los elegidos
by ganzter017
Summary: capitulo 20 y final... el final solo no puede solo significar un termino sino tambien un comienzo, un resurgir y un secreto.. robin confiesa su amor lograra ser correspondido nuevamente? entra vamos
1. los elegidos

HOLA¡ este es mi primer fanfin, espero que les guste se titula:

Recordar que no todos los personajes son míos y no tiene fin de lucro

* * *

**Los elegidos**

Dedicados a todos los que creemos que estos mundos en realidad existen:

Era una noche de invierno, estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, aunque era una gran fiesta, ella no se sentía contenta, anhelaba salir corriendo no podía creer que la gente, que estaba en su fiesta fuera tan preocupada de la moda, y lo que pasaba en la farándula, en vez de leer un buen libro como harry poter, o alguna buena historieta. Pero en fin eran sus gustos y no los de los que estaban en la fiesta por lo cual decidió refugiarse en su pieza, por lo menos ahí habría alguien que la entendería, aunque por culpa de él, más de una vez aya pasado bochornos, por encontrarla hablando sola, es que realidad ella sabia que era diferente desde pequeña. Por que siempre la acompaño una persona que a ojos de los demás, era un simple amigo imaginario, al llegar a su cumpleaños 16

Aun podía verlo, y hablar con él, por lo cual termino dándose cuenta que era diferente.

Para ella no era incomodo, por lo demás, le gustaba saber que ella podía ver cosas que los demás no. Eso la hacia especial, con ese pensamiento se fue a su habitación para poder hablar con su ángel, según ella, por que siempre la protegía, en realidad siempre le pasaban cosas inexplicables como que ella soñaba que estaba en otros mundos, en los cuales podía tener poderes igual que aquel guardián, que la había cuidado tantas veces y que sentía cosas inexplicables por él, creía que se estaba enamorando de una persona invisibles a los ojos de los demás.

Así con ese pensamiento subió la escalera que la llevaría a su pieza, al entrar en la habitación, la agarraron de un brazo y cerraron la puerta.

Auhh¡ me dolió por que me tiras ángel-dijo ella

yessi es hora que sepas la verdad- dijo el ángel

Que verdad de que, que me estoy volviendo loca, por que estoy hablando con alguien que nadie mas ve- dijo ella burlesca

Por favor toma esto enserio recuerdas que te iba dar un regalo-dijo él

Pues, bien escúchame con mucha atención, al igual que yo tú eres un guardián pero no una guardia como yo. Tú fuiste enviada a este mundo para descubrir mundos que fueron creados por los humanos…

Ángel estas bien que te pasa, tomaste algo o que?- dijo yessi

No me interrumpas-dijo él

Bueno, bueno ya sigue pero no puedo prometer no reírme- dijo ella incrédula

Pues bien se han credo nuevos mundos por la fe y fantasías de humanos, tu fuiste envida para impedir, que estos mundos no sean tomados antes que nosotros por Satanás, si los tomas él, estas dimensiones paralelas serán usadas contra en planeta tierra y la humanidad para la exterminación completa, si llegan a su cometido a parte de desaparecer este mundo desaparecerán, aquellos mundos

Y es tu deber impedirlo, TU lo elegiste así, ya es hora de que vallas.

De inmediato el ángel alzo su mano y la dejo hacer suavemente y apareció un vórtice,

Yessi anonada no sabia si estaba soñando o en verdad estaba sucediendo. De repente se apagaron todas las luces, ella asustada corrió y abrazo a su ángel, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cerca de él, cada vez más y no era por el susto.

Ohhh¡ no llegaron yessi te tienes que ir ya yo los detendré mientras puedas- dijo él

Ángel yo no se que hacer, no se que debo hacer, no se donde voy ángel yo…

No han tiempo escucha este vórtice te llevara a el lugar especifico donde, los secuaces del rey oscuro están, debes evitar que se acerquen al centro de ese mundo.

Al centro de ese mundo como es eso- ella no dejaba de abrazar a su ángel no quería alejarse de él

Son las primeras personas que debes revelarle los secretos, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que decir, me gustaría a verte acompañado pero, nos descubrieron mi deber es protegerte, y no dejare que te pasa nada malo por que yo… por que

Tu que ángel- se acelero más su corazón

En ese momento aparecieron de la nada unos personajes con capuchas negras largas, con clara intención de matar a yessi.

No se los permitiré- grito enérgico el ángel

Yessi dentra al vórtice- dijo él

No, no¡ te dejare solo no yo no puedo… -en ese momento el ángel abrazo muy fuerte a yessi la miro y la besó, vete ya prometo que estaré bien- mientras los encapuchados alzaban la mano tirando una bola de energía- el ángel cubrió a yessi y la tiro por el vórtice

Ángel¡- grito ella desesperada

Mientras ella caía el ángel le grito recuerda que tienes poderes, en esos mundos los puedes representar de la forma que tu quieras, pronto estaré con tigo, no temas siempre te cuidare de una forma otra, en ese mundo no eres la única. Cuídate de los oscuros..

Mientras caía ella veía como atacaban a su ángel, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, se cerró el vórtice, y ella no sabia donde iba.

Luego de improviso se abrió de nuevo, torpemente callo en agua, fue demasiado cómico como callo, a causa se eso se raspo las rodillas pero al menos estaba viva. Levanto la vista para ver donde estaba, sorpresa para ella:

O no esto no puede ser posible estoy, estoy en el mundo de los teen titans- desesperada grito ángel, que voy hacer, ellos son el centro a los primeros que debo acudir, espera, en realidad existen, no estaba equivocada. ¿Qué voy hacer? (angustiada se dijo)

Alzo la vista y vio frente a ella la torre titans, tan majestuosa como ella la había imaginado, ya no recordaba el dolor de la caída nada, solo pensaba que hacer, ya no estaba su ángel para que le dijera o le ayudara, solo recordaba en su mente la frase:

Recuerda que tienes poderes, no eres la única, y aquel beso que le dio

Bueno aquí termino el primer capitulo, y como hay que darle un poquito de suspenso dejare algunas incógnitas para sigan lleyendo espero que les gustes, me lo hacen saber si les gusta, escribiré el segundo capitulo lo antes posible.


	2. hora de accionar

Es hora de accionar

Bueno en el primer capitulo yessi callo por el vórtice al mundo de los jóvenes titanes, no sabia que hacer solo recordaba la frase: Recuerda que tienes poderes, no eres la única, y aquel beso que le dio

Y mientras en el agua no sabia que hacer, empecemos con el segundo capitulo

De repente reacciono se levanto y salio del agua, miraba perdidamente, lo único que logro hacer fue sentarse en la arena recoger sus piernas y poner sus cabeza sobre, ella

Y se dijo a si mismo deciaria saber que hacer, o por lo menos, saber que poderes tengo…

Mientras en la torre de los jóvenes titanes…

Robin miraba por la ventana algo melancólico, por que sentía que se enamoraba de star fire, y en realidad ella no estaba muy preocupada de él, de improvisto vio a luz muy fuerte, y luego una chica en el agua lo que le llamo la atención. La chica se veía algo perdida, la miro con detenimiento, luego de un tiempo se levanto salio del agua y se sentó en la arena, lo que paso después fue aun más impresionante, cuando vio que una enorme energía se acercaba a ella y la envolvía por completo, quiso salir corriendo para ver que era lo que sucedía pero no pudo, sentía, que lo que estaba sucediendo no era malo en vez. Sentía una paz inexplicable por lo cual se quedo ahí mirando, luego esa luz desapareció y consigo la chica. Quiso salir a ver, y corrió desde su pieza para llegar a la entrada….

En la playa…

Yessi recordaba cosas que le habían pasado, y de pronto pashh¡ una luz la envolvió, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una especie de esfera de energía,

Que diablos hago aquí- dijo ella

No,no,no las malas palabras no te llevaran a nada- dijo una voz calidad y sabia

Disculpe –dijo ella avergonzada nnU

Pero me podría explicar que estoy haciendo acá, o por lo menos déme una pista, y si no fuera tanto pedir, dígame que paso con mi ángel, perdón con Neil lo conoce verdad- dijo ella preguntona

El se rió tiernamente- no has cambiado en nada siempre tan curiosa como siempre. Bueno te explicare tienes poderes, eso Neil, ya te lo explico, pues bien los representas como tu quieres por que acá, si se pueden mostrar los poderes, es una ventaja de estos mundos, tu debes entregar los secretos, a la persona elegida, para que él, los empiece a trasmitir por todo su entorno, y entienda el cometido del libre albedrío, ya te darás cuenta quien es, por que va ser el único que te va ver, por un tiempo otros te veran, pero el sera el primero ya que el siempre se a cuestionado que hay mas aya.

Te quedo más claro-termino él

En realidad no- dijo ella más confundida

Pues bien, (suspiro) no te puedo decir más, tendrás que descubrirlo por tu misma ya que si nos quedamos más tiempo acá, nos rastrearan, solo debes recordar las siguientes normas

Cuales, mas encima, me imponen reglas - dijo ella un poco molesta

Se rió tiernamente el- pues claro somos guardianes, la única regla, que nunca debes romper es enamorarte de tu misión, ya que las otras con el tiempo se puede ir rompiendo(le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ) si lo haces los sentimientos, no te dejaran actuar del modo correcto, de lo demás no te preocupes ya sabrás que hacer, esto te servirá para recordar todo lo que olvidaste, para resguardarte de los oscuros..

Ahora concéntrate, cierra los ojos y materializa un instrumento para poder manejar tus poderes más fáciles

Antes que nada te podría pedir un favor pellízcame para saber si es un sueño o no?- dijo ella con cara de puchero

Se acerco y le dijo tu sabes, que es verdad cierra tus ojos-confortándola

Ella cerro sus ojos y se concentro, de ahí salio una luz desde su pecho muy fuerte y apareció un collar en su cuello, mientras con sus ojos cerrados el hombre sabio le dijo-

Es hora de despedirme, adiós guardiana, te a tocado difícil primera vez que nos toca dejar una principiante sin su guardián,(raro no¡ un guardián tiene su propio protector? después lo entenderán ) lamentablemente de Neil(suspiro), no hemos sabido nada de él, me gustaría verte dicho que estaba bien, pero no hemos tenido ningún tipo contacto con él cuídate y cambia tu nombre, para que los oscuros no sepan que eres tú, ya que escapaste de la trampa que te pusieron. Los otros guardianes que estén en este mundo te buscaran no te preocupes, buena suerte y recuerda la regla.

Así lentamente fue saliendo de la esfera, y la dejaron frente a la entrada a la torre ella abrió los ojos y toco su cuello, recordaba las palabras, sobre su ángel Neil, y la regla, y sus poderes.

Pues bien, si tengo poderes ocupémoslo- se dijo riéndose- a lo mejor puedo volar,(su sonrisa aumento como si fuera niña chica), bueno probemos a la 1,2,3 salio corriendo levantando los brazos y corrió por todos lados, pero lo único que consiguió fue caerse al tropezarse, levantando la cara de la arena se dijo- pues bien no puedo volar, descártemelo XD.

Esta bien, tengo este collar, pero que función tiene, haber (se lo saco del cuello y lo miro) tenia la forma de dos semicírculos negros, uno hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo no se encontraba y entremedio un una esfera dorada, y la cadena era negra..

Ella supuso que era una especie de llave, pero como la abriría, tenía que tener una frase que lo abriera.

Entonces empezó haber que era lo que la abría:

Tiro la cadena y dijo- llave ábrete¡ pero no funcionó

Después dijo unos conjuros medios locos, como una canción:

Collar, con poderes ábrete ya o si quedara la embarra si los oscuros me vienen a buscar XD- en fin probo de todo nada funcionaba.

Después pensó, lo mejor es concentrarme eso me dará las respuestas.

Se quedo parada con la llave cerca del corazón

Medito, y se dijo a lo mejor, si existe este mundo debe existir este otro, es lo mas probable estoy en su mundo así que debe funcionar intentémoslo

Llave que guardas los poderes entregado por Dios, libérate ante la guardiana que acepto la misión, libérate¡

Y en el acto la llave se elevo, y se convirtió en un hermoso báculo negro, con el mismo signo del collar, pero a diferencia de la maestría de sakura, para recibir el báculo a ella se le callo XD, (en realidad es aceptable, ella no sabia usar los poderes y tampoco había luchado, ni menos decir un conjuro).

Después de saltar de alegría se decidió adentrar a la torre, titans no sabia como iba detrar, si sabia que la torre tenia controles muy fuertes para entrar era casi imposible, tenia que estar registrada para entrar por lo cual seria muy difícil adentrar sin que se dieran cuenta

Mientras en la torre de los titanes, Robin se acercaba a la entrada de la torre, cuando ciborg lo para

Ehhh¡ a donde vas, tan rápido-le dijo

No, es que vi. Algo muy raro afuera- dijo tratando de esquivarlo

Yo no e visto, nada y estoy aquí desde hace tiempo lo mas seguro es que, aya sido tu imaginación, la pelea que tuvimos fue demasiado extenúate anda a descansar- le dijo medio desconcertado ciborg

No es que estoy seguro de haber lo visto- dijo Robin

Anda descasar, Robin , no me obligues, a que tenga que llevar por la fuerza, seguro que estas bien-ciborg medio enojado

Esta bien me iré a descansar (en su mente se decía este, que se cree nadie da ordenes, solo me voy por que esto herido, y cansado si no hubiera salido aunque el no me dejara)

Mientras en la entrada a la torre de los titanes

Yessi se acercaba a la entrada, y un alta voz, le dijo buenos tardes, su confirmación, nombre (que diablos digo por nombre, si no puedo decir el mió ni mi diminutivo, a lo mejor funciona, a lo mejor me deja entrar bueno ayudaa, que me deje, deje entrar)

Nombre por favor-dijo la maquina

Akemi- dijo ella creyendo que la había cometido un gran error

Bienvenida akemi confirmación de huella digital- puso la mano y abrió la puerta

Era impresionante abrió la puerta era imposible era como si todo se hubiera dado, al abrirse la puerta, dentro tímidamente, camino y un poco mas aya apareció ciborg, se aterro iba salir corriendo, pero ciborg ni se inmuto, parecía que no la había visto, se acerco un poco, y ciborg siguió caminando como si nada, lo siguió más tranquila por lo menos sabia que nadie la veía,

Entonces de improvisto apareció Robin, ella creia que no la veria, pero no fue haci la vio y le dijo:

Tu que haces acá como entraste- enojado

Viejo que te pasa a quien le dices a mi?-dijo ciborg

De inmediato yessi, o (akemi) como se hizo llamar salio corriendo, no con torpeza como siempre lo hacia, si no salio con una agilidad, mientras corría recordaba que ella nunca había sido muy atlética en su vida, y Robin salio detrás de ella

Robin hey¡ Robin que te pasa, viejo escúchame- le dijo ciborg

Que no vez que se esta escapando- Robin enojado

A no de nuevo vamos a empezar con esto, iré a buscar a los chicos- se dijo preocupado recordando el suceso que había pasado con slay

Akemi (yessi) corría con tal agilidad pero no podía ganarle a Robin la alcanzo cerca de las escaleras de emergencia cerca del ascensor

La tiro de un brazo y la corrió bruscamente contra la muralla y se puso encima de ella y le pregunto con una rudeza

¿Quién eres tu? y ¿como entraste a la torre? -muy enojado Robin

Ella asustada a lo único que atino fue, decirle eres tu mi primera misión-

¿Que ¿ estas diciendo ¿tu misión de que? Responde- estaba muy confundido y miraba akemi (yessi) con una gran confusión, pensaba si seria la misma chica que vio en la playa

Robin escúchame por favor tu eres el único que me ve por favor, no le puede decir nada a tus amigos o si no te tomaran por loco, es lo mejor yo te explicare todo, pero por favor suéltame me estas lastimando- dijo ella con cara de asustada

De pronto Robin se dio cuenta que la tenia contra la pared y su cuerpo y el suyo estaba muy junto, tanto que hasta sus caras estaba frente a frente, el pecho de la chica quedaba pegado al del Robin, eso lo hizo ponerse rojo de la vergüenza nnU, al igual que la chica. La soltó despacio y le pido disculpas,

Pero todavía tenia que darles las explicaciones de cómo había entrado a la torre, pero ya mas calmados la chica se sento en la escalera y de pronto llego ciborg con los demás.

¿Que hará Robin con la chica misteriosa¿le contara lo sucedido alguien más¿ Habrá alguien mas que la pueda ver?

Bueno aca termino el segundo capitulo espero que les guste, y comunican si les gusta o no


	3. primer encuentro

En el segundo capitulo, recordemos que yessi, cambio su nombre por Akemi, al entrar a la torre, Robin la vio y salio tras ella. Ciborg iba en busca de sus amigos para que le ayudaran con Robin.

Ella corrió, pero fue inevitable, Robin la alcanzo y con rudeza la tiro contra la muralla. Le pregunto ¿quien era, con enojo. Ella solo lo miraba y le decía tu eres mi misión, y le dijo que la soltara por que la estaba lastimando.

Primer encuentro:

Pero akemi (yessi para que recuerden) se percato de algo que Robin no se dio cuenta hasta unos segundos después, era que sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos. (Ella sintió esa adrenalina que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Por ejemplo cuando te abrasan inesperadamente, y tu no sabes que hacer¡¡, como un hielo recorre tu cuerpo, o cuando te asustas. Fue quizás más fuerte, para ella siempre había sido como el ideal del "chico", hasta que se fijo en Neil XD que sentimientos le traerá esto, ¿la confundirá? Bueno quien no se confundiría con él adelante n.n. Recordemos que quizás tu a sentido, que seria tan genial, que ese chico estuviera en tu realidad ) , harías todo por él, es como tu amor platónico, pero ella lo tenia enfrente, cerca muy cerca)

El pecho de ella estaba pegado al de él, podía sentir su aroma, tan varonil pero a la vez tan delicado. Era como la rudeza junto con la ternura, sin siquiera acercar su oído podía escuchar el latido su corazón tan rápido, quizás Por la persecución hacia ella.

Podía observar sus cara oculta tras la mascara. Tenia tan cerca su cara, su boca, con unos labios muy delicados y sensuales. Que si no hubiera sido por el miedo y la rudeza que mostraba su cara quizás, hasta los hubiera besado

Se preguntaba como serán sus ojos, que oculta esa mascara, aun así su cara muestra pena, confusión y ternura, ¿que será lo que oculta?

Sus manos, auque con rudeza la afirmaban, eran unas manos, grandes varoniles, ocultas por sus guantes verdes. Pudo ver hasta el último detalle de él.

Ocultaba su admiración por él, bajando la vista. Por esa razón, Solo se limito a tratar de que se calmara. En tan solo segundos, pudo saber mucho de él al tenerlo tan cerca.

En el otro punto… Robin solo quería, ¿saber quien era esa intrusa en su fortaleza, ¿como pudo pasar los controles, ¿por que ciborg, no la vio? ¿Qué eran esas tonterías de que él era su misión?

Al escuchar cálmate me estas lastimando. Se percato de que tenia a la chica acorralada contra la muralla tan cerca que lograba sentir su cuerpo plenamente. Su delicado aroma (Nunca había tenido una chica tan cerca, divagó por su mente, el nombre Star Fire, a lo mejor pensaba que pasaría si la tuviera a ella así, pero después volvió a pensar en la chica, en ese momento era ella quien estaba ahí, solo él y ella XD) Su piel delicada, su palpitar su miedo. La sentía temblar, sentía el pecho de la chica descansando en el suyo

Al mirar su rostro que lo ocultaba unos mechones de pelo negro. Su cara calidad, sin color en las mejillas. Miro hacia sus profundos ojos verdes, pudo ver en ese momento lo que mostraban. Confusión, y miedo, eran unos ojos cautivadores, infantiles, llenos sueños y misterios, ¿Qué se trae esta niña? -se dijo-¿por que siento que no es mala, ¿por que no siento la desconfianza común a los que veo por primera ves, ¿que diablos me pasa en mi, (como siempre Robin cuestionando, las múltiples opciones que habían xD)

Fueron unos minutos, entre que Robin dejara el interrogatorio y se diera cuenta de la situación. Pero para ellos fueron segundos convertidos en horas.

Como tratando de entender lo que había sucedido, soltó a Akemi delicadamente, saco sus manos de las manos de Akemi. Se hecho para atrás delicadamente, miro como ella se movía, sin dejar de mirar, se acercaba a la escalera, suspiro y se sentó. Ambos se miraron no dijeron nada, era un silencio de entendimiento. Cuando por fin Robin se decidió hablar de improvisto apareció el resto de los titanes.

Robin te encuentras bien- dijo star fire preocupada. No le gustaba ver a Robin enojado

Que va estar bien (mirándola), no vez que salio corriendo y gritando que la había dejado escapar-dijo gruñón Ciborg

Algo perdido, a lo que hablaban sus amigos, Robin seguía mirando a la escalera, donde estaba sentada la chica. Ella lo miraba, y le hacia señas con las manos de que no dijera nada. En realidad no sabía que hacer, ya que se dio cuenta de que los de más titanes no la veían. Pero Raven, miraba, el entorno en busca de algo.

-me habrá sentido, sabrá que estoy aquí? se preguntaba-Akemi

Robin que esta viendo- dijo Raven

Nada, nada solo fue imaginación mía- no te preocupes algo nervioso dijo, solo pensaba en como nadie más se percataba de que había una persona ahí.- me estaré volviendo loco-pensó

Espera- se quedo quieta mirando el entorno- hay algo, lo puedo sentir, su energía, robín que ocultas-dijo Raven mirándolo fijamente

¿Como que ocultas? viejo alguna chica,(con cara de malicioso) buena robin aprendiste mis facetas de galán- dijo besty boy

Star fire, miraba algo desconcertada, no tomo mucho caso a lo que le dijeron, su mente divagaba. Que le podía pasar a Robin, y lo que estaba preparando para los chicos

Se rió muy fuerte ciborg y le dijo a besty boy- tu, con una chica acá¡¡ (rió más), lo único por que chicas que llegan a ti, es por que le dices, que pueden ver al súper Ciborg, el galán, por el que mueren las mujeres (sacando pecho)

Silencio ¡¡¡-Dijo Raven- Robin que ocultas, hay algo ahí lo puedo sentir, su energía esta cerca -dijo sería. Estaba a punto de decir un conjuro empezando por asran nitrius…

Raven para¡¡¡, no vez que no hay nada – en tono autoritario

No Robin, ¿Qué ocultas, que hay cerca de la escalera no, trates de esconderlo-

Robin se corrió un poco para disimular

Akemi subió unos escalones lentamente esperando que no la vieran pensaba- por favor que no me vean solo podré con uno, ¡que Raven no me vea ¡ ella tiene poderes. Bueno si me ve, que diablos¡¡¡ afrontare lo mejor pueda la situación, por algo estoy aquí –suspiro muy despacio con cara de preocupada

Si Raven yo no veo nada solo fue que Robin esta muy cansado, vamos a comer algo-dijo besty boy

Solo piensas en comer tú - mirando a besty boy Raven con cara de no te soporto

Si Raven, no hay nada vamos a comer una rica comida tamarariana que acabo de hacer-dijo Star FIRE con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Robin nos acompaña-dijo ilusionada

Todos los miraron con una cara ¡o no la comida de Star fire¡ todos dieron una excusa para no probar la comida. Raven no lo pensó dos veces y se fue su habitación, diciendo que debía meditar.

Miro a Robin y por telequinesia le dijo- no estoy segura Robin, que es lo que ocultas.?

Volviendo a lo que pasaba…

besty boy dijo que la hora se le había ido volando, tenia que salir a patrullar, que no alcanzaría comer XD .

En la tarde star, no vemos- dijo con cara de me tengo que arrancar lo antes posible

Ciborg no se le alcanzaron a ver los pies de cómo salio corriendo.

Bueno lo probaran después-se que les gustara, con su gran sonrisa nunca baja

Robin tú lo probaras-dijo ella más insistente aun

Ehh¡¡ Star, luego tengo cosas que hacer, prometo que después lo pruebo n.nU-mientras en su mente decía- por favor noooo por favor, que no me obligué a comer, de nuevo no quiero estar en el baño por 3 horas XD,(recordaba el incidente de ciborg con la comida de star. que hizo que estuviera, mas de cinco horas en el baño con solo una cucharada) Todo menos la comida de star.

Esta bien, pero no logro entender, que es lo que te aqueja tanto. Pero aun así te estaré esperando.- mirando con cara de que la consintieran

En la tarde en verdad, quedo muy rico mi Bosuar tamarariano.

En fin me voy tengo que ver a mi linda cosita (por su mascota)

Nos vemos luego star-Suspiro tranquilo

La chica no se había movido, más de esos escalones para que Raven no la atacara, o siguiera sospechando en este momento era cuando realmente necesita a Neil y no estaba, eso la hizo pensar ¿que seria de él? ¿Estaría bien, solo desea tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pero no olvidaba lo cerca que tuvo a Robin

Miraba a los chicos con gran curiosidad, tenía a los jóvenes titanes frente a si, tal como los había imaginado, pero sentía miedo de Raven. Aunque no la lograba ver, si sentía su presencia. raven era muy desconfiada, no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber que era lo que en verdad pasaba, pero aun así no podía creer que sintiera su presencia aunque ella fuera de otra dimensión de otro mundo, la dejo asombrada

Se sentó y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Robin espero a que star doblara por el pasillo, y retornó a mirar a Akemi, ahí estaba con su cara, de incertidumbre y misterio. Solo la miraba, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Se acerco lentamente a la chica, Akemi ni siquiera se dio cuenta que iba hacia ella, lentamente se sentó a su lado, la miro, en que estaría pensando? Levanto su mano suavemente y le toco el hombro.

Akemi pego un gran salto hace tiempo que no se asustaba, ya que Neil la tiraba bruscamente a una habitación cuando necesita hablar con ella y había mucha gente, era común para ella que inexplicablemente una mano viniera, la agarrara y la tirara sacándola de su rumbo o pensamientos.

Disculpa, este bien?- no quería que te asustaras- pregunto cordialmente Robin

No, no, (asintió con la cabeza) en realidad solo me sacaste de mis pensamientos- Akemi dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Pues bien – me presento soy …

Eres robin, líder de los titanes, aprendiz de batman, estabas bajo su custodia. Luego compañero, te alejaste para seguir solo, fue cuando llegaste a esta ciudad, te encontraste con tus amigos y star te beso creíste que era ella a quién debías atrapar, pero en realidad era la victima. XD

Se dio cuenta que revelo. Cuanto lo conocía y no debería haber lo hecho, esto le traería problemas, sabia que tenia que irse despacio

Valla, valla, valla. No sabias que conocías tanto de mi a casos eres una de las fan que persigue?- dijo creyéndose el cuento

En realidad no XD (imagínense la cara de Robin al escuchar NO), solo se mucho de ti por que, debo saberlo (no podía decir que en su mundo a el lo veíamos, a través de la TV, y era muy conocido por la humanidad. Ese era su mundo su realidad, y no podía decir todo lo que sabia de él, entendió que algunas personas podían visualizar la vida de otros mundos y traspasarlas a una historia pero eso no significaba que era una fantasía. Ni que ellos lo habían creados, solos los visualizan y era una forma de que los elegidos se dieran cuenta de que hay algo más aya de sus narices más aya de lo que se puede ver)

Pues bien aun así, soy Robin, tengo muchas preguntas- le dijo con imponencia

Yo soy yes… akemi un gusto- recordó que había cambiado su nombre

Ambos se miraron y no sabia que decir…

Akemi pensaba, necesito, pensar bien lo que diré, es mi misión así que, supone que sabré que decir.

Robin miro su cara, aun que seguía siendo una intrusa pensó que lo mejor seria hablar ya que solo el la percibía, ni modo que la dejara ahí.

Robin… sabes yo….

Espera vamos a otro lugar ni, modo que nos quedemos acá hablando solo (con una pequeña sonrisa)

Akemi, se sintió más segura, por lo cual lo miro y sonrió

Pero a donde vamos a ir- si por ahora solo tu me vez

Pues el único lugar donde nadie más entra que yo, es mi habitación así que tendrá que ser ahí- no muy convencido de lo que había dicho, ya que nadie, pero nadie lograba adentrarse en su habitación sin antes conocer muy bien a la persona ahí tenia sus cosas mas intimas, todos sus secretos, secretos que ni Raven sabia.

Este bien- dijo algo desconfiada

Vamos no pienso hacer nada malo, además tendremos, que buscar algo de ropa para que te cambies estas toda mojada a lo mejor una ducha te ara bien. Ya es tarde si sigues con esa ropa pescaras un resfrió.

Si será…- dijo

Bien vamos, subamos.. Robin llamo al ascensor... mientras Akemi miraba la hermosa vista por la ventana que mostraba, la ciudad y la playa donde había caído XD en la tarde.

Linda vista verdad?… por eso decidimos con los chicos construir nuestra casa en este lugar para así poder ver la ciudad, y poder tener esta bella vista además con la el mar, la vista es más hermosa.

Subieron al ascensor y el silencio se volvió a sentir Akemi se sentía confundía sabia que debía decir algo, Robin estaba siendo cortes con ella, y debía tratar de hacer lo mismo. Aunque es su vida aya sido comunicativa.

Te llevas bien con los otros titanes- pregunto ella con la cabeza baja

Si muy bien en especial con Raven ella conoce mucho, conoce mi mente, mi yo interno, pero siento que se guarda muchas cosas aun así con migo. Que la conozco más que los otros.

Y con los demás- pregunto ella poniendo atención

Con ciborg algunas diferencias, cómo debemos actuar, y al jugar videos juegos, con el puedo entrenar, más que con chico bestia, el es un poco perezoso.

Con chico bestia me rió mucho. Me saca a veces de mis problemas con las estupideces que hace, es demasiado infantil, me entretengo ver como trata de que Raven le tome atención, de cualquier forma pero. Raven siempre se muestra esquiva. Aunque debo admitir que después de lo sucedido con Terra, ellos se acercaron más.

Y Star?- pregunto, muy decidida

Star… ella es una chica encantadora que no se da cuenta mucho de lo que hay en su entorno trata, de entender todo pero al fin solo se confunde más, es una chica muy sentimental de lindos sentimientos, es muy especial- dijo con un suspiro

Akemi se dio cuenta que en realidad star, era un tema difícil en su corazón

Pero en realidad, todos son muy importantes para mí aunque pocas veces se los diga.

Ya llevo viviendo casi dos años con ellos por lo cual son como mi familia

Creía que tú no hablabas de estas cosas con los demás-dijo Akemi contenta

La miro, como diciendo las cosas que dije

Pues yo también lo creía- dijo con cara de consternación

Se bajaron del ascensor- y caminaron Akemi se saco los zapatos por que estaban dejando todo el piso mojado, Robin la miro y siguió caminando, ella corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, y caminaron juntos como si ya se conocieran, llegaron a la habitación de Robin, el abrió y Akemi miro y…..

Acá termino el tercer capitulo espero que les guste n.n gracias¡¡¡ por sus comentarios, me alegra que les aya gustado. Sigan dejando sus comentarios bey.

Y esperen el cuarto capitulo.


	4. me siento raro con tigo

Antes que nada gracias a Ligthfire, Sora, Helena Dark, Erica y a los demás por sus comentarios también, decir que voy a seguir algunas peticiones: Sora y Helena la pareja raven/ bb son en la primera pareja en que pensé n.n. no se preocupen les daré una historia muy bonita a ellos. La petición del sofá la tomare en cuenta pero será unos capítulos más adelante n.n.

rob/akemi es una opción ligthfire, no la descarto.

Vamos al siguiente capitulo

**Yo me siento raro con tigo o/o**

Se bajaron del ascensor- y caminaron akemi se saco los zapatos por que estaban dejando todo el piso mojado, robin la miro y siguió caminando, ella corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, y caminaron juntos como si fueran muy amigos, llegaron a la habitación de el abrió y akemi miro y…..

Ella quedo helada.. Sus ojos brillaron

Que te pasa que viste que te llama tanto la atención- dijo el mirándola con ternura

No nada no lo puedo creer, es muy linda tu habitación que linda vista- dijo ella

Pues entra-le pego un empujoncito

Al entrar vio la habitación su cama estaba en el centro era de dos plazas, mirando hacia la izquierda estaba el baño, tenia una televisión grande, con su play station2, un equipo de música con unos parlantes gigantescos. Un poco mas aya había una mesa con uno computador portátil. Pegado la pared estaba su closet, y un poco más aya una puerta, con un letrero no entrar. Y la enorme ventana a un lado de su cama

Oye, tendremos que buscar algo de ropa estas toda empapada, el problema es que las chicas tiene muy poca ropa para salir casi sus puros trajes de combate, e ir a meterme a sus habitaciones va ser un gran problema.-dijo mirándola que le diera una respuesta

No te preocupes la ropa ya se secara, déjame así- dijo ella para que se quedara tranquilo

Se acerco a su closet, abrió las puertas, habían, cinco trajes completos de supe héroe, solo solo unos pocos traje de salida (ropa común) que al parecer no había usado hace tiempo, miro en las cajoneras solo encontró pijamas, alguna poleras, pensó en entregarle un buso de el que utilizaba para entrenar, pero recordó que estaban en la lavandería miro algo confundido. Y si iba a buscar ropa de las chicas abajo. Como lo haría para que no se dieran cuenta

Por ahora es lo único que te puedo ofrecer- se acerco a ella y le entrego un pijama negro que eran unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta de mangas largas.

O si no tendríamos que ir a buscar a al lavandería ropa de star o ra..-estaba diciendo el

No, no te preocupes, con esto me conformo, ya mañana la ropa va estar seca, gracias se –interrumpiendo, se levanto y tomo el pijama

¿Estas segura?- pregunto el

Sip, no te preocupes- ) le dijo ella

Esta bien ahí esta el baño entra a bañarte te buscare toallas- se dirigió al closet de nuevo

Esta bien- ella se dirigió al baño. Abrió la puerta, el baño tenía una cerámica amarilla mostaza muy parecía madera. Linda en todo el entorno.

Dejo la ropa sobre la repisa y se saco el poleron, que estaba estilando tenia la piel de gallina. La polera estaba mojada también, por lo cual se le ciñó al cuerpo.

Siguió mirando el baño, había un espejo muy grande una repisa, donde robin tenía colonias, gel para el cabello, su cepillo de dientes, pero sobre todo muchas colonias. Tomo una, tomo el aroma era el mismo que traía robin cuando lo tenia muy cerca. o/o Se dio la vuelta y robin golpeó la puerta

Si- dijo ella

Akemi, verdad, si akemi, te traje las toallas- dijo el

Abrió la puerta- ella lo miro con una sonrisa

Toma te traje esto le paso las toallas y encima venia un sepillo de dientes, un jabón, shampoo, y también traía un sobrecito con varios chiches para el cabello

Toma es todo nuevo, encontré eso a se un tiempo en una pelea creo que ahora te servirá a ti- dijo nervioso

Ella lo miro- esta bien gracias, no debías por que preocuparte-y salio una sonrisa de ella

De repente sonó el altavoz

Robin- ven a la sala principal para cenar- dijo star

Ella lo miro- y le dijo no te preocupes no tomare nada. Me bañare mientras tu vas con los chicos, además star te esta esperando- la ultima frase con cara de maliciosa

Robin se sonrojo o/O un poco- si será mejor que valla, además, ya podremos hablar de cómo llegaste acá (recobrando un tono pesado) en la noche no me toca guardia

Ella dio una risa nerviosa o.OU

Y sonó el altavoz de nuevo- robin te estamos esperando.

Robin se fue, la chica cerró la puerta del baño, y se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer

Cerro los ojos una lagrima recorrió su cara entonces el colar brillo la luz fue cegadora

Apareció el hombre sabio. Que le entrego el collar

Mientras tanto en la sala principal..

Viejo menos mal que llegaste, ya me moría de hambre, ¿que estabas haciendo, además la comida la prepare yo-dijo ciborg con ansiedad

Nada, nada- corrió su vista, pero se encontró con la de raven

Que ocultas- le dijo raven por telequinecesis

La siguió mirando y así mismo le contesto- no te preocupes Raven tu misma me dijiste que habían secretos que eran mejor no revelarlos

Raven no conforme aun, prefirió no seguir preguntando

Bien, bien es hora de comer-agarrando el servicio chico bestia

Raven lo miro- como para decirle algo

Pero chico bestia, en ves de seguir con lo que estaba, miro los ojos de raven y quedo embobado no la dejaba de mirar, chico bestia sintió que su corazón latió más fuerte, raven levanto la vista y encontró la cara de chico bestia que no la dejaba de mirar, primero hizo un gesto como diciendo y a este que le pasa ¬¬, pero chico bestia no dejaba de mirarla, fue cuando ella se empezó a sonrojar

Uyyyy¡¡¡ tenemos nueva pareja- dijo ciborg alegremente casi burlándose

Robin, los miro con una cara de complacida

Star se acerco y dijo- como decían en mi planeta natal: el amor llega en donde menos lo espera )

Raven estaba roja, y chico bestia no sabia donde meterse

Ciborg tomo del brazo a raven e hizo que se sentara al frente de chico bestia. Los dos estaban muy rojos no sabían donde meterse, raven por primera vez no sabia que hacer.

Star dijo es buena hora para probar mi comida- dijo contenta

O.o ¡Star ehh¡¡ mejor no, mejor que cenen la comida que hizo ciborg- le dijo con mucha delicadeza para que no se ofendiera.

A si, lo mejor es una comida típica terrestre para estas ocasiones lo entendido- con unos corazoncitos en los ojitos mirando a robin n.n

Viejo trae los platos- dijo ciborg. Robin asintió con la cabeza

Star voló y trajo unas velas de una repisa, y tomo un florero que había puesto en la mañana, y los puso sobre la mesa, corrían por toda la sala, los otros titanes

Chicos cálmense n.nU- dijo chico bestia cada vez mas rojo ¬/¬

Esperen, esperen yo..- dijo raven

Pero los demás titanes se habían movido tan rápido en hacer las cosas que cuando raven atino a decir algo ya estaban solo con dos platos en la mesa, a las luz de la vela con las luces bajas y un florero entremedio compartiendo una cena que consistía en unos vasos de jugo, y una ricas ensaladas que había preparado ciborg y en una fuente plana estaba la pizza que había pedido XD

Los chicos sacaron la otra pizza, dejaron la puerta medio entre abierta y se quedaron espiando

Ves robin yo sabia que estos dos iban a terminar juntos esperemos que otros se den cuenta luego- robin lo miro con una cara de enojado ¬¬

Se ven muy lindos juntos- dijo star

Titanes es hora de irnos dejémoslo tranquilos- dijo el con voz autoritaria

Ahí nooo -dijo star

Star dejémoslos ellos se merecen un tiempo a solas- dijo con carita de tierno

Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor, pero me dan un pedazo de pizza por que ya tengo que irme a patrullar- dijo algo decepcionada por la decisión de robin

Viejo sabes cuanto estuve esperando esto. ¡Más de un año, incluso cuando bestita estuvo con terra, yo quería ver esto, no me lo voy a perder.-con una alegría impresionante

Ciborg te toca patrulla con star. Y empieza a las diez, quedan 10 minutos-dijo el con cara de te lo dije no lo diré otra vez ¬¬

Viejo miremos los diez minutos restantes, mira tenemos la pizza unas bebidas será como si estuviéramos viendo una película, vamos si igual quieres ver- dijo tratando de convencerlo

Si dijo diez minutos, ya no seas malito-dijo star mirando con cara de gatito

Este bien (suspiro), pero solo diez minutos se acercaron a la puerta y los empezaron a mirar

Raven y chico bestia no sabían que hacer se notaba que los dos estaban nerviosos

Que hablen de algo cuanto tiempo van a estar ahí sin decir nada- dijo algo molesto ciborg

Dales tiempo, no seas apuron sabes que raven es tímida y chico bestia debe estar nervioso- dijo robin

Hay que lindo es el amor, es como las poesías que he leído,

Amor, amor, que llegas de improvisto

Solo me di cuenta que estabas en mi

Cuando mire a tus profundos ojos

star recitó ese pedacito del poema – y robin se le quedo mirando

Pero escuchar a chico bestia, volvió a poner la atención en la pareja

Se quedaron mirando.

Mientras en el baño…

Y es por eso que te debes cuidar, debes ocupar tus poderes, por así aumentara con los días -dijo la voz

Entiendo- dijo akemi

Estaba bien, toma esto- le paso un bolso, blanco que brillaba muchooo

Que es lo que viene acá- dijo ella consternada

Pues bien, dinero identificaciones para que puedas hacer una vida normal, será más difícil que te puedan encontrar si creen q eres una ciudadana más. Recuerda que tu deber es proteger el centro. Y que con el pasar, la gente te empezara haber.

Tomas estos libros que son muy importantes que los leas. ¿Estas lista?- dijo él

Una pregunta.¿Por que pude entrar a la torre con un nombre falso?- dijo ella muy seria mirándolo a los ojos

Sencillamente por que eres una guardiana. Tienes QUE, esa es la explicación más fácil. De lejos no puede hacer mucho menos enseñar. Simplemente son partes de tus poderes, son poderes básicos que cada uno tiene al iniciarse como guardián. Entrar a cualquier lugar es normal para nosotros.

Es primordial que recuerdes ciertas cosas, en este momento vengo a eso, el tiempo es poco y muchas cosas debes saber, los incubos espían, no debemos demorar . ¿Estas listas?

Y mi ropa, mire estoy toda mojada- dijo ella haciendo puchero y sacándolo de tema

En este mundo no te preocupes de esto ya sabrás que hacer. Empecemos

Pero Neil ¿donde esta?-pregunto ella con pena

Lo siento, aun no sabemos nada. Las cosas no funcionaron como queríamos, los elegidos te vendrán a buscar lo antes posible, para quitar tus dudas. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Ya que los incubos te buscan. Seria muy arriesgado, provocaríamos un gran desastre. Deberás esperar un poco. Esta lista- pregunto de nuevo

¿Lista para que?- pregunto ella parándose

Es hora de que tu mente recuerde todo lo perdido- dijo el acercándose con la mano estirada

Espere n.nU no deberías aprenderlas- se empezó a alejar

Tu eres diferente recuerdas, tu lo dijiste- se acerco a ella y puso la mano

Flash back:

4 años atrás

Sentada en la mesa- ¿por que me das tantos problemas, por que no eres igual a las de más chicas de tu edad?. Por que esa obsesión con que tu eres diferente, mira tu hermana ella es una chica muy sociable, los muchachos mueren por ella, mis amigas desearían tenerla como hija y tu, con tu aires de rebelde.

No le digas nada, no vallas a decir algo que haga que te castiguen de nuevo o.O- dijo Neil

No la aguanto ¬¬ por que no me entiende, desearía no estar acá- le dijo por telepatía

Jovencita no me vas a decir nada- dijo la mamá de akemi muy enojada

Madre, entiende nunca vas a conseguir de mi una hija del ideal de la sociedad, yo no soy igual a mi hermana, nunca lo seré, por que tu no entiendes que yo soy diferente.

Por que no te das cuenta que yo soy feliz leyendo y escribiendo, que ven….

No me vengas con tus tonterías-alzo la mano e iba directo a la cara de Akemi

POR QUE NO ENTINDES QUE, YO SOY DIFERENTE EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS- grito akemi,

bomm¡¡ exploto el florero de la mesa

La madre quedo desconcertada, una cara de miedo, se pudo observar en ella. No alcanzo a llegar la mano de ella a la cara akemi

Que hiciste- dijo ella

yessi contrólate- dijo Neil

mama entiende, no me forcé a ser algo que no soy, yo soy diferente, yo te quiero mucho pero no puedo negar mi ser, no puedo negar mi…

Basta-dijo Neil

Ella se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

Pero sus recuerdos fueron muchos más atrás, se vio entrenando con Neil, tenía más o menos la misma edad que tenía ahora. Aprendiendo artes marciales, meditación, utilizando el mismo báculo que tenia ahora, desollando sus poderes, en un nivel

Inexplicable, vio a otros, con ella un joven rubio con una espada de luz. Todo paso muy rápido por su mente. Eran muchas cosas que estaba viendo. Recordó todo tipo de artes, marciales, y conjuros.

Luego vio como se habría la tierra y caía, fue cuando volvió de sus recuerdos

Fin del flash back

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, abrió los ojos y el sabio guardián ya no estaba, estaba sola.

Le costo un poco, mantener el equilibrio sentía que su cabeza estaba llena de información olvidada. Se levanto débil, abrió la llave de la ducha, se quito la ropa, que estaba muy pesada por el agua. La dejo tirada en el piso y se metió bajo el agua, se quedo quieta solo dejo que el agua cayera, por su cuerpo. Siempre el agua la había relajado. Se quedo así varios minutos.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala principal….

Linda vista- dijo chico bestia o/o

Si muy linda- raven con la cara baja

Detrás de la puerta

Bestita, bestita, como tan callado, vamos tu puedes decírselo- dijo ciborg

De que hablas-dijo star

De lo que veníamos ver de parte de chico bestia- dijo robin

Que venían ver ¿algún familiar?- dijo star bastante perdida

Star mira mejor- le dijo ciborg

Raven sabes en realidad, en este último tiempo, nos hemos acercado bastante, tú fuiste un gran apoyo después de lo sucedido con terra.(suspiro)

Terra¡¡¡ siempre deben empezar nuestras conversaciones con terra- dijo ella algo molesta ¬¬

No, no, es que yo te quería decir…-trato de explicarse el

No te preocupes, es entendible tu la quisiste mucho ¬¬- en su cara se notaba ya el enojo- esta rica la ensalada verdad ¬¬

Si muy rica, raven yo, solo quería decirte-el trataba de retomar la conversación

O no raven se enojo-decía detrás de la puerta ciborg

Chico bestia ¿Qué quieres de mi?- dijo ella con tono muy agresivo

Raven yo no quería que te sintieras incomoda, pero creo que este momento se dio y lo debo aprovechar para saber que es lo que pasa en mi- dijo el con el corazón en la mano

¿Pero que pasa en ti chico bestia?- ella con cara de preocupada

Yo, yo yo, ehh yo yomesientomuyrarocontigoraven-dijo todo sin respirar

Que? o.O- dijo ella

Yo te quería decir que YOMESIENTOMUYRAROCONTIGO¡¡¡- con toda la expresión posible

O no chico bestia la embarro-dijo robin poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

Es su fin- dijo ciborg

Star solo miraba con curiosidad

Que? ¿Qué DIJISTE? ¬/¬- raven muy enojada

Chico bestia miro la cara de raven que tiraba llamas de los oídos

E escuchado sufriente-se paro de la mesa con la sensación de enojo pero a la ve pena

O no chicos movamos de acá-dijo star

Raven iba rápidamente a la salida, cuando chico bestia el agarro de la mano, los chicos iban a salir corriendo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que chico bestia la retuvo. Se quedaron en su lugar cuando ya eran pasados de las 10:40 pm

Raven espera- necesito decírtelo

Que? Me quiere decir, que te sientes raro junto a mi, déjame decirte que si fue para eso que me quede, mejor no lo hubiera hecho- raven quería llorar

Raven yo, yo- dijo el mirando a sus ojos azabaches por la noche

Ella bajo su mirada, pero el delicadamente puso la mano en su mentón y subió su cara, sus ojos se volvían a encontrar, chico bestia se perdía en sus ojos y por primera vez raven sentía lo mismo

Solo quería decir, que te has vuelto muy importante para mi, gracias por estar con migo raven, yo en serio, siento cosas cuando te veo-dijo el muy sinceramente

Raven quedo helada no sabia que decir. Mientras los chicos miraban afuera la tierna escena

Yo no puedo chico bestia lo siento- dijo bajando la cara

Pero por que, raven no me quieres, soy demasiado infantil para ti-dijo queriendo llorar

Por favor no me interrogues-dijo ella soltándose de la mano de chico bestia

Retirada titanes -dijo robin- van a salir en cualquier momento

Nadie se quería quedar ahí, para que los atraparan husmeando

Recogieron la pizza las bebidas y cada uno se fue. Robin se devolvió a la pieza, star y ciborg se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

Star a en 5 minutos más en la entrada-dijo el en voz baja

Esta bien-dijo ella y se fue

Mientras en la sala..

Chico bestia suéltame, por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles- dijo ella con cara baja

Más difíciles de que, que te des cuenta que sientes algo por mi?- la miro y de a poco acerco su cara

Para¡¡ chico bestia, no puedo- se dio la vuelta

Chico bestia la brazo por detrás-raven déjame quererte, déjate querer, deja darme cuenta que eres lo mas importante para mi

Raven, ya no podía controlar la situación su corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra- se soltó de chico bestia. Dio la vuelta- lo siento no puedo, yo no se….- y se esfumo en un campo negro

Chico bestia..- se quedo atónito, con reacción raven, se sentó y trato de entender que era lo que había hecho mal (a parte de decirle que se sentía raro con ella XD)

Ciborg apareció y le dijo-tranquilo bestita deje que asimile lo que le dijiste no la presiones-dándole animo

Si creo que será lo mejor. Iré a darme un baño ( luego nos vemos- se levanto y se fue ciborg detrás del salio, pero el dirigiéndose a la entrada para patrullar.

Raven en su pieza trato de asilar lo que pasaba y se decía a si misma- que diablos pasa por que me puse roja con chico bestia o/o. o no puede ser eso, yo enamo… no mejor ni lo digo, lo mejor es meditar, pero empezando a meditar aparecía chico bestia en sus pensamientos era imposible dejar de pensar en el así, que fue a la cama y se desplomo en su cama esperando que por lo menos el sueño abatiera sus pensamientos.

En la habitación del lado, chico bestia miraba por la ventana buscando una explicación a lo que estaba pasando en su corazón.(

Mientras robin se acerca a su habitación, recordando que había dejado a esa chica tan extraña sola, se apuro abrió la puerta. Se encontró con la chica durmiendo en su cama, dentro despacio. No quiso meter bulla, se acerco lentamente se había puesto el pijama, se notaba que las mangas le quedaban algo largas, tenia el pelo sobre su cara. Se veía realmente tierna. Bajo la vista y vio sus piernas heridas, pensó que a lo mejor se había caído. Se fue hacia el closet a buscar una manta. Para taparla cuando se acerco un poco para subir la frazada, noto que llevaba un collar muy raro, tenía un brillo único, se quedo mirando, y al mover sus manos la chica tuvo un alto reflejo y alzo su mano con gran fuerza empuñada. Robin se alcanzo a correr. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo se dio cuenta que la chica seguía dormida.

Pensó- bueno mañana hablare con ella. Es mejor dejarla dormir.

Saco del closet otro pijama y se fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando salio se percato del problema que tenía. Akemi estaba durmiendo en su cama, ¿Dónde dormiría él, no podía irse a otra habitación, si en la noche sucedía algo, acá lo vendrían a buscar.

Ni modo no había un sillón para dormir a si que decidió, con mucha vergüenza o/o acostarse a lado de la chica. Ella ni se movía estaba arrinconada en una parte de la cama durmiendo profundamente y el en el otro extremo Robin algo enojado. Costo mucho se durmiera, en una de esas vueltas que se dio vio a la chica que dormía tan profundo, que ni cuenta se dio que el estaba al lado suyo, para evitar cualquier mal entendido el se acostó debajo del cobertor. La chica estaba tapada con una frazada. Pesaba que era el colmo que el tuviera que estar compartiendo su cama. Se le quedo mirando unos minutos, se veía tan tierna durmiendo, pero volvía a poner su vista en el collar. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que el llegar de esa chica a su vida, traería bastantes cosas nuevas. Pesaba que era el colmo que tuviera que estar compartiendo su cama. Mas encima con una extraña, y más encima aun que no podría quitarse la mascara para dormir. Estaba utilizando sus pijamas, le dio rabia pero al mirarla, se dio cuenta que para ella tampoco era fácil, quizás en que condiciones la venció el sueño. Así con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Bueno acá termino el cuarto capitulo espero que le ayas gustado ya que dedique gran parte del capitulo al romance R/BB por lo cual salio mas largo

No se olviden de dar sus comentarios n.n arigato


	5. Sentimiento es uno, poder es otro

Gracias por sus comentarios Ligthfire(aunque este algo enojada n.n), AgataBlack,Sora, Helena , Erica, gracias a quienes tan leyendo la historia. y no dejan sus comentarios

Bueno akemi con robin estaban durmiendo en la misma cama n.n Robin tuvo que dormir con la mascara (no pensaba mostrar su identidad, seguía siendo una extraña)

Raven y chico bestia tuvieron una cena romántica, pero no termino del nada bien, aun así raven sentía, una gran confusión y chico bestia se sentía triste por como actuó raven

Sigamos con el capitulo.

**Sentimiento es uno, poder es otro**

Aauaasss¿que hora es,ángel mmm ángel-dijo somnolienta, se dio la vuelta se destapo la cabeza, abrió primero un ojo, se paso la mano por la cara, luego despacio abrió los ojos. Diviso con los ojos algo abiertos una cabellera negra y con una cara semi tapada pensó- Neil- y volvió a cerrar los ojos

Espero mmm aus (bostezó) que es lo que pasa por que me llega luz que la vent… ventana esta al otro laaaadoooo…. -bostezaba pensó, volvió a mirar con un ojo abierto. Te vez tan lindo, eres un …

Abrió los ojos muy rápidos- su mente le advirtió de algo

Miro ahora con más detenimiento, no era Neil- en.. en, en la misma cam…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡- se sintió el grito y después un gran estruendo como si

Alguien se aya caído XD

Que¿que pasa? Titanes, reportes- dijo el levantándose rápidamente de la cama

Miro bien y estaba en su habitación con pijama O.o-que diablos- se dijo perdido

Se subió a la cama, y vio a Akemi tirada en el suelo enredada en la cobija

Bueeenos días (poniendo su mejor cara ante la situación) o/o- dijo ella mirando hacia arriba, viendo como robin se reía de cómo estaba botada en el suelo

Robin no dejaba de reír- bu..jaja bue..jaja buenos dias y se siguió riendo (jajaja)

Deja de reírte y ayuda a salir de este enredo- dijo ella con vergüenza

Esta bien esta bien, tratare de calmarse..

Akemi se había traído todas las mantas con ella callo de espaldas y se le vinieron todas encimas tenia un pie sobre la cama. Al tratar de zafarse tenía las mantas hasta por su cabeza solo se le veía la cabeza y la pierna

Robin se deslizo por la cama, eres demasiado cómica..- seguía riendo

Después sonó el despertador- y robin se rió más fuerte, vez sirve de despertador

Akemi lo miraba sin entender se reía de todo- robin te sientes bien por que te ríes tanto o.O- Dijo ella mirándolo con curiosidad

No se, amanecí feliz, hace tiempo que no tenia sueños tan placenteros- y hoy los tuve, será que tienes algo que ver tu?- la miro con una gran sonrisa

Se devolvía a apagar el reloj y dejo akemi tirada en el suelo XD lo apago, y bajo de la cama y levanto los cobertores, para que akemi saliera- salio gateando, y se paro, y se sentó en la cama robin. Dejo la estapa en la cama, y se sentó al lado de ella

Estiro los brazos respiro hondo y dijo- gracias a se tiempo que no reía tanto- la miro con una sonrisa.

Ehh yo no e hecho nada, no me lo agradezca- dijo ella confundida

No se, pero al fin tu fuiste la que me hizo reír- mirándola

Ella miro por la ventana- ¿que hora es?-dijo ella

Las 6 de la mañana, hora de ir a entrenar- dijo el energético

¿QUE? Las 6 es muy temprano, como te levantas a estas horas día sábado- ella poniendo cara de sueño --zzzz

Es importante, hoy hay una reunión en la torre este, y no podemos faltar, además los chicos después quieren hacer una fiesta. No me quedara tiempo para entrenar, y me toca patrullaje en la mañana con raven - dijo estirándose

Y ¿Cómo lo hacen? Dejar la ciudad desprotegida?- pregunto ella

No pedimos ayuda a algunos camaradas, que vigilen la ciudad son como el grupo B que nos mantiene informados de lo que pasa. Son jóvenes como nosotros que trabajan independientemente. Además no los podemos dar el lujo dejar sin protección la ciudad, están pasando cosas muy raras.

Robin yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante-miro con seriedad

Si es verdad debemos hablar de muchas cosas, pero debo ir a entrenar, hablemos en el entrenamiento- dijo el moviéndose por toda la habitación

Tendré que ir al ultimo piso a la lavandería a buscar la ropa me acompañas?- dijo el

Esta bien vamos- se levanto y siguió a robin por el pasillo

Y me vas a decir por que llegaste acá?-dijo el

En realidad, no puedo decirte mucho- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

Pero como llegas de imprevisto, entras a la torre, solo yo te veo, tendrás que ver algo con la luz de la playa?-dijo el muy pregunto

Dio una risa nerviosa n.nU- en realidad sip , son como un tipo de guardián- dijo ella en voz baja

Como un ángel?- pregunto el. Mientras seguían caminado acercándose al ascensor

Algo, parecido, pero nosotros no estamos dedicados a proteger a una sola persona, terminado lo que debemos hacer nos retiramos- dijo asombrándose a esta ella misma de lo que decía.

Ooo¡ sea en este momento yo soy tu misión, o sea soy bastante importante- bromeando

Jejeje en realidad si eres muy importante por eso estoy aquí, para protegerlos- ellos ya bajándose del ascensor

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la lavandería

Entonces tu eres como de otra dimensión al igual que raven?-

Si algo así- dijo ella

Tienes poderes?- pregunto el parándose

Dio una risa nerviosa n.nU, algo así- y se quedo callada

Robin por mientras sacaba ropa para entrenar, y salieron

Haber, haber, haber entonces, tienes poderes o algo así ¬ ¬, sabes algún tipo de lucha o arte marcial ?

Si, y en realidad, creo que podría darte la batalla- se tapo la boca rápidamente que había dicho si ella nunca en su vida había practicado pero después de ayer sabia que las manejaba a la perfección

Valla, valla tendremos que ponerte a prueba- dijo poniéndola en duda

Esta bien dijo de nuevo- se volvió a tapar la boca, XD que boberías dices decía en su mente

Se acercaron a la sala de entrenamiento, entraron- esperarme me iré a cambiar de ropa

Okis doki- dijo ella

Okis doki O.o?-

Ok- dijo ella

Salio una sonrisa- y se fue al camarín

Ella miraba con gran curiosidad. Tenían todo tipo de instrumentos para ejercitarse

Estoy listo- dijo el

Ella lo miro

Esta bien pruébame que sabes pelear- dijo el retándola

O.o ehh ajejej n.nU, es que…

Es que nada, déjame ver, si puede ser un buen contrincante- dijo el moviendo sus mano con señal de que viniera

Esta bien suspiro muy hondo y se acerco

Lista-dijo el

Siempre- dijo ella con una convicción inaudita nunca antes vista en ella

Se acerco y saludo, como en toda arte marcial y se puso en posición de combate, era como otra persona sabia cosas que hace unos día atrás ni se acordaba, pero estaba segura que podía y que sabia lo que hacia, robin miro su postura, se notaba que sabia mucho y el se también tomo forma en su postura.

Robin se acerco con toda sus fuerzas, y lancho un derechazo akemi se agacho y tiro una patada pero robin la esquivo. Dio la vuelta ella tiro una patada a la cara de robin pero agarro su pies y la dio vuelta, pero akemi no se dejaría caer sola por lo que hizo un movimiento que hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Cuando ambos se iban a parar a seguir el combate…

Robin que haces en el suelo - dijo una voz con curiosidad

Robin y akemi miraron era raven. Akemi se paro rápidamente y se fue a un costado

n.nU hola raven , jeje nada estaba descansando jeje como estas como estuvo tu cita anoche?- dijo tratando de salir del paso

¬¬U por que me lo preguntas- dijo raven

Vamos raven puedes confiar en mi, además que haces levantada tan temprano?-dijo tratando de olvidar el episodio

¬¬u Solo no podía dormir- dijo ella suspirando, tomando unas pesas

Valla, chico bestia te quita el sueño- dijo el muy serio

Pashh¡ raven al escuchar sintió que su corazón golpeaba fuerte y dejo caer las pesas, y se sintió en el ambiente la irradiación de energía, el collar de akemi reacciono, raven sintió la energía pero al escuchar hablar robin no puso atención. En la extraña energía.

Por que dices eso ¬/¬-

Ves no me equivocaba la razón de que ayas podido dormir es…

Robin basta, esa no fue la razón chico bestia, no me quito el sueño solo, me dejo pensando- dijo ella sin pensar

Raven no me mientas no sabes mentir menos con migo. Te caíste sola en la mentira-dijo el golpeando un poquito el piso para que se sentara cerca suyo. Akemi estaba sentada un poco mas aya meditando.

Raven soy tu mejor amigo soy quien más te conoce a pesar de tus muchos secretos, se sincera con migo, te hará bien decir lo que sientes-dijo el mirándola

Raven se acerco y se sentó cerca de el- sabes que no me es permitido sentir emociones robin- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

Aaa¡ o sea sientes algo con chico bestia?- el preguntándole

O/o ehh (sonrojándose)no lo se, nunca e sentido esto- dijo ella, con sinceridad

Pero que paso ayer raven?- poniendo su mano el hombro de ella

Para que preguntas se ayer vieron casi todo ¬¬- dijo ella con su típica voz de sarcasmo

n.nU jejeje, pues vimos una linda escena de amor, pero no sabemos como termino

Como hablas de una escena de amor, si nunca lo e sentido. Además chico bestia fue el que empezó, y saco a su inigualable terra, cuando éramos los dos que estábamos ahí por que tenia que salir ella ¬¬, cuando tanto daño le hizo, la odio por hacerle daño a chico bestia. La odio por ser el centro, la pared entre nosotros.

Chico bestia por que no te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos…

( el pelo de raven se empezó a elevar y las luces tambalearon, antes de explotar. akemi volvió a sentir como el collar se activa y con más fuerza, brillaba, con más intensidad, empezó a tener que las emociones de raven produjeran un choque de energías )

Mientras en la habitación, chico bestia soñaba que raven , pedía que la ayudarla y el trataba de alcanzarla corriendo y estirando la mano, pero no la alcanza

En el gimnasio

Wouuu¡ raven como dices que no se esta permitido sentir emociones si ahora las estás sintiendo, mira lo que hiciste

Raven dio la vuelta y vio la luz que había explotado. Raven miro a robin tratando de que le diera la explicación

Robin yo no puedo, no puedo controlar este sensación, que diablos me pasa- por primera vez en raven se veía la confusión

Raven acepta que tu corazón esta hablando, con chico bestia se conocen ya hace bastante tiempo por que no puede haber algo entre ustedes?

No te das cuenta que si yo dejo que mi corazón hable, no podré controlar mis poderes, estoy destinada a estar sola, estoy destinada a controlarme, por, por que no ennnnttiiendes quuue naaaadieee a podiiiido enseñaaaarmeeee a cooon…trolar este PODER (

raven empezaba a llorar, la energía que irradiaba raven era más fuerte que antes, akemi trataba de mantener sus emociones bajo control por que sentía que raven le trasmitía todo lo que sentía, para ella era mas fácil mantenerlas bajo control. A diferencia de raven que estaba haciendo que todo se moviera en la sala.

Raven cálmate-tranquila- robin se acerco a abrazarla

No vez, yo no puedo- ahora dejando caer lagrimas :'(

Raven- dijo robin alejándola un poco para mirarla

Te das cuenta de lo que logro chico bestia- con una sonrisa tierna

No te entiendo- dijo ella sollozando :'(

Raven. Chico bestia hizo, lo que nadie más pudo lograr- dijo muy convencido

Que PUDO LOGRAR QUE¡-dijo ella dejando caer sin rumbo sus lagrimas

EL LOGRO QUE SINTIERAS EL AMOR RAVEN )

Raven quedo helada, sintió como su poderes salían de ella sin control

El logro, que tu corazón hablara raven, logro que lloraras, logro hacerte sentir (suspiro)

Raven admite que te gusta chico bestia, admite que después de lo sucedido con terra ya nada los separa, quisiste dar apoyo pero te encontraste con algo más admite que te enamoraste y fue de CHICO BESTIA¡-subió la voz

Ahora si que raven, no controlo nada se di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía hace tiempo ya que lo sentía, pero no sabia que era lo que sentía, ahora ya no podía tener control, por lo cual empezó a temblar toda la torre.

Pero ahora si la energía de akemi y la de raven se encontraron ya no pudo controlar la llave la cual se convirtió en báculo.

Mietras en chico bestia soñaba que raven se alejaba más y no lograba alcanzarla

Gritaba-RAVEN. RAVEN NO TE VALLAS NO ME DEJES

Yo enamorada- se dijo perpleja raven

La energía empezó a ser estrago, llego donde akemi, la cual empeos a roderarla

RAVEN¡ TU PUEDES CONTROLAR ESTO NO DEJES QUE TU PODER TOME POSECION DE TI RAVEN ME ESCUCHAS RAVEN¡-dijo robin viendo como se empezaban a quebrar las cosas

Robin miro no encontró salida, miro akemi ella se venia acercando con una energía rodeándola

No se que es lo que pasa¡- dijo robin aterrado

Tranquilo, no te asustes ya va pasar, por favor no la sueltes- dijo ella muy serena

Pero que no la vez- mira como esta?-dijo robin desperado mientras caían cosas por todos lados

Akemi levanto la mano delicadamente y a la acérco a raven se vio el choque de energías.

Tenemos que controlar sus poderes - mirándolo robin

Que podemos hacer- dijo el mientras el remeson de la torre es cada vez mas fuerte, los chicos ya se habían levantado

Akemi se acerco, quiso poner su mano pero sus poderes la repelieron

Robin la miro y le dijo – QUE VAS HACER- el bullicio era grande

Akemi decidida se acerco, el campo la seguía repeliendo

Se acerco tomo su mano izquierda aguantando la energía que era muy fuerte

Y dijo- sentimientos es uno, poder es otro, que el sentimiento vuelva al corazón, y el poder pierda el control sobre la dueña.

En ese momento, el sueño de chico bestia el seguía gritando-RAVEN, YO TE SALVARE, RAVEN NO TE VALLAS YO TE AMO

En ese momento pudo correr y llegar a raven. Pudo abrazarla, raven tomo control de sus poderes, y al escuchar a esa frase, los poderes de raven hicieron una gran esfera sobre los tres chicos, y las energías se empezaron a devolver a los cuerpos de las dos chicas, pero de los poderes de raven o akemi se adentraron a robin. Ninguno lo noto.

Chico bestia, en su cama, dormido, sabia que raven estaba mal cuando, despertó se levanto rápidamente, y fue al gimnasio por instinto.

Así la tempestad sobre la torre se calmo, y raven estaba bien, el báculo volvió hacer llave. Cuando se creía todo pasado los poderes de raven, dieron un ataque contra akemi, la cual la expulsaron contra una estantería.

Estas bien-dijo robin

Panh¡ el golpe se sintió Si¡ auchi me dolió-se paro algo atolondrada, y se fue donde raven

Raven descansaba la cabeza en las piernas de robin, cuando raven despertó miro a robin

Sabes algo-le dijo

Que?-pregunto robin

Chico bestia es muy importante para mí- dijo ella muy calmada

Pero se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba, sintió su presencia dio vuelta su cara

Miro y dijo- quien es ella?

Robin miro akemi, ella tenia una cara de o no me descubrieron

Tu fuiste quien controlo mis poderes verdad?- dijo ella sentándose

Ella la miro –no, fue una persona que te quiere mucho yo solo ayude, tu sabes quien es )

Su mente dijo-chico bestia

En eso llego chico bestia y detrás los otros titanes, chico bestia al ver que raven estaba en el suelo, corrió y se la arrebato de las manos a robin, akemi se corrió

Raven, que te paso chiquita dime estas bien?- dijo bb

Nada, no te preocupes me di cuenta de muchas cosas n.n-ella le sonrió

Chico bestia ahí si quedo embobado raven le regalo una sonrisa

robin se quedo mirando O.o como lo saco del lado de raven, quedo muy impresionado parecía que le hubiera quitado un trofeo, se había molestado un poco pero entendió, que estaba preocupado

Gracias chico bestia- lo miro perdiéndose en sus ojos

No, te preocupes por ti hago lo imposible - dijo el

Sabían que lo que había pasado les había incumbía a los dos. Los demás solo fueron una ayuda

Viejo que paso acá- dijo ciborg

Es una larga historia ciborg- dijo mirando a la parejita

O que linda mañana, cierto robin? que lindos se ven juntos como me gustaría encontrar mi amor y casarme- ella sin los pies en el suelo

Uiiiii¡ viejo ya escuchaste a la chica- dijo ciborg a robin

Para eso están los de las torre este no star? ¬¬- dijo enojado

Star empezó a nombrar a todos los chicos- robin más que nada se sintió herido parece que star nunca lo iba tomarlo en cuenta mas que un amigo

Al ver a robin con su cara trato de cambiar el tema -Ehh amigo, mira esa parejita, raven parece que ya no es tan esquiva, tanto cambios¿desde ayer hasta hoy, que le hiciste?- dijo ciborg preguntón

Nada solo hable con ella- dijo el mirando a star

Mmm creo que esos dos están jugando no más (estirándose) como tan cambiante los dos, míralos ahora están ahí como si no existiéramos, mejor me voy a seguir durmiendo, ni siquiera voy a preguntar lo que sucedió acá, mandare a pedir ayuda para arreglar las lámparas y recoger todo, me voy adiós- así ciborg sin entender mucho a la parejita, ni lo sucedido, se fue.

Míralos se ven tan lindos, ojala yo estuviera así con mi chico predilecto-dijo star

Robin ya no aguanta más se sentía muy enojado, akemi miraba con algo de curiosidad a star, que no se diera cuenta de que era ella para robin, pero tampoco no podía negar que sintió rabia también, que star hablara, hablara y no se diera cuenta que robin la estaba pasando mal, como le hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas en su cara pero era invisible antes su ojos. En ese momento no soportaba la situación.

De repente sonó un reloj lo que hizo que raven y chico bestia dejaran de mirarse, y star de hablar

Ooo¡ me tengo que ir tengo que ir a ver mi cosita, y ver que me pongo en la noche- robin solo la miraba

Ehhhh¡ CHICOS HACEN TAN LINDA PAREJA, DEBERIAN ESTAR JUNTOS ADIOS - dijo star a toda voz y luego se fue muy contenta cantado

Raven y chico bestia se pusieron muy rojos por lo cual se alejaron y vieron a robin mirando. akemi se estaba acercando a robin

Raven te sientes bien?- pregunto robin

Muy bien gracias?- dijo ella con una cara distinta como con alegría

Raven no te preocupes hoy por ir a patrullar iré yo, te puedes quedar con (aumentando su sonrisa)… bueno tu sabes-

Gracias viejo- dijo chico bestia

Los chicos se pararon del piso y se abrazaron…

El se fue haciendo una seña de que lo siguiera, akemi se hizo paso entre las cosas botadas, y miro a raven y le hizo una seña de adiós.

Raven se preguntaba quien era la chica, pero chico bestia le pregunto si quería desayunar por que tenia mucha hambre mientras robin y akemi se iban.

Ella dijo que bueno, se fueron juntos a preparar desayuno n.n

Saliendo del gimnasio….

Estas bien- pregunto el

Pues a parte del corte en la frente nada más- sonrió ella

Me alegro mucho por raven se ve feliz por lo menos ella (suspiro)- callo unos minutos y luego dijo

Quieres acompañarme a patrullar?-pregunto el con algo de vergüenza y algo bajoneado n.nU

Ehh¡ pero tengo que cambiarme ropa por que todavía estoy con pijama n.nU- dijo ella mostrando la ropa

No hay problema yo igual- y tomaron el ascensor hacia su habitación.

Que fue lo que hiciste el gimnasio- pregunto el con confusión

Nada, solo ayude a que controlara sus poderes, estaba perdida, y necesitaba saber que no estaba sola por eso te pedí que la abrazaras, en realidad en trabajo mayoritariamente lo hizo chico bestia nosotros solo fuimos la ayuda n.n

Llegaron a la habitación entraron

Pues si quieres bañarte hazlo yo iré a otra habitación en 10 minutos abajo ok, llevare algo para que comamos en el camino- dijo el

Okis doki- dijo ella

Busco su traje algunas cosas y salio de la habitación.

Ella se baño, se alisto tomo su ropa que la había lavado,(poleron negro, pantalones negros unas zapatillas, recuerden que ella la lectura, historietas, la computación, no le gustaba mucho la moda n.n) se la puso, tomo unos de pinches que le regalo robin y se tomo una parte de la negra cabellera la otra el dejo suelta, y salio con cautela, hacia la entrada

Robin ya la estaba esperando. La miro, llevaba los pinches que le había regalado anoche, se veía mejor su cara, era una cara muy linda, tierna, a pesar de la pequeña herida en su frente pensó

Vaaaaamooos -dijo el algo nervioso

Vamos,- ella muy sonriente

Robin le hizo una seña que lo siguiera, ella muy alegre salio detrás del el cuando….

termino el quinto capitulo espero que les guste me dejan los comentarios por fis


	6. cambios repentinos

Bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo espero que les gustes a mi no me deja del todo convencida.

Cambios repentinos

No te molesta que vallamos en mi moto verdad- dijo algo más alegre después de lo sucedido con star

O.o en realidad ehh, bueno n.nU-dijo ella

Vamos tenme confianza si no soy mal conductor-dijo el poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza

Se puso el casco y le paso uno a ella- pero creo que vamos a tener un problema?

Cual?-dijo ella

Es que, es queeee¡¡ se supone que yo solo te puedo ver, o sea ahora también raven. Pero…

No te preocupes- dijo interrumpiendo- tomo el casco que robin le ofrecía-si el problema es que los de más te vean hablando solo n.n, después de lo sucedido ya la mayoría me puede ver, como una persona común y corriente de tu mundo, solo faltan algunos del centro.- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa

Como que te pueden ver?o.O que es el centro? n.nU- dijo el confundido

Jijiji se rió muy tiernamente, nada, mira solo no te preocupes yo me veo como lo hago, vamos ¿-dijo ella con su sonrisa

Robin la miraba y se perdía en su personalidad confusa en su forma de actuar en su misterio. Era diferente, por poco tiempo que se conocían podía decir que la chica se tenía otras aspiraciones diferentes, a las chicas comunes.

Que me miras, o.O tengo cara de payaso o no?- dijo burlándose con gran expresión

n/n no. No vamos?-dijo el poniéndose rojito

Tomo el casco, se lo puso, subió a la moto la chica lo siguió en la acción, se aferro a robin, y partieron

DONDE IREMOS?-grito ella

No grites, los cascos tienen intercomunicadores-dijo el muy calmado

Ajeje n.nU disculpa- apenada

Y donde iremos?-

Pues iremos a dar una vuelta en torno a la ciudad, para ver si hay algún problema será rápido, la computadora que traigo en la motocicleta nos dirá si sucede algo, será bastante expedito

A ok, que bonita ciudad- ella con una alegría impresionante

Después paramos en un lugar a comer lo que traje te parece?-dijo el

Si no hay problema- n.n

Y así recorrieron los puntos para que la computadora analizara, la ciudad afortunadamente no encontraron nada, mientras recorrían la ciudad, robin le explicaba como funcionaba la computadora (le llamaba la atención a robin que la chica se interesara en esos temas)

Mientras tanto en un callejón…

Se esta moviendo, es difícil definir bien donde esta- voz uno

Deben encontrarla, si no la encuentran ustedes pagaran-voz dos

Yo la puedo encontrar- voz tres

Si, la logras ubicar serás recompensado- voz dos

Te parece si paramos acá para comer algo?-dijo robin

Si, esta bien bonito-dijo ella

Era una playa que estaba en una de las salidas de la ciudad, era bastante bonita, y a esa hora del día no había gente. Por lo cual era ideal para pasar un buen rato compartiendo.

Estaciono la moto, y se bajaron robin tomo la mochila, y camino se quedo mirando un momento la vista era linda. Mientas akemi corría para llegar a la orilla de la playa y ponerse a la orilla donde, chocaba la ola, no le importo que el agua mojara sus zapatos XD, aunque el agua se encontraba algo helada siempre la hacia bien sentir el agua.

Eres algo rara- dijo robin acercándose un poco y viéndola como esta metida en el agua, meditando

Pues en realidad solo es una forma de calmarme, y reflexionar-ella muy tranquila

Salio del agua se saco los zapatos y se sentó en la arena, robin la siguió, y se sentó

Aummmm(se estiro)y se dejo caer en la arena-

Te gusta mirar el cielo?- pregunto

Nunca me e detenido hacerlo- dijo el

Pues hazlo- lo tiro de la capa, y callo al lado de ella-mira es bonito, mira las nubes, como este mundo es tan perfecto, a pesar de que nosotros mismo lo estemos destruyendo, cada día amanece, cada día es un cielo nuevo, las de mas personas ni si quiera se dan el lujo de apreciar la naturaleza, el cielo los árboles, te pueden decir muchas cosas que van a suceder, siempre de alguna forma u otra se nos advierte que va pasar- dijo ella como queriéndole advertir de algo

En realidad eres, diferente –dijo el

Por que? si tengo ojos, tengo, manos, brazos, piernas, todo lo normal que tiene una persona, aaa¡¡¡ ya se soy un marcianoXD- dijo ella burlándose

Jajaja, no es que en realidad no creía que había gente que creyera que todo lo que pueda suceder esta avisado- dijo el

Por que lo dices?- curiosa de que robin aya dicho eso

Simplemente por que así lo creo yo, estamos? Yo siempre gano - dijo el poniéndose las manos cruzadas

Jajaja, claro todo lo que dice el esta bien no, ¬¬ tan arrogante el- le decía mientras los dos estaban mirando hacia el cielo, tirados en la playa

Crees, que podemos ser lo que queremos y no venimos destinados a algo, sinceramente creo, que mi vida esta destinada a sufrir-alzando la mano para que akemi mirara una nube, que tenia forma de una mujer sentada, bajo un árbol

No, no estamos destinados a nada uno elige, nadie te puede obligar, hacer algo que no quieras hacer, es algo que vas aprender con el tiempo- ella dio vuelta su cara y lo miro

El le devolvió la mirada- no se, no estoy del todo seguro, creo que estoy obligado a seguir algo, que no tengo control pleno sobre mi- mientras la miraba

Hay muchas cosas, que a veces sentimos, y creemos que son verdad, pero no le podemos dar explicación, pero no significa que estés erróneo- mientras su mano tomaba arena

Pero crees que pueda salir de esto, que pueda sentir la libertad, por que a pesar de todo tengo, mi libertad en todos sentidos, creo que algo falta, pero no se es que…

Creo una sola cosa- dijo ella sentándose

Que crees?-dijo el mirándola

Creo, que…. vas a quedar lleno de arena- de improvisto akemi, levanto sus manos con un puñado de arena y lo dejo hacer en la cabeza de robin XD

Se paro rápidamente, robin la miro con una cara de perplejo como, podía dejar el tema en las nubes y tirarle arena, pero pashh¡¡ otro puñado de arena le llego

Akemi se reía mucho de robin que estaba lleno de arena, se dio la vuelta a tomar sus zapatos, y de pronto pashh¡¡¡ un puñado de arena le llego en la cabeza

Robin se reía, de sus venganza D, nadie salía librado si le hacían algo, akemi, se puso los zapatos mientras robin se reía de ella, se acerco a la orilla, se agacho, y luego se acerco a robin

Robin- le dijo

Quejajaja quieres- viendo a la chica con arena en la cabeza y en el gorro de su poleron

Toma un regalo- y le esparció la arena mojada por la cara, y de puro picada le empezó tirar arena

Robin no se quedo a tras le empezó tirar arena también tenia la media pelea tirándose arena, estaban descontrolados, se estaban riendo mucho por que robin tiraba directo a la cara y el estomagó, akemi no se quedaba atrás,

YA, YA. YA ME ABURRISTE- robin muy cansado ya llevaban tiempo peleando o mas bien jugando XD

Se acerco akemi la tomo en brazos, aunque akemi se resistió la logro tomar, se acerco al agua

NO¡¡¡ NO, ROBIN NO LO HAGAS- dijo sabiendo lo que le iba a pasar

JAJAJA TE DIJE QUE YO SIEMPRE GANO- dijo el victorioso

Robin no por favor no seas malito- dijo ella

Vamos si a ti te gusta el agua, adiós- y la dejo caer al agua, robin no contenía la risa se había reído mucho mas ahora viendo a la chica en el agua, toda mojada había salido victorioso a pesar de la contienda XD

Robin, me siento mal, me esta dando un calambre- ella limpiándose los ojos

No vengas con tus mentiras me quieres tirar al agua ¬¬- dijo el mirándola

Robin ayuda me duele- robin se preocupo y se acerco donde estaba rápidamente

Le dio la mano y akemi lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas, callo al agua- jaja no, no puejajajado creer que me ayas cre.. creijajado jajado- ahora estaban los dos en el agua, y robin no podía entender como había caído en un truco tan antiguo.

Akemi se paro, y ayudo a robin a pararse salieron del agua, estilando robin se saco la capa akemi su poleron (para variar estaba con una polera negra). Se sentaron robin saco unos emparedados de la mochila y unos jugos, le dio uno a akemi

Que eres entretenido, creía que eras muy serio, siempre pensando en que puede suceder-dijo la ultima frase con algo de burla

En realidad soy así, pero tu me sacas de mis casillas ¬¬- con algo de sarcasmo

De improvisto una flecha de energía iba directo donde se encontraban akemi y robin

CUIDADO¡¡¡-robin grito y quito akemi empujándola, y robin se tiro hacia el otro lado

Ahí esta voz- voz tres

Quienes son ustedes que quieren- dijo robin

NOO TEEEETROMETAS CHIQUILLOO¡¡- y tiro una ataque contra robin, no alcazo a escapar y fue directo el ataque, robin fue a dar contra el piso y quedo inconsciente

Akemi miraba aterrada- QUE QUIEREN DE MI- grito con lágrimas en los ojos

Chiquilla entupida, no queremos nada de ti solo eliminarte, solo eres un estorbo- voz dos-

Capitán no se demore, es una simple mortal mátele y larguémoslo de aquí- voz uno

Le dije que la iba encontrar larguémoslo luego-voz tres algo preocupado

Si es lo mejor, pero le daré sus opciones antes de irme-dijo con una risa maquiavélica

Akemi miraba a robin y a los encapuchados de quien el sabio le había dicho que se llamaba incubos

Como quieres morir, como algunos de los tuyos? o lentamente, que tu amiguito te encuentre. Crucificada, como tú sabes quien "aquel que dice haber muerto por todos ustedes y por todo ellos" morirás igual-mirando a robin

Pero agreguémoslo algo mas a yaaa seee¡¡¡ para hacer mejor tu sufrimiento, con los pies arriba, atravesados por energía. Luego hago un pequeño orificio en tu estomago saco tus viseras, con ellas amarro tus manos, saco esos ojos, por cierto lindos ojos, los dejare como trofeo te parece?

Pero eso no es todo; Te cortare el cuello para que te desangres, y así puedas morir por que antes de eso, estarás sintiendo TODO, lo ultimo para que no ensucies tan linda vista. Mandare a que beben tu sangre.

Y para hacer mas linda escena aun pash¡¡ despierta tu amigo(akemi pego un salto) te ve y luego después de la conmoción me acerco y lo mato de un solo golpe, atravieso su pecho, tomo su corazón, le doy una vueltas y lo arranco rápidamente, mientras el trata de pararse, no le daré tiempo ni siquiera para que reaccione. Luego tomo ese corazón, le exprimo la sangre, en su cara, y pongo el corazón en su mano para que cuando lo encuentren no se expliquen lo que a sucedido. Excelente plan no?

No, lo siento no dejare que hagas nada- tratando de ocultar su temor

INSOLENTE que te crees simple mortal, (se dio la vuelta a sus subordinados) por que, por que? a este se le ocurrió enviar simple mortales, a estos mundos, si saben que no pueden hacer nada, mejor hubieran enviado a esos que nos quitaron nuestros poderes, para vengar esta marca - dijo acercándose

O valla, valla, valla tu amiguito esta despertando, con razón es el centro no? que le podemos hacer- se iba acercando a robin

Akemi corrió y se puso delante de el-

Tiii…tanes neeecesito ayuda-dijo robin adolorido

INUTIL no vez que no servirá de nada- alzo la mano y tomo el comunicador y lo hizo explotar

A así que deseas morir delante de tu amigo, pues bien te lo are mas fácil,- voz dos levanto la mano, en la que hizo aparecer una espada iba encontra de ellos, de repente se abrió la llave se convirtió en una espada, akemi lo tomo y atravesó la espada al incubo antes de que la espada llegara a ellos

Queee iisiste- dijo voz dos

Lo, lo siento- y akemi dio vuelta la espada dentro el cuerpo del incubo. Los otros incubos miraban asustados y uno se fue dejando a su capitán solo, no lo pensó dos veces lo traiciono, en su estilo de vida cada uno se preocupaba por si mismo, en realidad creo

Que para ese incubo fue un placer ver como era atravesado por la espada de akemi

Del cuerpo del capitán incubo empezó a salir una luz.

Vol..volvere-te lo prometo te encontrare de nuevo simple mortal en el infierno, en,en mii caaassa-dijo

No lo creo, robin ya se había incorporado de nuevo sorprendentemente (será que los poderes que absorbió lo hicieron mas fuertes)

Del polvo vienes al polvo volverás, vuelve a luz, no podrás volver a la oscuridad- dijo akemi

Saco la espada Y el cuerpo de incubo empezó a cambiar

Noooo. Antes, escucha antes.. Devolver a ser eso prefiero, la muerte- tomo su espada y se la enterró en el corazón. La energía volvió a ser negra y se formo una gran esfera energía

akemi se acerco a robin- vamos, lo tomo de la mano, con la otra mano movió la espada y aparecieron en la torre. Cuando se estaban telé trasportando hubo una explosión, y desapareció el incubo, seguramente fue su muerte para el.

Aparecieron en la habitación de robin- estas bien?- pregunto ella

Si muy bien, a pesar del golpe parece que no sucedió nada)-dijo el

Me alegro tanto- y se lanzo a los brazos de robin- lo siento tanto por el mal rato prometo que no pasara mas nunca más

Robin quedo helado la akemi se tiro a sus brazos, el suspiro y la abrazo- tranquila, ya veremos como salimos de esto, te prometo que te ayudare, tranquila, solo es un enemigo más estamos acostumbrados. Vamos, animo¡¡si estoy bien ya sabremos quienes son a de más no estas sola, no preguntare de donde apareció esa espada. Se que eres un guardián, y lo comprendo.

Es, es que, mi deber es protegerte, pero lo soy bastante torpe, soy nueva en esto pero tratare de hacer lo mejor- mientras descansaba en la cabeza en el hombro de robin

Ella se separo de robin, se sentó y empezó a contarle todo lo que sabia sobre esos extraños seres, robin comprendió, la esencia de ellos, pero akemi se guardo la importancia de que los titanes estuvieran bien, y que era lo que venia prevenir.

Entonces, son solo un enemigo más, bien los derrotaremos- dijo el convencido

Si, no te preocupes lo aremos-dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa

En eso llamo raven a la puerta…

Bueno termino el sexto espero que les guste arigato, gaxa por sus comentarios y peticiones.


	7. yo princesa? yo destinado a sufrir?

**Yo princesa, y yo destinado a sufrir**

Robin estas ahí-dijo ella

Si,(abrió la puerta), como supiste que estaba acá- dijo el

Fácil sentí un campo de energía en tu habitación y solo hay dos personas que podemos hacer eso verdad?-mirando hacia la cama de robin donde se encontraba akemi.

AMIGAAAA¡RAVEN DONDE ESTAS QUIERO DEJARTE HERMOSA PARA LA FIESTA RAVEN¡- gritaba star

O no ahí viene de nuevo,(se adentro en la habitación de robin), robin si pregunta star por mi no estoy, me fui desaparecí- diciendo ella muy energética

Pero por que? que te hizo star-

Solo hazlo- dijo ella mostrando su cara enojada

Esta bien, dijo el confundido. Mientras raven se escondía detrás de la puerta

Tocaron a la puerta toc toc, robin abrió la puerta

Robin¡ has visto a raven es que la quería maquillar pero no la encontré en ningún lado al parecer tuvo algún, problema y se esfumo- dijo ella preocupada

Ehhh¡ star-, yo.. yo.. le pedí que me hiciera un favor, no te molesta? Verdad, son recién las 5:30- dijo el mirando a raven como le hacia burla desde adentro

A, si no hay problema, entonces acompáñame a buscar un lindo traje para ti, robin serás todo un príncipe de cuentos- dijo ella emocionada

Ehhh O.o star, mejor no, me quedare aquí

No seas malito- y arrastra robin y se lo llevo

Vamos robin, quedaras todo un galán y las chicas morirán por ti en esa fiesta-dijo ella

¬¬, claro y tu te pondrás bella para aqualad verdad?- dijo el con sarcasmo

En realidad si, quiero mw va decir algo impórtate me dijo -dijo emocionada

A okis doki, entiendo, bueno que sean felices- dijo el dándole una sonrisa siempre el tan orgulloso

Okis doki? O.o Que extraña palabra- dijo ella con curiosidad

Bueno vamos a probar el traje- dijo ella olvidando el tema

Ehh star, no tengo ánimos- dijo el no podía comprender por que esto le pasaba a el, en realidad estaba destinado a sufrir? Divagaba la idea por su cabeza

Vamos robin, no seas malo, dame un sonrisa, no seas haci- dijo ella

Esta bien star te acompaño, pero solo un momento, tengo que hacer algo-

Uraaa, vamos- lo tiro y salio una nube de polvo star se creía corre caminos

Mientras en la habitación raven y akemi se miraba, las dos desconfiadamente ninguna se movía, solo se miraban akemi, no era nada comunicativa no se comportaba al igual que con robin, con ella era fría y distante, esperando que ella se decidera hablar, (akemi siempre había sido así, algo freak, le costaba comunicarse, su personalidad era muy tímida, inadaptada. ella se dedica a mirar a las personas, y por su comportamientos sabían como

Eran)

Gracias-dijo raven

Te repito no fui yo- dijo ella levantándose a mirar a la ventana

Si lo se, pero fuiste tu quien hizo que chico bestia llegara a mi, en fin gracias- dijo ella muy cortante

Bueno no hay necesidad volver a repetir si sabes mi respuesta, Y por que te arrancaste de star ¬¬- no dejaba de mirar la ventana

En realidad por que le pedí ayuda, en realidad ehh (no sabia como decirle) es que, bueno(suspiro)pedí ayuda para verme tu sabes, bueno ya sabes, y mira el vestido que me hizo poner- ella algo sonrojada

Akemi alzo su vista, vio a raven que se saco la capa, star la había vestido como una princesa, con un vestido rosado, que cubría sus pies y dejaba caer sus mangas largas abiertas a la altura del codo, y un escote que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto en verdad, se veía muy bonita, pero entendió lo complicado que debe ser para ella estar de rosado, con un coronita, siendo que en su vida, había vestido así.

Te vez súper bien, toda una princesa- dijo ella seria

GraciasO/o, pero en realidad no me siento cómoda con esta, ropa, esta bien es una fiesta pero hay necesidad de ir con esto?- dijo ella mostrando su ropa

Pues, busca en tu ropa, puedes encontrar algo bonito que ponerte, si no "quieres ser una princesa"

Pero.. pero es que, yo nunca e utilizado otra ropa que mi traje de combate- dijo ella bajando su cabeza

Te propongo algo?-dijo akemi acercándose con los brazos cruzados.

Que dijo raven-siempre a la defensiva

Yo ayudo a que encuentres algo más a tu estilo para ponerte y tú después me devuelves el favor, te parece

Que tendría que darte? ¬¬- dijo ella

Nada, después se dará el momento en que necesite de tu ayuda

Esta bien- dijo raven muy desconfiada

Vamos a ver, mmmm pues, haber no te gusta el rosado, pues usemos colores oscuros y no vestidos de gala será lo mejor- akemi dijo sin alejarse mucho de la ventana

Que tienes de ropa-pregunto ella

Pues tengo, pero en realidad no la e usado por que no hay ocasiones para hacerlo-

Te importaría que me la mostrara-

Raven la tele trasporto a la pieza de robin, akemi miro detenida mente, la ropa que estaba levitando, tenia ropa muy bonita, hasta con las etiquetas, después de unos minutos dijo.

Pues, yo no te cambiaria de ropa, BB quedaría loco con tu vestimenta, pero en fin son tus gustos,(raven se sonrojo) que es lo que mas te gusta?- pregunto ella

Esa polera negra de ahí con los jeans- dijo ella

Bueno, entonces eso no te pondrás-

¬¬ raven la miro feo

Es por que, si es lo que mas te gusta las veces que sales debes ponértelo, por eso n.n - entonces akemi fijo su mirada en un atuendo que estaba de los últimos nunca antes utilizado se acerco y dijo- este te pondrás seguirás siendo una princesa pero mas moderna.

En lo que se fijo consistía en un beston negro de cuatro botones abrochados bajo el busto. Con una blusa morada oscura de una sola manga, y una falda, de cortes irregulares, de un lado mas largo que el otro.

Es que.. es para una ocasión especial- lo miro con melancolía

Es ahora esa ocasión demostrar a la verdadera raven- dijo ella mirándola muy seria

Tu crees… que el..pues bueno- raven dándose la vuelta

Si, si, si, vamos cámbiate de ropa

Raven le miro como queriendo dando una sonrisa pero se cohibió, al salir del baño, raven se veía espectacular, parecía toda una princesa con su blusa, y su falda, estaba bellísima, una "princesa moderna"

Akemi la miro y dijo- solo falta algo, se acerco a su bolso, y saco broche con la misma, insignia de ella- es un regalo, solo te pido que siempre lo andes trayendo

Raven confusa accedió, y lo puso en su atuendo-

Mientras robin entraba desesperado a su habitación- si aparece star no estoy-dijo cansado recobrando el aliento

Cuando recupero el aire vio a raven, quedo paralizado ante tanta belleza, nunca había imaginado a raven así, se acerco y la abrazo.

Raven, que bien te ha hecho este sentimiento- muy feliz por su amiga

Raven no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo- sabia que era verdad

Pero akemi no aguanto mucho la risa, al ver a robin con mallas y una corona

No preguntes- dijo el enojado

Star, verdad, nunca se cansa ¬¬- raven con su sarcasmo

Bueno vamos, espérenme me cambiare de ropa los chicos no están esperando, ciborg ya se fue a ver a su abejita, con picardía

Tu iras?- dijo raven mirando akemi

No lo se, no tengo nada que hacer ahí- dijo ella recobrando su semblante, de seriedad

Vamos, cada ves te puede ver mas o no?- dijo robin

Si así lo desean iré- dijo ella manteniendo la vista en la ventana

Robin dentro al baño, y akemi, miraba como raven se arreglaba el cabello

Listo- dijo robin

Y tu piensas ir como el chico maravilla?- pregunto raven

Nunca dejo mi puesto raven, lo sabes- dijo el serio

Vamos- abrió la puerta y las chicas lo siguieron

Estas segura que los de más te podrán ver?- dijo raven y robin al unisono

Si me ayudas si- dijo ella muy seria

Que tipo de ayuda- dijo robin

Necesito, algo pero, no estoy segura de que puede ser- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

Como algo de que?- dijo robin

Necesitas, mantener tu identidad bajo control, para que algo no te descubra. Ese es tu problema- dijo raven

Si, algo así- dijo ella

Mientras iban caminando se acercaron al ascensor, subieron y robin con akemi ponían al tanto de lo que les había pasado en esos días. Cuando bajaron del ascensor, se acercaron a la puerta, estaba chico bestia y star esperando afuera.

Raven se empezó a quedar atrás, akemi se percato de eso mientras robin ya estaba en la puerta

Vamos si BB, pensara que estas hermosa- y atraso el paso

CHICOS, YA ESTAN LISTOS¡--grito star

Viejo y raven?-pregunto BB

Ahí viene, BB lleva a las chicas en el auto T yo me iré en mi motocicleta

Por fin, conduciré el auto T- chico bestia emocionado

Robin no le tomo mucha atención a star ya que le molestaba saber que esperaba encontrase con aqualad. Y de pronto apareció raven, chico bestia sintió el frió recorrer su cuerpo a ver, que era su chica quien bajaba tan bella

Raven… estas…-balbuceaba BB

Hermosa- dijo star, olvidándose que ella la había vestido de otra forma

Gra..gacias, tu igual (star vestida con un vestido rosado hasta los pies, amarrado al cuello)- dijo raven

BB se acerco tomo su mano y la beso n.n- estas hermosa- y beso su mejilla

Y así subieron al auto, una vez ahí

Raven tuuuuu.. estas hermosa mi princesa- dijo el con un poco de vergüenza

Gracias miii niño. Tu tambien lo estas (vestido con unos pantalones de tela, café y una camisa)

y se fueron en el auto , robin con akemi los siguieron de atrás, cuando ellos habían partido salio akemi, de la entrada

Al llegar a la torre este, la fiesta ya había comenzado, los planes de robin no habían funcionado, de hacer la reunion, al sacarse el casco vio que aqualad que ya cortejaba a star, (reconoció que le dio mucha rabia)

Enojarte no te ayudara, a que la conquiste- dijo akemi mirándolo

De que hablas- mirándola- si sabes que con la que pasado la noche eres tu- dijo con algo de picardía. Tratando de olvidar la escenitas de star

Ehhh n/n (risa nerviosa) yo,yo.. que te esta pasando?- dijo ella

Nada, solo digo la verdad se que te agrado escuchar eso- fijándose que star lo miraba

No, será que quieres sacar celos, eso es lo que quieres hacer?- dijo ella sonrojada

Valla el chico maravilla, encontró novia- dijo aqualad abrazando a star

Si (dijo ella algo consternada), será una nueva súper heroína, por que antes no la había visto- dijo ella

Por que tendría que hacerlo (acorralándola un poco se dio cuenta que star y aqualad hablaban de ellos, ya podían ver akemi)

Robin basta, si estas jugando no me gusta, esto- ella se empezaba a sonrojar

No estoy jugando, daré una oportunidad, que ella no aprecio- la tomo de la mano y entraron a la fiesta juntos, akemi más roja que un tomate paso frente a star que la miraba con desprecio

No importa sigues siendo la mas bella- aqualad mirándola a los ojos

A star le gustaron esas palabras, pero no sabia lo que sentía, en ese momento, viendo que robin se le acercaba a la chica misteriosa, muy insinuante, no olvidaba la actitud de robin con para la pelinegro, se decidió entrar a la fiesta.

Al entrar todos quedaron algo confundidos con la nueva chica, por cierto muy hermosa, seria una nueva titans? Dejo a más de uno embobado con su cara de misterio, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que iba de la mano con robin.

Mas y menos quedaron locos, las chicas algunas la miraban con desprecio, por estar tomada de la mano con robin. Esperaban la oportunidad de que se olvidara de los sentimientos de star, para atacar ellas (se rumoreaba entre todos los titanes que robin sentía algo por star, era muy obvio)

Robin, por favor no hagas esto- dijo ella sonrojada, no entendía que le pasaba

Por que no, no te gusta que nos vean juntos?- dijo el con la sonrisa en su boca

SILENCIO¡-grito robin y todos se silenciaron apagaron la música(obvio era el líder) raven llego al lado de el( por cierto ella dejo atónitos con su cambio de look y chico bestia no la dejaba sola en nada)

Titanes, les presento akemi, una nueva camarada titans-

"TU NUEVA AMIIIGUITA"¡- grito ciborg detrás mientas abrazaba a su abejita

Podría ser, ahora sigan la fiesta- dijo el decidido, y la música empezó a sonar de nuevo, todos bailan alegremente. aqualad se acerco a saludarla y así mas menos y todos. Akemi no sabia donde meterse. Entonces llego star

Bienvenida- con algo de antipatía (star antipática wooo le dolió ver que robin no ponía su atención en ella?)

Gracias dijo ella- con la cabeza gacha

Star se fue sin aviso. Y así llego BB que entre medio de chistes y cosas así le daba entender que la conocía desde antes, como desde un sueño, ella le rectifico, con algunas sonrisas y algunas palabras.

Por fin estaba sola, y se fue en busca de robin, ya habían pasado una hora y media desde que habían llegado, y los cinco titanes se habían perdido, salio a la azotea, pero ahí se encontraba chico bestia y raven, muy abrazados contemplando la luna, estaban como empezándose a conocer por que le costaba tomarse de la mano, un beso furtivo robado por chico bestia y se volvían abrazar los dejo solo, era lo mejor se merecían ese tiempo y bajo por el ascensor hasta las habitaciones.

En una estaba ciborg y su abejita (Bubblebee) que tan tiernamente le había llamado en la fiesta

Para qué jajaja haces cosquillas, para- decía la abejita, mientras, la curiosita fue a ver por que la puerta entre medio cerrada

Vamos hace cuanto, que estamos juntos, te gustaría….- ciborg se puso rojo

Ella lo beso muy apasionadamente si las cosas, se dan no me negare dijo ella acariciándole su pecho robotico- muy seria

Pero no te molesta que sea esto- mostrándose con las manos, ciborg se sentó en la cama

Yo te quiero por lo que eres, no por como luces, tú sigues sintiendo, tienes un corazón, y pues respecto a eso, debe funcionar muy bien- dijo ella sentándose en sus piernas sensualmente

Akemi entendió en la situación que estaban, y se fue alejando de la puerta

Y tu Que haces acá- dijo muy bajito

Ehhh n/n (se dio vuelta, y vio a robin ) hola te estaba buscando vamos nos- cubriendo a ciborg en que andaba la parejita :)

Que estas mirando- robin se acerco a la puerta y vio que ciborg y su camarada del este estaban muy pero muy ocupados

O/o si mejor vamos- dijo sonrojado

Entonces sintieron bulla, y robin y ella se metieron a una habitación que era un armario, de nuevo por la estreches quedaron muy juntitos, pero akemi ahora si se puso como tomate, después de lo que había hecho aya abajo, la tenia muy confundía.

Te gusta que estemos así verdad?- dijo muy picaresco

Ehhh (risa nerviosa), no se lo que te pasa pero, es una mala broma- abrió la puerta y se fugo de los brazos de robin. Y salio caminado robin detrás de ella

Mientras en la habitación

Ciborg estaba muy encaramelado con la chica, en realidad ya esto no eran puros besitos y carisias

La miro a sus ojos, y delicadamente, soltó la amarra de su blusa que estaba amarada a su cuello, y empezó a besarle el cuello

La chica dio un pequeño gemido, ciborg empezó a besar sus senos redondeados, y la chica empezó a sacar la parte de la armadura que protegía su estómago y debajo de sus caderas y.. ( bueno ustedes saben)n.n

Ciborg delicadamente se acercaron a la cama, mientas ambos se besaban con lujuria

Te amo, te amo- decía ciborg muy extasiado

La chica se alejo un poco- sabes que vas a ser el primero, que te voy a entregar lo mas preciado, lo mas importante de una chica- dijo ella besándole la mano con carita de gatito

Lo se mi abejita para mi serás la primera también te entregare todo, por que mi deseo es tenerte por siempre, te deseo tanto- ciborg retomando los besos

Entonces cayeron en la lujuria, se dejaron caer en la cama, ciborg empezó a tocar sus senos, redondeados, los besabas los mordisqueaba, y cada vez los pequeños gemidos empezaban a ser mas grandes y se notaba que habian pasado de la ternura a la pasión.

Cuidadosamente empezó meter sus manos entre su falda, delicadamente cada vez subía mas sus manos, y las acariciaba, mientras besaba su cuerpo, Bubblebee, se dejaba caer en los besos y el embelesamiento del momento

Era un momento de ternura, para los dos pero llenos de pasión, lleno de locura a la vez. Mientras la chica se dejaba caer en el placer y empezaba a sentir las el cosquilleo en su estomago. Las ganas de besar a ciborg y entregarse por completo.

Entonces topo con su ropa interior, se sonrojo un poco, ella lo miro con una cara que accedía, entonces con delicadeza empezó a bajar su ropa interior ella se levanto para sacarse bien la polera y ayudar a su sacar su ropa interior, quedaron los dos desnudos. Ciborg se sentó frete a ella, le soltó el cabello con delicadeza, ella se acerco y lo beso.. beso primero su frente, delicadamente, beso su boca, mordió un poco el labio de Bubblebee, bajo hasta los pechos los acarició con sus manos los beso los mordió un poco, la chica se regocijaba bajo hasta su vientre se quedo un momento descansado en el vientre .

la chica se regocijaba, era su instante, estaban extasiados, era el momento de ser uno

Ciborg se acerco delicadamente, para que su cuerpos fueran uno. Para poseerla, como lo había deseado entonces……

En otro lado

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando se fijaron en una habitación con la luz prendida

Se detuvieron a mirar, era star con aqualad muy acaramelados.

Akemi miro a robin, que apretabas sus manos, de la rabia (como podían estar ahí pasándola bien con la puerta abierta)

Entonces akemi dejo caer un trofeo que estaba en un estante, los chicos se separaron y salieron a ver quien estaba ahí

Entonces akemi se acerco a robin, muy rápido, lo miro

Solo sigue el juego- dijo muy rápido y le dio un beso muy apasionado

Robin quedo helado, no entendía por que, pero a pesar de todo le gusto el beso y se entrego al momento

Robin¡- se escucho la voz femenina

Valla, valla amigo te las trae- decía aqualad mientras robin y akemi todavía se besaban

Akemi se separo de el y le tomo la mano, robin la miraba costernado

Se puede saber que es lo que hacías?- dijo star molesta

Pues nada hacíamos nada que dos "personas que se quieren no hacen"- akemi mirando a robin para que siguiera el juego

Robin podemos hablar?- dijo ella frustrada

Déjalos tranquilos chiquita, vamos nos- dijo aqualad, abrazándola

Si vamos akemi, será lo mejor- besándole de nuevo, fue algo corto con un acercar sus labios nada mas

Hasta luego star- dijo el abrazando akemi

Adiós- dijo algo apenada star y se fueron tomados de las manos robin y akemi

Valla, que bien por él, creia que sentía algo por… bueno ya no importa estoy mas seguro-dijo aqualad besándole la cabeza

Salieron del pasillo y akemi se tiro contra la muralla, sin soltar a robin

Por que lo hiciste?- dijo el confundido sentía todavía el beso en su boca

Simple hay que darles una lección para que aprenda- (rojita) puedes soltarme la mano -ella mirando sus manos

Robin se puso (rojito) en realidad no quiero, gracias- dijo e mirándola a los ojos

Repito, esto es una mala broma- dijo ella agachando la cabeza

No es una broma, solo quiero estar con tigo, no quiero estar solo esta noche, no quiero sentir que yo soy un destinado a sufrir, déjame estar con tigo esta noche, no pido que hagas algo que no quieras solo, caminemos hablemos, solo quiero tu compañía- robin lo dijo con una tristeza en su voz soltando su mano, y se estaba dando la vuelta para irse

Robin espera (le tomo la mano, miro mas aya de la mascara, tenia una cara de no quiero que te vallas), yo deseo estar con tigo- ella dándole una sonrisa

Y así se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, viendo a otras parejas de titanes, de diferentes ciudades al pasar por la fiesta.

Salieron sin tomar en cuenta a nadie los de mas lo miraban, (especial las chicas que estaban detrás de robin)

¿Que paso después que se fueron de la fiesta entre robin y akemi? Que paso con ciborg? Y la parejita de raven y bb? Se estará formando un trío amoroso entre robin akemi y star? Véalo en nuestro próximo capitulo hasta entonces arigato (jajajaja)

Oooooo¡ termine el capitulo espero que le guste acá una petición de agatablack espero que les guste y sobre el capitulo de ciborg se quedaran con las ganas terminare de contarlo en el otro capitulo,


	8. una cancion,un cambio, dos heridos

Antes que nada muchas gracias por los quienes dejan sus comentarios, dark 123… mini y agatablack y a todos los que no me acuerdo el nombre ), gracias mini me acabas de dar una idea y bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y después que terminen de leer no olviden el botoncito izquierdo, y apretar go n.n gaxas. Ahora el capitulo

**Una canción, un cambio, dos heridos**

Salieron de la fiesta sin tomar mayor atención de cómo los miraban los otros titanes de diferentes ciudades, eran solo ellos. Caminan, silenciosamente viendo algunas parejas, algunas chicas trataban de hablar con robin pero les decía muy tajante que no deseaba hablar, y la miradas de las chicas con de desprecio a akemi. Ya era demasiado por donde pasaban se les acercaba una chica ¬¬, se decidieron salir de la casa, lo antes posible.

Valla además de líder, nos salio todo un galán- dijo la pelinegro en tono burlesco

Para que veas con quien tienes el gusto de andar (siguiendo la broma)

Te parece si vamos a caminar un poco, en realidad la fiesta me tiene agobiado no me gusta mucho la bulla- dijo el chico maravilla

Si, vamos en realidad, en fiestas no encajo- dijo ella.

Y así bajaron las escaleras de la entrada, tranquilamente tomados de la mano, y se alejaron por la playa sin decir palabra

akemi no quiso romper el silencio estar con robin del modo que estaban le agradaba mucho, en verdad la traía bastante confundida sus actitudes, menos podía creer que estuviera con ideal de chico que lo había visto por la televisión, y ahora estuviera tomado de la mano con el,(que rabia no XD) pero llegaba a su mente el nombre Neil hace días ya no sabia nada de el, que le abra sucedido… pero debía admitir que robin la traía muy colgada

Mientras robin pensaba…

Que tiene, por que se comporta así, por que me dio ese beso, ese "beso" aun siento sus labios, para ayudarme, pero por un momento con ella me pude olvidar de star, se que la estaba utilizando para poder quitármela de la cabeza, pero ahora quiero su compañía, quizás se abra dado cuenta que me duele ver a star con otro. Pero no se que se trae esta niña solo nos conocemos hace pocos días pero a revolucionado todo, mi existencia.

Akemi empezó a cantar una canción

**Puedo darte este techo**

**Lleno de estrellas, todo el cielo**

**Aunque suene imposible si me lo pides**

**Yo me atrevo (como sigue XD)**

**Estas ganas de amarte**

Que estas cantando- dijo el chico con curiosidad interrumpiéndola

Una canción que escuche antes de caer aquí n.n- dijo ella con alegría

Yo en una misión escuche una, me llamo la atención nunca supe de quien era, tampoco la encontré, cuando la quise volver escuchar. Creo que es una canción que me identifica mucho- el sentándose en la arena

Y cual es? Canta un pedacito, a lo mejor la conozco- dijo ella siguiendo a robin

Jajaja no te la cantare soy mal cantante- dijo el héroe.

Yo tampoco lo soy pero trata- dijo ella animándolo

Pues decía algo como que, su amor era igual algo así como abril

Ahh¡¡dijo ella- la quieres escuchar de nuevo?- pregunto ella

Si me gustaría pero como? solo se escucha la música de la fiesta

Pues es verdad (mientras tomo su collar y pensó, por favor que se escuche la canción por favor)

Y se empezó a escuchar la melodía (oohh)

Esa es )- dijo ella levantándose y saltando

Como lo hiciste? O.o-Dijo el asombrado

Nada, tienes la fortuna de estar con migo n.n - devolviendo la broma que le hizo el antes

**Nuestro amor era igual**

**Que una tarde de Abril**

**Que también es fugaz**

**Como ser feliz**

Quieres bailar- haciendo una reverencia el chico maravilla mientras sonaba la canción

Bueno, pero te advierto que no soy buena bailando- dijo ella con un pequeño rubor en cara

Y la tomo de la mano la acerco a su cuerpo y puso su mano en la cintura ella en la espalda se miraron empezaron a bailar, acompañados por la mágica noche de luna llena

**Pudo ser y no fue**

**Por ser la vida como es**

**Nos dio la vida del revés**

**Lo ves, lo ves**

Te trae muchos, recuerdos verdad apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- ella con delicadeza

Si, muchas cosas en especial por que en esa misión empecé a sentir cosas inexplicables, nunca pensé que esta canción definiría también, lo que pienso y siento ahora- con melancolía

**Nuestro amor era igual**

**Que una mañana sin fin**

**Imposible también**

**Como no morir**

BB tu tu… que sientes por mi?- dijo raven tomándole la mano muy fuerte

Yo, yo raven yo en serio TE AMOO- parándose y poniéndose frente a ella

Y tu que sientes por mi raven?-dijo el con el corazón la mano

Sabes que esto ha sido rápido para mi pero…

Pero que?-dijo el con el corazón en la mano asfixiándose, no controla su cuerpo la tomo de los hombros

Yo.. te amo, mi vestita- sus caras se iluminaron

**Dejó de ser o será**

**Porque el diablo es como es**

**Juega contigo al esconder**

**Lo ves, lo ves**

Dime que me quieres dime que me amas- Bubblebee entre la pasión besaba su cuello

Ciborg adentrándose en su cuerpo, siendo uno solo en ese momento la besaba

Sabes que te amo, sabes que te adoro-

Después de mucha pasión sus cuerpos eran un solo una momento tan especial para los dos. El era tierno entendía lo especial del momento para ella, empezó delicadamente a apoderarse de su cuerpo, con delicadeza abrió sus piernas y muy despacio la empezó a poseerla, al comienzo los dos con un poco de miedo, empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos. ciborg, adentrándose lentamente para que disfrutase el momento, para que supiera que era por amor que estaban ahí y no por que solo era una conquista más. El chico dejo salir un quejido

era muy especial aquel momento para Bubblebee ya que era la persona que mas amaba que lo conoció en extraña circunstancias, paso a ser su líder, después su amigo y por ultimo su amor, tantas peleas que habían pasado juntos muchas veces la salvo arriesgado su vida, solo podía demostrar así cuanto lo quería entregándose como el lo hacia. Se miraron se besaron y se quedaron abrazados, ambos agitados, escuchando la canción, y sellando el mágico momento con un beso. Mientras la chica, ya estaba bastante extasiada el placer les salía por los poros.

**Y ahora somos como dos extraños más**

**Que se van si más como**

**Dos extraños más**

**Que van quedándose detrás**

Star por que estas tan fría que te pasa?- dijo aqualad (poniendo sus manos en los

Hombros de star) por que tan repentino tu cambio?- la miro con una carita de gatito.

Nada solo que no entiendo a los terrestres?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

No entiendes a los terrestres o no te entiendes tu?- dijo aqualad algo molesto

No me hagas caso- acto seguido un beso lleno de pasión, terminado con un abrazo muy fuerte aqualdad se notaba que la quería, y star se olvido de lo que le aquejaba, por el cobijo de sus brazos.

Tirados en el piso de la azotea, besándose queriéndose amándose por primeras ves, el se alejo un poco para mirar a su "bella princesa moderna", y sus ojos azabaches por la noche llenos de ternura antes vista.

Quieres ser mi novia bella princesa- dijo el besando de nuevo sus labios y se volvió a alejar

Claro que lo quiero ser- dijo ella con la sonrisa en la cara se levanto tras el y se tiro encima dando vueltas por el suelo de la azotea. Abrazados besándose

**Yo sigo estando enamorado**

**Y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado,**

**Y si te quise alguna vez**

**Lo ves, lo ves.**

Flash back

Tranquila no te are daño,_ solo quiero ayudarte"_

"_gokta, gokta gugodna- decía la chica_

Mira listo ya saque las…- pash un beso en su boca que dejo a robin helado

Por que dices que no soy tu amiguita, te daré el espacio que me pides- decía ella con pena

Hubiera sido mejor dejarme comer- decía el viendo como la chica se alejaba

STAR FIRE¡¡¡¡- grito el enérgico

Robin recordaba la fiesta, todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, pero ella ya se había olvidado de el. Era cierto habían pasado casi un año ya pero el no la había olvidado, no era que se estaba enamorando, lo estaba, por lo menos era lo que creía.

Fin del flash back

Recordó a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos, se aferro mas a ella, buscando su calor, era diferente a star pero quería estar así con ella, con la cercanía con su aroma con su misterio. Levanto un poco la cara de la chica la miro, miro su boca, desea un beso, deseaba su boca pero ella volvió a bajar su cara, escondiéndose quizás sabia que no podía empezar a sentir algo por el, estaba prohibido.

Así lo tomo de la mano y se fueron, emprendiendo camino a la torre. Al llegar entraron la habitación de robin, ambos se acostaron en la cama sin dar mayores palabras se quedaron pensado, un momento ella con sus confusiones y su Neil, el con la chica que en este momento revolucionaba su vida y el recuerdo de una persona que decía haber amado mucho, pero sentía que se acababa.

**Este extraño se ha entregado**

**Hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos**

**Y tú sólo has actuado**

Así pasaron días horas y semanas ellos se acerca mucho, raven y akemi pasaban bastante tiempo juntas compartiendo su sabiduría (en eso le llegaban los recuerdos de neil cuando el le explica muchas cosa, que seria de su familia), entrenando los tres, ella enseñándoles cosas nuevas, algunas de sus defensas con magia a raven y robin que auque le costaba pudo sacar defensa, curiosidad causa ya que se suponía que el no tenia poderes (será por la energía que recibió con el incidente de raven?)

Entrenando con los titanes, chico bestia contando sus chistes a la nueva compañera de los videos juegos de los chicos. Solo con star las relaciones eran mas frías aunque no tanto se saludaban hablaban,(star se mostraba apática a akemi) pero no llego a ser lo que era con raven. Ellos enseñaban como comportarse al ser un titán, le entregaron una habitación.

BB y raven todavía no asumían su relación entre sus amigos,(solo, robin y akemi sabían) pero era apasionante para ellos las miradas furtivas y tomarse de la mano por debajo de la mesa n.n. ciborg seguía igual de simpático solo que ahora se tenia algún tiempo libre se perdía(obvio), y star con robin se distanciaban mas solo hablaban como amigos, pero robin evita que le hablara de su vida, y de remate aqualad cuando lograba iba a la torre , lo que hacia que mas se distanciara.

**Yo aún sabiendo que mentías me callé**

**Y me preguntas si te amé**

**Lo ves, lo ves**

Flash back

Robin, para mi eres demasiado importante- dijo ella

Star yo…- muy nervioso

Chicos emergencia los necesitamos- dijo una voz

Titanes vamos nos- dijo el dejando el tema sin terminar

Fin del flash back

robin?.. robin?- dijo la voz femenina

A?- dijo recobrando su vista perdida

Estas, bien amigo- dijo star

Si, muy bien permiso (como me llamas amigo ahora y un meces atrás era otra cosa para ti, se dijo en el pensamiento)- dijo el chico sintiendo que le habían mentido

**Yo que lo había adivinado**

**Y tú sigues sin saber que se ha acabado**

**Por una vez escúchame…**

**lo ves, lo ves.**

Robin..- dijo ella siguiéndolo

Luego star, akemi vamos nos toca patrulla- tomándola de la mano y dándola vuelta (ella iba en dirección a su habitación)

Pero, pero… yo- decía akemi confundida

Vamos¡¡- dijo el con una orden

Robin..- dijo bajando la cabeza star

Vamos akemi- mirando a star que estaba frente a el, tomando fuerte la mano akemi, ella no dijo aunque le doliera la mano (auchi) nada, sabia que su corazón todavía le dolía

Adiós star- dijo el mirándola, y salio con akemi de la mano

Adiós robin- mirando como se iban, y sintió tristeza en su corazón

**Mirándonos aquí diciendo adiós… **

Salieron de la torre, akemi lo miro confundida (todavía le dolía la mano XD)

Que fue eso?- pregunto la chica buscando su cara

Nada- dijo el cortante

Por favor no me vengas con esas cosas, te conozco, no mientas- dijo ella

Todavía sufres por ella verdad?- bajando la cabeza

Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, POR LO MENOS NO PIENZO EN ALGUEN QUE NO ESTA AL LADO MIO- dijo colérico

Ehhh O/o a disculpa- dándose la vuelta para irse

Y TE VAS A IR Y ME VAS A DEJAR SOLO, CREI QUE PODIA CONFIAR EN TI- dijo viendo como se iba la chica

YO, NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE NO TE DES CUENTA A QUIEN TIENES A TU LADO- grito la chica con enojo y pena- ES MAS, CREES QUE, YO SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR AHÍ CUANDO QUIERAS DISIMULAR, POR QUE ANTE TODOS SOY ALGO, SOLO POR QUE STAR ESTA CON OTRO, YO NO TE VOY AYUDAR MAS

Y QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN "GUARDIAN"- dijo el

Soy un guardián, pero ante todo soy una persona y tengo sentimientos, y no estoy para tus arrebatos.-Dijo ella silenciando su voz

CLARO¡¡ sentimientos para tu neil, verdad, para nadie más.- Dijo el colérico pero ya bajando su voz aunque estaba a punto de volver a los gritos

O/o (akemi quedo confundida a caso le estaba dando celos a robin) _celos, robin celoso, celoso de neil, o no esto no puede ser pensó la chica- _a que te refieres?- dijo ella

Acercándose y tomándola de las muñecas- por que, haber niña has revolucionado mi vida, por que estas en mi cabeza, ahora no se que no es lo que siento, ya a pasado mas de un mes al principio creí que solo era un juego, me confundes y tu pendiente de otro- dijo el con furia

Robin, para¡¡¡. Enserio no es gracioso, para¡¡¡, yo no soy el pañuelo de lagrimas que buscas cada ves que te sientes mal por star,para¡¡¡- dio ella recordando en su cabeza las palabras del sabio guardián, resonaban fuerte en su cabeza

No, no voy a parar, sabes me encanta verte en entre mis brazos y que no sepas como reaccionar- dijo el acercándola a su cuerpo

Basta¡¡, robin me voy a defender- malditas palabras que daban vuelta en su cabeza no te enamores, no te involucres con tu misión

Hazlo- dijo el arrebatándolo un beso muy apasionado

Pashh¡¡ sonó la cachetada, y luego una patada- te dije que me iba defender ella -alejándose de el

A si con esas estamos -se levanto para de nuevo tenerla entre sus brazos, robin no se dejaba ganar, akemi puso guardia y robin se dirigía muy convencido a ella, pero akemi sabia que las cosas no podían tomar ese rumbo, a si que decidió defenderse, y no caer en manos de robin por que la traía muy colgada con sus arrebatos. Robin ya estaba de nuevo frente a ella y de pronto…

Valla, valla que fácil olvidas- dijo una voz

Esa voz, esa voz es de..- dijo la voz femenina

Ella se dio la vuelta- haber si era verdad lo que pensaba- ne..neil- susurro

En efecto era el mismo chico que le había salvado la vida, de cabellera castaña y ojos cristalinos, pero a diferencia de ser dulces ahora daban miedo

Pues, que fácil olvidadas mi querida akemi en (tono sarcástico), te conocí hasta con otro nombre,- dijo neil

Ella salio corriendo se acerco y le dio un abrazo - Neil, estaba tan preocupada, gracias a dios no te paso nada, esta bien?

Así que esté es el tan famoso neil- pensó el chico acercándose un poco

A mi no me paso nada (sin corresponder el abrazo) solo estoy mas fuerte, pero a ti si te va pasar algo- alejándola

No comprendo- dijo ella

Tan inocente aun akemi, pues te mostrare o que aprendí después de que te fuiste- el con una risa malévola en su boca

No, por favor no puedes haberte convertido en unos, de ellos- Con lágrimas en los ojos y volviéndolo abrazar

Algo paso el corazón de neil sintió como se acelero estaba perdiendo el control por eso la alejo rápidamente de el- entupida encontraras la muerte en las manos de quien te salvo una vez

Titanes problemas en el cuadrante b los recesitos inmediatamente aquí- dijo robin

Vamos en camino contesto- BB

No puedo creerlo, que te hicieron- acercándose de nuevo

Basta¡¡¡- levanto su mano y pego con todas su fuerzas, haciéndola caer al suelo en eso llegaron otros titanes- incubos aparezcan, destrúyanlos, yo me encargo de esta

Titanes ataquen- dijo robin

Robin espera, son seres con poderes de oscuridad, no podremos contra ellos- dio raven preocupada

Que dices?- dijo ciborg inquieto

Debemos atacar magia contra magia, y en estos momentos las únicas que la posemos somos akemi y yo, ustedes están indefensos- mirando a chico bestia

QUE¡¡, COMO ES POSIBLE,-dijo robin preocupado

Entonces no podemos hacer nada- star mirando tan malas criaturas para ella, debía admitir que tenia miedo

O sea este es nuestro fin- dio ciborg tomando posición de ataque

No, lo creo así, pero nos superan en número- dijo preocupada

pero raven, yo una vez pude sacar las defensas - dijo el

No es suficiente robin, el hecho que la lograras no los demuestra que posees poderes, en toda su magnitud seria un riesgo- dijo ella

CUIDADO¡¡¡- grito star

Raven hizo un campo de fuerza, y los mantuvo dentro, mientras ven como akemi era tomada por el cuello, por neil.

No salgan de acá, seria muy peligroso, iré en ayuda de akemi- dijo raven

Raven NO¡¡¡- grito BB

Estaré bien, no salgan del campo- y salio ella y de inmediato la rodearon los incubos

A si que quiere pelear eh? tomen esto, Azarath... Metrion... Zintos!- salieron disparados, pero volvían a parecer otros

Defiéndete akemi, vas a dejar que te mate, por que no te defiendes- dijo el apretando su cuello

Noo, noo, saaabes, que, que no te, te puedo ha hacer da daño- con dificulta

Imbecil, si te dejas llevar por los sentimientos, no te salvaras- dijo el furioso

Akemi trataba de entender, que Neil había cambiado tanto, no lo podía creer, mientras sus manos apretaba su cuello recordó ese beso que le dio antes de hacer en este mundo, solo deseaba no haber caído en este mundo

DEFIENDETE- grito tirándola por los aires y aterrizando en el suelo

RAVEN¡¡¡- gritaba desesperado chico bestia ya no era abasto para los incubos estaba a punto de caer, sola no podía. Chico bestia salio del campo. Fue en busca de su amada que yacía en el piso inconciente.

Raven, no dime que estas bien, por favor- dijo asustado chico bestia-AKEMI REACIONA, RAVEN NO PUEDE SOLA- grito desconsolado chico bestia

Akemi reaccionó se paro miro a neil y dijo- tu no eres neil, no el que conocí, los defenderé a ellos aunque uno de los dos muera

Por fin despertaste akemi, ataquen- dijo alzando su mano, todos los incubos contra ella, la llave tomo forma de báculo, iba un ataque certero a la pareja, chico bestia la cubría,

DEFENSA- grito akemi cubriendo a los chicos en un campo, y con rapidez cambio el báculo a espada y la movió en forma de abanico, y acto seguido una gran explosión, los chicos miraban asustados, cuando el polvo se disperso akemi estaba de rodillas, y todos los enemigos habían desaparecido, se paro y movió la mano en seña de que estaba bien, los campos se disolvieron, y los chicos salieron.

ESTUPIDA NO TE CONFIES- neil clavo una espada en el cuerpo de akemi, la saco asiendo que akemi cayera de rodillas al piso y le quito la espada, que se convirtió en llave, akemi lo miro y las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos

Ne.. neil por que-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

AKEMI¡¡- grito robin

Y AHORA VIENEN USTEDES- rápidamente llego chico bestia y raven el la abrazo y cerro sus ojos

Imbolis- grito akemi, expulsando energía de sus manos y quedo paralizado frente a ellos, se acerco con dificulta a donde estaba neil – váyaaaan se, ahora- dijo cayendo al piso a los pies de neil

Y de la nada aparecieron unas luces

Llegamos tarde- una chica

Llevémoslo el hechizo no va durar mucho- dijo un joven de cabellos rubios

El chico se acerbo akemi la tomo en brazos- te estábamos esperando guardiana

Quienes son ustedes- interrogo ciborg

Luego las preguntas- dijo la chica como con una orden

Están todos- dijo la chica

Se esta empezando a mover- dijo star

Vamos nos, airosu dubomi- dijo la chica y fueron teles transportados

Donde estamos- dijo robin interrogando

En un campo, muy lejos de jum city, traigan a raven y akemi pronto- dijo la chica mirando al joven y a BB

Los chicos ya no estaban en su ciudad, y se encontraban con personas que habían aparecido, de la nada. Y un nuevo enemigo aparecía. que le había sucedido a raven, robin estaba bastante confundido por primera vez no logro hacer nada. Lo peor akemi había sido herida. Y ahora era llevada inconciente por un pasillo

Al parecer amigos, tenemos graves problemas- dijo star acercándose a ciborg

QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?- golpeando una mesa robin

Termino el capitulo o si jejeje, de un momento a otro aparecieron en otro lugar, apareció neil pero ahora es malo ( , akemi fue herida por quien fuera una vez su amor, y raven esta inconsciente, chico bestia esta muy preocupado al igual que robin por akemi y raven Quienes son estas personas que le ayudaron?. Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo.

Pd: le gusto la canción que puse para los sentimientos de robin, la primera parte del capitulo es como un songfic :) la canción se llama lo vez

Bueno los comentarios en el botoncito de la izquierda apretar go acepto criticas comentarios solicitudes. bey


	9. entre la espada y la pared

Hola de nuevo gracias a todos por su comentario, es bueno saber que le gusta lo que escribo. n.n, gracias mini 123.. Starfire262 ayume bueno a todos a dark agatablack, (por cierto buena tu historia agata) a helena y erica bueno a todos los que han leído algún capitulo. Bueno los dejo con el 9º capitulo

**Entre la espada y la pared**

QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?- golpeando una mesa robin

Viejo cálmate, por lo menos estamos a salvo- dijo ciborg poniendo su mano, en el hombro de robin

Será mejor que dejen de quejarse tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo el chico rubio que llevaba a akemi por el pasillo

Acompáñenos- dijo el chico

Robin salio al lado del chico, miro a la chica que perdía bastante sangre y el color de sus mejillas se apagaba muy rápido, todo por protegerlos a ellos se dijo, su vida pendía de un hilo

Que no se suponía que neil era bueno- interrogo robin

Quien es neil?- pregunto confundida star

Pues, tu lo dijiste se suponía, era su guardián, el maldito la ataco, siendo que había prometido, protegerla (se iban acercando a una habitación), isi abre la puerta- termino de decir

Como que lo conocías?- interrogo ciborg ya que akemi le había contado algo sobre neil

Si, lo conozco desde hace mucho- se abrió la puerta donde había una especie de enfermería bastante equipada

Llegaron demasiado tarde- dijo la chica frente a la puerta

Hola, quien eres? quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo star al ver a una chica de su porte ojos cafeces y piel muy pálida

Hola, soy isi protectora del presente acá y me encantaría ser tu amiga- ella con simpatía el chico rubio miro con cara de que se callara

Isi, sal de la puerta- grito la chica que había dicho el conjuro

Esta bien, esta bien, no se como te soporta Tobías- dijo ella

Eso no te incumbe, permiso- hizo correrse a isi

Chico bestia dejo a su amada en camilla, asustado sus lagrimas corrían si poder aguantarlas, tomo su mano y la puso en su cara, pidiendo a Dios que por favor se recuperara, no tenia grandes heridas pero todavía seguía inconsciente.

No te preocupes, estará bien despertara dentro de unos minutos- y la chica paso su mano por encima de su cuerpo y salio una luz blanca que se adentro el cuerpo de raven

Muchas gracias-dijo BB

De nada nuestro deber es que ustedes se encuentren bien- dijo la chica del conjuro

Chico bestia quedo algo confundido con esas palabras, pero no le tomo mucha atención ya que su amada empezaba a moverse

Como se encuentra akemi?- pregunto ciborg

Nada bien, la daga que ese maldito atravesó en su cuerpo estaba con veneno, nuestros poderes curativos no serán abastos- dijo rubio preocupado, paso su mano la sangre ceso pero, salía una energía negra de herida

No es suficiente- dijo la chica de cabello corto y ojos negros

Yo… Yo puedo ayudar- dijo raven con dificulta

Raven no te muevas estas débil- dijo BB asustado

No, déjame ella me ayudo ahora le devolveré el favor- dijo ella convencida

Se acerco y sano su herida, ya esta bien, solo falta que despierte- y raven se descompuso un poco pero por suerte estaba BB para tomarla n.n y la dejo en la camilla

Robin se acerco donde akemi le tomo la mano, y muy despacio le dijo que todo estaría bien, star se dio cuenta de aquella escena y por primera vez sentía celos de aquella chica, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando..

Los necesitan, en hong kong, apareció un nuevo centro están pidiendo ayuda - dijo un chico alto de cabellos rojizos, de ojos grandes y verdes

Que, estas loco Tobías no los podemos dejarlos solos- dijo la chica de cabello corto

El chico miro y vio a los titanes- debemos hacer algo- dijo algo desconcertado

Isi vete a hong kong- dijo el en seña de orden el rubio

Agata, trata de comunicarte con dariel, dile que la encontramos

Este loco no esta permitido, que te quedes sin protector sabes que si….- estaba diciendo ella

SOLO HASLO- grito mostrándole la puerta la chica obedeció y se fue

No estoy entendiendo nada- dijo BB

No hay mucho que entender (el recobrando la compostura), somos héroes como ustedes, seria recomendable que se quedaran acá por un tiempo, para calmar a los incubos- dijo el no podía saber que eran guardianes

Gracias por su hospitalidad, nos encantaría- dijo star muy alegre

No, gracias debemos marcharnos- dijo robin muy desconfiado

Vamos quédate akemi demora en despertar, además debemos despistar al nuevo enemigo para darle tiempo akemi que se mejore- dijo el tratando de convencerlo

Robin será lo mejor, no los podemos arriesgar no conocemos al nuevo enemigo- dijo raven ya recompuesta

Creo que será lo mejor viejo- dijo ciborg acercándose a robin

Esta bien una semana, llamara a los chicos del este que se hagan cargo- dijo el accediendo

De pronto apareció agata

Nos necesitan es urgente, debemos ir, una pelea (no termino de decir sabia que no podían enterarse de que ellos eran otros guardianes)

Pero no podemos dejarlos, akemi todavía no despierta- dijo el rubio

Sadkiel, no podemos esperar- dijo agata muy asustada

Raven se paro, y se puso frente a sadkiel

(Vete yo se lo que son, akemi me contó estaremos bien) váyanse, estaremos bien dentro de una horas nos vemos

El chico accedió con la cabeza, bueno no hay otra opción, titanes quedan en su casa, Tobías le ayudara en lo que puedan una lastima que no podamos seguir hablando hasta Luego- haciendo una reverencia

O.o Ehh espera nos vas a dejar acá somos extraños y nos dejas acá?- pregunto BB

Pues son los jóvenes titanes, no malhechores, por lo cual no creo que roben nada, nos vemos pronto- y salio de la puerta para dejar solos los 5 titanes y akemi

Valla que chico mas raro O.o'- dijo ciborg algo desconcertado

Pues, si estamos solos por que no preparamos algo para comer- dijo chico bestia ya sintiéndose en su casa

Jóvenes titanes están en su casa, yo ahora tendré que salir la mesa esta puesta lista para que se sirvan, las habitaciones están listas, es el pasillo lateral a este, mil disculpas pero debo salir

Muchas gracias- dijo robin acercándose ala ventana y Tobías se fue

O.o Valla que chicos mas raros nos dejaron solos- dijo BB con cara de consternación

Pues vamos a comer, no podemos hacer mas- dijo star con alegría

Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo en ir a comer- dijo raven con su típica voz

Comida o si vamos¡¡¡- digo ciborg levantando la manos

Vallan ustedes yo me quedare acá- dijo robin sin sacar la mirada de la ventana

Viejo vamos- BB dijo con cara de gatito

No ya lo dije vallan- los chicos salieron no rogarían a robin sabían que conseguiría un no por respuesta

Los chicos salieron pero star se quedo ahí

Robin, ella va estar bien vamos- dijo ella con carita de gato

No estar, no iré ve tu- dijo el mirándola

Por que robin?- interrogo ella

Por que ¿que star?- no entendiendo su pregunta

Por que tan pendiente de ella?- dijo ella acercándose

Lo haría por cualquier integrante del equipo star- dijo saliendo de la ventana para ponerse de espaldas ante ella

Eso es mentira, tu estas sintiendo algo por ella- dijo star que ya gritaba

Eso no te incube star- dijo el aprensando las manos

Por que nunca sentiste algo por mi- ella con algo de pena

Quien te dijo que no lo sentí, tu ya elegiste star no es mi culpa- dijo el mirando akemi que dormía angelicalmente en la camilla

Entonces star, corrió y lo abrazo por la espalda, robin sintió ese hielo que pasar por su cuerpo

Yo no se que es lo que pasa entre esa terrestre y tu, pero solo se decir que me arrepiento mucho de la decisión que tome, que yo te quiero- dijo ella dejando descansar su cabeza en su espalda

No crees que es demasiado tarde star- el apretando mas sus manos

No robin no para mi aun creo estar a tiempo- hizo que se diera vuelta y quedara en frente de ella

Estar No¡¡ tu estas con aqualad- dijo el muy mucha rabia

Robin tu ya no me quieres?- pregunto ella, mientras akemi ya se estaba despertando

Te sigo queriendo star pero- interrumpiéndola ella. akemi ya había abierto los ojos y se había sentado en la cama

Solo como amiga verdad- dijo ella dejando caer lagrimas

Star, tu tienes la culpa no yo, tu fuiste quien no puso interés en mi- estaba diciendo cuando star, le dio un beso, akemi quedo helada no creía lo que estaba viendo, sin saber por que sintió que el corazón se le partía,

Robin- dijo muy suavemente mientras al lado de ella aparecía neil que le decía

Vez te lo dijo no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos- y desapareció, ella se paro no podía seguir viendo tal escenita se movía sin meter bulla

Robin no contestaba el beso- solo se preguntaba por que ahora después de haber sufrido tanto por que ahora se da cuenta

Pashh¡¡ sonó que alguien se callo, robin se separo rápidamente de star, quien no quería dejarlo de besar XD

n.nU lo siento chicos no quería estropear su "hermosa escenita de amor"- mirando a robin con una cara de rabia, mientras se paraba con dificulta por que estaba dolorida

No te preocupes, nosotros somos los que no deberíamos estar acá- tratando de tomarle la mano a robin y demostrar que era a ella a quien besaba y a ella quien el queria

No si ya me di cuenta- decía mientras se paraba para irse

Akemi¡¡ espera- dijo robin soltándole la mano- esto no es lo que parece- dijo el dando un paso adelante

ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE¡¡-dijo star dejando caer unas lagrimas

Robin quedo entre medio de star que estaba detrás de el y akemi que ya había llegado a la puerta y lo veía desde ahí

Yo no tengo nada que hacer acá permiso (se iba yendo y se devolvió) star solo una cosa, espero que lo hagas muy feliz, por favor no lo hagas sufrir mas, a si que termina lo antes posible con aqualad, robin los mejores deseos para ti- dijo ella que ya lloraba pero no sabia por que

Gracias akemi- dijo star victoriosa

Akemi, no espera yo, yo no he dicho nada por que hablas por mi- dijo el enérgico y acomodando el cuello de su ropa como siempre cuando estaba en problemas

Robin tu vas a estar con migo verdad?- dijo star mirándolo a los ojos

_Por favor, después de hacerlo sufrir viene con sus cursilerías_- pensaba mientras miraba a robin

Entonces star miro a akemi, se puso enfrente de robin y lo volvió a besar, fue un balde de agua fría para akemi que decidida a yo no ver mas lo que le hacia daño se fue, y busco una ventana corrediza hasta el piso que la llevaba hasta el jardín donde todo era verde con una piscina natural de aguas termales las estrellas se reflejaban en ella y árboles que hacían muy lindo el paisaje.

Se sentó ahí y no sabia por que sus lagrimas empezaban a caer, no se lo explicaba pero ya no lloraría, el era su misión y sabia que el deber estaba ante todo, su cometido era enseñarle que el tenia el poder para manejar su existencia y eso debía hacer nada mas.

En la habitación….

Star para- dijo el chico alejándola

Pero por que? si yo te quiero tu me quieres- dijo ella jugando con su pelo

No te das cuenta que las cosas cambian- dijo el

Te gusta la chica verdad?- pregunto muy fuertemente

Star, yo- interrumpió star

Esto no puedo ser no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- dijo ella histérica llorando

Tu eres la culpable no yo tu no te diste cuenta que yo te amaba- dijo el muy enojado

Robin dame una oportunidad, dame de nuevo la oportunidad de ser quien roba tu corazón- dijo el tomando sus manos

No se hacer, ahora esta star diciendo que me quiere, pero siento que no puedo decir que si, por que? me gustaría que akemi no se aya ido así…. Akemi por siempre aparece en los momentos menos adecuados, como puedo estar pensado en ella siendo que star se dio cuenta que es a mi a quien quiere, pero akemi que abra pasado por su cabeza… se debe sentir mal obvio la bese esta tarde y ahora me vio besándome con star diablos estoy en problema… mejor ire a verla a explicar que solo es un mal entendido

Pero que hacer, que debo decir si sabiendo que e sufrido mucho por ella, ella todavía esta con aqualad en realidad me merece, en realidad quiero esto?- se preguntaba el chico en su mente

Robin robin que dices, me das esa oportunidad?- dijo ella abrazándose de nuevo a robin

En realidad quiero esto?- dijo el joven sin darse cuenta su ultimo pensamiento salio de su boca

Que quieres- dijo ella mirándolo a su cara

Star dame tiempo yo necesito pensar muchas cosas- dijo el alejándose para poner su mirada en la ventana nueva mente

No lo puede creer ROBIN POR QUE ME HACES ESTO- grito la chica si entender

Star déjame pensar yo no estoy seguro- dijo el volviendo a mirar

Claro esa estupida de akemi te esta alejando de mi lado, la odio LA ODIO¡¡- dijo sin mediar sus palabras

STAR BASTA ELLA FUE QUIEN ESTUBO CUANDO, YO LA ESTABA PASANDO MAL NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LA TRATES ASI ELLA NO HA HECHO NADA- dijo el defendiéndola con gran fuerza

NO, NO HA HECHO NADA ME ESTA QUITANDO A MI CHICO- grito ella

El se acerco y le tomo las manos- star déjame pensar, bien, no es ella quien interfiere, solo déjame pensar bien lo que are- decía el confortándola

Esta bien, yo terminare con aqualad todo por ti- decía la chica casi rogándole

Eso va depender de ti, ve a comer yo iré a tomar un poco de aire-

Dijo el

Te acompaño?- dijo ella

No iré solo, necesito pensar- dijo el soltándole las manos

Esta bien- star se acercaba para darle un nuevo beso pero el corrió la cara para que quedara solo en un beso en la mejilla

El salio, y star se dirigía en otra dirección buscando el comedor.

Entonces salio el chico por una puerta que lo dirigió al jardín de lejos pudo ver akemi que estaba sentada mirando las estrellas se apresuro y cuando estaba cerca de ella dijo

Me puedo sentar al lado tuyo- dijo el arreglándose el cuello como siempre cuando se ponía nervioso

La casa no es mía has lo que te plazca- sin mirarlo a los ojos

Akemi yo… yo te quería..,ehh pedir disculpas si eso- dijo el tartamudeando

No, tienes por que pedir disculpas, es tu vida – ella tirando pequeñas piedras

Es que, enserio yo no quería que sucediera, pero star, se puso celosa y pues bueno yo..- decía cuando akemi lo interrumpió

Esta bien logramos el cometido de "sacar celos verdad"- dijo ella la ultima frase mirándolo con furia

Lo siento, se que no fue grato para ti, sobre todo por lo que paso hoy en la tarde- dijo el

Tu no sabes nada, espero que seas feliz y a mi me dejes en paz- dijo ella parándose

El se para, para quedar frente a ella- estas celosa verdad?- dijo el mirándola pero ella no daba la cara

Celosa yo por favor, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar pensado en el chico maravilla- dijo ella burlesca

Admite que estas celosa- dijo el tomandole la cara para que lo mirara

No lo estoy y suéltame que star puede aparecer- dijo ella

No importa si star aparece reconócelo- dijo robin muy concentrado en sus ojos

No voy a reconocer nada, si tu no reconoces que estabas celoso en la tarde- dijo ella enfrentándolo

O.o ehh bueno yo ehh..- balbuceaba el chico

Vez que no puede ser franco con migo suéltame- dijo ella

El chico sabía que, no iba poder ser franco con ella, por lo cual se alejo

Te propongo algo- dijo ella desafiante

Que cosa?- dijo el

Pues si tu logras que caiga primero al suelo te digo lo que quieras saber.. Pero- dijo ella

Pero que?- dijo el

Si yo gano tendrás que sacarte la mascara- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

O no eso no ni loco- dijo el

Que me tienes miedo- dijo ella confrontándolo

No, yo no te tengo miedo- dijo el mirándola muy competitivo

Miedoso, miedoso, miedoso…- la chica decía mientras robin la pone la mano en la boca

Esta bien, es una apuesta trato- y alzo su mano para cerrar su trato, akemi le estrecho la mano

Robin- le dijo muy despacio en el oído haciendo que el chico, se sonrojara

Que?- dijo el muy rojo como tomate

Akemi puso una mano en su pecho- sabias que tu, que no había visto chico mas bello en este mundo, sabes que deseo esa boca- akemi de a poquito hacia que robin diera pasos para atrás, acercándose ala piscina natural, robin estaba que explotaba tan rojo que estaba.

Robin, tu me quieres- decía ella mirando sus ojos y haciendo que siguiera retrocediendo

Yo…ehhh yo…- decía el balbuceaba

Tu no me quieres?- y seguía tirándolo para atrás ya estaba en la orilla de la piscina- dime que me quieres'- repito ella

Yo.. yo te quiero- akemi iba acercando su cara, cuando de improvisto se tiro para atrás, levanto su mano y puso el dedo en la frente

Te gane adiós-y movió hacia delante su mano haciendo que robin cayera al agua XD- para que se te bajen los colores mi querido robin- y sentó a esperar que robin saliera del agua

No es justo- dijo el sacándose la capa

Es justo caíste primero, ahora quiero lo que gane- ella con una tremenda sonrisa y se paro

Un trato es un trato- se dijo suspirando se saco el cinturón y la miro

Eres una traposa- dijo el dejando el cinturón el suelo

Nada de traposa te gane, y eso es lo que vale- dijo ella

Esta bien- dijo

Se llevo las manos a la cara, volvió a mirar akemi, no creía aun que había perdido, entonces su mano saco la mascara pero su cabeza seguía abajo

Levanta la cara, yo quiero ver el premio que gane- akemi decía triunfante

Entonces el chico maravilla levanto la cara, akemi sintió nuevamente el hielo recorrer su cuerpo, pero esta vez el rubor en su cara fue muy notable

Contenta- pregunto el chico y se acerco

Akemi literalmente, se le caía la baba, por primera ves veía la cara de su líder, y de su misión luego de mucho tiempo

No era para menos, su pelo mojado con unos mechones que caían bajo su piel blanca con unos ojos cristalinos que era ver el mar ante sus ojos, esos muy bello decía akemi en su mente, se veía muy tierno mojado y con aquellos ojos que demostraban que tenia algo de vergüenza por mostrar su cara, ( a mi igual se me caería la baba)

Que te pasas por que te quedas callada hey hola estas ahí?- decía robin mirándola con un pequeño rubor en su cara

Ehh n.nU nada solo me quede pensando- dijo ella

A mi no me parece eso, te quedaste como paralizada mirándome- dijo el con picardía

Se iba acercando con muchas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, cuando sintieron que alguien venia se escondieron de tras de un arbol, para su sorpresa era star que seguramente andaba buscando a robin

Anda a ver que quiere- dijo ella muy bajito

No quiero ir- dijo el

Le tienes miedo- dijo riéndose un poco

No, no le tengo miedo ¬¬- dijo el, pero star no siguió buscando y se fue, ellos salieron y robin ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que otra persona conociera su identidad

Valla, valla robin, no te demoraste mucho en mostrar tu rostro akemi- dijo raven

Ehhh ajeje raven, es una larga historia- dijo el nervioso

Ni te imaginas cuando me costo que me mostrara su rostro- dijo ella pegándole un cosazo a robin

Y por que estas mojado?- pregunto raven

Los dos chicos se rieron- es una larga historia dijeron al unísono

Depuse de una grata conversación entraron a la casa y akemi se encontró con Tobías, ella se alegro mucho, Tobías le dijo que tenia que ir en busca de agata por lo cual quedaba a cargo de la casa que ella sabia como se maneja ella asintió con la cabeza, se despidieron y se fue.

Comieron, akemi busco ropa para robin y se fueron a descansar.

Cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, o a lo menos eso se suponía se sintieron unos pasos que se detuvieron frente una habitación.

Abrio la puerta y muy silenciosamente se acostó al lado de quien dormía en esa cama, beso su cabeza para luego llegar a su rostro y besar su boca

Lastra persona medio dormida besaba al intruso en su habitación

Y tu que haces acá?- pregunto la voz

Solo quería pasar un momento con tigo- dijo volviendo a besar

Bueno acá termine el capitulo espero que les guste, espero que no les moleste pero algunos de mis lectores los volví guardianes jeje espero que no les moleste. Ahora preguntas para el siguiente capitulo quien dentro a la pieza de quien? En la noche que paso con los otros guardianes, los titanes se enteraran de ellos son héroes si no guardianes? en el próximo capitulo

Y porfa no se olviden de los reviews que los hacen con el botoncito de la izquierda de su pantalla, acepto criticas sugerencias y peticiones a de mas de sus comentarios


	10. una habitacion, un celoso,otra habitacio

Hola de nuevo aquí estamos de nuevo, muchas gracias por su reviews y respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron quizás, tendría que haberse convertido en un titán, pero al fin y al cabo igual le tendría que enseñar algo a los titanes n.n

Sigamos con el capitulo

**Una habitación, un celoso, otra habitación**

Y tu que haces acá?- pregunto la voz

Solo quería pasar un momento con tigo- dijo volviendo a besar

Espera- dijo entre los besos

Las manos del intruso empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo y soltar su ropa

Esto no esta bien¡¡¡¡-dijo alejándola de el

Por que?- dijo ella volviéndolo a besar

Por que tu estas de novia- mientras se besaban

Yo se que esto esta mal, pero enserio no puedo, estar más sin ti- ella le decía mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa

Dirigió su manos a su cara para robar su secreto, lo que el mas guardaba ver el rostro de su amado por primera vez (obvio robin ni con akemi se saco la mascara por primera ves y lo hizo por que perdió una apuesta, y no lo haría en una casa que no era suya y no tenia control sobre ella)

Cuando sintió las manos en su cara fue cuando definitivamente hecho la chica para atrás

No, es mejor que no- el parándose de la cama

Ella detrás de el se paro sensualmente y lo abrazo por la espalda

Sabes que yo daría todo por ti, y entiendo que no me quieras mostrar tu rostro, aun así yo te amo - besándole el cuello

Pero así no star, no estamos ni siquiera en la torre, y sabes que esto nos puede traer consecuencias- dándose la vuelta y alejándola

Yo ya te dije voy a dar todo por ti robin, para que me entregues tu corazón de nuevo- mirándolo a los ojos

Star lo tomo del cuello y lo beso haciendo que cayeran a la cama los dos- ella desabrochaba su camisa, robin respondía los besos.

Star, es que no se, que es lo que quieres, me confundes con tus actitudes- decía el mirándola

Robin, se que me confundí, se que te hice daño, pero todos nos equivocamos, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien, el corazón esta hablando. Y, (suspiro) y yo no quiero que nadie este entre nosotros, Quiero que sepas que tu corazón es mió. Volviéndolo a besar para llegar a la cama

Flash back

No, no voy a parar, sabes me encanta verte en entre mis brazos y que no sepas como reaccionar- dijo el acercándola a su cuerpo

Basta¡¡, robin me voy a defender-

Hazlo- dijo arrebatándolo un beso muy apasionado

Sonó la cachetada - te dije que no soy tu pañuelo de lagrimas -alejándose de

Fin del flash back

El chico se para raudamente miro hacia atrás

Robin¡¡¡- dijo suavemente sentándose en la cama

Star, yo no puedo así, no, engañando a una persona no, no es justo paraaaa…eee.. el- dijo el abotonándose la camisa

Pero si te dije que iba dejar todo por ti, no estamos haciendo nada malo, para mi querido robin esa relación ya término- dijo ella

Star no puedo lo siento, no se por que pero no puedo- dijo acercándose a la puerta

Sabes me entra una duda, a quien engañamos a aqualad o akemi?- dijo sarcasmo

El se paro con el comentario- tu sabes que yo no soy el que esta de novio, y aun así no creo que sea justo, para el, yo no tengo nada formal con nadie, tu si- retomando el paso

Robin- musito la chica con pena y arreglándose la polera

Salio y se dirigió al living, se sentó y se quedo mirando la magnifica vista que le ofrecía, la ventana

Robin que diablos te pasa¡¡¡ (se dijo a si mismo) tenias a star en tu habitación, estaba ahí entregándose y tu sales arrancado, mas inútil no puedes ser, eres un estupido (golpeando las manos), por que no pude? Si fue lo que siempre quise, tener a esa chica en mis brazos y ahora que sucede? no puedes, por que haber por que, solos en la habitación, los demás chicos durmiendo(suspiro)

Robin eres un idiota desplomándole (en el sillón)

No creo que lo seas- dijo una voz con monotonía

Robin pego un salto al escuchar la voz, miro para ver quien era,(su mente decía que era la chica de cabello negro)

A eres tu, me asustaste- dijo un poco desanimado

A quien esperabas?- pregunto raven

No a nadie- arreglándose el cuello

No será a akemi, por que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella- acercándose para sentarse con el

Ehhh n.nU no, como crees, yo solo ehh bueno, ehh que haces acá?- dijo el tratando de evitar el tema

No cambies el tema, era a ella quien esperabas verdad, déjame decirte chico maravilla que solo yo estoy despierta, ella esta descansando recuerda que esta mal herida. Dijo ella pegándole un codazo

Raven, por favor las cosas que dices, no la esperaba a ella, solo vine a meditar un poco- dijo algo nervioso

Además, no es la única titán que podría esperar también te podría estar esperando a star o a ti- dijo cayendo una gotita de su cabeza nn.U

Robin, no mientas, yo no me levante por ti, y con star ustedes están bastantes distanciado, ya que ella esta …bueno tu sabes, con aqualad, y la única chica que queda disponible es ella- dijo con una risa maliciosa

O/oUYa raven. Por favor.. si no la estaba esperando.. solo creí que eras ella- dijo el mirando la ventana

A vez¡¡¡ si querías que fuera ella la que estuviera aquí (lo miro, para darle una pequeña sonrisa), akemi a logrado bastantes cosas con tigo, mira tu que mostrarle tu identidad a ella, antes que a los demás titanes- dijo notando que robin se estaba poniendo nervioso

Valla, se nota que te gusta verme nervioso, pero a ti te la mostré antes que a ella, y vio mi cara por que me gano la apuesta- dijo el tomando mucho aire

mmm.. puede ser pero yo la vi. por accidente por que, si no te ayudaba no te salvarías- dijo ella

pero la viste eres afortunada ( con una sonrisa), por que a nadie pienso mostrar mi identidad, batman me inculco que no mostrara mi identidad, hasta que yo no quisiera- dijo

bueno, pero no siempre vas a poder ocultar lo que sientes tras esa mascara- dijo raven con seriedad

Por que lo dices?- dijo robin curioso

Por que una vez lo ocultaste por star, pero no así lo vas a poder ocultar ahora, ella a diferencia de star te sacas de tus casillas- dijo ella jugando a mover con sus poderes un florero

Por que lo dices ajejeje- poniéndose nervioso otra vez

Por ciertas cosas que vi- dijo jugando con el florero todavía

O/o que cosas?- dijo arreglándose el cuello

Pues robin no te hagas, si sabes de lo que te hablo- dijo pegándole de nuevo un codazo

Ajejeje n.nU no se de que hablas- poniéndose rojo como un tomate

Tu sabes, de lo que hablo, tu akemi, en la playa, tu tomándola a la fuerza para darle un beso. akemi tu en el jardín de esta casa mirándose y tu sin mascara que mas, quieres que siga?- dijo ella burlesca

O/oU ajeje como te enteraste- juntando sus dedos índices

Pues, lo de la playa era por que estaba mirando de la azotea, y bueno esto del jardín por casualidad y pues podría contar otras cosas- dijo ella poniendo el florero en su lugar

Y tu en la azotea que hacías ahí?- dijo el

Nada, estaba meditando- dijo algo nerviosa

Claro meditación se le llama a chico bestia ahora- riéndose

No cambies el tema, ¬/¬, y si estaba o no, por lo menos yo se a quien quiero- ese fue un golpe bajo para robin

Robin se quedo callado, el golpe fue duro le llego al corazón y a la mente en realidad el sabia a quién quería?

Otro acierto, tu silencio lo demuestra todo- dijo ella pegándole en la rodilla

No es cierto raven solo… solo- balbuceaba

Solo que te sientes confundido- interrumpió ella

Yo confundido jajaja no yo no me confundo- dijo el alzando pecho

¬¬ no seas mentiroso yo te conozco, no vengas con esas cosas- dijo ella

Fue cuando el chico dio un suspiro- no se que pensar raven, estoy muy confundido

Por la nueva titán?- pregunto ella

Por ella por star, por todo por mi vida- dijo el desplomando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

Bueno, por star es compresible tu la quieres mucho y ella este con otro, eso te debe doler yo igual sentí esas confusiones y esos dolores, pero ahora vez que soy bastante feliz con mi chico bestia y no me arrepiento de a verlo elegido a el y no… bueno, pero que onda tu con akemi?- cambiando el tema

Akemi (suspiro)No lo se, siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito, y me trae muy confundido. La forma que me gano la apuesta, pero siempre se muestra esquiva con migo- dijo dando un suspiro

Y con star?- pregunto esta vez

Bueno con star, ella… fue lo que mas aprecie en mi vida la hubiera dado por ella, cuando me beso, pude sentir su inocencia, y sabes de alguna forma sentí que la quise desde la primera vez. Pero con el tiempo ella ha ido cambiando, sigue con su dulzura y inocencia, pero al ver que yo no me atrevía con ella decidió buscar otro camino, y bueno encontró a aqualad y se olvido de mi al menos eso creía

Yyy…-dijo para que continuara

En ese momento apareció akemi, cuando la acorrale tanto que tenia su cuerpo muy junto al mió, luego en la fiesta cuando me ayudo, cuando vi a star con aqualad noto mi enojo y me beso. Luego el baile en la playa

Recuerdo las noches que se acostó al lado mió y conversamos esas largas oscuridades sin fin.

Después de eso sin darme cuenta ella se fue metiendo en mi vida, y sabes que?-

Que?-pregunto ella

odio cuando me hablaba de el estupido de neil, y era cuando sentía ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir, pero ella siempre se lograba arrancar de mi, siempre¡¡¡. Ahora odio a ese estupido, más sabiendo que ella lo quiere y haciéndole lo que le hizo. ( se levanto y fue en busca de un vaso de agua)

Pero cuando deseo acércame ella se aleja es por eso, que más ganas me da de tenerla en mis brazos y no dejar que se valla.

Pero cuando fue la primera vez que sentiste el impulsó de tenerla en tus brazos?- dijo ella

Cuando ella me pregunto si todavía quería a star? y se fue sin decir nada, dejándome ahí fue cuando ya no me controle, y bueno dije algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho nnU.- se quedo en silencio

Pero hay un pero por algo te quedaste callado- dijo la chica de ojos negros por la noche

Star, en la enfermería, diciéndome que me ama que había cometido un error y no quería perderme.

Usp¡¡¡ chico maravilla menos mal que no me fije en ti, si no seria yo la que tendría que aguantar a la arrepentida de star y a tus indicciones, sinceramente creo que akemi tiene todo la razón al quererse alejar de ti- dijo ella regañándole un poco

Pero no es todo

Que hay mas, esto parece telenovela mexica- dijo burlándose un poco

akemi me vio besándome con ella, y solo trato de salir a escondidas. Es por eso, que no se, que es lo que siente. Siempre, cuando la tengo entre mis brazos o cuando me ve con star lo único que hace es salir corriendo alejarse de mí.

(suspiro) por ultimo la mascara, creía que me iba derribar en batalla pero uso solo su encantos y me lanzo al agua- dijo saliendo una sonrisa de el

O sea te aflige que akemi te aya visto con star?- pregunto la chica bastante interesada en la problemática de su amigo

Ehh ¬/¬ si o sea no- dijo el poniéndose nervioso

Si o no?- inquirió la chica

No lo se, o sea si, pero… no se que me pasa con ella – dijo mirando a raven con desanimo

Solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo muy segura

Cual?- pregunto dudoso

Deja hablar el corazón, es la única solución, y pregúntale al corazón con quien deseas estar en estos momentos, o quien quieres que aparezca en este momento- dijo

Pero es que la dos son tan diferentes… es star la que se acerca a mi (agacho la cabeza) pero akemi… akemi… rayos(golpeo la mesa) solo se que me atrae

Para, para como que star se te acerca que no esta de novia?- indagó ella

O/oU usf¡¡ bueno hoy en la noche entro en mi habitación, y bueno y… como decirlo entramos en confianza… pero no se la rechacé Salí de esa habitación y no se por que- con su cabeza todavía mirando el piso

Solo te digo una cosa (con cara de enojada) piensa y decídete luego, si no aras sufrir a una persona de nuevo- diciéndole esto bien cortante

De nuevo a que te refieres? O.o- dijo no entendiendo mucho

Fussf¡¡(suspiro) bueno no va al caso que te lo siga ocultando

Que es lo que me ocultabas?- pregunto el

Cuan…do yo te conocí tu me gustaste mucho, pero al ver que tu estabas mas pendiente de star que de cualquier persona, oculte este sentimiento y lo enterré en mi mente. Fue entonces cuando apareció mi vestita. Y logro lo que ese sentimiento por ti no pudo, liberar mis emociones sin que destruyera todo a mi paso(se levanto del sillón y le dio la espalda a robin). Solo te digo esto, para que no vuelva a suceder con akemi, se sincero con ella, y con star si no va ser a ella a la que vas a elegir- termino de decir para mirar las estrellas y recordar a su amado chico bestia

Raven… yo- se paro tras ella

No te preocupes es algo superado mi corazón lo tiene mi niño- dijo con los ojos iluminados

Pero como saber si yo le gusto a akemi- la miraba tratando que la aconsejara

La única forma es preguntárselo lo antes posible- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Gracias raven- abrazándola

De nada para eso están los amigos- dijo ella abrazándolo también

RAVEN¡¡¡ QUE DIABLOS HACES- sonó la voz

Miraron a la entrada del living era besty boy quien había gritado y estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Chico bestia no pienses mal, solo me estaba dando un consejo- la soltó rápidamente

Chico… estaba diciendo raven cuando fue interrumpida

Princesa no creí que me fueras hacer esto- decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Mi niño no hemos hecho nada- dijo raven

Solo estábamos hablando no es lo que piensas- dijo robin

TU NO TEMAS¡¡ No es lo que pienso, me creen idiota estaban abrazados- dijo bb con rabia

Con raven solo somos amigos, estas equivocado- robin le repetía

No mientan¡ princesa me engañaste yo confié en ti, me engañaste, me engañaste igual

que terra(raven se acerco para abrazarlo). No me toques- dijo esta ves bb con lagrimas en los ojos

bestita estas cometiendo un error- dijo una voz con sueño

(se dio la vuelta para mirar quién era que hablaba) pero si yo los vi abrazados- dijo saliendo llamas de sus orejas

Yo estaba con ellos, la razón de que se estén abrazando es por que estos dos estaban enojados, y se reconciliaron los amigos cierto?- dijo ella inventando un poco no sabia que lo que en realidad pasaba

Si ella estaba con nosotros- dijeron al unísono raven y robin

Haber y según tu por que estaban enojados- bb interrogando a akemi

Por que robin, no quería entender que sin magia no podrías vencer al enemigo. Por eso n.nU- dijo ella nerviosa

Si es verdad, ella me hicieron reaccionar, del riesgo que corríamos, por eso le pedí disculpa a raven, no fue mas que eso- dijo el arreglándose el cuello

Es por eso que mañana, nos vamos a levantar a las 8 para enseñarles defensa para que complementen sus poderes, pediré ayuda a sadkiel y agata si están- dijo la chica mientras pensaba "_que diablos estoy diciendo lo mas seguro es q no van a querer ayudarme por lo menos agata ella me va decir que no es bueno que aprendan defensas de guardianes, bueno pero quizás por lo que estamos pasando ellos estén pensando en enseñarles lo que tendrán que enseñarles mañana (dio un suspiro)_

Raven me estas diciendo la verdad- interrogo a raven tomándole la manos

Pues claro, que te dice la verdad niño(acercándose a robin) yo confió en ambos por eso no dude en dejarlos solos, ella solo tiene ojos para ti- dijo akemi con una sonrisa

Es verdad mi niño yo te amo a ti- y de improvisto se acerco a bb y le dio un beso muy apasionado que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que habían dos personas mirándolos que se ruborizaron un poco

Se dejaron de besar muy felices y chico bestia dijo:

No creas que solo con un beso te voy a disculpar- dijo el con risa y mirándose

Entonces quizás con dos- dijo raven con una risa cómplice

Por favor, le avisan a ciborg y star me iré a costar queda poco para que amanezca- mientras caminaba pensaba" _por que diablos me, tengo que aparecer justo en estos momentos menos apropiados, a de ser por que soy la guardiana del centro y no conviene que lo que se unió se separe" (suspiro)_

Raven y chico bestia, se quedaron el living sentados abrazados mirando el sol que empezaba a parecer tras las montañas y akemi se fue tras ella un robin decidió

Akemi siguió caminado sin tomarle asunto a quien iba tras suyo, cuando paro en su habitación y robin con ella

Y tu que tu haces aquí, tu habitación no esta en acá, esta al frente- dijo ella burlesca

Ehh necesito hablar con tigo- dijo nervioso

Pues a las 8 tendré que levantarme ahí hablamos- dijo con cara de sueño mientras abría la puerta

Debe ser ahora- lo dijo como un mandato

No luego- dijo ella

Ahora es una orden, titán- dijo con aun autoritario

Akemi lo miro con cara de que se cree pero era su jefe, y si el lo decía tenia que hacer caso. Abrió la puerta y le dijo

Entre líder, y cierra la puerta con seguro - ella entro y se tiro sobre la cama para taparse

Akemi no seas floja no te duermas- le dijo robin notando que sus ojos se cerraban

Si te escucho- dijo media dormida haciéndole una seña que se sentara al lado de ella, pero sentó a los pies de la cama

Yo quería preguntarte algo muy importante es sobre nosotros- dijo el nervioso

Sobre nosotros- dijo ella con somnolencia

Si quiero saber (miro akemi que se había quedado dormida) vamos como tan perezosa no te duermas. Hey akemi, akemi no te duermas- decía el

Ella abrió un ojo, para ver como robin se enojaba por que no le ponía atención, y se sentó rápidamente en la cama y miro le hizo una seña para que robin se acercara el se acerco gateando por la cama cuando ya estaba ahí, le quito su mascara, muy sagazmente lo tiro del pijama para atrás para que se acostara. El quedo en la cama bastante confundido, ella se acostó al lado de el y puso su mano sobre el cuerpo de robin

Solo durmamos hasta las 6 queda poco, te prometo que te pondré todo la atención del mundo desde las seis, programare mi reloj- y dejo descansando su cabeza el pecho de robin

Pero..pero akemi- dijo rojo como un tomate

No te preocupes, será igual como cuando dormimos juntos tiempo atrás, no te are nada- y se empezó a quedar dormida

Robin estaba tieso, no se movía en eso se puso pensar como la chica lo había dejado indefenso antes sus jueguitos acostado a su lado, sin su mascara y sin poder decir nada, mientras ella se aferraba a el. Como era posible que ante ella no tuviera ningún poder.

A los minutos se empezó a soltar, quizás por que no le quedaba remedio akemi estaba muy cómoda durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en el, además de que lo tenia abrazado. no había mas remedio. Por lo cual puso sus manos en la espalda de akemi, y poco después se quedo dormido, abrazado akemi

Ehhh termine el capitulo esta bueno, bueno dejen comentarios jeje de capitulo adiós


	11. el entrenamiento

Hola aquí de nuevo, jejeje disculpen la demora pero andaba un poco falta de inspiración, bueno muchas gracias por su reviews a dark freak100 123.. . el santo pegaso bueno y a todos los que no recuerdo en estos momentos no quiere decir que sean menos importantes. Para mi lo son )

Un agradecimiento especial a agatablack, eres la mejor¡ me ayudaste mucho para encontrar la idea del capitulo eres increíble. Y espero en fic LUEGO, sigamos con el capitulo

**El entrenamiento**

Abrió los ojos por los primeros rayos de sol que caían en su cara, sintió las tibias manos de su acompañante que la abrazan para retenerla entre sus brazos. Ella saco su brazo de entre los brazos del chico y miro la hora.

Son las 5:57(se refregó los ojos) ya va (sonar el reloj y se volvió a acomodar al lado del chico) yo no se que me pasa con tigo, pero no deseo moverme de acá

Pi ri ri ,pi ri ri ri… XD empezó a sonar el reloj, lo apago rápidamente, pero el chico se movió, al parecer había despertado, acto que ella aprovecho para darse la vuelta y quedar en frente de él. Se quedo mirando como el chico dormía, se veía tan indefenso durmiendo, si en ese momento lo atacaran, no podría hacer nada, era la parte mas débil de el, la que muy poco conocían, estaba totalmente indefenso, solo seguro por un una puerta cerrada con seguro, pero estaba ahí durmiendo muy placidamente. Tomándole la mano

Fue cuando la chica muy despacio levanto su mano, para acariciarle la cara. Puso su mano suavemente sobre la frente del chico, la bajo igualmente hasta su mejilla, para pasar por sus deseados labios. Fue cuando el chico abrió los ojos.

Buenos días- dijo el con una sonrisa

Ella ruborizada le contesto- hola nnU

Como amaneciste- dijo el chico con su bella sonrisa

Muy bien, gracias la herida esta de lo mejor- n.n mientras robin movía su mano hacia la

Cintura de la chica

Sabes yo…. Tengo que hablar algo con tigo- poniendo carita de gatito (jejeje esa cara a todos nos hace acceder)

Te escucho- dijo la chica dando una sonrisa

Es sobre nosotros¡- dijo el algo nervioso

Sobre nosotros?- a ella ya no le empezó a gustar la idea de donde se dirigía la conversación

si, akemi ehh, bueno ehh- fue cuando la mano de akemi se poso suavemente en la boca de robin

no digas nada- dijo casi como un susurro

Delicadamente subió su mano por la cara de robin, el cerro los ojos. Mientras ella pasaba su mano por los ojos, así delicadamente volvió a sus labios y la mano seguía descendiendo ahora en el pecho de robin y tomo su mano. Fue cuando el abrió los ojos, y vio que akemi levantaba su mano la puso en su cara, y la hizo bajar por sus redondeados pechos para posarla en su corazón.

Siente lo que provocas, siente como el pobre esta, no juegues con el por que yo me puedo controlar, pero el no¡.- se le quedo mirando un momento, cuando de improvisto se levanto de la cama para irse. Pero robin la agarro de la mano

Por que siempre huyes de mi- haciendo que se sentara en la cama

Por que estar mucho tiempo con tigo me hace hablar cosas estupidas- dijo ella esquivando su mirada

Pero por que akemi?- inquirió el

Ella aun sin mostrarle la cara dijo- bueno líder no vino a decirme algo importante hágalo luego, tengo cosas importantes que hacer

Vez siempre haces lo mismo- poniéndole de cuclillas en el suelo frente a ella para verle la cara

Por que eres tan esquiva con migo.- Perdiéndose en esos ojos llenos de misterio

Ella con tono pesado- No es normal que mi líder me interrogue, por que hago esto o no, y venga a molestarme a mi habitación-

BASTA DE QUE SOY TU LIDER¡- dijo enojado

Haber entonces… misión, no preguntes por que soy así, yo no cuestiono sus andanzas,

no me cuestione a mi- dijo enojada

uuuufff o.O (suspiro) akemi entiende, que no me importa lo que sea, solo quiero una respuesta- dijo el mas calmado

esa respuesta nunca la vas a tener- recordando la frase que siempre se le venia a la cabeza, nunca la podía sacar de su cabeza la muchacha

PERO POR QUE, POR QUE DIABLOS ERES… ERES… ERES TAN TU, NUNCA ME DICES NADA DE LO QUE SIENTES SIEMPRE TE LIMITAS A IRTE CUANDO NO TE SIENTES COMODA (enojado le dijo) por que te alejas de mi, estas jugando verdad, no entiendes que me confundes- termino esta frase con algo de pena el muchacho

A o sea, por que yo te confundo, dejas a star entra a tu habitación?- dijo enojada

Ajejejej nnU quien te dijo eso- con vergüenza pregunto

Nadie. La vi cuando entro a tu habitación, yo venia de la sala de hablar con Tobías (mientras se acerca al guarda ropa a sacar algo), bueno es tu vida, has lo que quieras- ella abrió la puerta

Robin grito- AKEMI TU ME CONFUNDES, (agacho su cabeza, mientras la chica estaba saliendo de la habitación), no, tu no me confundes, tu me gustas, (se tomo un momento, mientras la chica se quedo parada) tenia que hablar con tigo para saber que es lo que siento en verdad y ahora lo se, tu me gustas- y corrió para interponerse entre ella y la salida

Akemi quedo helada con la confesión, sintió el corazón, pegar fuerte, se quedo paralizada mientras robin juntaba la puerta

Ella avanzo hacia la cama sin darle la cara- no, puedo, por que me dices esto? Estas prohibido. -Cuando un lágrima cayó por su mejilla

Robin creyó que la chica estaba molesta, pero a los segundos vio sus hombros temblaban que por el llanto silencioso

Fue cuando la chica sintió que su corazón se paraba sintió el vació de la nada, en el silencio de sus lagrimas sintió que el corazón dio los latidos muy fuertes que la estremecieron. Sus ojos cayeron en el negro vació, sintió que la muerte estaba ahí, se iba a desvanecer pero reacciono por la voz de alguien. Que le grito muy fuerte, la voz se parecía a la de neil .

Por alguna razón sintió que su corazón algo le decía, pero a la vez sintió la penumbra que se acercaba al ver que se dio la vuelta y se dirigía al chico, no importándole que decía su mente.

Debía protegerlo, pero de que? de ella misma, de algo mas, de el? como hacer frente a lo que venia. El le daría la espalda como hace unos minutos. "por que estoy prohibió"? Es lo que le había dicho, pero significaba, (divagaba en pensamiento con su cabeza gacha) por que, es que en realidad estoy destinado a sufrir, fue cuando una delicada mano se poso en la mejilla del chico, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba quién lo había rechazado, pero ahora con sus ojos lagrimosos que querían decir algo que de su boca no podía salir..

Se paro de puntitas para depositar en los calidos labios un tímido beso a Robin suspiro, cuando su boca fue asaltada por segunda vez con más seguridad

Las manos de akemi bajaron al pecho el chico y el se abrazo a su cintura

Robin la sujetaba e las caderas mientras la instaban con la lengua a separar los labios. Presionados por los de robin sus labios se abrieron hambrientos a el, los de el eran firmes y fríos, los de ella suaves y estaban tornándose calidos

lo oyó murmurar algo mientras la cercaba mas todavía-

Su murmullo decía calidamente- akemi, mi akemi, te quiero tanto- sin poner mayor atención que la puerta estaba media abierta, robin delicadamente la llevo a la cama. akemi embelezada por el momento , solo se dejo guiar por el chico ya no importaba nada, fue cuando cayeron a la cama y las manos del chico empezaron a acariciarla con deseo

Subiendo rápidamente por las piernas y luego deteniéndose torturándola

Deposito suaves besos en su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca

Ella en una mezcla de temor y pasión…. sentía su respiración agitada.. robin podía ver claramente como su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración. Para darle quizás protección le beso delicadamente en la mejilla, en la frente, a lo cual akemi respondió con un muy apasionado en la boca en realidad akemi era una caja de sorpresas

Pronto sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron a su pecho. la pasión desbordaba por primera ves estaban juntos y se besaban, no por que uno obligaba al otro o para salvarlo. Era su primer encuentro, lo que no accedió con star si lo estaba haciendo con akemi, y no lograba entender por que el muchacho. Mientras akemi sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago y un cosquilleo delicioso en su zona sur

Ella dejando el temor atrás, sin dejarlo de besar saco la polera que llevaba.. Ella se alejo para míralo y lo abrazo a lo cual robin respondió- no hay necesidad, si no quieres, puedo comprender- pero los besos de robin en el cuello la llevaron a caer entre sus brazos de nuevo

Cuando muy despacio tocaron la puerta akemi, sintió la fuerte energía que se acercaba y paso su mano por los ojos de robin haciendo que pareciera la mascara en su cara….

Akemi, ya es hora de ir a entrenar- ágata se quedo quieta en la pieza con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poderse mover, pronto los colores se le subieron -Yo eh bueno te te oh dios- salio rápidamente e la pieza

robin se quita de encima e ella, parecía semáforo en rojo

robin no hallaba donde meterse por suerte el estaba sin polera y la chica solo tenia la blusa abierta, pero ya era mas de un motivo para ponerse rojo.

Akemi (con imponencia) necesito hablar ahora mismo con tigo, robin dejas nos solas.

Pero es que- decía el chico asustado por akemi

robin vete estaré bien no te preocupes- dijo ella tratando de que se calmara

el chico accedió y se fue

QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO SABES QUE NO TE PUEDES TENER NADA CON EL- dijo la chica bastante enojada, akemi solo miraba sin entender como había llegado a ese punto en verdad a robin le gustaba…. esa frase hizo que se ruborizará sola cuando la voz la saco de la pensamiento

-Es peligroso, para los dos-

pero por que?( inquirió la chica) por que el amor acaso es peligroso?- dijo ella. Pensado como podía hablar de amor, si ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había hecho

-No lo se, solo se que no es justo y que no debes enamorarte de tu misión por que cosas malas pasaran, el hace que bajes la guardia y ahora no es momento que descuidarse sabes que los incubos están tras de ti- agata sermoneándola

(al ver las lagrimas de la chica agata le acaricio el cabello) lo siento, de verdad me gustaría verte feliz con el, pero es imposible, si no quieres lastimarlo, debes alejarte de el.

no entiendo,(con lagrimas en los profundos ojos verdes de misterio) solo se que mi corazón latió muy fuerte al verlo parado ahí culpándose de algo que no es culpable,(suspiro) si tu no sabes la respuesta menos yo ágata- y dejo salir sus lagrimas de nuevo

lo siento, de verdad lo siento, nadie jamás ha ido contra en de esa regla, por que es muy peligrosa de verdad, si no quieres lastimarlo, si de verdad lo quieres aléjate de el, esto hubiera sido mas fácil si te hubieses enamorado de otro guardián, aunque no te culpo, es muy guapo(pequeña sonrisa cómplice) Pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, akemi entiende que nunca jamás lo volverías a ver y esto no es un consejo akemi, es una orden como tu superior, si no la acatas tendremos que tomar medida drásticas contra ti-ágata después de un abrazo se fue dejándola en sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con Tobías.

Por que no le dijiste verdad- una voz calida pero varonil

Ella le contesto- para que darles mas problemas es mejor que no se entere de la cruda realidad del ser un guardián enamorado, solo debe entender que esta prohibido no me gustaría decirle que pasaría si ella… no quiero ni pensarlo. - se abrazo de Tobías

El chico no entendía que le pasaba cuando ella se acercaba, solo sentía que ese extraño órgano que ágata le dijo que era el corazón se aceleraba mucho.

Ágata, ocultarle la verdad será peor- mirándola a sus ojos negros

Lo se pero no me atrevo a decirle que… bueno que esto los puede llevar hasta la muerte- dijo preocupada

Ágata tu debes aconsejarla sabes que ella esta sin su protector, nadie le ha dicho por que esa regla no se rompe- mientras el viento de la ventana movía sus rebeldes cabellos

Quieres, que le diga, que un guardiana no se enamora por que, si lo hace su corazón, se detendrá, que el chico podría llegar a olvidarla o incluso ella podría … llegar a.. no ni lo pienso… es mejor que crea que si sigue con esto la castigaremos, es mas fácil, si ella no lo quiere lastimar se alejara, es mejor que crea que una superiora la vio,(riéndose un poco) se que ella no ira en contra de mi mandato, y espero que no lo haga, si no ella tendrá que decidir, y esa decisión será la mas difícil, elegir perder ese sentimiento o perderlo a el- suspiro

Entonces que piensas hacer con ella, sadkiel no quiere que le digamos la verdad todavía- dijo esta ves encaminándola hacia la sala de entrenamiento

Pues, no le diremos, que tan importante es, tampoco como neil callo en las manos de los incubos, por ahora es mejor que crea que yo soy como una especie de jefe de ella, y aprovecharemos en incidente de raven con robin, para que perfeccioné su magia, y de pasadita los chicos aprenden defensa, que no le ara nada mal- dijo ella desganada por lo que le esperaba

No creo que sea lo mejor seguir ocultándole, lo que paso con neil, ya que el callo por defenderla, es cierto que la ataco, pero sus poderes están bastantes avanzados, ya que su recuperación fue muy rápida, seria mejor contarle todo, que no es una guardiana común -dijo Tobía entrando a la sala de entrenamiento

Bueno, su deber era, nadie quería que sucediera esto pero paso, y Tobías ninguno de los guardianes en normal, si no estaríamos en nuestras casas viendo tv- dijo ella burlesca entrando al salón de entrenamiento

El se refiere a que ella tiene algo que los guardianes comunes no- dijo sakiel que los esperaba en la sala de entrenamiento

A que te refieres?- pregunto la chica de ojos negros

Lo dices por que ya ha logrado parte de su misión, en verdad la chica me sorprende, ya que en los titanes se siente algo diferente, y su recuperación tan rápida- inquirió el chico de rebeldes cabellos

sadkiel se destina hablar cuando apareció akemi

Discúlpenme por hacer que se levantaran temprano, para a entrenar, pero si no lo hacia raven tendría problemas, mil disculpas- dijo ella a penada.

Como tu no tuviste que levantarte temprano -.-zz - con cara de sueño la chica de ojos negros y bella cabellera

No hay problemas, creo que esto les servida para defenderse- dijo Tobías pegándole un codazo a ágata

Si guardiana, ya que los incubos están, tras nosotros, creo que tendremos que romper un poquito las reglas y enseñarles defensa a los titanes (amarrándose los zapatos) con los chicos lo habíamos pensado, después de la batalla de anoche, creo que será lo mejor.

Bien y los titanes donde estas, ya falta un cuarto para las ochos- dijo parándose y estirándose

Están en el comedor desayunando- dijo ella acercándose a Tobías

Y tu no desayunaste?-sadkiel mirándola, como que al mirarla recordó cosas, muchas cosas que no había recordado y creia perdidas

No, en realidad, no- mientras agata la miraba con una cara ¬¬ por que Tobías la había abrazo, pero como no, si hace tiempo que se conocían, aunque para akemi era familiar ella no podía recordar todo lo que había vivido con ellos.

Debes desayunar, el entrenamiento de hoy va ser muy extenuante, si no tienes energías será las primera en caer- sakiel dijo en tono de burla la ultima frase

En realidad, no me quiero ni acercar al comedor- dijo ruborizándose un poco ya que ir para aya se toparía con los robin, el mismo que estuvo en su habitación, besándola, con el mismo que ágata le prohibió juntarse.

Por alguna razón en especial?- pregunto el chico de ojos ambarinos

Ehhh ajejje nnU no nada- ella por suerte aparecieron los star ciborg y raven

Buenos días- dijo star algo cansada, no muy alegre

Buenos días- respondió el sadkiel acercándose y besándole la mano a raven, chico bestia se puso rojo, pero pudo hacer nada raven le tenia prohibido hablar de sus relación. Raven se puso roja. Pero no le quito la mano después se acerco a star y también le beso la mano. A las chicas tenían los ojos en forma de corazón.

Este, siempre tan galán ¬¬- dijo ágata

Empecemos con el entrenamiento- Tobías ya impaciente

Si, yo ya quiero ver de que son capaces- dijo ciborg pegándose en la mano

Muy bien, señor ciborg, le demostraremos de que son capaces, por cierto donde esta robin?- dijo el chico rubio con tono desafiante

En su habitación, arreglándose- dijo raven

Yo iré al comedor- dijo akemi que pensó que si el estaba en su habitación, y si ella se iba por el pasillo del frente no la encontraría, y podría desayunar- no me demoro. Y salio rápidamente.

Muy bien, mientras llegan los demás, calentaremos (y le paso trajes de entrenamiento de karate los típicos que blancos con una cinta en la cintura)

No podemos quedarnos con nuestros trajes?- pregunto raven

Si no quieres, te puedo pasar un pantalón corto y una polera- dijo sadkiel mirando el esplendoroso cuerpo de raven

Preferiría eso- dijo ella con su monotonía

Se lo entrego la muda de ropa- bien los camarines están al fondo, cámbiense pronto- dijo el

Yo me pondré este traje de combate, le dejare esta polera y el pantalón corto, akemi no le gustan estos trajes- dijo Tobía con dulzura increíble

Y desde cuando la conoces tanto eh? ¬¬- dijo una agata enojadísima

La conozco hace mucho tiempo, ella no lo recuerda, pero yo si y si le dejas ese traje te dirá que le incomoda, empezara a dar muchas excusas- dijo el riéndose

Si es verdad, a ella no le gusta- dijo sadkiel ratificándole

¬¬ mejor me ire a cambiar ropa- y se fue bastante enojada por que Tobías hablaba de akemi como si la conociera antes que a ella, lo cual aunque no quería admitir eran celos.

Y así los titanes salieron de los camarines y se pusieron a calentar el cuerpo, star trotando, ciborg pegando patada, chico bestia corriendo por el gimnasio al igual que los otros chicos.

OoO

mmm… tengo mucha habré- mientras sacaba un pan y se disponía a comerlo, ya después de haber tomado un gran baso de leche, miro su reloj y vio que ya eran las 8:10am, por lo cual se apresuro pero en vez de ponerlo en la mesa callo al suelo, se agacho para recogerlos, se metió bajo la mesa.

Estupido reloj, no podáis caer en la mesa- dijo ella enojada

Hasta haciendo las cosas mas locas, eres bella- akemi al escuchar su voz , salto del susto, era a quien menos esperaba y llego ahí, la cabeza de ella choco contra la mesa, que causo la risa del chico

ajeje robin auchi, me dolió-seguía bajo la mesa

robin con risa picaresca se metió bajo la mesa, akemi roja intentaba salir por el otro lado pero obstaculizaba las sillas

no crees que es, muy poco el espacio para que estemos los dos bajo la mesa o/O- dijo ella nerviosa

no, creo que es ideal así te puedo tener cerca- dijo el acariciándole la cara

ajejeje n/n será mejor que vallamos a entrenar, si no…- y unos labios se encontraron en su boca presionándolos para no hablar, eran los deseados labios del chico, que la incitaban con su lengua a abrir su boca nuevamente, pero la insistencia no fue mucha , y akemi se agarro de el por su cuello no queriéndolo dejar escapar, lo único que motivo a dejarse de besar fue que la chica se tiro para atrás, por falta de aire, o por su pensamiento

Vamos nos, tenemos que entrenar, y yo viene a buscar mi reloj bajo la mesa no un beso ¬¬- dijo ella

Jajaja, claro seguro, fui yo quien te obligo- divertido de akemi

No, por que sabes que te ira mal si me obligas- saliendo de debajo de la mesa

Jaja, (sarcástico, se puso frente a ella), si lo puedo hacer, ya lo hice en la playa- dijo mirándolo con deseo

Pero recuerda la patada también ¬/¬- dijo yéndose y el tras de ella

Apresurados por que ya iban tarde a si el gimnasio

OoO

En el gimnasio

Akemi, tan tarde, los chicos ya calentaron, apresúrate, y tu amiguito igual (dijo sadkiel, mirando a robin un poco enojado)- ahí están los trajes, de entrenamiento, se cambian ropa apresúrense- dijo mientras los otros chicos estaban meditando, star abrió un poco un ojo para ver a robin, pero en la concentración que estaba era imposible seguir haciéndolo.

Espera, yo no me quiero poner ese traje de karateca no me gusta- dijo ella rezongando

Vez agata te lo dije- Tobías con una pequeña risa

Claro, es que conoces tanto akemi- dijo ella celosa

Akemi, el traje de al lado es tuyo- dijo tobias

Gracias- y corrió al camarín para cambiarse ropa, robin dentro al camarín de al lado, y así salieron los dos, y se pusieron a correr durante 10 minutos y mandaron a robin que se sentara con los chicos, mientras sadkiel le decía que tendría que poner mas de el para llegar al punto que los chicos estaban por llegar atrasado. Mientras akemi practicaba con ágata un poco mas aya. Pasaron unos veinte, en que todos los titanes estaban en el punto de concentración que sadkiel necesitaba.

Bien titanes, ya que están concentrados, empezaremos el entrenamiento, la razón de por que los hice meditar es por deben encontrar su fuerza interna, ya que a excepción de raven ninguno mas tiene poderes, por lo cual su energía viene de sus emociones, esperamos que esta técnica, quede entre nosotros ya que cualquier persona ahora es un potencial enemigo, con los incubos afuera. Entendido.- dijo sadkiel muy serio

Entendido- dijo robin desafiante

Bien, entonces agata, Tobías, akemi acérquense, bien titanes ustedes pelaran contra nosotros, con sus ataques comunes, pero por supuesto no aquí, en el patio, ya los poderes de esta hermosura acá serian devastadores (por raven, abriendo el ventanal para que salieran al patio), sus contrincantes van a ser los siguientes, agata contra star fire, tobias contra ciborg, yo en contra mmm.. Haber, raven, y akemi, haber, con robin, chico bestia, tendrás que esperar hasta que llegue isi, no demora esperemos- dando un suspiro isi tenia la costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados

Sadkiel, mejor no yo seré contra robin- dijo ella tratando de evitar que se juntaran de nuevo

No ágata, ya esta dicho, será así.(dijo decidido) y por telequineces le dijo a los guardianes_- limiten sus poderes solo se podrán defender con artes marciales-_

Ehh, viejo no se vale, yo quería demostrar mis poderes- dijo chico bestia frustrado

Chico bestia, ya llegara tu turno- robin saliendo al patio

Bien ahora ya que estamos todos a fuera comencemos, pueden utilizar todo el patio es grande aprox unas 14 hectáreas, chico bestia toma los minutos 10 de pelea, y cambiamos el estilo – guiñándole el ojo a raven -dijo el

Seguro, al unísono- los titanes

No se confíen, a lo mejor tendremos ventaja los primeros diez minutos, pero luego no, estén a alerta- dijo raven como adivinando los planes de sadkiel

A mi nadie me gana, van a probar los poderes de ciborg- dijo el muy confiado

Mientras, los chicos del otro grupo no muy confiados, por que no podrían usar sus poderes, solo con artes marciales se defenderían lo cual les daría una desventaja considerable

Akemi- dijo sadkiel acercándose a ella

Dime- dijo ella estirando los brazos

Toma, esto es tuyo, se lo quite a neil, cuando lo paralizaste (entregándoselo) te será de mucha utilidad, ahora, aunque se que puedes usar tus poderes sin el, pero de todas formas debes tenerlo con tigo- dijo recordando de nuevo cada mirada que le daba era un recuerdo perdido, que volvía a su memoria

Muchas gracias. Dijo ella sonriéndole

De nada, BIEN MUCHACHOS EMPECEMOS, CHICO BESTIA CONTROLA LA HORA- dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque, y así mismo lo hizo su grupo

LISTO- grito chico bestia, y los titanes se abalanzaron contra los chicos

Akemi miro a ágata, que se movía, muy ágilmente esquivando los ataques de star, que la ataca desde el cielo.

Eso es todo lo que tienes? Baja haber si te atreves acercarte a mi- dijo agata desafiante haciendo que star se enfadara

A si, ya veras-y descendió del cielo, y se puso a pelear. Star tiro un ataque contra agata que le llego en el brazo, lo que le produzco una herida, ágata se enojo y pego una eficaz patada en el estomago de la chica, que la llevo al suelo, a star le dolió mucho pero recupero y se paro, siguieron peleando.

Akemi mientras miraba a agata, alcanzo a esquivar una certera patada en el estomago- hey¡ no se vale- dijo enojada

Estamos peleando tu eres mi contrincante, pelea- y robin empezó atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, en realidad desde hace tiempo que quería saber que tan buena era akemi peleando y llego el momento, a si que no lo perdería, y no se limito en atacarla, le gustaba verla decidida, bueno en ese momento le gusta todo de ella.

Te aprovechaste de que estaba distraída- y lanzo una patada que hizo que robin se cayera, pero el se paro ágilmente

Bueno, desquítate- dijo el asiéndole una seña con la mano que viniera y así se pelearon akemi, bastante enojada , mas de una vez hizo que robin cayera al suelo, y el chico se volvía a parar, luego un golpe certero en la cara, pero robin no se dejaba ganar, varias veces a akemi le llegaron golpes, aunque el chico se limitaba un poco con la energía del golpe por ser mujer, pero llego un punto en que el contenerse ya no le servia akemi seguía peleando y cada vez con mas fuerza, por lo que el dejo de lado el cuidar los golpes

Pero akemi, no era nada fácil de tenerlo de contrincante, tenia que admitirlo, rechazo un golpe tirándose para atrás, y robin con una patada a los piernas la hizo caer al suelo

OoO

Ehhh¡ chico, peleas bien, para mostrarte tan calmado- dijo ciborg algo cansado

Muchas gracias, tu tampoco lo haces mal - se tiro para atrás. Tobías se distrajo mirando a agata que, trataba de esquivar los ataques por el aire de star, -_no es junto estamos en _desventaja- pensó el chico mientras un infalible golpe en la cara lo hizo chocar contra un árbol, mientras del otro lado del árbol callo agata

No se te esta haciendo fácil verdad?- dijo agata limpiándose la boca

No- y agata se levanto pero star, con un nuevo ataque la hizo estrellarse contra el árbol

OoO

Hermosa señorita pelea bien- dijo sadkiel mientras la tiraba del brazo para ponerla a cerca suyo

Raven nerviosa le pego una patada entre las piernas- gracias pero no me vuelvas a tocar- y sadkiel callo de bruces al suelo

Chico bestia, muy enojado rojo de la rabia por que raven estaba con el chico grito- YA SON LOS DIEZ MINUTOS SEPARECEN- dijo frustrado, mientras los guardianes estaban en el suelo, agata y Tobías cerca del árbol, akemi arrinconada, y sadkiel de bruces en el suelo.

Creo, que el primer encuentro es para nosotros- dijo el chico maravilla cansado mirando a una akemi agitada.

Victoria para los titanes¡- dijo star pegando un salto

Y esta que se cree, todo por que sadkiel dijo que los limitáramos- dijo agata enojada

Tranquila ahora viene nuestro contra ataque ahora nosotros podremos usar nuestros poderes, pero con precaución – dijo el calmado ayudando a agata pararse

Ahora, esta chiquilla no va saltar tanto ¬¬, no le va gustar lo que viene- dijo agata enojadísima

Grupo reúnase- dijo sadkiel y fueron hasta el, en eso aparece isi con cara de sueño y se entrega al grupo, por lo menos chico bestia tendría con quien pelear

Bien, chicos, no lo hiceron nada mal, pero ellos utilizando sus poderes y nosotros solo las artes marcailes tuvimos desventaja- dijo muy serio

Claro no se nota con la patada que te dieron- dijo burlesca agata

Jajaja es verdad, no te funciono el conquistador- akemi burlándose de el

¬¬U Jajaja (poniéndose la mano en la cabeza) no es gracioso- dijo rojo como un tomate

Bien que haremos ahora- dijo Tobías interfiriendo la risa de las chicas

Bien, esto es lo que haremos, seguirán peleando pero ahora podrán utilizar un poco sus poderes..- estaba diciendo cuando agata lo interfirió

Solo un poco, eso nos e vale, quiero que esa niña se de cuenta contra quien esta peleando- dijo agata apretando el puño

Déjame terminar ¬¬ cuando de la señal, ustedes atacaran con el mismo poder que nos entrenaban a nosotros, ok?- dijo el

Estas seguro, utilizar poder oscuro contra ellos, ahora, es muy arriesgado- dijo Tobías

Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que tendrán que soportarlo- dijo serio mirando a raven (será que le gusta la chica)

Yo no puedo usar ese poder- dijo isi con su tierna voz

¬¬ Bueno isi, usas tus poderes- dijo sadkiel fastidiado

Entonces a pelear- dijo tobias

OoO

En el otro grupo….

Creía que seria mas difícil- dijo ciborg inflando su pecho

Si, esa niña de cabello negro, como es que se llama agata, creí que era más ruda, pero ganamos, como siempre, los titanes ganamos- dijo star contenta

Pero igual nos dieron la batalla- dijo robin tocándose la cara

Repito no se confíen, ninguno conocen bien los poderes de akemi, menos los de ellos, ahora viene la segunda parte del combate, las cosas no serán iguales- dijo raven meditando la situación

A por lo menos yo ahora podre pelear, y la chica se ve indefensa- dijo chico bestia contento

Bien titanes vienen para acá, eso quiere decir que viene la segunda parta del entrenamiento, preparados, demuestren quienes somos. Listos- digo robin levantando la mano

SIII¡- gritaron al unísono cuando los chicos se acercaron a e ellos

Bien titanes, viene el segundo combate, seguirán peleando contra la misma persona, pero cambiara un poco el asunto, es mínimo ahora no hay limite de tiempo, es lo único que cambia, a y antes que se me olvide encuentren su centro, para eso meditaron- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

El centro, viejo a que se refiere- dijo confundido chico bestia

No, estoy seguro- dijo el chico maravilla

Se los dije algo traman- dijo raven preocupada

Bien, comencemos- dijo sadkiel y agata fue la primera que salio al ataque

Bien , niñita ahora si- dijo desafiante

No lo creo- y star puso sus ojos verdes y ataco, pero agata se movió tan rápido que el ataque fue a dar contra un árbol- que donde esta?- se pregunto

Aquí detrás de ti, y le pego una patada que la dejo caer en el suelo- star se elevo por los aires para atacarla pero lo chica estaba en un lado y al segundo en otro, luego de improvisto apareció levitando cerca suyo. Con una bola de energía en su mano, que lanzo star haciéndola caer al suelo

A si me gusta jugar- dijo agata con una risa en su boca, mientras star la miraba desde abajo

Pero como?- se pregunto star que con dificulta se levanto para seguir peleando

OoO

Ciborg usando su cañón de la mano contra Tobías. El ataque con todo su poder iba directo a el- dispersus- dijo Tobías y la energía se disperso

Que diablos¡ O.o – dijo confundido ciborg

Tobias levanto la mano y recuero la misma energía del cañón de ciborg- regresus, y su propio ataque se fue contra ciborg

OoO

Azarath... Metrion... Zintos-

El chico se movio rapido y el ataque no lo toco, a si de rapido se movio y ello frente a raven, le pego en lso tobillos y la chica callo y el se puso encima de ella- eres muy fuerte bella dama- diciendo esto raven se puso roja, ya que tenia al chico muy cerca. Se safo de las manos de el y siguieron peleando

OoO

A que lindo un gatito grande XD- dijo isi al ver a chico bestia acercándose a ella, movió la mano y hizo que se elevara por los aires chico bestia- te pondré muy lindo n.n- dijo isi feliz- y le puso un cinto en el cuello

O. o Ehh chica que te pasa¡ arañando para poder liberarse-

gatito malo- isi apunto su dedo a chico bestia y lo metió en una burbuja de aire- ahí te quedaras por malo- chico bestia hizo de todo para liberarse pero no pudo se resignó a mirar como los otros titanes peleaban y fijo su mirada en akemi y robin

Bien akemi, defiéndete como tus amigos. -Dijo lanzando un derechazo a akemi

Eso quieres- dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo y dándole una vuelta en el aire para que cayera en el suelo, y se sentara sobre el

Si eso quiero, y quizás un beso luego- akemi se ruborizo, pero ella lo agarro de las manos y volvió a quedar sobre pero al sentir las manos, acariciándola, se tiro para atrás y choco con agata, iba pedir disculpas cuando escucho la voz

camaradas es la hora-dijo sadkiel esta vez parado tranquilo cerro los ojos y los demás le siguieron el acto, y a los titanes le dio tiempo de reunirse

Que es lo que están planeando- dijo ciborg confundo

No, estoy segura pero los están dando un tiempo para que reaccionemos- dijo raven

A que te refieres amiga- dijo star

Dijeron que buscáramos nuestro centro- dijo raven preocupada

No te estoy entendiendo raven- dijo el chico maravilla mirando a los muchachos que estaban parados con los ojos cerrados

Les dije que no se confiaran, el que nos hayan hecho meditar es por algo.. – estaba diciendo

Bien muchachos ya que no, tomaron el tiempo que le dimos ataquen- dijo sadkiel abriendo los ojos

Los chicos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y cada uno empezó a acumular energía en su manos

Que diablos, hacen- dijo ciborg preparándose para atacar

Y los chicos gritaron- DIABULOS- al unísono el ataque fue contra los chicos que no habían tomado, conciencia del consejo de sadkiel la energía fue tanta y tan rápida que no alcanzaron a escapar, y esto los hizo chocar contra lo que estaba detrás de ellos, los titanes quedaron inconscientes botados en el suelo, luego que el ataque paso, akemi corrió a ver robin, quien fue a dar contra un árbol.

Robin, robin estas bien, y puso la cabeza de el sobre sus piernas- se notaba preocupada la chica

Estoy bien, valla que tienen fuerzas (dijo el adolorido), como estan los otros titanes- inquirio el

Bueno raven y tu son los únicos despiertos, star y ciborg están desmayados.- Dijo ella muy despacio

Pero están bien?- pregunto levantando la cabeza

Si lo estaran, no te preocupes- dijo ella acariciándole la cara

Agata se acerco a ver a star quién estaba botada un poco mas aya, pero sin antes darle una mirada de furia akemi, por que no le estaba haciendo caso.

Valla, valla, hasta aquí nos llego nuestra amiga star, creia que iba ser mas ruda- se agacho la toco y la tele trasporto a la misma sala que habia estado akemi

Haci mismo lo hicieron con los otros titanes, pero sadkiel estaba mirando mucho a raven, acaso le estaba gustando, antes de tomarla en brazos le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la telé transporto a la sala. Akemi hizo lo mismo con robin.

Una vez ahí los chicos se encargaron de sanar las heridas de los chicos, y los dejaron descansar. Robin decidió irse a su habitación al igual que raven que eran los que en mejor estado estaban, los acompañaron a sus habitaciones y luego cada uno de los guardianes se fueron a su habitación, se bañaron y cada uno se acostó en su cama exhausto, akemi quiso hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo por lo cual se fue al patio a mirar el lindo paisaje.

Hola a-ke-mi, que crees que estas haciendo- dijo una voz varonil

Akemi palideció era neil- neil¡- exclamo

No puede seguir con esto, sabes que esta prohibido- mirándola con sus lindos ojos

Pero , neil, estas bien, ya no eres malo- dijo ella con alegria

Quizás si quizás no, solo vine a advertirte, yo me puedo aprovechar de aquel punto debió que esta creando, la reila no se rompe, las consecuencia son muy grandes- dijo el como luchando consigo mismo

Neil, estas bien?- preocupada

Solo has caso, no interfieras en su vida- sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente ahora se veía maldad en ellos, mientras luchaba consigo mismo, pego un fuerte golpe en el estomago de akemi, que hizo que se desmayara, rápidamente la hizo aparecer en su habitación la puso en la cama y se arranco un colar que traía, y lo dejo en el pecho de akemi ya no soportaba mas por lo cual choco contra un estante, con su ultimo esfuerzo se marcho.

Bien termine el capitulo acaso raven a encontrado un pretendiente, que le paso a neil que llego en son de paz aquella casa, los titanes soportaran el entrenamiento, que hará akemi con robin, bueno espero que les aya gustado y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo


	12. entrenamiento II

Entrenamiento

Que fuertes son¡¡¡, y pensar que los primeros diez minutos, le ganábamos con facilidad, y después de eso, nos patearon el trasero. Ver a los titanes caer y quedar inconscientes woo¡¡ eso no lo había visto nunca, ni pensaba que podía suceder. Ni siquiera cuando habíamos peleado contra trigon, me alegra tenerlos como aliados, pero por que nos están ayudando, acaso tendrán que ver algo con akemi, bueno digo habrán llegado a este mundo igual que ella?

(Estirando los brazos), no lo se, creo que tendré que investigar mas sobre ellos, y los incubos, esos seres endemoniados guiados por neil.

Neil... Ese estupido que hirió a akemi, ella aun así lo defiende, por que, bueno según ella, era diferente, era gentil, bla, bla, bla (empuñando su mano). Como que el tendría que estar ayudándola y no en contra. Hubiera evitado la caída al agua según ella (le dio risa recordarla empapada).

(se acomodo en la cama) akemi, siempre tan misteriosa aun no me explica como entro a la torre, como aprendió ese tipo de magia.

En uno de sus entrenamientos con raven. Recuerdo que me dijo que ella era diferente, que estaría aquí hasta cuando la necesitaran, y que extrañaba mucho a su familia…. Su familia akemi nunca me ha hablado de su familia, en unos aspectos se parece a mi, se guarda tantas cosas, siempre desconfía de todos, pienso que a veces hasta desconfía de mi. Es duro decirlo pero si pienso que desconfía, quizás cree que la puedo hacer sufrir con mis indecisiones, pero creo que esto ya acabo, basta de indecisiones. Pero arggg¡¡¡ ella siempre me pone entre la espada y la pared con sus jueguitos¡¡¡, pero cuando ella se encuentra en esa posición inmediatamente se va a la defensiva. Debo admitir que veces me da miedo, sabe tantas cosas de mi, que nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado confesarle a nadie, ni siquiera raven sabe lo que ella sabe.

Raven… mi mejor amiga, ella mi confidente.. Estuvo con migo a pesar de yo le hablaba todo el día de star, y ella sintiendo esas cosas por mi. Me siento muy mal con ella, quizás si hubiera sabido sus sentimientos, estaría con ella, no lo se…. pero justo en ese momento cuando estaba tan mal , apareció ella, akemi(recordó teniéndola entre sus brazos).aquella intrusa, en mi fortaleza, aquella a la cual, persigue como loco la primera vez que la vi., y que la a presione contra la muralla, sin darme cuenta que la tenia tan cerca, todavía puedo ver sus ojos de misterio y miedo. Pensándolo más detenidamente creo, que ella ha traspasado mas de una fortaleza llego a mi corazón… diablos me cuesta admitirlo, si a calado muy hondo, aun siendo como es. Digo no es que no me guste como es, si no que a veces tiene la respuesta de todo, y otras veces es la mas inocente. A veces es ruda y otras es frágil, como cuando se encontró con neil, aquella chica defensiva que se estaba oponiendo a mi, desapareció al ver a ese estupido, y se convirtió en una chica frágil que corría a los brazos de su protector(se tapo la cabeza con la almohada) quien entiende a las mujeres.

No solo lo digo por akemi, o sea, basta ver a raven, se enamoro del chico que mil veces me dijo que primero muerta que fijarse en el, y ahora la ven feliz con chico bestia, dijo que no podía sentir emociones, y ahora se le ve mas feliz que antes, ahora nos deja ver sus sonrisa de vez en cuando y cada vez es mas constante ver una sonrisa en ella, y nos a se sentir cuando las cosas no le parecen, raven a cambiado bastante y debo admitir que es para mejor, pero aun así no las entiendo, por que esta con el. si mil veces me dijo que no lo haría. Mujeres…¬¬

Y si seguimos con las mujeres, star, la querida amiga star, que me beso, bajo la inocencia de chica extraterrestre, que con el tiempo, no se daba cuenta que la quería, después el rechazo de ella hacia mi, después los celos hacia akemi. Y que ella se estaba robando a su chico. A su chico por favor, su chico cuando ahora que se dio cuenta que yo seguía mi vida, en el momento que akemi me beso delante de ella, en el momento que hizo la escenita de que me amaba, o cuando intento recuperarme entrando a mi habitación. En ese momento era su chico pero entre el antes y en el futuro pero en el presente? aquel en que las chicas me apoyaron fui su chico, no lo creo.

Me alegro, que ella se aya decidido no esperarme, y seguir si vida, es cierto que sufrí mucho por ella pero ahora creo que es lo mejor, auque ella se arrepienta de haber elegido a aqualad, lo siento.. Pero yo seguí mi vida, siempre habrá un quizás una oportunidad para todo, pero por ahora mi pensamiento se la lleva esa chica que a veces siento que me manipula y me tiene en sus manos (salio una sonrisa de el mientras miraba el techo).

Y los chicos para que decir, en realidad no se por que pero todos cambiamos, ciborg el chico molestoso que siempre me colocaba en aprietos a mi ¬¬, y que decía que el amor nos había tocado a solo 4 integrantes de la torre y al el lo dejaron triste y abandonado, hoy se alegra en confesarlos que esta enamorado de una camarada titán.

Y chico bestia, olvido a terra, y ahora profesa un amor incondicional a la chica que lo inoraba. Que rara es la vida… auque no puedo negar que tengo desconfianza de esa parejita… no lo se quizás por vivir en la misma casa, pueden pasar cosas… bueno n.nU que la pasión desborde y bueno .. a bueno eso mismo.

Pero que hablo yo no debería ni siquiera hablar de ellos, por que hasta el momento. Bueno fue a mi a quien pillaron en una situación bastante vergonzosa. Vergonzosa pero por que vergonzosa? Si es lo que hacen cuando dos personas se quieren, mas bien cuando se desean, como yo deseo a akemi, deseo tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejarla escapar deseo besarla y perderme en el dulce olor de su cabellera, deseo perderme en su profundos ojos, y explorar bajo sus ropas, encontrar cada mínimo detalle y hacerlo mió. Solo mía, deseo… se ha vuelto en mi obsesión, en mi deliro y ya no puedo, contenerme necesito verla- y con esto después de analizar lo que había pasado en los últimos meses salio presuroso de su habitación.

Cuando ya había amanecido, cuando estaban floreciendo los primeros rayos del sol, por no poder dormir se quedo meditando que como había cambiado su vida. Después de la cena de anoche a la cual solo llego el y raven, los otros titanes descansando, los guardianes no estaban y por una extraña razón akemi no apareció, quería verla, pero raven le dijo que la dejara descansar, debía estar cansada y no por lo que había sucedido en ellos no la iba dejar descansar(le contó en la cena el encuentro que tuvieron), conversaron tantas cosas, de todo lo que habían vivido, miles de cosas que se terminaron de contar aproximadamente a las 3 de las mañana cuando los guardianes llegaron, y pidieron que se fueran acostar por que el entrenamiento comenzaba a la misma hora de ayer, y no había excusa para faltar. De ahí abra dormido unas tres horas cuando su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina por el entrenamiento que se les veía ya no lo dejo dormir. Y empezó a repasar lo vivido hasta que unas ganas incontrolables lo llevaron a levantarse de la cama.

Furtivamente salio por los pasillos, como bandido que busca el objeto de más valor el más preciado, para el quizás era encontrarla durmiendo. Con las cobijas por todos lados menos cubriendo su cuerpo. Y con el pelo sobre su cara, con su pierna sobre algunas cobijas enrolladas. Esta vez no llevaba el pijama que le había dado el, pero como le gustaría verla con aquellas mangas largas que le quedaban, y ese pantalón corto que le daba el toque justo entre sensual y tierna. A si avanzaba sigilosamente por los pasillos, pensando que agradable seria despertar junto a ella, por tercera cuarta o quinta vez, quizás por siempre, auque un siempre es mucho, pensaba que seria ideal, despertar a su lado y abrazarla, no importa cuanta veces podría hacerlo solo con sentirse cerca de ella.

Se acerco a la habitación, abrió, la puerta muy despacio. Casi como ladrón se interno en la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa se acerco a la cama. Casi tropieza pero con su agilidad, y astucia logra sobreponerse. Para llegar a los pies de aquella cama en la cual había pasado gratos momentos. Se acerco, muy cuidadosamente como lo hacia akemi, para sorprenderlo y quedar doblegado a sus juegos, sin pensarlo se acerco mas esta ves ya con la intención de aferrarse a la chica que dormía placidamente no como todas las veces esta vez dormía como si no se hubiera movido en toda la noche la cobijas seguían donde debían seguir.

Quizás por única ves seria ella la sorprendida y el jugador de emociones, seria el, seria aquel que la doblegara y la obligara a quedarse entre sus brazos. Con esa sensación levanto delicadamente las cobijas que la tapaban a la chica y se acostó bajo las sabanas, no entendía, nuca se había comportado así, pero la adrenalina de estarlo haciendo era superior. Era exquisita la sensación, de que la relación era furtiva llena de juegos y encuentros no planeados, dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentían ambos.

Entonces se cubrió con las cobijas mientas la chica dormía la miro por unos segundos, y delicadamente se acerco a su cara puso su cara enfrente de ella. Mientras ella dormía, acerco sus labios a los de ellas, la chica dio un suspiro, y antes esto robin dejo su mascara en el velador. Akemi abrió los ojos no entendiendo bien que sucedía fue cuando un nuevo beso le fue robado, y esta vez robin se puso sobre ella

Que estas haciendo- dijo la chica al ver que robin estaba en su cama y sobre ella

Nada, señorita solo vine a robar- dijo el picaresco

de que hablas - dijo ella confundida

Quieres saber a que me refiero- dijo el mostrando su tierna cara

Claro, o que sepa no te debo nada, y no te e dado permiso para que entres a mi habitación ¬¬- algo molesta, pero auque no lo admitiera le gustaba que robin estuviera ahí

Solo vine a buscar esto- y se acerco para besarla y abrazarla fervientemente

Robin la empezó acariciarla muy vehementemente, y akemi solo lo abrazo, las manos de el empezaron a bajar por las caderas, mientras besaba el cuello de akemi, cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba un nuevo collar. Levanto su cara y pregunto que de donde lo había sacado por que ayer no lo traía, ella lo miro y se dio cuenta que era el collar de neil.

No nada solo un regalo- dijo ella tratando de recordar que había pasado ayer pero no podía.

Akemi exclamo el mientras ponía sus piernas entre las de las chicas (no piensen mal solo se estaba acomodando)

Si- musito ella. Mientras tomaba la sabana y la colocaba encima de ellos dos

Por que nos cubres con las sabanas- dijo el divertido

Por que a si nadie nos ve y somos una suerte de amantes bandidos, que nos protege una sabana magia, y nadie los puede ver- dijo ella divertida

Bueno la magia de esta sabana es que puedo ver lo más hermoso de este mundo. Dijo el halagando a la chica

Akemi puso la mano en la cabeza del chico y le acaricio el cabello, mientras el jugaba con esos sabroso labios rosados, su mano empezaba a jugar con los botones del el pijama de akemi

Para- musito la chica mientras trataba de zafarse de robin

No, no quiero alejarme de ti- mientras le besaba el cuello

Por que no, acaso soy magnética- dijo ella mientras besaba el cuello. Y se podía ver el juego debajo de la sabana

Si, eres magnética, mi cuerpo pide estar cerca de ti, y sabes algo… no se va alejar de ti- besándole los hombros ya que corrió un poco su polera.

A akemi se le vi no un pensamiento a la cabeza y alejo al chico- espera, un momento.. Tu eres un intruso que entra en mi habitación, te acuestas en mi cama... y me besas- dijo ella muy seria

Wou wou, valla, y quien fue la que me beso la primera ves?- exclamo el

Bueno fui yo, pero...Pero fue para salvarte- excusándose la chica

Ohh¡¡ gracias por salvarme- dijo el risueño

Robin- dijo ella

Que?- pregunto el

Podrías salir de encima mió- dijo ella viendo la hora, trataba de contenerse pero no podía decir que no a robin, aunque le hayan advertido

Debería?- inquirió el

Debes, por que tu y yo no somos nada- pesada akemi

Wou. Y a que te refieres- dijo el siguiendo su plan del dominador de emociones

mmm… quizás al hecho de que vienes a mi habitación, y te acuestas en mi cama, te das en lujo de besarme, y no eres mi novio para tomarte esas atribuciones- dijo simulando estar enojada

y te gustaría que fuera tu novio?- pregunto el chico de cabellos rebeldes y de ojos profundos

ehh?o/O ehh bueno, yo ehh- balbuseaba akemi

Es fácil si o no- inquirió el

y que pasa si digo que no- ella muy coqueta

si dices, que no te persigo en donde estés, busco la manera de conquistarte, y si no me haces caso, te rapto y te llevo muy lejos para que solo estés con migo- con toda la exclamación posible.

Jajaja no crees, que estas siendo muy extremista- quitando la sabana de su cabeza

No, yo haría todo por mi novia- un poco ruborizado

Como puedes, hablar de ser tu novia, si ni siquiera tenido una cita, nuestra vida se ha limitado últimamente a puras peleas y entrenamientos, no hemos tenido un día de paz a se mucho- robin se acomodo al lado de ella

Bueno no se, lo que tengamos nosotros, no ha empezado como una relación normal, es cierto que tu me besaste para ayudarme después te yo robe un beso, y no hemos tenido ningún tipo de cita, pero por ahora solo me conformo con tenerme a mi lado, con saber que estas bien, y verte dormir. Te prometo que cuando se termine todo esto, saldremos por jum city, y te llevare a lugares muy lindos, y tendremos una cita, y haremos lo que hacen en una cita. Pero por ahora me conformo con mirar tu cara, por las mañanas, y aunque tengamos que esconderlos de tus amigos, y de los titanes no importa, solo con tener tu mano en mi cara para mí ya es suficiente.

Ella le tomo la mano y se quedaron ahí mimándose uno al otro. Hasta que se les llego la hora de levantarse, luego salio sigiloso por el pasillo esperando que nadie lo viera. Llego a su habitación pensando que su travesía había terminado con éxito, no se dio cuenta que alguien observo con detenimiento y curiosidad, era Tobías, quién decidido no mencionar nada de lo visto a los guardianes, ya que seria un nuevo reto para su amiga, y ella tendría que darse cuenta de las consecuencias ya la habían advertido y esperaba que ella misma pusiera los limites ya que entendía que seria difícil desde el principio.

Así el chico feliz se decidió alistar para el entrenamiento que se venia, seria rudo, los titanes estaban todos bien, adoloridos pero bien, pero los volverían a dejar inconcientes en el suelo, preguntas que lo agobiaban y hacían que subiera su adrenalina.

OoOoOoO

Se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraban los titanes y los guardianes, al llegar estaba akemi, quien le dio una mirada, furtiva y se sonrojo, esto lo noto raven y se dio la vuelta hacia robin para darle una sonrisa, en la cual se fijo sadkiel el cual quedo impresionado con la bella sonrisa de raven. Tobías miraba entretenidos a sus líderes como caían en las redes del amor, pero no podía comentar nada a Agata.

Se destinaron a desayunar muy rápido, con pequeñas conversaciones, ya cuando estaban todos desayunados sadkiel se levanto y pregunto si estaban listos para el entrenamientos. Los titanes con ganas se levantaron, y se dirigieron al patio

Bien que tenemos que hacer- dijo una star tanto distinta con ganas de enfrentar a sus contrincantes, mas seria

Bien, titanes este entrenamiento será mas fácil, nosotros ya no los limitaremos en atacarlos, ya saben que usamos magia a diferencia de algunos de ustedes, lo único que ustedes tiene que hacer es concentrarse. nosotros los atacaremos, y tendrán que repeler el ataque. Nada más fácil que eso- dijo el chico de cabello dorado

O.o Espera nos estas tomando el pelo o que viejo¡¡, nos dejaron inconcientes con su ataque ayer- dijo un ciborg preocupado

Ciborg, no es tan así, le vamos a enseñar el contraataque o la defensa, pero va depender de ustedes si la logran- agata mirando a la contra parte con seriedad

Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer- chico bestia mientras se corría del lado de isis quien lo miraba como si fuera un peluche n.nU

Bueno aquí esta la parte nueva de su entrenamiento- sadkiel sin dejar de mirar a raven

Deben tender claro, que sus poderes vienen de sus emociones, por lo cual, no lograran el poder de ataque de la señorita raven o akemi, solo le podremos enseñar lo básico, como defenderse y atacar, pero como ya dije para defenderse no piensen que por enseñarles estos podrán enfrentarse a neil, u otro personaje, el derrotar al jefe de estos nos toca a nosotros.

Nosotros somos autosuficientes, y podremos darles la batalla- ciborg sintiéndose pequeño al decirle que no podrían llegar a los ataques de raven o akemi.

Bueno eso lo veremos, si ustedes sobrepasan sus propias limitaciones podremos enseñarles mas, pero si se sobre exigen pueden llegar a la muerte, por eso le enseñaremos lo básico- Tobías tratando de tranquilizarlo

Entiendo, titanes, pondremos todas nuestras energías para aprender, no los auto exijamos pero, cuando aparezca quien manda a los incubos, sabremos como derrotarlos, ya lo hemos enfrentado a otro tipo de magia, no será la primera vez.- robin tratando de darle ánimo al equipo.

Sadkiel, le molesto la testarudez del chico, el sabia que no todos los titanes iban a poder llegar al punto máximo de control de emociones, para expresarla en poderes, menos si no tenían un poder alguno que tenia que ver con magia, además le incomodaba la situación de que se estuvieran metiendo en una guerra que a durado millones de años y ahora llegaba su mundo, sentía miedo por que ellos no deberían ser parte de esto, solo se les debería enseñar la vida, su cometido. pero ya sabían mucho, sabían de la existencia de los incubos, ya habían peleado contra ellos, pero no sabían en que se estaban metiendo. Por suerte el era un superior uno de los guardianes entrenados antes de nacer por lo cual podía tomar decisiones tomar apariencias de otras personas, como la de aquel viejo guardián, era el. El protegiendo a su amiga, aquella, tan importante, aquella a la cual neil arriesgo su libertad como ser, para salvarla, aquella a la cual veía cada vez mas cerca de la persona que el había conocido. una persona sutil pero de fuerza y valentía.

Bien titanes, atacaremos con diabulos, que pueden utilizar para repeler el ataque?-pregunto akemi, parándose adelantes de sus camaradas

Un campo de fuerza- raven segura

Eso solo sirve para defenderse si tuvieran que atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo- siguió preguntando ella

Un campo ataque- dijo chico bestia que hizo que todos rieran y apareciera la gotita en su cabeza

En teoría le podríamos llamar así garfiel- dijo akemi animándolo al ver que los chicos se reían de el

Un campo ataque, a que se refieren- pregunto ciborg

Un ataque en el cual puedas defenderte- agrego agata

Y como podemos lograr ese ataque?- el chico maravilla muy serio

Bueno tenemos una semana para que aprendan diferentes ataques, y defensas básicas, su ciudad no puede quedar mucho tiempo sin protección, para apurar el procedimiento, tienen que buscar la emoción mas fuerte que hayan sentido, en su vida y concentrarlas en sus manos, pero ojo debe ser una emoción pura, ahora cierren sus ojos y concéntrese.

Así lo hicieron, pero los entrenamiento no le salieron como quisieron a los titanes, los dos días siguientes ninguno pudo contrarrestar el diabulos de los guardianes, cada vez el ataque era mas fuertes y se veían sumidos a los poderes de sus contrincantes, hasta que llego el tercer día los guardines atacarían con todo, entre mas se demoraran el ataque era peor. Fue cuando los guardianes juntaban sus poderes en una sola energía que abarcaba a los titanes y la abalanzaron contra ellos, fue cuando raven corrió y se puso adelantes de ellos robin le siguió mientras la energía se acercaba a ellos

Estas listo- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa

Creo que está vez si- cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos

Aurus- dijeron al unísono y el ataque se paro frente a ellos

Creo que lo están logrando- dijo akemi con una sonrisa

Si no ayudan los otros titanes el ataque no estará mucho rato retenido- agata desconfiada de que lo lograran

Solo nos queda ver que van hacer- sadkiel mirando el desempeño de los titanes

Robin. No lo detendremos por mucho tiempo, es mucha energía para los dos- raven mirando a robin

Lo se yo no puedo mas- cuando los dos iban a dejar de retener el ataque para ser nuevamente lanzados por lo aires y quedar en el suelo. Al unísono los otros titanes gritaron aurus y se unieron a robin y raven

Viejo, no creas que siempre vas a poder solo- dijo un chico bestia entusiasmado por su logro

Si, para que veas yo no me quedo chico en nada- dijo ciborg poniendo sus fuerzas en retener el ataque

Amigos no creen que es hora de devolver el ataque- star animando a los otros titanes

Si, ya es hora titanes, listos? AHORA- grito el chico

AURUS ATACK- y la energía salía disparada a los chicos que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar y salieron disparados aterrizando cerca de unos árboles

Ven… auchi… les dije que lo lograrían- akemi adolorida y con un brazo rasmillado

Si me di cuenta, valla y en realidad le dolían esos ataques a ellos- dijo ágata enojada

Creo que los titanes no son tan débiles, solo necesitan que uno se decidiera- sadkiel ayudando a pararse a akemi

Y que piensas hacer con ellos. -Akemi pregunto mientras los veía celebrar a lo lejos

Creo que nos serán de gran ayuda- mientras akemi le limpiaba una herida en la cara

Desde ahora será mas fácil, que aprendan los siguientes ataques, demoraron pero lo lograron- Tobías mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de ágata para ayudarla

Todavía nos quedan unos días, para enseñarles algo mas, veamos que son capaces- muy serio el chico de cabellos dorados

Que estas pensando sadkiel, no pensaras enseñarles, mas aya de lo básico- decía akemi mientras la mano de sadkiel se puso en su boca, hablaré luego con tigo, no digas lo que estoy pensando-cerro un ojo y se fue caminado hizo una seña que lo siguieran. Llegando frente a los titanes, los felicito. Y los puso a entrenar de nuevo, los siguientes dos días fueron extenuantes, para los titanes los tuvo dos días sin dormir, a la intemperie, probando su resistencia, por lo cual robin con akemi se vieron muy poco pero solo con mirarse se sentían confortados y apreciaban esa necesidad de estar juntos. Y sadkiel por su lado no dejaba de ver a la chica de ojos negros por la noche sentía verdaderamente atraído por raven pero no lograba acercarse a ella.

OoOoOoOoO

Ya solo faltaba un día para que los titanes se marcharan del refugio de los guardianes, y por tal razón akemi se encontraba hablando con sadkiel y una de las habitaciones

Crees, que sea necesario, enseñarles mas de lo que saben?- pregunto el ambarino

Akemi miraba al suelo sentada en el escritorio- lo mejor hubiera sido tenerlos lo mas alejado pero ya saben mucho, los ataques de ellos hacias las misiones casin son nulos, acaso buscan algo que tienen o esta cerca de los titanes para que nos ataque últimamente tanto- pregunto ella

Bueno, es simple la razón- el mirando a la chica

No lo se que tan simple sea, aun no recuerdo totalmente lo viví, mis recuerdos son muy confusos, solo recuerdo verte a ti a neil, entrenado, no deberías consultar con ágata y Tobías, ello son mas expertos y sabios que yo- dijo risueña

No, con tigo tengo que discutir estas cosas, esta pregunta me ha tenido agobiado por días, hasta que punto podrán soportar los titanes, si les enseñamos estarán dispuestos, a entrar a una guerra que es interminable, serán capaces de soportar los entrenamientos, serán capaces de convertir emociones en poderes?. Siendo jóvenes somos vulnerables, antes las emociones, pero es la única forma por la cual le podemos enseñar, no tienen otra alternativa, si solo tuvieran esto (sadkiel puso su mano y empezó a salir energía). Están demasiados expuestos. Neil, como su protector te puede localizar donde estés, será mejor mantener a los titanes alejados de todo esto?- necesito una respuesta, akemi que piensas tu- poniendo sus manos en el escritorio

Yo pienso, que lo mejor es enseñarles a defenderse, a utilizar el aurus en sus ataques. Mantenerlos lo mas alejado de esto, no creo que le gustaría ver lo que nosotros hemos visto, las muertes de los guardianes por sus misiones. Pero por otra parte, necesitamos ayuda, solos no podremos, los guardianes tienen diferentes capacidades, las cuales utilizamos y las mejoramos para mostrar de mejor forma el camino que llevan y el que pueden llevar. preparlos a ellos para que se den cuenta de la verdad, para que cuando llegara la maldad, las máximas tinieblas, ellos no fueran manipulados, pero por que no ayudar¡¡ a salvar este y otros mundos, para hacerlo uno solo o no? ellos son los héroes-dijo ella sin mirar a sadkiel

Y que piensas?- inquirió el chico al ver que algo tramaba

Entrenarlos (mirando al techo), enséñales, muy sutilmente, para cuando llegue esa guerra infernal a este mundo, puedan ayudarlos. Pero debemos hacer lo mismo que hicieron con nosotros- dijo ella esta vez mirando

Borrarles los recuerdos de estos poderes?- el entendiendo la idea

Exacto, mantendrán los recuerdos de la defensa básica, pero los poderes mas fuertes serán ocultados, hasta que sea necesarios ocuparlos, seguirán con sus vidas normales, siendo los héroes de jum city. Solo que por el momento los incubos son sus atacantes, hasta que logremos disiparlos, pero que quede claro ya que no poseen poderes mágicos, si lo entrenamos tendrá que ser hasta donde den sus emociones, sabes que no podremos convertirlos en guardianes, pero si acercarlos mucho a lo que somos

Esta bien, eso haremos, ( sadkiel alzo su mano) tiempo.. dijo sutilmente y el tiempo se congelo y aparecieron los otros guardianes en la habitación. Bien camaradas guardianes nuevas ordenes, este es el ultimo día que los titanes tienen para entrenar, se suponía que era completar la defensa con sus ataques, pero hay cambio de planes, el tiempo será congelado hasta nuevo aviso y los titanes serán entrenados como guardianes, no quiero ningún tipo de objeción es una orden, ya se la pregunta que aran se las y se la respondo altiro. No hay regla que no se pueda romper solo no enamorarte de tu misión¡¡¡, por lo cual vamos romper una regla tratando de buscar un mejor futuro. Seguirán entrenado con su pareja asignada y luego de llegar al punto máximo de sus capacidades deberán borrar sus recuerdos que solo serán recordados en caso de emergencia. Tienen alguna otra pregunta que no sea la obvia de que no podemos revelar los secretos de nuestro poder?- pregunto sadkiel pasando frente a sus camaradas como sargento mal humorado

Ninguna, si se la repuesta que me darás- la pelinegro la guardiana mas ruda llamada agata

Bien con el tiempo congelado, usaremos el día, recuerden de borrar sus recuerdos de hasta que sean necesarios que los recuerden-

Bien el día va ser largo, movamos- dijo tobias energético

Si, va durar meses- agata

Y se dispusieron a entrenar los titanes para ellos corrían los días normales, sin darse cuenta que el tiempo estaba congelado, siguieron entrenado, durante dos meses en los dia y noche eran entrenamientos extenuantes, los guardianes los hacían resistir bajo la lluvia en el agua, bajo ataques cada vez mas poderosos. Los titanes caían pero se volvían a levantar, los que tenían mas avances era robin y raven, (recuerden que robin en el incidente de raven adsorbió los poderes de una de las chicas). El entrenamiento acabo cuando las emociones de star se descontrolaron y terminaron con la mitad de la casa en el suelo, ahí decidieron los guardines parar era el punto final.

Bien chicos, es la hora de borrar- al ver que star no tenia control ya sobre ella, no se podían arriesgar que los otros titanes cayeran el lo que callo la pelirroja

Borrar que, valla, estos chicos son algo locos- dijo ciborg al ver a tobias frente de el

Y los chicos empezaron a borrar los recuerdos. Cuando sadkiel se disponía a borrar los recuerdos. Raven paro su mano

Que están haciendo- pregunto la hermosa chica que cautivaba al sadkiel

Solo, es temporal no te preocupes confía en mi- dijo el ambarino

Se que aunque me niegue lo van hacer igual- dijo la chica con monotonía

Si, es verdad, pero quiero decirte algo antes que pierdas este recuerdo- dijo el chico tomándola por los hombros

Si dime- dijo con su monotonía

Solo es que me gustas mucho- y se acerco a ella y la beso furtivamente mientras paso la mano por los ojos de la chica, y no la dejo atinar a nada y la chica se quedo parada con los ojos sin iris

SADKIEL, ELLA TIENE NOVIO-dijo akemi retándolo mientras robin estaba a punto de ir a pegarle

Akemi encárgate de el- sadkiel alejándose de la chica

Akemi, que van hacer- pregunto el chico maravilla

Solo será temporal, espero que sea para siempre- dijo ella mirando su cara y paso sus manos por los ojos del chico y musito suavemente- que los recuerdos de robin y raven no sean borrados si no confusos- y con esto una esfera de luz cubrió el refugio y se encontraron despidiendo de los titanes.

OoOoOoOoO

Gracias por todo. Es un honor llamarlos titanes honorarios- el chico maravilla pasándoles un transmisor.

No fue nada, nos mantendremos en contacto- dijo el líder de los guardianes

Eso te lo a seguro- dijo robin estrechándole la mano-

Y así los titanes empezaron a despedirse, cuando raven llego donde sadkiel, sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo, sentía que este chico algo había hecho pero no sabia que, su mente le decía que la había besado, pero no podía ser, quizás era una mala pasada de su mente, o un sueño que no recordaba, pero no pudo disimular su rubor ante el chico que le beso la mano. Y así como llegaron se fueron los chicos fueron tele transportados, llegando a la playa, la mima en la cual fue herida akemi, se sintió la alegría de estar en casa, akemi tomo con fuerzas en collar que encontró en su cama que pertenecía a neil, y se dirigió hacia los guardianes.

Bien a-ke-mi, es hora de la despedida- dijo un sadikiel burlesco

Chicos nos veremos otra vez- akemi pensado que no los volvería a ver

Claro, nos volveremos a ver, que crees que vamos a desaparecer, noo (moviendo el dedo), nos veras muy seguido no te libraras de nosotros- dijo agata abrazándola

Espero, verlos pronto- dijo animosa la chica de ojos verdes

Nos veras muy pronto, es mas quizás puedas venir a vivir con nosotros- Tobías con su dulzura inigualable

Por favor, akemi cuida de los titanes, en especial de raven- sadkiel estrechándole la mano

Sadkiel, la chica te robo el corazón- dijo ágata riéndose de el

No te preocupes lo haré- y se alejo para que Tobías se despidiera

Vamos, vamos, si los volveremos a ver, no es una despedida, es mas están haciendo mucho ruido por nada, en unos días nos veremos (ágata se acerco y le dijo muy delicadamente) akemi recuerda que no puedes estar con robin, es una orden- esto estremeció a la akemi, y con estos los chicos se esfumaron tras una luz blanca

En esa luz hablaban Tobías y sadkiel -cuanto más planeas engañarla-

Lo suficiente, como para que neil, se mantenga alejado-el ambarino que veía como los titanes se despedían

No comprendo-

Ya lo entenderás- el ambarino cerrando sus ojos

OoOoOoOoOoO

Que bien se siente llegar a casa- chico bestia tirándose al sillón

En realidad, si es muy confortable, me voy a mi habitación- dijo raven largándose de ahí cuando una los titanes estés aparecieron llevándosela en el enredo de nuevo a la sala

Hola, como estuvo el viaje. Dijo la abejita de ciborg tirándosele al cuello

Muy bien, cansados.- Ciborg besando a su chica

Aqualad se acerco a star, la beso, lo cual vio robin, por primera vez no sentía rabia, pero star se veía afligida

Mas y menos se acercaron a robin rapadamente y le entregaron una carta

Que esto?- exclamo robin instalándose en el sillón

No se llego el martes pasado- dijo mas

Ábrela ya¡¡¡¡- dijo menos ansioso, los otros chicos se acercaron para escuchar la lectura de la carta

Estimados jóvenes titanes:

Tenemos el agrado de invitarlos el gran baile de gala, del señor Adolfo benquenbaguer, quien espera honrarlos por sus meritos con nuestra ciudad, esperamos que no falten ya que este baile sera a su honor.

La velada se llevara a cabo en la mansión benquenbaguer el día sábado a las 8.00pm.

Se despide cordialmente, esperando su asistencia

Adolfo benquenbaguer.

Junto con esto veía una nota anexa.

Robin, y jóvenes titanes:

El señor Adolfo como cortesía, ante sus grandes hazañas por nosotros, desea que regalarles las tenidas para la fiesta, aquí les manda una tarjeta de crédito, para que gasten lo que sea necesario, sin otro particular se despide

Adolfo bequenbaguer

Pd: esperamos que la nueva titán, nos agrade con su compañía

Una fiesta? De gala, para nosotros?- star muy contenta

Si, pero es para mañana, y venimos llegando recién?- tendremos que ir a comprar los trajes

Bueno, creo que esta bien, que de cuenta de lo que hemos hecho por la ciudad- ciborg esta ves desplomándose en el sillón de enfrente

Por fin, se dieron cuenta de lo que soy capas- chico bestia como toda una estrella

Bien creo que tendremos que quedarnos por unas horas mas jun city- dijo veloz

Si, por favor, mañana no habrá tiempo para ir a comprar la vestimenta- star muy entusiasmada

Bien, yo me puedo quedar mas y menos y aqualad y Bubblebee si quieren acompáñelos

Si (asintió con la cabeza la abejita) muchas gracias

Titanes. Vamos nos¡¡¡¡- dijo robin y los chicos lo siguieron

OoOoOoOoOoO

Todo sale a la perfección, no saben en que se están metiendo los guardianes y los titanes jajaja (risa malvada)-un hombre de voz muy fuerte

Todo sale a la perfección, señor- dijo neil

Ya verán que no pueden contra nosotros, usaremos las cosas que mas le duelen contra ellos jajajajaja-

OoOoOoO

Termine el capitulo ehhhh, bueno gracias a todos por sus reveiws son la fuerza para escribir, gracias a todos.

Freak100: atrévete a escribir tu puedes, santo Pegaso, me tienes bien intrigada con tu historia, agatablack amiga todavía espero el fic, pero sin presiones n.n, gracias por todo y sin olvidar a 123..., besty raven misa hayase dark, todos gracias nos vemos prontos bey no olviden dejar reviews


	13. la fiesta

Es hora, de nuestro gran triunfo, los guardianes y los titanes en un mismo lugar pero ninguno se podrá ayudar, desde hoy sufrirán como ningún otro día en su vida, sus temores sus penas se harán realidad en su fiesta de honor o en la fiesta de horror (risa malvada). Hoy conocerán su verdadero enemigo pero solo para morir, por que esta vez no se salvan, serán los días mas doloroso de sus vidas, no hay forma de que se liberen.(se dio la vuelta a sus secuaces), muchachos es la hora de nuestra entrada triunfal. basta de jueguitos simples, ya han pasado bastante tiempo y no hemos logrado nada, es mejor los planes bien elaborados.

Que el sufrimiento de ellos sea nuestra felicidad¡¡¡ muerte a los elegidos. MUERTE¡¡¡- dijo enérgico el mandamás

MUERTE¡¡¡-gritaron enérgicos todos los que escuchaban

Y para que todo resulte (se acerco rápidamente al señor bequenbaguer) Agradezco sus ganas, de ayudarlos, a destruir a los titanes- dijo el mandamás con su mirada sádica

Es un placer ver como los titanes, son destruidos.- dijo arreglándose la corbata un hombre altivo de mucho dinero de pelo muy negro y ojos cafeces

Lastima que no los veras- hizo una seña con la mano y dos bestias lo tomaron de los brazos al señor bequenbaguer

A que se refiere, SUELTENME, QUE ME SUELTEN, LES DIGO, TENEMOS UN TRATO- tratando de zafarse de las horribles bestias, que lo miraban saboreándose

Jajajaja, escucha bien yo no hago tratos, con miserables, menos con humanos, eres un estupido al creer, que yo uno de los supremos Pensaría en hacer un trato, pero agradezco que me facilites tu casa. Estupidos humanos que creen todo lo que le dicen

POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, DEJAME IR, PROMETO NO DECIR NADA- suplicando por su vida

Mire señor benquenbaguer no todo es tan malo, aprenderás algo muy importante.. si algo tan importante hoy te entenderás que no debes confiar ni en tu sombra por que te puede traicionar- hagan lo que deseen con el me tiene aburrido

.NO, NO, POR FAVOR NOOOO- el hombre gritaba desesperado por el dolor aquellas bestias que lo retenían, ahora estaban mordiendo su cuerpo, rasgando su carne, estirándola para comerla ferozmente, mordiéndolo, con cada mordida se podía ver un hueso astillado con movimiento y cada vez llegaban mas, chillaba desesperado. Abrieron su estómago enterrando una daga que la revolvieron en su cuerpo, se pelaban por sus viseras.- NOOOOO, DIOS, NOOO- gritaba el hombre moribundo

Neil miraba desde lejos con recelo la escena. Un incubo se levanto, al escuchar los gritos del hombre se puso donde estaba su cabeza y puso su espada apuntando a la cabeza del señor bequenbaguer

NOOO, EN EL INFIERNOS LOS VERE, TENDRAN QUE VOLVER AL INFIERNO-

ESO NUNCA- dijo el hombre de la espada, neil estaba espantado no podía creer ver a esas bestias peleándose por las viseras de aquel hombre, comiendo sus brazos mientras el hombre desfallecía lentamente, como el castigo por sus pecados. Asustado quiso salir de ahí cuando unas palabras del hombre lo pararon era su ultimo esfuerzo

TU, Y LOS DEMAS NOS VEREMOS EN EL INFIERNO, SI DIOS… SI DIOS ME PERDONA QUIZAS PUEDA VER LA LUZ DESPUES DE SIGLOS, PERO TU ESTARAS EN LA OSCURIDAD POR SIEMPRE COMO.. COMO EL PARASITO QUE ERES- y escupió sangre

Y enojado aquella bestia de ojos rojos dientes filudos y cuerpo negro con garras en las manos, por la furia enterró la espada en su cabeza salpicando sangre en la cara de neil

NOOO¡¡¡- grito neil desesperado

Que te pasa estupido- le pegaron un empujón, y salio corriendo, por los pasillos oscuros, cuando las lagrimas empezaron florecer no entendía por que sentía el dolor de esa persona el pertenecía a las tinieblas no tenia por sentir piedad, pero aun así lo hizo, y se empezó a cuestionar. Sus recuerdos, aquellos que le decían que su vida había estado con esas horribles bestias. Apareció en la playa y sus lágrimas corrieron sin explicable razón grito el nombre de su peor enemiga a la que juro un día matar, sin recordar nada de su pasado

AKEMI¡¡¡¡-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

aushh,- akemi quiso desfallecerse ciborg la alcanzo a tomar de la mano, si no directo escalera abajo, robin se preocupo por lo cual se devolvió rápidamente n.n U (que lindo el)

hey cuidado, estas bien?- pregunto ciborg

Si bien, solo que me dio una clavada muy fuerte en el corazón, como, como si alguien me necesitara- sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente akemi recordó que este era un llamado pasaba cada vez que uno de los dos se necesita

Estas bien¡¡¡- robin le toco la frente buscando una fiebre que no existía

Muy bien, sigamos- se reincorporo y quiso caminar pero volvió a sentir la clavada en el pecho y la angustia unas ganas inmensas de llorar y salir corriendo, se quedo parada y raven vio la cara de preocupación

Que te pasa?-pregunto la chica preocupada

Nada, estoy bien, vamos a comprar los trajes ya se nos hace tarde- y se fue caminando sola

Que raro- chico bestia confundido

Iré a ver que le sucede

Robin, vamos no creo que sea para tanto, esta bien- dijo una star celosa pero aferrada al brazo de aqualad

Iré a verla- repitió

Déjala, necesita su espacio- dijo raven

Caminaron tras una akemi angustiada con ganas de salir corriendo. Se metió a la tienda, tomo el primer vestido que encontró y se metió a un camarín esperando que nadie la encontrara

Neil.. que que te sucedeee- y las lagrimas empezaron correr pos sus ojos (acaso ya había empezado el plan?).

Los chicos entraron tras ella, y star se fascino al momento en busca de su vestido, entendía el dolor de la chica pero ella no podía hacer nada. raven algo mas centrada se movía despacio. Bumblembore acompaño a su novio, el cual le dijo que eligiera un vestido, se lo pagaría el, para que después pudieran salir juntos. Robin se dirigió con desgano junto a chico bestia que le mostraba los trajes más exóticos, como siempre el Eligio el exótico que podio encontrar un traje blanco con una camisa de flores negras y zapatos negros

Viejo, todos las chicas me amaran- apuntando con las dos manos y saliendo estrellas detrás de el.

A si robin se alejo del, todos los chicos eligieron sus trajes, una akemi de ojos rojos por el llanto ayudo a raven a elegir el suyo, ya que star la quería vestir de rosado de nuevo XD ella Eligio uno sin mucho ayuda, ya que solo tomo el primero que vio que no fuera tan a la moda, pero casual y bonito. Luego de una hora ya cuando eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche se fueron a la torre. Todos cansados, saliendo del aquel entrenamiento, decidieron acostarse temprano. Los titanes del este se quedaron con ellos.

Solo en la sala principal se encontraba star y aqualad.

Star estas bien?- por que tan distante

Necesitamos hablar?-

Ya se lo que me quieres decir- dijo el muy desganado

Lo sabes?

Se que me vas a dejar-

Espera por favor, quiero ser sincera-

Escucha, no te puedo obligar a que estés con migo, no voy a negar que te amo, y con todo mi corazón, pero estas haciendo sufrir - dijo saliendo una lagrima por su ojo

Lo siento, pero es que creo siento algo por otra persona-

Por quien, DIABLOS se franca¡¡¡¡-

Bueno… el el. Es…- estaba muy afectada y fue interrumpida

Es robin verdad? Estas enamorada de el?

Creo.. sentir- estaba diciendo y fue interrumpida

Crees o lo estas- con esto se formo un vació un silencio- bueno, creo que ni de esos estas segura, pero déjame decirte, que con robin quizás ya paso tu turno, el pareciera que le gustara akemi- con rabia, quería que esas palabras dolieran, por que no se atrevía ir hacerle un daño de ningún tipo, pero era su forma de hacerle sentir su dolor

Pero a ella quizás no le gusta-

Yo creo que si, tu lo dejaste libre. Bueno es tu decisión star espero que robin, comparta ese amor, y yo.. y yo … bueno te esperare como un idiota, por que te sigo amando mi dulce star- y el sollozo de su corazón era mas fuerte que el mostraba en su cara en esos ojos azabaches, star le partió el corazón pero aun a si la amaba y mas que nunca, miro su bolsillo, la gargantilla que había comprado para ella, pero no quiso entregarla. Ya que sabia que algo así podía suceder por las actitudes de star para con robin en la tienda, se mostraba muy coqueta ante el. Lo que le advertía que algo así podía suceder pero esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación, para su mala suerte no fue a si. Por los pasillos su corazón termino de destrozarse al leer el gravado de la gargantilla.

" Mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre" dolía saber que era así

Mientras star se cuestionaba su actuar-habrá sido lo correcto dejar todo, por algo que es nada concreto, o habré cometido un gran error-

Así se termino el día, y los titanes cansados se levantaron muy tarde, casi a las doce del dia, con el sueño que tenían que se reflejaba en sus caras no notaron la tristeza de tres personas sentadas a la mesa.

Robin esta vez fue piadoso con ellos, no los obligo a entrenar. chico bestia se devolvía a su pieza a dormir, los demás chicos se quedaron en la torre, sin mayores presiones, cada uno hizo lo que mas le gusto hasta que fueron las 5:30 y star entusiasmada empezó a reglar las cosas era verdad que estaba confundida pero su papel era clave en estos asuntos, ella proporcionaba la alegría de la casa, y el motor de los chicos para actos sociales junto con chico bestia.

A si se empezaron a arreglar. Cuando akemi fue a la pieza de raven en busca de ayuda toco la puerta y la dejaron pasar

Necesito ayuda, no soy buena para estas cosas, nunca e sido buena en estas cosas- dijo ella con desanimo

Creo que le preguntas a una persona que esta en igual situación-

Por lo menos podremos ayudarlos, te ves muy bonita- akemi

Tú crees- raven había elegido un vestido morado oscuro, sin magas, que se deja caer ajustado a su cintura y se dejaba caer suavemente sobre los pies de la chica, una cinta a su cuello que se dejaba caer por su espalda descubierta

Akemi ayudo a maquillar a raven dándole un poco mas de color a las mejillas y un color delicado a sus ojos y un color suave a sus labios pero no lo bastante para que resaltara sus labios.

raven tomo el broche que le regalo tiempo atrás y se lo puso

Bien ya me voy- te espero en la entrada

Ok, no demores mucho.

Raven termino de arreglarse y salio al pasillo para irse a la sala principal. star las esperaba con un maravilloso vestido amarillo con flores amarillas, tomado al cuello, y con su pelo recogido.

Te ves muy linda- dijo star cortes

Muchas gracias- exclamo raven dando una sonrisa, y así se encaminaron a la sala donde los chicos esperaban impacientes principal con sus trajes de gala el de ciborg, negro con líneas plomas y un corbatín, y el de robin negro completo con una corbata, el de garfiel el mas extravagante el mismo de la tienda.

Salio raven y star , y los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial aqualad, que miraba a su ex novia con asombro se ruborizo, y sintió latir fuertemente su corazón. Chico bestia para que decir se acerco casi baboso a raven, esta se preguntaba que diría sadkiel si la viera, quiso esfumar rápidamente aquel pensamiento loco de su cabeza.

Star se acerco a robin disimuladamente queriendo dejar su exquisito perfume para que pensara en ella

Te vez muy linda star- dijo cordialmente

A lo cual star se ruborizo- gracias

Raven tu te ves preciosa, y akemi donde esta?- star al escuchar ese nombre miro a un aqualad que pareciera que la suerte le diera la razón

Aquí estoy, dijo tropeándose cerca de la puerta, y aferrándose a ella(era un fracaso, nunca avía usado tacón XD, su fieles amigas eran las zapatillas) robin levanto su cara en mascarada y vio a una akemi distinta, el chico sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte casi se salía al verla, con aquel vestido negro que dejaba sus delicados hombros al descubierto, con unas mangas lagas que se ajustaba a la altura del codo y se dejaban caer abiertas, y un disimulada abertura en el sector izquierdo que dejaba ver su pierna un poco mas arriba de rodilla, y con un suave maquillaje que le destacaba los ojos.

Que les pasa? O.oU- akemi con la gotita en la cabeza

Nada, es que es raro verte tan, bueno con vestido y tacones- dijo BB

Vamos- ciborg viendo que se les hacia tarde, se despidieron y se encaminaron, cuando robin paso al lado de ella, sutilmente le dijo que estaba bella, y se fueron a la fiesta.

OoOoOoO

Llegando a lugar los esperaban como reyes, la fiesta se celebro amenamente con los típicos discursó de caballeros, ya la fiesta estaba bastante avanzada cuando anunciaron la llegada del señor sadkiel. Raven casi bota el refresco que estaba tomando, y entraron los guardianes elegantemente vestidos, ágata con un hermoso vestido blanco

Los titanes acá?- musito suavemente a sadkiel

Esto no me parece- dijo agata

Un caballero muy elegante con la forma del señor bequenbaguer se paro y dijo- bien ya que están nuestros invitados principales que bailen por favor- y se bajaron las luces y las mas altas apuntaron a los titanes y los guardianes.

Bien bailemos, cuidado- y se acerco a una raven que trataba de arrancarse

Deseas bailar- dijo un sadkiel con una reverencia

Si- con un rubor en su cara

A si los titanes los guardianes se acercaron a la pista y empezaron a bailar, robin tomo akemi de la mano y se dispusieron a bailar.

Sabes algo-

Que?-

Me gusto mas cuando bailamos en la playa- dijo con una sonrisa. De de pronto aparecieron personas de quién sabe donde, y separaron a las parejas que bailaban entre ellos. Los movían muy rápidos. los titanes y los guardines se buscaban entre las personas, pero era imposible soltarse de las personas

Por favor no quiero bailar más- dijo raven

El hombre seguía con su sonrisa y apretaba fuertemente a raven

Boom sono uan explosión separando a los chicos

ROBIN- grito akemi mientras la abalanzaban contra la muralla

AKEMI¡¡¡, TITANES, CUIDADO- tomando posición de ataque

Que diablos- ciborg, viendo que unas bestias horripilantes, empezaban atacarlos, mientras los guardianes trataban de liberarse

Que horribles bestia- dijo star asustada

Titanes, prepárense .TITANES ATA.- cuando fue interrumpido

Bravo. Bravo-. se escuchaba a una sola persona aplaudiendo encaminándose al centro de la pista- a la primera cayeron, eh? Guardianes. Que ilusos son (miro a los titanes) jóvenes titanes, los honorables héroes del la ciudad, el centro de este mundo, le ha gustado la fiesta os prepare todo por ustedes. Espero que sea lo menos agradable - mostrando los dientes en una risa malvada llena de hipocresía

A que te refieres- robin sin bajar la guardia, mientras esas horribles bestias de dietes filudos, y garras manchadas de sangre se acerbaza a ellos, junto con los incubos.

Valla sus amiguitos le mintieron, hay que lastima. No saben por que les dicen el centro

No- dijo raven

Explícate- dijo robin

NO LE CREAN NADA DE LO QUE DICE- grito sadkiel que luchaba contra las incubos detrás del circulo de bestias que rodeaban a los titanes.

Y aun le siguen mintiendo (movió la cabeza), bueno se los explicare yo- akemi iba en contra de todo esa tropa de vestías pero neil la paro empujándola cayendo al piso.-

Ellos, lo único que buscan, es apoderarse de ustedes hacerlos sus marionetas, están jugando con ustedes y no se dan cuenta, vamos titanes abran los ojos.

TITANES NO LE CREAN NADA DE LO QUE LES DICE LOS ESTAN UTILIZANDO- dijo akemi peleando- DEJENME PASAR

Jugando con nosotros?- a se refiere el viejo dijo bb murmurándole a raven

Por que ellos saben más de lo que creen, ellos sabían de los incubos y se lo ocultaron, esa tal akemi conoce a neil. Quizás cuantas cosa mas le han ocultado. Solo se defienden ellos. Yo que ustedes me desquitarían. Hubieran evitado las desapariciones de personas (los titanes se mostraban asombrados)ups, no lo sabían, bueno guardianes ahora los titanes lo sabe- sin dejar la sonrisa

BASTA¡¡¡ , ellos son nuestros amigos, y no los pondrás en contra de ellos- dijo raven

Hay secretos que es mejor no revelar, tendrán sus razones- dijo robin mientras una explosión se sintió de fondo por lo cual se tuvieron que cubrir .sin darse cuenta sus pies fueron siendo tomados con energía pero, ellos no lo veían, tampoco hacían nada al ver que estaban peleando cerca de ellos, era como si estuvieran hipnotizados, y solo pueden hablar escuchar, solo las razón les quedaba por que sus cuerpos no se movían

Oh que escena más conmovedora, bueno si no se quieren destruir entre ustedes- levanto la mano

DEJALOS EN PAZ- gritó ágata tirando un ataque de fuego dispersando a las bestias

NO LO HAREEE¡¡- ágata tubo un certero ataque que la hizo caer sobre Tobías empujándolo y cayéndoles un estante sobre ellos

QUE LOS DEJES EN PAZ TE DIJERON- akemi con sangre en su cabeza

Valla, pero si es la guardiana del centro, como se siente, perder de nuevo- dijo viendo que se acercaba al el decidida

Sadkiel fue en busca de sus amigos y liberarlos

No, e perdido-

Como que no has perdido- y neil apareció frente a ella

Hay, la niña se sintió mal, a ver a su querido protector- dijo burlesco neil se mantenía en silencio

Titanes, escúchenme no se queden aquí no ven q es una trampa, robin, escúchame, se que crees que están solo conversando, pero te tiene amarrado con energía. Por favor ven con migo.

Akemi de que hablas. Que te paso en la cabeza (confundido) No ves que la fiesta sigue. Te sientes bien-

Robin, no es lo que imaginas, mira tus pies

Están perfectos-

No te esta creyendo- dijo riéndose el sádico mandamás

Robin, confía abre tus ojos no estas viendo la realidad, confía recuerda.

Y a robin se le vinieron muchas cosas a la cabeza, un dolor inmenso se produjo en el, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró con la realidad, los guardianes mal heridos, bestias botadas por todos lados, akemi con sangre en su cara la sala desecha y sus amigos como perdidos solo escuchando y respondiendo. Miro sus pies ya la energía lo tenia rodeado hasta la cintura.

Que diablos, pasa?- pregunto desesperado tratando de salir

Ooohh que linda la escenita, repítanla, repítanla la guardiana acaba de sacar a su misión de mi encantamiento ( movió sus manos y robin apareció al lado de el) bien veamos que es lo que mas le dolería al chico a ver, puso (la mano en la cabeza del robin, para robarle pensamientos este gritaba ya que le dolía tremendamente la cabeza parecía que le pegaran mil martillazos) wou no me deja ver todos sus secretos, pero puedo ver una escena de celos en la playa, parece que le gustas al héroe. Ahh ya tengo la idea. Neil

Si, señor-

Neil ya que nuestro amigo siente celos de ti cuando te acercas a la chica, hazme un favor. Ven tráela para acá rápido, Rápido

Neil la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la puso en frente de ellos

Te gusta el chico- pregunto el sádico

No, es mi misión-

Vamos, di la verdad-

Neil.. que piensas tu…va…. no pienses nada.. Mejor vamos bésala chica muy fogosamente delante de el, toquetéala por completo.. Has que este chico sufra

Estas loco no lo voy hacer- dijo akemi

No lo vas hacer… no los vas HACER¡¡¡(puso la mano en el cuello de robin y empezó a electrocutarlo solo con su mano), si no lo haces tu robincito muere aquí mismo- robin gritaba del dolor- neil quítale la llave- el se la quito dejándola según ellos sin poderes

A..ke..mii no lo hagas (decía mientras sufría el ataque) AHHH¡¡¡-

Los vas hacer o no- dijo mirando a la chica con delicia

Esta bien. El hombre dejo de electrocutarlo

Bravo, sabes tomar decisiones. (Levanto la cara de robin y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros), mira con el chico a quien odias hace lo que tu no has podido hacer con ella, mira como la disfruta el esos besos, esa boca, podrá tocar todo su cuerpo, manosearla y tu no has podido

Akemi, no lo hagas yo estere bien- Ella lo miro una lagrima broto de sus ojo, y neil la apretó contra si

Hola a- ke-mi, o digo tu nombre verdadero- le musito al oído

Eres un idiota, nuca creí que te iba decir que eres un idiota, fuiste la única persona que admiraba y respetaba, nos vendiste neil, te vendiste- dijo muy bajo

Basta de charlas mas actuación, neil hacela gozar, y tu robin mira con atención- robin quiso dar vuelta la cara pero el se la tomo para que viera. Akemi le miro y neil le tomo la cara para besarla- hazlo ya no demores- enojado

Ella lo miro con desprecio, como la vida la ponía en esta situación estaba frente la persona que alguna ves mas amo o eso pensaba, a punto de darle un beso a punto de juntar sus bocas nuevamente, pero el destino decía que esta vez la vería el chico con quien estaba empezando algo muy bello, su cara se movió lentamente hasta la boca de neil, quien sintió el corazón latir nuevamente. Este la abrazo delicadamente. Cuando su boca empezó morder delicadamente los labios. La mente de akemi vago a los recuerdos de neil cuando pasaban junto, las sorpresivas desaparecidas de ellas jalada por una mano hacia una habitación, el beso la despedía. Sus lágrimas afloraron. Mientras un robin apretabas los puños.

El dolor de ver a la persona amada con otro es tremendo, mas si lo hace por salvarte, mas aun cuando sabes que la chica aprecia demasiado a quién la besa, es un dolor amargo lleno de asperezas, las lagrimas querían correr pero se contuvo.

Llegaron a los guardianes y vieron la escena, neil estaba hipnotizado no manoseaba a la chica, solo quiso seguir sintiendo ese beso, quería aferrase a ella y no hacerle mal. Akemi, solo estaba parada si ningún movimiento, para ella era recordar un pasado lleno de magia ante un futuro lleno de batallas y una luz de esperanza Los guardianes quedaron asombrados. Sadkiel, salio presuroso a ver a una raven que se estaba llenando de magia negra

Desde el principio debería ver sido así los dos juntos, pero solo es una trampa, solo es para que sufran los tres- Tobías mirando a un robin apretar los puños.

Ella se separo de el y ella pudo ver su cara sus ojos akemi llenos de lagrimas apretando un collar en su mano. Volvió a sentir piedad esta vez de la chica, su corazón no quería verla sufrir, su pensamiento se rompió por la voz del mandamás sádico

Vamos esto parece escena de amor, hombre aprovecha (se acerco a la chica) o quieres que la aproveche yo- tomándola de la mano bruscamente

YA BASTA¡¡ NO TENGO POR QUE ESTAR VIENDO ESTO, ERES UN ESTUPIDO ANIMAL. SE CREES QUE ESTO ME HARA DEJAR DE AMARLA, O CUESTIONARLA POR QUE EN MI CORAZON MANDO YO, NO TU, INDEPEDIENTE SI ELLA ESTE O NO CON MIGO, ESTE SENTIMIENTO ES MIOOOO¡¡- sonó con eco, robin saco una fuerza sobre natural, que su junto en sus manos, y la libero para librar a sus amigos quienes callaron al suelo, sadkiel estaba ahí para tomar a raven. Neil, se alejo al ver al chico liberar energia

QUE ¡¡¡¡- dijo siendo expulsado contra la muralla fuertemente

YA TE DIJE ESTUPIDO ANIMAL, YO MANDO EN MI CORAZON, Y NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR A NADA- akemi corrió y lo abrazo

Discúlpame, discúlpame, robin,_ discúlpame neil, discúlpame- _dijo mientras los titanes se levantaban, para dar la batalla

No te preocupes, todo estará bien-mirándola a los ojos-BIEN TITANES, CREO QUE ES HORA DE DARLES SU MERECIDO, SE NOS UNEN? "GUARDIANES"(los guardianes asintieron y se pusieron detrás de ellos), TITANES ATAQUEN¡¡¡- y los titanes seguidos por los guardianes, se empezaron a enfrentar a esas terribles bestias, robin con su certeros golpes, y su inigualable agilidad atacaba esquivando las feroces garras manchadas de sangre. Mientras un hombre muy enfadado se levantaba

ME ABURRIERON¡¡,MALDITOS, SUFRIRAN MAS POR SU TESTAUREDES, NO DEBERIAN HABER JUGADO CON FUEGO POR QUE LOS NIÑOS SE QUEMAN¡¡ MALDITO EN QUE LOS ENVIO, MALDITOS PERROS LOS TITANES, MALDITOS LOS ELEGIDOS, MUERTE A LOS ELEGIDOS, MALDIGAN EL DIA QUE SE DECIDIERON VENIR, POR QUE SU MUERTE NO SERA INSTANTANEA SERA DOLORASA, VAN A DECEAR MORIR Y ESA SERA MI ALEGRIA POBRE INFELICES - y con toda la fuera un tremenda bola de energía negra fue hacia donde los titanes luchaban acompañados por los guardianes, no tuvieron tiempo de escapar, y el ataque fue certero, los titanes quedaron suspendidos en el aire al iguala que los guardianes sintiendo que iban a morir, se vieron cayendo en la oscuridad, en la sombría noche sin estrellas. Cuando decididos a dejar este mundo. Pegan contra el suelo muy fuertemente. Al recobrar el conocimiento se encuentran solos, despertando en una cama confortable. Abren sus ojos, y miran asustados, no era la torre no era su hogar donde estaban?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hija, hjita despierta- dijo acariciándole la frente

Madre, buenos dias-

Hija apurate, tu padre nos quiere llevar, de paseo- con una sonrisa

Trigon, mi padre que hace aca-

Hija, por que lo llamas asi-

Madre estas bien-

Raven, tanto sueños tienes para no acompañara a tu padre- dijo uan vos ronca

Raven quedo asombrada, no atinaba a nada, por impulso se levanto y se vistió

Vamos hija- dijo sonriendo el hombre

Vamos, papa.- con una sonrisa en su cara

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despertó miro por la ventana, estaba segunda cama, compartía habitación con desgano se puso frente al espejo con los ojos sin abrir. Se estiro y los abrió

QUE?- se miro sin explicación existente

Miro a la cama del lado, y se acerco al que dormía, era ciborg Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa

CIBORG¡¡¡- grito desesperado bb

Que pasa-dijo somnoliento

Mírame, mírate, somos, somos normales- dijo un poco asustado

Ciborg se levanto rápidamente y se acerco al espejo- soy, soy normal, no soy un ciborg- dijo mirándose las manos y el cuerpo completo.

Y yo ya no soy verde, soy normal- ambos se miraron ya mas grandes de unos 23 años

OoOoOoOoO

Señorita, princesa, su novio la espera- dijo la mucama moviéndola

Mi novio, de que hablas , hola-

Se siente bien?-

Muy bien, quien eres- dijo limpiándose los ojos ya que se había quedo dormida en la mecedora,

No hay tiempo valla, la esta esperando- le pego unos empujoncitos y salio de prisa en busca de su supuesto novio. Llego a la sala principal

Star- dijo muy alegre

Robin, que haces es tamaran?-

Vine a ver a mi novia a que mas?-

OoOoOoOoO

Richard, por fin despertaste se nos hace tarde, para la que vallas a la escuela, tenemos función hoy, ya no demores mas, esta listo el desayuno- dijo con aire autoritario pero con dulzura

Robin quedo consternado y en susurro se le escucho decir con el llanto el garganta- mama

OoOoOoOoO

Hello, hola termine el fic, espero que les guste, como se darán cuenta las cosas parecieran ir de maravillas, mas que un castigo parece una bendición pero seguirán las cosas asi

muchas gracias a todos, e hecho muy buenos amigos gracias al fic, gracias por su reviews y decirles que sigan con sus historias están muy buenas espero que las actualicen pronto, el mensaje es general, y no es que no les quiera contestar pero por falta de tiempo.

Las preguntas:

No es que quiera ser malita, pero por que no, enredar los sentimientos de raven ahora que controla sus sentimientos?

Me preguntaron con quien se quedaría akemi, si con neil o robin. La respuesta lo van a saber al final.. soy mala yo jejeje

Bueno pero ustedes entienden, gracias como siempre a todos los lectores amigos ayudantes de este fic (jejeje q loco no XD) Muchas gracias a todos. Freak100- agata. Santo pegaso .misa hayase a todos.. se despide aloqua.


	14. hora de horror

Hora de horror

Robin... pase lo que pase no te olvides... de nosotros.. no olvides la realidad- le tomo la mano y le paso algo y su vista se nublo en una noche sin fin

OoOoOoOoOoO

Richard, hijo apúrate, por favor vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, que te pasa te ves muy raro, te sientes bien? tienes fiebre? (tocándole la frente) hijo hoy se inagura nuestro escenario no puedes faltar- acariciándole la cabeza

Además, tiene clases con el señor diaz, no puedes faltar

Con bruno, con batman?-

De donde sacas que el señor bruno es batman, que raro amaneciste hoy, ve apúrate se te hace tarde-

Raven akemi los demás donde están?

Tus amigos, lo mas seguro que preparándose para clases apúrate- se levanto y su habitación era muy linda la casa en si parecía un palacio, con dolor en su cabeza en la mano y estaba un collar

Y los titanes donde están?-

Ehh no, se de que hablas robin, que la liga de la justicia se cambio el nombre?-

que dijiste?-

Que cosa de que robin?-

Tu no eres mi madre-

Hijo las cosas que dices, (queriendo llorar)- apareció su padre

Que pasa?- dijo el papa de robin apareciendo

Ustedes no son mis padres no pueden saber que me hago llamar robin si no existen los titanes esto.. esto es FALSO¡¡- y volvió a caer en la oscuridad, el plan de mandamás sádico no funciono, por lo cual fue enviado a otro mundo.. uno que robin asimilara como real.

Y apareció justo en el momento que sus padres fueron asesinados, vio como violaban a su madre y su padre al tratar de defenderla fue muerto de un disparo en la cabeza, al igual que su madre. que Caín como si los segundos fueran cada vez mas lentos

NOOO¡¡- estaba en un lugar neutro blanco y se sentó a llorar no sabia que hacer y sabia que sus amigos morirían. sentía miedo sabia que caería a un mundo el que el asimilaría como real y sufriría, sufriría como nunca en su vida, y luego moriría

Quieres que las cosas terminen así-

No, no quiero, quiero ver a mis amigos, quiero salir de esta pesadilla que les paso a ellos?-.

No lo recuerdas-.

Si, si lo recuerdo, murieron... murieron por mi culpa, akemi la mataron, por defenderme a mi, mis amigos murieron por mis mandatos- llorando

Estas seguro de eso? O es lo que te están imponiendo a creer?-

Que quiere decir- mirando y viendo el dulce rostro de su madre, esta ves el sabia que era su madre

escucha debes salir de esta realidad, tus amigos están atrapados y necesitan de ti-

No se como hacerlo-

Si lo sabes, tu guardián te lo enseño querido hijo

Como sabes de ella?

Ella fue quien que trajo hasta acá, utilizando sus poderes, para ayudarte, pero ahora ella necesita de ti, esta atrapada y no puede salir, tus amigos te necesita- abrasándolo

Madre, te necesito tanto-

Hijo cuanto me hubiera gustado ver como creciste, pero no pude aun así eres todo un hombre ya , y tienes a tu lado grandes personas, ellos te necesitan, en especial esa chica.

Por que lo dices, si ella-

Ella, es una persona normal igual sufre, hijo, y ahora sus poderes no la ayudaran-interrumpió ella.

No, no quiero mama. Quiero quedarme con tigo.

No yo ya no existo y tu debes seguir, si te quedas acá sufrirás y morirás, por eso vete, vete y dale una segunda oportunidad a tus amigos. Ellos te necesitan, ellos confían en ti, por eso te eligieron... tus amigos, te esperan.

Gracias madre-

No me des las gracias a mi (sonriendo), dale las gracias a tus amigos que decidieron que serias el mejor para ayudarlos. (besándole la frente) y dile a esa jovencita que te cuide mucho

O.o ehh a que te refieres? Ajeje n.nU

Tu sabes a que, espero que cuide mucho a mi hijo o si.. o si no, bueno, se nota que te quiere mucho- robin se paro y apretó el collar que se convirtió en un báculo y el cual abrió un portal, miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba su padre abrazando a su madre, se metió a la energía blanca y desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pero que nos paso, como mira no soy un ciborg-

Y yo no soy verde, mira mi piel blanca y mi pelo castaño-

Toc toc- tocaron la puerta y chico bestia se acerco para abrir

Garfiel todavía no estas listo-

Terra?-

Chico bestia¡¡¡ (con mucha alegria) jeje hace tiempo que no los llamamos así amor- dijo sonriente

Amor?-( se que no me debo meter en la historia, pero por que chico bestia ve a terra como su amor acosa solo utilizo a raven para olvidar a terra. Ya mejor me callo pero siempre es bueno sembrar un poco la duda en una historia :D)

Permiso, pero yo quiero ver a mi chico- dijo bumblembore

Como esta, mi chico predilecto?- besándole la boca

Mi abejita- la abrazo con fuerza

Ring, ring. Sonó el teléfono de ciborg

Si. Dígame

Hola, escoria, si no llegas en diez minutos a la torre, tus entupidos amiguitos la perra de tu novia morirá-

De que hablas si bumblembore esta acá-

CIBORG¡¡-grito la chica y desapareció tras la sombro tomada por dos hombres

A y dile a el estupido animal que la misma suerte correrá su noviecita-

Que sucede CHICO BES.-

TERRAA¡¡-

Diez minutos escuchaste

Quien diablos eres?-

Diez minutos si no quieres que mueran- colgó el teléfono.

Ciborg miro a chico bestia asustado, y ambos sin pensarlo corrieron a la torre, desesperados tomaron el auto T y se dirigieron lo mas rápido que podían, pero ya solo le quedaban tres minutos y todavía no llegaban.

Ciborg apúrate-

Diablos, no quiero que le pase nada-

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin que alegría-corrió a sus brazos

Star hoy es nuestro casamiento- dijo con desgano

Nos casamos? ahh que alegría, sabias que tu me amas a mi-

Star, yo no te amo, solo lo hago para que mi tu planeta no destruya al mió-

De que hablas?-

Eres una mentirosa dijiste que tu gente era pacifica y ahora me obligas a casarme con tigo, para salvar a la tierra, como pudiste caer tan bajo-

Robin yo no se de que hablas-

De que hablo, de que hablo (la tomo fuertemente de la mano y la llevo a la ventana), mira a mi gente de esclavos, mira a tus supuestos amigos encadenados, mira a la persona que mas odiaste en el mundo, sumida tus pies, mírala, pensaba que tu no odiabas.-

Creí que eras diferente, no se como me enamore de ti, te odio, TE ODIO STAR FIRE- y le pego una cachetada que la hizo caer al piso, Star no reaccionaba como ella había podido hacer eso es mas como robin podía odiarla. Lo guardias le pegaron brutalmente en el estomago a robin. Levantaron al chico y lo sentaron un poco desfalleció, mientras una akemi vestida con harapos, llegaba a servible la cena, al ver al chico una lagrima callo por su ojos

Aunque te cases con el, su corazón me pertenece, me pertenecerá por siempre, star fire, y tu no podrás hacer nada-ella la miro con su cara de misterio y sin pensarlo dijo esas palabras que hicieron que los guardias la arrinconarán a la muralla apuntada con una pistola

Yo no he hecho nada, no me culpen, esperen por favor, robin-

Si, lo mas preciado, para ti soy yo...- le pego al guardia y le quito la pistola la cual se puso en la sien, akemi boto la bandeja.

ROBIN NOOO¡¡- Ella corrió a tratar de quitarle la pistola

OoOoOoOoOoO

Donde estamos-

No lo se, ágata, Tobías están bien?. Pregunto sadkiel

Akemi, donde esta?- pregunto agata

Bravo, bravo, malditos perros, se dieron cuenta que no esta su amiguita-

Bueno ya que la tan inbecil no me dejo hacerlos caer en la mis mundos, yo mismo me haré cargo de mostrarles sus miedos en persona.

Empecemos con la señorita, presente solo por ser cortes- mostrando sus filudos dientes, movió su mano y fue atada contra la muralla sus ojos no se podían cerrar

DEJALA¡¡¡- Grito Tobías

A su punto débil verdad, su protector, bien a el démosle una muerte dolorosa- agarrándolo del cuello-

Dile a dios a tu noviecita-

Agata yo siempre te ame- dijo enterrando una espada de luz en cuerpo del mandamás sádico

INBECIL, CREES ESO ME DENTENDRA-

TOBIAS NO¡¡¡- el mandamás sádico lo tomo del cuello, y se lo quebró

Saco de fuerzas de donde no las tenia y se libero de su presión para, caer a de bruces al suelo , llorando dijo- Tobías.. vamos despierta, yo igual te amo Tobías (beso su boca) esta.. esta.. ESTA MUERTOOOOO¡¡- las palabras de ellas fueron tan desgarradoras, se tiro sobre el cuerpo inerte del chico.. mientras el mandamás sádico se reía a carcajadas.

Y ahora la señorita (atrayéndole con sus manos) tu noviecito la saco barata pero no tu-

Auque muramos, auque nos pase como a muchos otros de los guardianes, tu siempre estarás bajo los pies de nosotros, nuestro jefe es mayor que el tuyo-

Ágata, no hagas nada- dijo sadkiel tratando de liberarse.

Que inextos, no pudieron resguardar a los titanes, tampoco esta su amiguita aquí para cuidarlos-

Ella no esta para cuidarlos, a nosotros nos toca cuidarlos a ella- dijo sarcástica agata

A ya me aburres- la levanto con su energía y la azoto contra el techo la dejo caer a suelo brutalmente. la volvió a subir y la colgó con energía cabeza abajo- de esto trata el juego querida niña, estas vestitas, digan hola vestitas (aquellas bestias de dientes filudos caras horrorosas) ya que el esta muerto te dare os opciones te suicidas con la cuerdita que te voy a faciitar o te empiezo a bajar lentamente para que ellos te coman- dijo sonriente

Solo una cosa tengo que decir... tu seguirás en la oscuridad, y no lograras que yo sigua tu inmunda vida.. aunque muera.. aunque mis poderes no funcionen.. seguiré siendo del lado del bien-

Entonces empiecen a bajarla. Dijo con desgano

AGATA-

Tranquilo, yo estaré bien, tu líder trata de salvarte, ayuda akemi- dijo cayendo las lagrimas por sus ojos al ver al cuerpo de Tobías, y ver su destino, ya que la bajaban lentamente por lo cual la sangre iba directo a su cerebro, provocando un dolor de cabeza interminable, ya que se sofocaba por la amarra puesta en su cuello

Y para ti, uno de los lideres de los guardianes( pasando su lengua por su cara produciéndole una herida), eres exquisito me gustaría comerte y saborearte, quizás cortar esa parte tan deseada no, creo que te gustaría usarlo con cierta chica que se llama raven

Eres un desgraciado, a ellas ni se te ocurra hacerle algo...-estaba diciendo

No se te ocurra hacerle algo, por que si no te mato, bla .bla, bla a caso no tienen frases mas originales, auuuff me aburro- dijo sentándose.

Que podemos hacer con tigo- mientras miraba a una agata que descendía lentamente

Que tal si saco tus viseras y te hago un hermoso collar, no, no no,.. sin utilizar tus poderes- dijo doblándole la mano con sus poderes-

De pronto una luz segadora cubrió el recinto, los guardianes aparecieron en un lugar neutro, igual al que estaba robin con su mama.

Abrió los ojos, y vio la cara de un titán

Robin?-

Como estas?-

Bien, agata y tobias-

Agata inconciente y tobias... Tobías esta muerto- fue como un balde agua fría para sadkiel

No, no es cierto-

Lo siento.. pero tenemos que rescatar a los titanes-

Yo no iré, yo no iré mi amor esta muerto, no tengo deseos de ayudar a nadie-

Agata es una orden escuchaste párate- dijo sakiel

No.. NO QUIERO T..T- Dijo llorando

Es una orden, agata el deber es primero, recuerda que una amiga de nosotros necesita de nosotros-

Agata, entiendo tu dolor, pero ellos se necesitan una oportunidad, discúlpame si llegue tarde a ustedes pero, ellos nos esperan-

Ella agacho la cabeza-tobi, siempre me dijiste que siguiera sin importar lo que pasara- callo una lagrima por sus ojos, beso los labios de tobias, que todavía estaban calidos, se levanto, limpio sus ojos- vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Ese báculo es el de akemi que haces tu con el- dijo sadkiel.

Una larga historia, no hay tiempo vamos-

Akemi, como siempre, con sus cosas, ella nos dio una oportunidad vamos por ella-

Titanes.. bueno mejor dicho guardianes vamos- y se abrió un portal por donde entraron y se dirigieron a las diferentes realidades.

Hola todos... muchas disculpas por tal atraso pero e tenido bastante que hacer, espero que no se enojen y les guste el capitulo... gracias a todos y desde hoy empecemos con la regularidad de los capítulos.

También pedir disculpas a quienes no le e dejado sus respectivos reviews pero desde hoy leo todo lo atrasado bey

Respuestas:

Obvio corta de tiempo a si que en forma general. Desde el capitulo anterior la historia se basara en mas en drama y suspenso pero sin deja la cuto de amor entre los personajes

Y si sadkiel.. esta enamorado de raven. Y si terra va tener algunas apariciones

Bueno creen que estubo algo fuerte este capi, tendrá que seguir un poco asi ya que los personajes se conocen y es hora que se descubran muchas cosas, y donde esta akemi podrá ayudar a tobias, por que cedió la llave a robin y no a otro titán como raven que maneja mas los poderes, todo eso en el otro capitulo.

Se despide aloqua


	15. miras mis ojos y veras lo que siento

Mira mis ojos y veras lo que siento por ti

Bumblembore NOOO¡¡- La veía caer al suelo desangrándose por su cuello, corrió desesperado a verla, a tratar de salvarla pero llegaba tarde, no pudo-NO MI ABEJITA RESITE, POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO, NO ME DEJES SOLO COMO LOS DEMAS, POR FAVOR..

Lo siento T...T te a-mo..- con dificultad

NO.. NO HABLES (T..T) tienes que guardar energías, donde esta raven cuando se necesita akemi, AYUDA- desesperado

Discúlpame, discúlpame por no poder darte esos hijos, que tanto deseábamos tener, discúlpame por no poder cumplir nuestros sueños-

No, no me hagas esto no te despidas, chiquita por favor no- tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza-

Para cumplir un deseo, debes pagar con creces, y eso es tu vida, tu momento de felicidad termino-

TERRA¡¡ fuiste tu quien hizo esto, por que, nos volviste a engañar- dijo con tristeza

Es la ley de la vida, el que es malo no cambia chi-co bes-tia, limpiando el cuchillo lleno de sangre-

Ciborg… (tosiendo sangre) te.. amo más que a mi vida- ciborg le beso la boca y la chica dio su último suspiro, mientras la sangre de su cuello seguía brotando manchando los pantalones del chico, miro a sus ojos, y se marcho de aquel cruel mundo.-NOOOO¡¡¡ BUMBLEMBORE.. NOO- lloraba sin consuelo

ERES UNA DESGRACIADA, TERRA.. (Chico bestia se abalanzo contra ella, para caer al suelo y quedar sobre ella)- POR QUE?- miro a sus ojos y su corazón latió, sintió el de ella al mirar sus ojos-

Por que soy fiel a quien me devolvió mi vida, idiota- pegándole en sus partes intimas

Dejándolo en el suelo, luego una patada en el estomago, tan fuerte que lo dejo inconciente-

Ciborg se acerco a la chica para pegarle, pero terra era mas ágil, el ya no tenia poderes… pero aun así logro tomarla del cuello y levantarla y apretarle fuerte el cuello- POR QUE LO HICISTE-

Garfiel despertó y se levanta para liberar a la chica, pero ciborg estaba descontrolado, el trataba de liberarla pero no podía, las lagrimas del chico corrían por sus ojos

LA MATASTE, MATASTE A LA UNICA QUE ME ACEPTO COMO ERA- sonó como eco, y una luz blanca entro al lugar mientras los tres chicos caían al suelo, se vieron en la oscuridad, llorando recordando su pasado, las cosas tristes, cada recuerdo era una llaga en su cuerpo

Entonces la luz volvió a parecer- CREEN QUE ESTO ES REAL, QUE LLORAN, CREES QUE TU CUERPO ES ESE?, MIRATE ESTO ES LO QUE ERES EN REALIDAD?-

SOLO DESEO MORIR, SOLO DESEO ESTAR CON MI AMADA- gritaba llorando

Y tu que quieres?- le pregunto a garfiel

Yo quiero la verdad, yo ya no tengo nada que temer aquello a lo que tanto respecte me decepcionó otra vez por lo cual si eres la muerte ya no importa- dijo mirando a terra, que estaba recuperándose en un extremo

No, soy la muerte?, ustedes no son ustedes, quien soy yo?, vamos el tiempo es escaso dejen de pensar por que volverán a sus miedos, quien soy yo?

CALLATE- dijo terra

Ella movió la mano y quedo pegada a la muralla- eres una estupida que sirve solo para los mandados- enterró el mismo cuchillo y la chica desapareció-

Si ustedes quieren la verdad, la única forma es desconectarlos de este mudo- y acerco el cuchillo a ellos, garfiel lo tomo sin pensar y lo enterró en su vientre, y empezó a desaparecer. Un ciborg muy apenado no dejaba de ver a esa chica que yacía muerta en el suelo oscuro- si no lo haces, morirás tu también- miro a la chica una vez mas y tomo el cuchillo sin mirar lo acerco a su estomago y lo enterró fuertemente y callo al lado del la chica-

AHHH NOOO¡¡¡- Despertó muy asustado pegando manotazos y patadas por todos lados. Revido su cuerpo estaba lleno de llagas, y heridas por todos lados, miro su estomago y solo quedaba una cicatriz.

Cálmate, tranquilo ya estas bien- dijo agata desganada

Donde estamos?- pregunto BB

Técnicamente en ningún lugar-

Como saldremos?- seguía bastante serio BB

Debemos esperar a los demás- mientras miraba a Tobías

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Robin noo¡¡¡ por que lo hiciste-, por que(las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas) por que te tuve que obligar a hacer algo que no querías, por que me dejaste si yo te amaba

Pero el no a ti, me amaba a mi, y vez lo que consigues lo mataste, ahora por tu culpa el ya no vive-

Yo, yo no quería. por que lo hiciste- se dejo hacer de cuclillas ante el, viendo como salía sangre de boca, y el cuerpo temblaba. Tomo su cabeza despacio y la puso sobre sus piernas

Siempre, lo manipulaste¡¡¡, (mientras se acercaba a ella)primero el tan grande amor que sentían los dos¡¡¡, luego te aburriste de sus indicciones y te fuiste con el primero que encontraste aqualad. Luego la amiga celosa de que el volviera amar, el odio a hacia quien te lo "robo", el destrozo del corazón de aqualad, y la manipulación de nuevo. Tu odio te llevo a esto, tu odio nos llevo a esto a nosotros, todos bajo tus pies, descubriste el poder que tenias y en vez de usarlo para el bien, lo utilizaste para tus caprichos..-

ESO ES MENTIRA¡¡¡-

Que es mentira?, que es mentira, no seas cínica, admite que sentiste celos, admite que te equivocaste, admite que no eras la chica buena que todos pensamos, admite que todo esto lo hiciste. por que por primera vez no obtuviste lo que querías. Mejor dicho lo tuviste pero lo perdiste. Eres mala, eres una caprichosa- y aparecieron los demás titanes tras la chica apuntando con sus poderes todos a star

Amigos no¡¡, no lo hagan esta es una equivocación-

Creerte a ti fue una equivocación, nos mentiste dijiste ser nuestra amiga, razón tenia robin de desconfiar de todos al principio, todos te creímos y mira lo que hiciste- dijo raven

La chica, buena e ingenua que nos metiste en la cabeza a todos, solo para apoderarte de todo- chico bestia transformándole en un puma

Akemi se acerco y quito a su amado de las manos de la chica.

Titanes hagan lo que tengan que hacer- mientras limpiaba la cara de robin

CHICOS NOOO , noo¡¡- y la empezaron atacar los guardias sintieron el bullido y corrieron a ver que pasaba se encontraron con los titanes atacando a la princesa, estaba muy mal sangraba mucho y solo un ataque mas y moriría, los guardias se enfrentaron contra los titanes, y callo herido chico bestia. Todo pasaba lentamente para ella vio a raven atacándola ataque certero a su cabeza de pronto el ataque quedo frente a ella congelado. Levanto la vista. Su boca sangraba, su ropa rasgada. Creía que estaba muerta por quien veía delante de ella, se levanto, pero su cuerpo estaba tan dañado que callo, el chico la alcanzo a detener, levanto su cara.

Todo estara bien star-

Discúlpame robin por todo lo malo que te hice ojala todos ustedes me perdonen-

No tenemos nada que perdonarte, ven apúrate es hora que nos vallamos-

Pero a donde mira estoy apunto de morir por un ataque de raven- dijo cerrando los ojos

Star esto no es verdad, debemos salir de aquí, lo antes posible, pero yo no te puedo obligar, tienes que salir por tu propia cuenta-

Nada de esto es real?, eso me quieres decir, o sea, tu no estas enamorado de akemi, aqualad no esta muerto, tengo una oportunidad con mi dulce robin?-

Robin al escuchar si tenia una oportunidad, se quedo helado mira a un lado respiro y respondió- el que estés aquí el que yo aya muerto es parte de tus miedos, lo único verdadero aquí son tus llagas tus heridas,-

Respóndeme, por favor, no me mientas. Se que todo esto no es verdad, pero necesito la verdad, si me respondes iré con tigo

Tomo aire- star yo, star yo me enamore de akemi-

Ella sonrió tristemente- esta bien esto es lo que necesitaba saber, espero que no te demores tanto en decirle tus sentimientos, ahora vamos nos, y se abrazo a el, y la luz blanca se puso encima de ellos, para aparecer al lado de chico bestia.

STAR¡¡¡, estas bien?- pregunto chico bestia contento

Esta muy mal herida La recostó en el suelo, ustedes como están?-

Ciborg esta en un estado de shock no habla casi nada lo que vio lo traumo bastante chico bestia esta mal herido, Tobías esta muy mal necesitamos a raven (T..T), y la intrusa, como la vez con sus buenos golpes merecidos- dijo ágata

TERRA?, bueno no hay tiempo tenemos que ir a buscar a los de mas, por favor cuida de ellos- en ese momento apareció sadkiel, con una raven bastante herida, casi moribunda y como segada al llegar golpeo a robin sin explicación-

Que le hiciste?- pregunto agata

Tuve que traerla por la fuerza?-

Como?.- Dijo cubriéndose del ataque de loca de raven-

Robin tome el maculo y tal como había visto akemi algunas veces le pego en el estomago fuertemente y callo inconciente, el golpe del báculo los hacia caer inconcientes dándoles sueños placenteros.

Sabes que no la puedes obligar a salir de su inconciente- agata enojada

Que querías que hiciera, ella no reaccionaba lo que veía, era cosas que ya había vivido para ella era una pesadilla mas no me creyó-

Y como la obligaste entonces?-

Bueno cuando trigon se le acerco y le dijo que su misión era ayudarle, ella acepto no miro nada, en vez de escapar de el le ayudo a destruir ese mundo, lloraba descontroladamente pero le seguía ayudando, fue por eso que en vez de mostrarle la verdad tuve que enfrentarme a ella y secuestrarla cada paso que dábamos ella se descontrolaba mas y las heridas aparecían, hablaba si razón como si alguien le dijera algo, es por eso que la traje a si-

Eres un idiota, sabes que el daño a su mente debe ser mínimo y ahora su conciente y el subconsciente se están peleando por quien se queda con su cuerpo-

No te preocupes se que ella ganara-

Flash back-

Déjame tranquila, inferior- sadkiel la tenía tomada de las manos

No te dejare tranquila, no lo haré- la atrajo a el rápidamente y beso su boca le mordió el labio con deseo

Si no quieres asumir que este es uno más de tus sueños te obligare a salir, y tendrás que despertar, escuchaste vas a tener que despertar por que te necesitamos- y aparecieron unas sombras tratando de cubrirlos el saco su espada y la movió y se abrió un portal

Fin del flash back

Se sitio un temblor muy fuerte mientras cada uno des los titanes mal heridos trabada de pararse algunos apoyados en la muralla y otros en el suelo

Que diablos sucede?- pregunto robin

Nos descubrieron debemos salir ya- dijo sadkiel

Pero como si akemi no esta?-

Yo iré por ella, vete con los chicos tú- dijo sadkiel.

Abrió un portal con su espada- y mientras ese mundo neutro se desmoronaba, los chicos rápidamente pasaban a los mal heridos por el portal junto con la prisionera que era terra, en eso solo queda sadkiel y robin afuera.

Vamos apúrate-

No esta vez iré yo-

Estas loco, no sabes como sacarla de ahí?, sus recuerdos deben estar en su mundo

robin empujo a sadkiel dentro de portal .-Lo siento ella me dio sus poderes para poder salvarlos a ustedes, nos vemos luego- dio una sonrisa y abrió otro portal donde se dirigió a donde supuestamente estaba akemi.

Titanes no se han salvado jajajajaja wuajaja (risa malvada XD) sigan a el inepto de robin, morirá junto a esa chica

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando vas a entender, que no puedes andar sola en las calles jovencita, si sigues a si a un internado iras, me oíste, pregunte si me oíste?- bastante enojada

Si te oí, y sabes seguiré saliendo, por que no ando metida en fiestas sabes bien, que yo no soy igual, y no tienes nada que reclamarme, no te doy excusa, a veces pienso que solo soy el juguete que te aburrió-

Bravo¡¡¡ menos mal que te diste cuenta que ya me aburriste, eres una pordiosera no se por que Satanás me obligo a cuidarte no se por que el estupido canalla me mando, cuidar algo que viene de la luz, sabes cual era mi deber, llevarte por el mal camino pero tu no haces mas que encerrarte en el estupido ático, y salir no pasas nunca en la casa-

Que, que dijiste?- asustada de lo que oía

Nada imbecil- y pego con tal fuerza que la dejo botada inconciente en el piso.

Despertó con un tremendo moretón en la cara, veía a su supuesta madre corriendo por todo la casa que decía que los habían asaltado. Salio a la calle a buscar policías. Se levanto mareada busco una chaleco, tomo su mochila hecho algunas cosas se mojo la cara, salio corriendo de esa casa. Sintió como al salir de esa casa murmuran y no se veía nadie, corrió, corrió hasta no dar mas hasta cuando vio que se Alejo. Para junto a una plaza tomo aire poniendo sus manos en las rodillas, miro al cielo. Desconcertada y como un impulsó grito

POR QUE?, POR QUE ME TRAGISTE A ESTE MUNDO, YO ESTABA BIEN, POR QUE TENGO QUE SER ESTO?, ACASO TU TAMBIEN DESEAS QUE SUFRA POR ESO ME ENVIASTE, SI ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAS LO CONSEGUISTE, BRAVO¡¡- y se dejo caer de bruces al suelo, el golpe por primera vez era tan fuerte que sus rodillas se hirieron tira al contacto. Después del dolor y revisarse Se prendió un televisor de una estantería del frente

Titanes ataquen¡¡- trasmitía el televisor, se acerco y miro lo que le ofrecía el televisor, en ese momento justo se enfocaba a robin con star bailando casi a punto de darse un beso, sintió celos, sintió rabia, sintió que le estaban quitando algo que era de ella. Metió la mano a su bolsillo buscando un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre empezó a caer inexplicablemente de su cara. Al sacarlo se encontró con algo que no le pertenecía, era un collar. En su mente divagó inmediatamente el nombre neil

Se rió de su estupidez- valla el golpe me hizo mal primero escuche hablando a mi madre cosas incoherentes después me pongo celosa de robin y star, que rabia me da esa niña, le costaba mucho dejar a raven con robin, por dios que me esta pasando si es bien sabido que ellos no existen, y por ultimo nombro a una persona ni que existe (se sentó en la banca) me estoy volviendo loca (respiro hondo y volvió a caminar), aunque pensándolo bien estoy segura que si el me mirara a los ojos vería todo lo que siento por el, baa¡¡¡ y de cuando siento algo por el? jajaja si ni me conoce quizás ni existe. Volvió a mirar al cielo, las calles estaban vacías, solo estaba ella.

A medida que iba caminado un recuerdos dolorosos se le presentaba y una herida aparecía su cuerpo estaba adolorido asi, sin razón aparente seguía caminado creyendo que se estaba volviendo loca. Iba caminado a veces entremedio de mucha gente, con la cual tropezaba, y a veces en calles vacías, sin darse cuenta llego a una playa. Su mente trataba de recordar sabia que conocía esa playa pero no de donde. Cruzo la calle con dificultad la sangre ahora esta en sus manos, sentó cerca de una muralla y se apoyo, y mirando el mar se quedo dormida.

En sus sueños vio, la muerte de su padre, atropellos, incendios, miedo, pánico, gente deforme, bestias comiendo gente. Pegaba patada, y manotazos por todos lados, cuando sintió que algo la abraza y la sacaba de ese lugar. Entonces logro abrir los ojos, estaba en la playa aun, noto que alguien la abraza ella inconciente todavía le pegaba, el tratando de retenerla en el mundo ella se calmo dejo de pegarle y se abrazo fuertemente a el y las lagrimas corrieron

El se alejo de ella para verle su cara y vio que lloraba- que te hicieron amor, que te hicieron mi chiquita- ella miraba confundida, y seguía llorando, y sin explicación para ella volvió a sus brazos.

Disculpa, no se quién seas, quizás eres una persona que estaba pasando, no se pero te pareces mucho a el, quizás seas mi mente que me juega una mala pasada otra vez (decía mientras seguía llorando), pero por favor no te vallas, no me dejes sola, por favor- y la amargura de su llanto se sentía

No me iré, no te dejare por que te amo, por que soy el que dijiste que solo con mirar a tus ojos sabría todo lo que me amas, por yo soy robin, tu robin, aquel que te ama mas que la vida mi dulce akemi.

Ella abrió sus ojos en el asombro .la llave de akemi reacciono dando una tremenda luz que salio del torso de robin que se vio de lejos.

Unas alas brotaron de sus espaldas de ambos. Eran majestuosas, su ropa ensangrentada se cambio por un vestimenta blanca.

Ella dio una sonrisa calida. Al mirar sus dulces ojos- gracias me salvaste la vida-

Nada, que gracias, me debes una cita (dio una risita), vamos terminemos con estos inútiles luego, para ir a ver a nuestros amigos(todo esto mientras estaban en la luz.)

Vez lo que hace el amor, el me trajo hasta ti, el hizo que tu me cedieras tus poderes, el hizo que me recordaras.- el beso su boca y ella se abrazo nuevamente a el y delicadamente fueron dejados en el suelo.

Aunque la muerte nos separara robin, tengo que decirte que yo te amo- y sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón-

Nada los separara- mientras se miraban

Solo yo astarot wuajaja, de aquí no saldrán vivos, se sacrificaron por sus amigos, en entonces paguen.

Bien bien termine ehhhhh bueno muchas gracias por su espera espero que le guste y disculpen por andar un poco atrasada leyendo sus historias pero es que ando escasa de tiempo especialmente las disculpas a santo pegazo que cuando tengo el tiempo de leer ya ha hecho como dos capítulos xD. Muchas gracias bey

A y no se olviden botoncito izquierdo de su pantalla para dejar reviews ahora si bey


	16. diciendo la verdad

Diciendo la verdad

Astaroht, tu, pero fue hace tanto tiempo-

Pues claro guardiana la última vez que nos vimos fue en la guerra de los mil años entre la luz y las tinieblas- escupiendo

Una vez mas te revelas a tus enemigos, a caso no aprendes?-

no creo que sea lo mejor recibir consejos de enemigo no?- dijo muy seria

Si, tienes toda la razón, pero creo que todavía queda algo de ese antiguo ser, pero eso es pasado no?, y hoy ya es presente y el presente es matar a líder al "chico maravilla"

Lo siento (muy tranquila) no le podrás ganar-

A entonces si te gano a ti el muere, recuerda es tu mundo tu lo creaste y no podrá salir si tu no estas viva-

Y tu no le ganaras a ella, por que esta batalla es de los dos- dijo robin

A que bien, entonces los dos morirán ahhhhhAHHHHAHHHHAH¡¡¡¡- La energía, era tan fuerte que el viento se llevaba lo que encontraba, el mar se oscureció al igual que el cielo-ahAHHHHAHAHAHAH- Y el ataque salio directo a la pareja

Dios ayudanos- dijo asustada

No te preocupes, estaremos bien- le dio una calida sonrisa y le tomo la mano, sus manos se levantaron para retener el ataque, y a si sucedió, lo retuvieron contra todo lo esperado, ellos solos, y al ya tener poder sobre la energía la dirigieron donde estaban los incubos solo dejando cenizas, luego el silencio el viento corriendo con al destrucción-

Que estas esperando, es mejor que te rindas- dijo robin

Nunca me rendiré¡¡¡- y se lanzo contra ellos mientras corrían salieron unas alas parecidas a las de un murciélago negras, tremendas, ellos salieron cada uno por su lado, robin se elevo con sus majestuosas alas, y akemi por su parte. Pero astarot se fue contra el chico, lo alcazo pelearon en el aire tomo a robin de la espalda y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a un edifico. Cayendo sin control al piso. Luego contra akemi. También furioso la arrincono en el la pared mientras estaban suspendidos en el aire

no me ganara oíste, menos tu, eres una guardiana la presa mas fácil para nosotros.

Suéltame, te digo

A y crees que te haré caso?-

Si idiota- akemi movió sus manos para que se abriera el la lave de neil, pero no funciono-

Jajajaja que le paso a tus poderes niñita ehh? A caso se esfumaron?-

Que, que pasa por que no funcionan- y la agarro del cuello y bumm contra el suelo en eso se paro robin- y volvió al ataque

No me ganaran jajajaja- se reía cínicamente. Se que no te gusta ver sufrir a tu noviecita, quieres que te traiga a neil de nuevo ehh?

No vengas con tus jueguitos mentales, akemi es mía y seré yo el único que la tenga- y robin ataco con todo. Su lucha se entendió por la oscuridad del cielo. Robin se defendió con sus ataques por el aire, pegaba certeros golpes.

DEMONIS BOLUS¡¡¡- y lanzo un ataque, robin cruzo sus manos, para retener el ataque y con la fuerza fue lanzado para atrás, akemi apareció por un costado y partió el ataque.

No puedes, luchar con tus ataques normales esto son poderes oscuros DEMONIS BOLUS sonó por atrás el ataque y sestero en la espalda de akemi que la hizo caer al suelo.

Y que piensas hacer ahora, no tienes poderes, tu juego se acabo, pequeño, pájaro. No eres nadie.. -sonó como eco. nuevo ataque iba fue contra el, caía de cabeza al suelo, no entendía lo que estaba viviendo, pero ahí estaba caía y su amada que se suponía que era su guardiana no estaba para ayudarle, por que tenia que verse metido en una guerra que no era de el, a caso hubiera sido mejor nunca haber conocido a akemi?.

ella es la causante de todo esto?, muriera estaría con mi madre, antes de caer al suelo de forma muy suave lo detuvieron.

Si crees que soy culpable lo entiendo. Me alejare de ti- dijo con cara baja.

Nada de eso-se repuso y se puso en frente de ella tomo las manos de la chica y se concentraron, venían todos contra ellos, pero se empezó a sentir una energía muy fuerte que emanaba de los dos. Se movieron delicadamente y alzaron su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo y la llevaron al frente, luego la derecha atrás en forma de un arco-GOLPE DE LUZ- se formaron dos flechas de un poder sin igual, las que fueron directos al grupo de atacantes. Al contacto se empezaron a desintegrar, astarot entremedio del grupo que iba desapareciendo. Hizo el ultimo esfuerzo y lazo su ultimo ataque-

Estupido titán te maldigo que este ultimo ataque sea una maldición, te maldigo… la cosa que mas teme sucederá, juro que sucederá INFIERNO ASCENTRAL- astaroth se convirtió en polvo el ataque salio disparado a robin, pero se algo raro sucedió se desapareció.

Lo vencimos?- pregunto ella algo asombrada- LO VENCIMOS- ella voló por los aires contenta igual que niña pequeña para luego ir en frete de el a retener con un gran abrazo- LO VENCIMOS-

lo vencimos- apareció el sol, brillante y de repente las alas de los dos desaparecieron y volvieron a sus vestimentas (los trajes de gala) cayeron robin tomo akemi de la mano, y saco unos de sus ganchos y lo afirmo contra una muralla. Hasta que bajaron al piso. Tomo algo rara a la chica

Que te pasa akemi?-

Nada- dijo dando una sonrisa pensaba, que algo malo estaba sucediendo, por alguna razón estaba perdiendo sus poderes, y eso no era una buena señal, a caso será que la advertencia de ágata fue cierta?. Por lo menos estaba confiada de que la batalla con esos seres endemoniados había terminado. Si quedaba sin poderes ya no tenia por que preocuparse. La misión casi ya había terminado, lo había salvado. Nada podía ir mal, solo faltaba que robin se enterara de que existían otros mundos, y que el decide lo que hace, era poco, ya llevada casi un año con ellos. Estaba preocupada, sin poderes estaba indefensa, y aun no sabía todo lo que tenia que saber. Una larga conversación le esperaba con ágata sadkiel y Tobías.

El revelar lo que le estaba pasando seria un reto de sus supuestos superiores, mas de agata que la protegía mucho. Tobías la entendería, sadkiel diría que las reglas bla,bla,bla Pero fue cuando la pregunta estoy a caso por irme? surgio

Akemi estas bien?- dijo y un temblor en el piso se sintió

Si bien, vamos nos este mundo se esta desintegrando- lanzo la llave y se convirtió el báculo, por lo menos su poderes habían funcionado esta vez.

Akemi, quieres ser mi novia? (impulsivamente sin siquiera mirar para donde lo dijo)Se que no es un lugar muy bonito para pedírtelo pero es lo que siento no debes responderme ahora - tomándole la mano- y una larga explicación de por que me borraste mi memoria y de las cosas que me habías enseñado, pero cuando lleguemos a la torre- genial a parte de las explicaciones a los guardianes ahora a robin. En realidad la gota en su cabeza se vio grande. Se metieron al portal y salieron en la torre titán.

Ahí lo esperaban los guardianes ya recuperados

Robin- grito una star fire recupera y muy alegre, salto sobre el chico como si no lo hubiera visto hace tiempo

Estas bien? (con alegría) titanes, me alegro mucho-

Si gracias, a raven, y sadkiel, que usaron sus poderes para sanarlos- dijo ciborg serio

Apareció raven muy se acerco a robin al verlo y lo miro buscando heridas gracias a dios no le había pasado nada, pero ya no regalaba una sonrisa su cara mostraba pena.

Y chico bestia-

No me hables de ese inútil, en la habitación de terra- supongo

terra? Como, no entiendo?- dijo akemi confundida

Espera que terra no los había traicionado nuevamente?-

Bueno eso suponíamos, pero resulta que no los había traicionado la envió un hombre ayudarlos, al principio no le creímos, pero enseño un emblema que reconoció agata-

Dijo ciborg al escuchar esto raven se fue de la sala

que le pasa a raven?- pregunto akemi

Lo que pasa que con la llegada de terra, chico bestia … bueno, eso no lo se muy bien.. Como decirlo.. este tipo la dejo por ella, y ahora andan tomados de las manos por los pasillos, y cosas a si, supongo que raven le molesta.

Que se cree ese estupido jugando con rave- dijo robin

O.o estaba juntos ellos dos?- pregunto star fire confundida

Bueno si algo a si- dijo robin

Star, si se suponía que era un secreto pero me doy cuenta que tu eras la única que no sabia n.n U- y rió con una risa nerviosa

Creo que chico bestia, esta haciendo sufrir mucho a la amiga raven- dijo algo apenada

Disculpen los.. guard, perdona ágata y los demás-

cuando nosotros logramos salir, ellos salieron con nosotros.. pero.. pero.. akemi. Hicimos todo lo posible y raven solo logro que quedara en un estado de inconciencia, y por eso sadkiel esta con nosotros esperándote, para irse-

Que me quieres decir no estoy entendiendo-

Tus amigos.. bueno uno.. a tobias- que difícil era decirle lo que estaba sucediendo para ciborg

Dime por favor que paso¡¡-

Akemi, tobias esta MAL, lo mataron, raven le ayudo a agata a traerlo a la vida pero quedo en un estado de coma, ella se fue con el, y sadkiel te esta esperando aquí, lo siento- dijo casi en susurro. camino hacia la salida los titanes sola la miraron entendían su dolor.

Dos semanas perdida akemi?, no crees es mucho?- dijo serio apoyado en la muralla

Debemos hablar y ahora- dijo ella muy decidida y entro a su habitación.- Que es lo que planeas hasta cuando planeas mantenerme engañada?-

Y tu cuando vas a reconocer que tu también nos estas mintiendo te enamoraste de la misión, acabaste el equilibrio es por eso que perdimos a Tobías, es por eso que agata se fue con el- esto le callo como balde de agua helada a la chica.

Yo acabe el equilibrio, yo solo soy una simple guardiana nada mas, soy de la escala mas baja que hay, por favor no mientas, dime la verdad, además si fuera por eso tu tienes la culpa por que aunque me lo niegues se que te enamoraste de raven- esto fue duro esta vez para el chico

Es por eso akemi, es por eso que nosotros no los podemos enamorar por que somos el equilibrio- dijo muy triste

No estoy entendiendo-

Nosotros somos la conexión entre lo humano y lo divino, y todos los otros mundos, neil y tobias so nuestros protectores

Se mas claro por favor, acaso estas diciendo que yo?? Soy algo divino, que tu eres algo divino? O.o , no te creo, yo soy una simple humana, que dios Eligio para sus jueguitos

Para poder lograr que los humanos traspasaran a estos mundos, se necesitaba que un ser divino parte de la conexión abandonara su lugar y fuera, pero no lo podía hacer como tal, tenia que bajar como humano. Sin recordar nada de su pasado, y creer que esos mundo existen sin importar que no pudiera estar en ellos. Fue a si como tu fuiste envida. Olvidando todo tus recuerdos. Tu deber era romper el sello que habíamos puesto, y bajar como humana. A si los Ángeles entrenarían humanos para adentrarse en esos mundos que deseaban conocer y ayudarnos. Pero las reglas estaban puestas, el sentimiento del amar a una persona como tu pareja seria quitado, para evitar que ese amor platónico se volviera real, y después interferirán con sus vidas, hicimos lo mismo que a los Ángeles guardianes.

A que bonito¡¡, o sea dios nos quita la posibilidad de amar? eso no es justo , y a de más todos tienen derecho de amar. Dios esta equivocado si cree que el amor es malo.

No los quito la posibilidad de amar solo enamorarse de su misión, recuerda que el no se equivoca y por algo lo hizo. Pero primera vez estoy sintiendo este sentimiento, y me tiene muy confundido no se que es lo que quieren de nosotros (apoyándose en la muralla bajando lentamente por la muralla hasta llegar al piso y sentarse).

La conexión el equilibrio, el portal entre mundo y mundo, los guerreros, los lideres de los guardianes, que mas somos sakiel(sentándose cerca de el)

Es por eso que no debemos enamorarlos, por que nuestros poderes no podrán ser controlados y la protección contra la oscuridad se va perder, nuestra vida pende de un hilo, pero aun así debemos protegerlos a todos. ahora que el sello que nos protege no se

Pero no te preocupes se que dios no dará la oportunidad de amar

Si pero creo que el amor de mi vida esta pasando frete a mi y lo tendré que alejar

Comportémonos como humanos durante esta dos semanas si dios nos permito sentir amor, aprovechemos estas dos semanas el no se enojara, nuestro deber esta hecho y luego de dos semanas tendremos que ubicarlos en otro mundo. Trato.

Trato. Y se quedaron ahí sentados, talvez sin entender como el tiempo el destino o dios le jugaba una mala pasada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El agua corría por su cuerpo marcando sus finas curvas. el agua la relajaba la hacia sentir bien la llevaba a otro lugar , por lo cual no sintió la presencia de quien la veía con deseo pero a la vez ternura. Desapareció, por que sintió que no podría controlar sus ganas de tener su cuerpo. Los recuerdos llegaban a cada vez con mas frecuencia lo que producía un deseo inexplícame de tenerla entre su brazos y cobrar esos suaves labios. A si se decidió marchar.

Pero otro intruso se acercaba a su habitación, entro sigilosamente en la habitación al no encontrarla acostada fue a buscarla al baño. Lo que encontró lo dejo maravillado mirándola, se enrojeció, trataba de salir de ahí y dejarla en su intimides pero no pudo, sin razón de sus actos se quito su mascara y se metió al agua con ropa y la abrazo por atrás. La chica se estremeció los colores rápidamente se le subieron a la cara, estaba desnuda, y un hombre estaba con ella.

El chico delicadamente la dio vuelva y miro su cara, delicadamente tomo su cintura y la acerco a el, beso su cuello con ternura para llegar a su boca y saborearla como no lo hacia a se tiempo. Mientras la chica tímidamente dejaba a que sus manos se fueron bajo la ropa del chico, y…..

Jejeje mala yo lo deje en la mejor parte. Me van a matar bueno, decirle que muchas gracias por todos su comentarios, a todos son muy especiales para mi gracias amiga agata eres genial, hablando con tigo se me ocurrió una idea.

Santo pegazo. Has ese capitulo porfis y por que tenia que morir robin

Freak100: tu historia esta muy interesante ojala la publiques aquí

Besty raven: soy mala pero por q no hacer un que raven se sienta querida

Dark: gracias por tu apoyo

A todos lo que no puse aquí muchas gracias nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	17. somos novios

Somos novios

Tu.. tu que haces acá O//o- dijo roja

Siempre eres tan confiada- dijo con una sonrisa

No soy, confiada, tu te entrometes en mi habitación los otros titanes no andan aquí- dijo tratando de tomar toalla para cubrirse

Disculpa no debería haber entrado a si pero no me aguante.. lo siento…- dijo mientras el agua corría por su cara, y akemi se cubría con una toalla

Ella miro a sus hermosos ojos. Y no se aguanto las gana de besarlo.. El pudor de akemi se veía en sus ojos. Y el de robin se vio en sus manos cuando akemi presiono sus delicados labios contra los de el.

Lentamente la chica fue metiendo las manos bajo la ropa del chico, el agua seguía cayendo, como dulce melodía. Para momento de tanta pasión para ambos

Akemi. Akemi- decía mientras besaba su cuello delicadamente

Ella lo alejo y miro nuevamente a sus ojos. Tomo sus manos y las puso en sus pechos.

Siente como este corazón late-

Yo me puedo aguantar pero el no, no lo hagas sufrir- dijeron al unísono

Recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste eso-

Si, si lo dije robin, por que es mi verdad. El estar con tigo me trae un mar de emociones que nunca había sentido-

Tu eres muy especial, para mi. por que no lo entiendes me dices que yo soy inseguro pero que estas haciendo tu, tu eres la insegura ahora

Creo que es verdad, pero, pero..- robin volvió a besar a la chica dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Mordió aquellos labios deseando a la chica. la acaricia con deseo, sus manos iban bajando delicadamente hasta tocar sus piernas y masajearlas. Ella esta vez se tomo del cuello del chico.

Robin el abrazo fuerte tan fuerte como si fuera hacer la última vez en su vida que la iba a tener cerca.

Akemi tímidamente iba desabrochando los botones del pijama de robin, hasta que logro sacarle la camisa beso sus hombros con tal delicadeza. Robin empezó a tomar la tolla que se puso para cubrir su cuerpo la chica. Delicadamente la dejo caer a suelo. Como

Y la chica con un pequeño rubor desabrochaba los pantalones de robin y se dejaban caer a suelo.

Ambos desnudos frente a frente el agua caía para delinear las características de cada uno. Se abrasaron se miraron. Y la chica asintió al acto.

Y de repente se vio desnudo y todo los titanes riéndole de el, incluso akemi junto a neil, tomados de la mano riéndose de el trababa de ocultarse pero las risas se hacían mas grande

NOO NOO AHHHH- despertó sofocado

Solo fue un sueño, un sueño valla, que sueño. Ya son las diez tanto que dormí, bueno debe ser el cansancio. Iré a ducharme quede con akemi que saldríamos hoy. Pero quiere que salga como persona n.n U que loca me pregunto por que le hago caso ¬¬ debe ser por que si salgo como robin las personas no me dejaran en paz o por que la quiero? O mas bien por que la amo?. Me pregunto si esto será una cita?, bueno lo digo por que yo no lo propuse (mientras abría la llave de paso de agua para ducharse), fue ella pero nunca lo digo como si fuera una cita n//n

En todo caso me encantaría que fuera- dejo caer el agua en su cuerpo y al sentir el agua recordó su sueño. Como tenía a esa chica y se ruborizo.- akemi, loca maniática, obsesiva, despistada gruñona, dormilona, mandona, manipuladora ¬¬ Silenciosa inquieta, valerosa, sonrisa de ángel, amiga, confidente, protectora, frágil. Delicada, hermosa, guardiana, un te quiero un abrazo, una ayuda. Y me volvió loco, me obsesiono, me mato con sus besos, me domino con su mirada. Y me puso a sus pies como cuando la toque esa vez en la casa de sadkiel.- y salio de la ducha. Se miro al espejo se puso ese perfume que tanto le gustaba a akemi se peino, y salio solo cubrió con una toalla a su habitación a ponerse ropa

ROBIN¡¡¡- le dijeron muy alegre

El se dio la vuelta- y vio akemi corriendo a sus brazos, no mantuvo el equilibrio y cayeron a la cama

Buenos días , como amaneciste? Estas listo?- le dijo con una sonrisa y abrazada aun a el

Muy bien, gracias, pero aun no estoy listo, si no te diste cuenta n.n- dándole un beso

Ajeje, n//n disculpa- tomando conciencia como estaba el chico maravilla- con esto el sueño de robin se volvieron aflorar en su mente haciéndole que sonrojara. El se dio la vuelta y akemi quedo bajo el

Sabes anoche, bueno hoy en la mañana tuve un sueño, soñé con tigo

Soñaste con migo? n.n y que soñaste- dijo muy entusiasmada mientras jugaba con el cabello del chico, ya no hacia escándalo por que robin la aprisionara con su cuerpo. Quería disfrutar estos últimos instantes con el, por que luego tendría que olvidarse de el

Ajeje n.n U no nada…-

Ya no seas malo que soñaste- al ver que robin bajaba la cara ocultando su rubor

_ Si le digo que soñé que estaba desnuda me matara- pensaba el chico _

Robin, robin- le dio un beso- me vas a decir, prometo que no me enojare-

Pero.. pero, mejor me iré a cambiar ropa- dijo levantándose akemi detrás de el lo tomo del brazo

Si no me dices, no te dejo que te vallas-

Pero, pero déjame vestirme-

Nada de peros, ya dijiste algo termínalo-

Robin tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dio un gran suspiro y se sentó en la cama, akemi se sentó junto a el

Esta bien anoooche soñé. Con tigo

Yaaa y que soñaste?-

o.O, bueno.. Tu te estabas duchando y yo… bueno yoo.. entraba a tu habitación.. y luego… y luego al baño… y te veía .. y te veía.

Ya y me veías?- dijo akemi pendiente del chico

A ti desnuda y me metía a la ducha con tigo¡¡¡ y bueno tu sabes. eso- dijo rojo como

Un tomate

Se hizo un gran silencio. Ella al terminar de escuchar la frase se ruborizo pero no dijo nada.. luego de unos minutos de silencio la chica se destino hablar

te enojaste verdad?-

Aunque lo creas no n//n, me gusta q seas sincero con migo, pero-

Pero que.- Inquiero el

No se esa vez en el refugio de sadkiel, bueno tu sabes-

El le tomo de la mano- sabes, tu ibas a ser la primera.

Para mi igual, robin- el la abrazo robin se acercó tímidamente a la chica, lo que tenia en mente era muy delicado y no quería asustarla

Me encantaría que tu fueras la primera mujer en mi vida.. quiero compartir con tigo mi intimidad, deseo que aquel momento tan especial sea con la persona que amo y esa eres tu. Y si por alguna razón nos separarnos deseo que tú seas mi primera dueña. Mi querida guardiana. Quiero poseer el recuerdo de tu cuerpo.. pero no quiero que creas que no soy un pervertido, solo quiero que sepas como me siento con tigo

Ella lo beso delicadamente y miro sus ojos - te prometo que serás el primer hombre que me toque, serás el primer y el único dueño de mi cuerpo- dijo con el rubor característico- ahora cámbiate ropa, se nos hace tarde- dijo amablemente y robin asintió con la cabeza.- o espera saldré de la habitación te espero abajo y como persona común no como robin. Te traje esto son gafas de sol, para que nadie mire identidad secreta- dijo burlona esta ultima frase.

Robin presuroso se cambio ropa, se puso unos jeans y una camisa negra, con zapatillas y sus gafas de sol. Y tomo algo de una de sus cajoneras y partió hacia la salida-

Ya en la salida akemi le esperaba sentada en las escaleras como era común en ella.

En que estas pensando- pregunto el

En todo lo me a pasado, en todo lo que e ganado, en mis padres, en todo lo que e perdido- lamentablemente aun no podían recobrar a neil, lo que era un gran dolor para la chica- pero, es hora de irnos y no de pensar.- Se paro y se dio la vuelta y su asombro fue evidente

Que, tengo algo en la cara o que?- había tomado actitudes de akemi robin

Te vez, te vez, muy lindo n//n- en realidad se veía bastante bien todo un galán, con porte, y vestimenta

Bueno, no eres la primera que le lo dice, pero viviendo de ti es un gran halago- dijo muy vanidoso- vamos- dándole una sonrisa

Vamos- y se fueron caminando, hasta el centro ya que no les quedaba muy lejos

y.. que haremos hoy- acercándose tímidamente desde un principio tratando de tomarle la mano

Bueno iremos a pasear, a pasar un rato agradable- robin esta vez trataba de tomarle la mano

Ya, veo.. o sea esta seria como nuestra primera cita n.n-

Ajeje n.n U eh no se... tómalo como quieras Creo- babuseaba

Nerviosa?- dijo

Nop, para nada ¬///¬ , no tengo por que tener vergüenza de que esto sea una cita por que bueno no se..- y salio presurosa delante, Akemi se adelanto y dio la vuelta por la calle. Mientras robin la seguía detrás muy feliz por las palabras de akemi sin asunto esperaba que akemi le diera la respuesta de si quería ser su novia Al dar la vuelta se encontró a akemi hablando con uno muchacho.

_Y este quién es?, mira como la ve, yo conozco esa mirada, y no es mirada de amigo. Será mejor demostrarle y hacerle entender que ella es mía- _ Se dijo para el muy decidió acercándose a ella, y tomándole la mano- akemi, mi vida por que me dejaste solo, vamos no- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Ro..ro.. dick ¬¬ U (ahora soy tu amor verdad pensó). Ehh.. si claro, oye te presento a un amigo se llama diego, es un fanático de la animación al igual que yo-

Un gusto diego, r.. dick- estrechándole la mano muy fuerte- bueno ya nos vamos- dijo tomando akemi de la mano y llevándosela

Diego hizo seña de adiós bastante confundido

Jajajajaja, celoso, eres un celoso- dijo divertida

No, no lo soy, solo quiero que este día sea de nosotros- dijo tomándole la mano con fuerza

Lo será- dijo tímidamente – bien, donde iremos primero. Donde quieres ir?

No se tu me invitaste-

Entonces, iremos al centro comercial., a comprar algo y luego volveremos-

A me cargan los centros comerciales, akemi-

Solo iremos a comprar algo, y nos vamos- dijo con carita de gatito

Esta bien, pero con una condición-

Cual?-

Dame un beso

¬¬, no pierdes oportunidad, usp n.nU esta bien.- se miraron y se acercaron lentamente y se besaron. Antes de entrar al centro comercial, mientras los ojos de las chicas que pasaban por el lugar querían matar a akemi, por tener aquel chico tan lindo

Robin, me quieres esperar acá- dijo señalándole un lugar para servirse algo

Si, en realidad odio andar de tienda en tienda-

Entonces (le dio un pequeño beso en la boca), espérame prometo volver luego- y salio rápido

usf mujeres, cuando dicen rápido se demoran una hora- dijo robin después de diez minutos sentado ahí esperando. Cuando de pronto se presento una mujer bastante bella frente a el.

Disculpa?-

Si dígame que se le ofrece-

Por favor trátame de tu, somos casi de la misma edad-

Bueno si "tu" lo dices-

Muy bien, bueno solo quería saber que hacia un chico tan lindo como tu solo-

o.O bueno en realidad no estoy solo ando acompañado-

Que clase de acompañante se atreve a dejarte solo-

Pues creo que ella, pero dime en que te puedo ayudar-

Si, ayúdame con tu número de teléfono y una cita, -

O.oU ajeje lo siento estoy comprometido… creo que es hora de irme-

Ella no se enterara si no quieres.. vamos- le cerro un ojo y le acariciaba la pierna con su pie

No nada.. Estoy enamorado

Bien, pero que desperdicio de chico. Me gustaría ser tu novia

Fresco ¬¬- akemi le tiro el vaso de agua en la cabeza de robin,y miro sarcásticamente a la chica - disculpa esta ocupado y si no quieres presenciar la pelea de un matrimonio que ya tienen dos bebes aléjate por favor- con esto la chica abrió tremendos ojos y haciendo señal de adiós se fue

Hey¡¡ por que me tiraste agua en la cabeza- dijo secándose con unas servilletas- mientras akemi se sentaba frente a el, con cara de rabia

Si te gusta hacerte el lindo con cada chica que pasa es lo que te mereces ¬¬-

Si pero yo le estaba explicando que yo no quería nada con ella, es mas me estaba yendo-

¬¬ si claro, pero en todo caso pobre chica casi se murió del susto al decirle que estabas casado- con esto empezó a reírse.

Jajaja,(dijo sarcástico), y ahora quién es la celosa?. Ah ah?-

Bueno no te enojes quedamos a mano por la escenita con diego-

Si pero te llevaste el premio con tu idea loca de que estoy casado- y al pensarlo detenidamente se puso a reír.

Aunque no es una idea tan loca si la miras a futuro- se fueron caminando con esta amena conversación

Y lo es menos así la miras en un presente, claro sin hijos aun, pero despertar al lado de la persona que amas, sabiendo que antes todas las leyes te pertenece nadie te la podrá quitar.

Si, pero no siempre se puede estar con la persona que quieres, a veces es mejor estar lejos de el, para protegerlo, quizás estar lejos de el signifique ayudar a muchos.. lo importante es amar con tanta fuerzas que a pesar de que no estés con aquella persona lo ames, y sepa que lo amaste

Por que lo dices-

Por que el amor tiene que traspasar esas fronteras para reencontrase, dicen que el amor todo lo puede- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Es verdad- a si fueron pasando las horas y los caminos por donde andaban pasaron por muchos lugares bonitos donde se sentaba conversaban y se demostraban cariño mutuo

Espero algún día ver a mi madre, aun que pienso que me odiaba a veces.. me gustaría saber como esta- dijo ella acostada en los brazos de robin. Mirando el atardecer en una playa.

Eso implicaría que te fueras de aquí?- esto hizo un silencio

Mi misión, se esta acabando, ya no tendré ningún motivo como guardián para estar aquí- dijo apenada

Me dejaras?- pregunto serio

No nunca te dejare- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

El deber del guardián es abrir los ojos de el elegido para cuidar su mundo, y que ningún ser endemoniado los manipules, y los destruyas, como ya a pasado. Tu deberás encargarte de enseñar lo mismo que te enseñe a ti, que nadie puede decir lo que deben hacer, como terminara cada día. Ustedes tienen la respuesta el y poder en su corazón.

Quizás lo mas obvio para ti hubiere sido seguir peleando toda tu vida, tener una relación con star, y seguir medianamente dichoso. Es verdad, tu sabias que tu vida iba ser a si

Si, en alguna forma lo sabia, y creía estar seguro a si pero no me sentía conforme, quería ir contra de la marea que no era fuerte, pero siempre seguía el mismo camino, hasta que llegaste tu y lo descontrolaste todo

Yo no fui, fuiste tu, tu quisiste saber, que existía otros mundos, que Dios no es solo una leyenda, que tu vida la decides tu, que a pesar de todo nos une la ilusión de vivir en un mundo mejor y derrotar al enemigo que tenemos en común.-

Lo haremos no te preocupes-

Los secretos están revelados, al elegido de este mundo, en pocas horas dejare de ser tu guardián para pasar a ser tu camarada. Siéntete dichoso, por que sabes usar poderes celestiales y lo recuerdas, tus amigos no-

Me siento dichoso por que conocí un ángel guardián, el más bello que aya pisado cualquier mundo, el más despistado y el más torpe

¬¬ Gracias-

Pero el mas bello, y gentil ángel que se enamoro de un simple humano.. y a pesar de todo le regalo su hermoso corazón.. (Se miraron nuevamente).. akemi quieres ser mi novia- pregunto nuevamente el chico

_Si supieras la verdad, si supieras que estoy rompiendo las reglas, que me enamore, me enamore de ti y no esta permitido y que me tendré que ir- _

Akemi?. Akemi? Respóndeme-

Ella sonrió- yo..- y el chico la interrumpió

Espera quiero que tomes esto-

Que es- pregunto- al recibir una cajita

Ábrelo- ella lo hizo y apareció un collar

No puedo aceptarlo-

Si, puedes esto es ahora de los dos mira- el tomo el collar que estaba en la cajita y tomo otro collar de su bolsillo- si los unes forma una frase - akemi los junto y leyó

Tú y yo por siempre juntos- dijo con una lágrimas en los ojos

Por que lloras, has estado muy rara desde hace una semana-

No te gusto-

Si, si-

Si quieres ser mi novia o te gusto?-

Las dos cosas tontito- dijo tirándose sobre el

Y le puso el collar a akemi y ella a robin – por fin de decidiste no sabes cuanto tiempo te estado esperando- dijo levantándole y abrazándola. Levanto su mentón y le dio un suave beso, akemi esta ves le mordía dedicadamente el labio, dándole paso a un beso muy apasionado.

y una lluvia apacible empezó a caer, seguida por el sonido de una alarma de reloj

Esta lloviendo n.n- dijo ella abrazada al chico

O no, diablos...tendremos que irnos hoy me toca guardia a mi akemi. Lo siento-

No podemos pedir a alguien que se quede, solo por hoy por favor solo este sábado-

Seria a raven, que esta libre esta noche-

Raven o.O n.n U no mejor vamos no a la torre raven tiene mucho que hacer hoy-

¬¬ Que planeas akemi. Tus risitas nerviosas no me gustan- dijo cruzando los brazos

Sabes te ves tan lindo bajo la lluvia enojado, vamos no te diré nada por que cuando lleguemos ella ya no va estar

Akemi- dijo aun con sus manos cruzadas

Usp se hace tarde y estoy quedando empapada, (dijo arrancadote).. es bueno correr hoy en día. Vamos la guardia te espera- dijo saliendo corriendo

Akemi, espera, akemi- y llegaron a la torre titán como nunca hoy estaba solitaria, nunca la dejaban sola su fortaleza. Pero parecía que esta seria la primera vez –

Robin entro empapado- akemi. Akemi donde estas?- pregunto buscando en las habitaciones hasta que llego a su habitación y entro.

No estaba en su cama y se dirigió a l baño a ver si estaba ahí-_ o no esto se parece a mi sueño bueno(suspiro) un hombre tiene que hacer lo que debe hacer- _abrió la puerta y miro dentro, la chica no estaba- dio un suspiro medio resignación y medio alivio.

Se tendió en la cama esperando que la chica apareciera-_estamos solos, en la torre esto no los dará la oportunidad de… _

En que piensas?-

En nada n//n-dijo viendo a la chica con su ropa mojada pero con los botones de su blusa mas a bajo de lo común

Toma,(entregándole un cuaderno y tapándole la boca para que no dijera nada) aquí esta todo lo que me a pasado desde unos días ante que cayera aquí hasta una horas atrás, aquí están todos mis secretos y pensamientos, y los quiero compartir con tigo, sin preguntas por que lo hago ok?- dijo todo casi sin respirar

Ok?- se paro y fue a buscar unas toallas al closet mientras robin se sentaba y dejaba el cuaderno a su lado, ella se acerco y se sentó en sus piernas y se puso a secar la cara del chico.-Que haremos ahora?, podríamos ver una película te parece

Ella se mantenía callada- sabes yo estaba pensando en tu sueño, en serio crees que te gustaría que fuera la primera?

O.oU la primera y la única-

Este bien, entonces- ella miro tras sus mechones que cubrían su cara, tomo la mano del chico y la puso en su cara y luego la hizo bajar hasta sus pechos

Akemi, no tienes por que hacer esto dijo mirando a su hermosa cara bañada en gotas de lluvia-

Si quiero robin. Quiero que me toques y me hagas tuya mi amor.. Quiero ser tuya. Mientras tomaba la otra mano de robin la posaba en bajo su blusa.

Akemi. Yo.. yo deseo tanto esto pero no quiero que te sientas obligada- mientras ella desabrochaba la camisa del chico

No es una obligación para mí, es mi deseo- y le saco la camisa le beso el cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Robin empezó a desabrochar la los botones que le evitaban el contacto con aquella piel floreciente. Muy despacio, la bajo por sus manos. Hasta que la logro sacar. Ella mordió su labio y lo besaba con mucha pasión y sacaba su camisa. Y sin razón aparente el equipo de música empezó a sonar. Ellos miraron el equipo, instante que robin aprovecho para acostarla en la cama

El se puso encima de ella y miro como el cuerpo de ella temblaba, bajo delicadamente y beso su abdomen y empezó a subir hasta que llego hasta sus seños, levanto la cara con un rubor. Ella se sentó y lo beso, tomo las manos de robin y las puso en el broche para que desabrochará la prisión de sus seños llenos de temor, así lo hizo. Y lo dejo caer por sus brazos, la empezó a besar con devoción y deseo. Mientras ella era besada y se dejaba querer por esas manos prohibidas, su excitación se empezaba a ser presente ella desabrocha los botones del pantalón y los sacaba con decisión. Mientras robin hacia lo suyo con el de akemi. Ambos, se detuvieron al mirar que aunque estaban decididos de despojarse ambos de sus pantalones el siguiente paso seria el más difícil para los dos ****

Te amo, y no sabes cuanto te deseo en estos instantes robin- dijo asiéndole entender que si la podía despojar del resto de ropa que le quedaba. Ella le ayudo a sacarse el pantalón. Y robin se saco el suyo. Solo quedaban los dos con su ropa interior tapando su sexo. Robin boto el pantalón fuera de la cama y se acerco a ella. Beso sus piernas y siguió subiendo. Asiendo que akemi empezará con pequeños quejidos y se acerco a ella, y empezó a bajar su ropa interior, ella se alzo despacio sus piernas para que fuera mas fácil, el despojarla de su ultimo impedimento para que el estuviera dentro de si, pero si timidez se dejo ver por que se cubría aunque ya estaba desnuda ante el. Con rubor se bajo su ropa interior, robin se acerco le tomo las mano y la atrajo a el, quedaron los dos de rodillas sobre la cama y la abrazo.

No seas tonta, eres hermosa- besándola y dejándose caer suavemente de nuevo a la cama

**  
**Se tomaron de las manos. Y robin empezó saborear los placeres prohibidos de akemi, tomo sus pechos los acaricio con deseo desenfrenado para luego besarlo y morder el pezón delicadamente. los pequeños quejidos de akemi, ella acaricia con deleite su espalda y cada parte de su cuerpo. Esto le empezó a extasiarse, subió nuevamente buscando su cara, ella se aferro de su cuello. Tímidamente abrió sus piernas para dejar entrar a su amado en ella

Te amo, te amo akemi- dijo agitado la pasión ya les desbordaba a los dos

Te amo, mi chico maravilla- con esto robin empezó a entrar en ella, delicadamente, con cuidado no la quería dañar, sabia que la primera vez era complicado para las mujeres.

Es..tas bien..?- pregunto por que notaba que iba cada vez un poco mas rápido.

Si lo estoy no te preocupes. Entre quejidos le decía

El vaivén de caderas empezaba cada vez mas rápidos, a si los gemidos de ambos, se movían por la cama creyendo que era infinita, robin estaba llegando al punto que ya quería gritar, akemi iba por las mimas, era su primera vez, pero ambos se regalaban el placer de extasiarse mutuamente.

La agitación de ambos era apreciable muy claramente, robin entraba cada vez más rápido en ella, con cuidado que no le doliera. Ella se aferra a el con cada entrada.

El sentirlo dentro de ella. Era el regalo más bello para ella ya que nunca más creería que amaría alguien como amo a robin, y agradecía a dios por darle la oportunidad que la amaran y amar tan fuerte como lo hacían. Daba gracias por cada instante que robin la abatía con su cuerpo. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que rompió todas las reglas y fue contra todos por un instante de amor. Deseaba tanto seguir a si por siempre pero no podía

Te amo, te.. aa..amo robin- claramente agitada. Aferrandose al el con toda la fuerza posible

y.. yo..a tii-le agradaba ver que la chica que disfrutaba, por que el lo estaba asiendo. Terminaron ambos agitados. Regalándose una sonrisa.

Te he dicho que te amo- dijo robin

Si- y robin bajo su cabeza y la descanso en el pecho de akemi y así se quedaron dormidos hasta el otro día.

A la mañana siguiente. Despertaron abrazados y ella durmiendo en su pecho. Recordaba con agrado lo sucedido anoche, y deseaba repetirlo. Pero no deseaba obligarla.

Que hora es- pregunto akemi-

No se esta oscuro déjame ver el reloj-

Tengo guardia hoy en la mañana- ella no quería moverse de ahí sabia que si salía de esa cama tendría que marcharse para siempre

NO PUEDE SER-dijo robin muy asustado

Que pasa? Estas bien? disculpa te hice algo-

Akemi, son las diez de la mañana y esta de noche-

QUE?. NO. No puede ser-

Abrieron las cortinas, y se encontraron. Con un cielo oscurecido con rayos de fuego

Jajajaja, jajajaja el equilibrio esta perdido, el universo será mió, perdiste MALDITO DIOS perdiste jajaja

neil, miraba con recelo al hombre como decía incoherencias al cielo como si fuera a ganar.

Neil, prepara las legiones es hora de atacar-

A la orden- y salio en su camino pensó- akemi, corre sálvate, no mueras.. por que sigo pensando en ella. A caso hay algo que esta oculto. De todos modos esta será la batalla final

OoOoOoOoOoO

Robin que haremos- dijo asustada

Luchar akemi luchar…

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, le gusto el capitulo. Bueno antes que nada pedir disculpa a mi amiga agata que le dije que ayer subiría el capitulo pero no pude, este capitulo va dedicado a ti. Y decir que el fic esta llegando a su termino esta en los capítulos finales

Santo Pegaso: gracias por cambiar el final de tu fic me encanto el final que le diste lo mejor es que no se quedo con star :P

Morgana: gracias por leer mi fic y recomendarlo espero que te siga gustado

Dark: aquí esta el capitulo no te enojes mas con yo jiji

Freak100: siii a si que naruto esta enamorado bueno espero que lo subas en fanfiction

Besty raven: en otro capitulo digo lo que paso con sadkiel y raven

Y a todos los demás amigos que como misa hayes 123. eduard muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y no están en estas líneas de agradecimiento.


	18. reencuentro igual a desilucion

**Reencuentro igual a desilusión**

Esta es la lucha final.. lucibell nos guiara a la victoria. Ganamos en número a los guardianes Y los Ángeles están luchando en el cielo a si que hoy ganaremos- dijo un hombre paseándose delante de un ejercito completo de bestias armadas.

Cada ve son mas. No te confíes- dijo Neil

Si aun así fuera, gran Neil. Para que los mates- sarcásticos

Puede ser, avancen- y el ejercito empezaron a avanzar

Tin… tin… sonaba como caían gotas

Flash back

Neil..- decía una vos de una pequeña

¬¬ Llegas tarde-

Lo siento- dijo abrazándolo de pronto esa pequeña se volvió en una joven muy hermosa

Neil prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola, y nunca me harás daño-

Te lo prometo

Tim.. tim…

Lo siento, lo siento esto es culpa mía-aferrando su cuerpo al de robin

No, akemi no te culpes, todo estará bien-

Es que no entiendes?... lo que viene es la destrucción Robin- Con lagrimas en sus ojos, dejando algo confuso al chico mientras veía como se ponía ropa el se acerco y la abrazo por detrás

Akemi, déjame ayudarte, no vas a poder sola- la abrazo cerrando sus ojos y los alumbro un relámpago que callo cerca de la torre

Robin. !Que acaso no entiendes¡ esto es el final..-

No, lo superaremos todo seguirá como antes- confortándola

Acaso no entiendes? ya no habrá citas, ya no abra novia. Mi destino es alejar el mal de este mundo, mi deber es irme- y Robin sintió el escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

La misión acabado Robin. Ahora mi deber es ir a luchar- ella no quería mirarle a los ojos lo que estaba haciendo le dolía mas a ella que lo que podía estarle haciendo sufrir a Robin, pero ella sabia que la culpa de que los incubos y sus legiones traspasará a este mundo era de ella. - _lo siento Robin, discúlpame, solo quiero que sobrevivas, quiero que vivas a toda costa mi amor, perdóname- _es hora de irme dick Grason. Adiós.- se termino de poner la polera y se despido haciendo una reverencia

No me puedes estar haciendo esto, de que estas escapando a caso no valió nada lo que paso entre nosotros anoche-

"_Si lo valió mucho para mi, fuiste el único que me a tocado"-_ tomo mucho aire y dijo- quieres saber la verdad, no (silencio) no valió nada para mi fuiste uno mas solo eso

No creo lo que escucho eso es mentira, tu no puedes ser una de esas mujeres una…- interrumpió akemi

Es la verdad, mi verdad es que ya no quiero ser tu novia. Pensaba que ibas a ser mejor en la cama con aquel cuerpo, pero me equivoque en fin me voy- decía muy triste

Eres una IDIOTA si crees que te creeré todas esas mentira (tomándola de las manos) no sabes mentir te conozco¡¡ tus ojos te delatan con esas lagrimas que retienes por que me quieres dejar- floreciendo lagrimas en sus ojos

Suéltame Robin-

No, no lo haré Akemi- empujándola contra la pared y besándole - no lo haré yo TE AMO- la volvió a besar

Lo siento Robin_- _ cerro sus ojos y retuvo sus manos para no abrazarse las puso en el abdomen de Robin y dijo kidotsu. El chico quedo paralizado frente a ella. Mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos caían.- lo siento Robin, ahora que no me puedes escuchar que es que la única forma de decirte que te quiero más que nada, y lo mejor es alejarme- lo dejo en la cama- prometo que tu mundo volverá a la normalidad (llorando) y podrás hacer una linda familia, quizás con star fire como estaba planificado. si solo mis poderes fueran lo suficientemente fuerte, para poder amar sin perder el control.- beso la boca del chico dejando caer una lagrima sobre la cara del chico. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y desapareció.

A los segundos Robin reacciono- Akemi, Akemi. Diablos AKEMI- golpeo la muralla con todas sus fuerza-obstinada, no vas a poder sola, te crees que eres inmortal (mirando el cuaderno que le había entregado aquella noche)- se dejo caer al suelo y tomo el intercomunicador-Titanes, reunión urgente miren por sus ventanas en 5 minutos en la sala principal

Tim… tim

QUE? o.O donde estoy?- al caer al suelo

Cuantas veces hablamos de que no te dejaras teles trasportar-

Ne..Neil-

Akemi- dijo tomándola por detrás y abrazándola muy fuerte. A ella se le subieron los colores a la cara. Neil la dio vuelta y la retuvo entre sus brazos

Eres tu?, o solo la versión mala de mi protector-

No soy lo uno ni lo otro, solo vengo a buscar respuestas de por que inconcientemente te ayudo y te llamo en mis sueños por que Siento las inexplicables ganas de besarte y probar todo ese cuerpo. En vez de matarte-

O.o U Neil… tu no eres malo tu… tu.- y hablando sintió su hablar detenido por una boca. El dueño la abalanzo contra la muralla. Y unas manos que bajaron rápidamente hasta sus piernas y volviendo lentamente bajo su ropa

Que placeres tan ocultos posees. Me excitas akemi, quiero hacerte el amor.. Quiero estar dentro de ti, este ser que esta dentro de mi solo quiere aprisionarte contra mi cuerpo- rasgando la blusa de Akemi y besándola descontroladamente

Neil (mientras la besaba) así no, por favor, Neil.. Recuerda nuestra promesa. Neil, escúchame- decía sin tratarse de defenderse al parecer la chica totalmente débil a Neil no lograba hacerle daño. El volvió a subir besándole la boca. Y rasguñando su espalda. Tomo las mano de Akemi y las puso en su espalda- Neil.. nooo por favor.

El se quedo mirando sus ojos, algo confundidos. Se detuvo de su desenfrenada carrera por poseer akemi, quedo como hipnotizado reacciono a los segundos empujando akemi muy lejos y gritando

NOOOOO A ELLA NOOOO. AAAAAAAAHHH¡¡- gritaba descontrolado

NEIL, TRANQUILO NEIL- corrió fuertemente y se abrazo a el hasta que cayeron al piso ella lo retuvo con todas su fuerzas-NEIL.. TRANQUILO.. TU PUEDES GANAR – Neil alzo su mano y la puso en la cabeza de akemi y la empujo hasta abajo para darle un beso nuevamente

Tim…tim… (Gotas cayendo) se quedo todo en silencio mientras se sentía el suave goteo. Neil nuevamente se aferro a ella y la beso mientras sus ojos dejaban caer la tristeza de su alma y ella sin pensarlo cerró sus ojos entregándose como si fuera la salvación para el

Tim.. tim

Flash back

Despierta, vamos despierta dormilona…- destapándola

No, no quiero ir a clases no- dijo tapándose la cabeza

Te comportas como una niña chica-

Neil, a que voy a ir clases hoy

NO, iras a clase? compórtate como una chica normal-

Neil a caso que no te das cuenta (sentándose en la cama) que no soy normal del solo hecho de que te puedo ver a ti y nadie mas lo hace-

O-o bueno creo que tienes razón pero (tomándole del brazo) tienes que levantarte de todos modos- y la levanto

NO, no Neil noo (haciendo puchero)No Neil no T..T-

Siii¡¡ahh- la chica se tiro para atrás y por la gravedad Neil se fue con ella a la cama

Auchi.. Neil.. no podías caer en otro lado que no fuera en cima (se le subieron los colores, a pesar de que a veces dormían en la misma cama)

Oye, yo tengo que decirte, bueno tu yo.. tuu- esta ves ella lo abrazo fuertemente

Neil, recuerdas… recuerdas tu promesa la seguirá hasta que este vieja?-

Tonta yo estaré con tigo hasta que te mueras y mucho mas aya de la muerte

Por eso me gustas, y te quiero tanto-

Espera que dijiste?-

Ajeje n.n U yo dije eso. Ups- dijo risueña ocultando su rubor

Espera¡¡. En realidad te gusto?- interviniendo su paso

n-n U que acaso no te quedo claro Neil. Desde el día que nos conocimos

mmm… te conocí mucho tiempo atrás, con otro nombre-

y cual era?-

¬¬ akemi-

o.OU es como de tan niña buena y educaadita¡¡¡- dijo sarcástica

akemi sigue siendo tu nombre, siempre lo ha sido, solo que por ahora no lo usas para protegerte- mientras deseaba besar esos labios. Que le acariciaban, pero su timidez intervenía

Y por que no lo puedo usar, ahí¡¡ sabes no entiendo nada me estoy volviendo loca- mientras acariciaba la espalda del chico y olía el esquisto olor del chico

Pronto comprenderás…(hubo un silencio)ake..yes.. enserio yo te gusto a pesar - musito

Quieres que te lo demuestre-dijo poniendo su mano en la cara del chico y sus ojos demostraron esa dulzura que escondía tras la chica inadaptada

Si. Si pero, lo siento no puedo- y se desapareció de entre los brazos de akemi

- NEIL SIEMPRE ME HACES LO MISMO POR QUEEE¡ baka ¬¬ Celebrare mi cumpleaños yo sola, si eso haré mi familia ni siquiera se detuvo ante mi pieza para celebrarme. Me regalare lo que mas quiero TODOS LOS TOMOS DE LOS COMIC DE LOS TEEN TITANS SIII n.n, hoy será el día más feliz de mi vida.- se levanto rápidamente se cambio de ropa y se fue rápidamente saliendo por la ventana de su habitación al sentir a su madre llegar a casa. Unas cuadras mas aya apareció Neil, y ella se hicieron la indiferente. Había dolido lo que el le hizo, pero no lo obligaría a tener nada.

_Cielos, no sabia que me dolería tanto esto, a decir verdad, siempre molestaba a Neil. Pero esta vez al tenerlo tan cerca sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte (suspiro). Creo que debe ser el tiempo que llevo conviviendo con el que me empezado a encariñar. Pero el pareciera que no sintiera nada.. rayos hemos crecido juntos y este sentimientos se hace queda vez mas fuerte. Pero como todo comienza esto se debe terminar. El no debe querer nada con migo_- pensó mientras entraba aun local y se queda pegada a la imagen de que le ofrecía la tv- AHHH¡¡¡ que lindo es Robin.. Por que no es real T..T no dejaría que nadie se le acerqué. Y a esa starfire arggg¡¡¡ la amarraría a un poste en polo sur para no verla mas. Quiero todos los comic de los teen titans por favor..

Te comprendo amiga T..T yo haría lo mismo- dijo la vendedora tomándose las manos

_Mujeres ¬¬-_ pensó Neil

Akemi le miro le dijo inconcientemente por la mente-_ Neil, por que no te largas, oye "desapareces mejor" si no estas de acuerdo con migo mejor vete- y este desapareció_

AKEMI¡¡¡ahh cada vez que esta enojada con migo inconcientemente me telé trasporta a cualquier lugar.. le he dicho que no lo haga, que es peligroso acaso estará enojada con migo?. Rayos no debería haberle preguntado y después haberme largado. Soy un estupido T..T ahora no me hablara por una semana y es crucial que hable con ella. Neil eres un idiota. Ella a pesar de los años te quiere, la vas a perder si sigues a si.. ella te quiere a pesar de todo..(Alzo una mano al aire) esta bien hoy se lo diré . me iré a su casa ( movió la mano y apareció en la sala de la casa de akemi) . una fiesta¡¡, con flores, con chicas vestidas a la moda? O.o jajajajajaja la mama es que acaso no entiende akemijajavestida con escotes y ropa a la modajajaja (exclamo casi gritando). Esto será digno de verlo. Subirá enojada y se volverá a escapar… mmm… tendré que hablar con ella, a pesar de la fiesta de hoy, por mientras que ella buscare mi regalo. (subió las escaleras sin que nadie se percatara de el, se sentó en la cama y miro por la ventana y saco algo de su bolsillo) creo que es lo mas bello que puedo regalarle son sus recuerdos y nuestras promesas de su vida pasada. Mi dulce niña… prometo que hoy te diré todo y nadie nos separara.(se recostó en la cama sintiendo el perfume de la chica en la almohada) pensando en sus entrenamientos antes de venir a caer el mundo. Recordaba que desde ese momento la amaba, no había cambiado en nada seguía igual de torpe y cariñosa como era en el ayer, solo que ahora por sentirse diferente se había puesto mas defensiva ante las personas, pero seguía siendo dulce como el ayer que tuvieron juntos.-y a si se quedo dormido hasta que sintió gritos de felicidad-

SORPRESA¡¡¡¡- gritaron al unísono con esto Neil despertó asustado

o.O? madre que es esto?- la mamá se le acerco y la abrazo metiéndola entre sus seños casi

Hija mía feliz cumpleaños, que cumplas mucho mas mira tu fiesta (la hizo un poco para atrás) pero mira que fachas, como puedes andar a si cámbiate ropa ahora, que vergüenza que andes así

Era, muy bueno para que fuera verdad no? ¬¬-

Hermanita feliz cumpleaños, mira ese chico de ahí te quiere conocer. Pero deberías arreglarte un poquito-

Hermanita discúlpame pero, tu sabes que yo no sirvo para esas cosas, anda con mi mamá para que alarde de ti mejor ¬¬,(si al fin esta fiesta no es para mi, es solo para que la familia quede bien- pensó)- sabes creo que ire arriba a dejar esto y regreso n.n-

Esta bien anda- y así subió la escalera bastante mal humorada

Así con ese pensamiento subió la escalera que la llevaría a su pieza, al entrar en la habitación, la agarraron de un brazo y cerraron la puerta.

Auhh¡¡¡ me dolió por que me tiras Neil-dijo ella

es hora que sepas la verdad- dijo

Que verdad de que, que me estoy volviendo loca, por que estoy hablando con alguien que nadie mas ve- dijo ella burlesca

Por favor toma esto enserio recuerdas que te iba dar un regalo-dijo él

Pues, bien escúchame con mucha atención, al igual que yo tú eres un guardián pero no una guardian como yo. Tú fuiste enviada a este mundo para descubrir mundos que fueron creados por los humanos…

Neil estas bien que te pasa, tomaste algo o que?- dijo

No me interrumpas-dijo él

Bueno, bueno ya sigue pero no puedo prometer no reírme- dijo ella incrédula

Pues bien se han creado nuevos mundos por la fe y fantasías de humanos, tu fuiste envida para impedir, que estos mundos no sean tomados antes que nosotros por Satanás… OH no llegaron te tienes que ir-

Yo no se que hacer, no se que debo hacer, no se donde voy yo…

Entra al vórtice- dijo él

No, no ¡ te dejare solo no yo no puedo… -en ese momento Neil la abrazo muy fuerte a la miro y la besó, vete ya prometo que estaré bien- los incubos atacaron- la cubrió la tiro por el vórtice

Neil¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito ella desesperada cayendo por el vértice

Eh chico? Estas enamorado? Por eso cometiste tan grande estupidez?-

Cállense, mi deber es defenderla-

Es que acaso no te das cuenta?, eres uno contra cinco, ella te hubiera podido ayudar, igual hubiéramos ganado. Pero podrían por ultimo haber pasado el último tiempo juntos- y Neil enfurecido lanza una flecha de luz a uno de los incubos desintegrándolo

IDIOTA¡¡¡ no los vas a ganar- y se abalanzaron todos contra el. Y lo tomaron de las manos y empezaron a golpear brutalmente, y estaba a punto de llegar a la muerte

Y que no los ibas a ganar?- escupieron la cara de Neil

Jajajajaja jefe, este idiota ganándolos? Matémoslo inmediatamente- se rieron al unísono

SILENCIO¡¡¡ mejor démosle una utilidad a sus poderes(se saco un guante de la mano) convirtámoslo en uno de nosotros y que luche contra su amada. Es lo mejor no- dijo mostrando los dientes- mostró su mano y tenia un sello de una estrella de 6 puntas. Y acerco su mano al cuello del Neil. Por la nuca

Te vas a arrepentir de esto. Ella cobrara venganza por mi- dijo adolorido

NO (moviendo el dedo) cobrara venganza contra ti por el daño que le vas a hacer- puso la mano en la nuca, Neil grito, una energía negra lo cubrió. Al desaparecer esa energía, se levanto con una expresión diferente, y lo primero que hizo fue usar sus poderes contra uno de los suyos desintegrándolo.

Bien que es lo primero que aras.. mmm como tu superior ordeno que destruyas esta casa, ahora- los incubos desaparecieron y el salio de la casa para situarse en frente de la casa

DIABULUS-grito y de su mano salio tal energía. Que al llegar a la casa parte de exploto y se incendio. Y desaprecio para aparecer en las filas de la oscuridad

Fin del flash back

Mientras era besada y terminaron de pasar los recuerdos de ellos por sus mentes. Akemi dejaba caer su mar de llantos mientras era besada por Neil, ella se separo y miro la cara de ese chico que las restringía y la amaba pero a la vez había matado a su familia y la había herido una vez. Se separo de el sentándose a su lado y mirando la cara de Neil con ternura que al parecer estaba desmayado, pero su corazón sentía miedo y latía como cuando estaba con Robin, esto la confundía, era acaso que todavía persistían eso sentimientos por Neil?. Entonces se puso a llorar de nuevo

Lo siento Neil, prometí que no iba a llorar T..T ms pero no puedo.. no.. no puedo, no soy fuerte, quiero que todo esto termine quiero que tu seas el de ante. Quiero ver a mi familia, Quero que Robin sea feliz. T..T quiero que tu seas feliz, no pude cuidar..a nadie(se puso las manos en los ojos) lo siento… lo siento.. Robin, lo siento Neil, por no ser lo que esperaban de mi- unas manos se posaron sobre las de ellas y hizo que las sacara de sus ojos enrojecidos y miro con ternura

No pidas disculpa - dijo dándole una sonrisa calida

Ne..Neil, - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y buscando la marca en su nuca que ya no estaba

Tonta yo siempre estaré con tigo, y te protegeré-

NEIL- y se tiro a sus piernas y volvió a llorar, (compréndanla había asumido una responsabilidad sin que nadie le ayuda y un pasado que aunque quisiera no lo reconocía completamente como de ella)

Tonta¡¡, deja de llorar, soy yo el culpable y tu sigues llorando. Compórtate guardiana-

No puedo, a pesar de mi pasado, no creo haber pedido ser guardiana en el mundo humano T...T, solo tenia que mantener el equilibrio.. y aun así no puedo hacerlo, soy una idiota-

Discúlpame si hubiera estado con tigo, en esto todo hubiera sido mas fácil, ahora te has visto involucrada en una guerra que no debería haber sido todo por mi culpa, pero oye si estamos juntos podremos superarlo.(se sintieron varias explosiones) no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, prometo que esta vez estaré con tigo luchando ya no te dejare mi dulce niña- akemi se levanto y se limpio los ojos

Esta bien los dos juntos lucharemos, pero no solo con todos nuestros amigos, y empezó a brillar el collar con una luz que se repartió por diferentes lugares, luego esas luces se devolvieron formándose un ejercito de personas mas o menos de la misma edad de akemi bajo el edificio, era un ejercito bastante grande.

Y ágata los comandaba- hey¡¡ tanto que se demoraron en llamarlos, te crees inmortal -gritándole desde una ventana akemi

Nooo, no me creo inmortal menos Neil.-

O.o? neil, y lo vio bajando akemi en brazos volando hasta abajo

Ágata, perdóname-

Nada que perdón comandante, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta- dijo con una reverencia

Nada de comandante y esas cosas somos todos amigos y seré un soldado mas como todos ustedes, solo espero que me sepan perdonar- dijo dirgiendose a todos

NOS ALEGRA QUE AYA VUELTO NEIL- dijeron todos los guardianes y sus protectores

Entonces Neil, toma el mando- dijo agata dandole un empujoncito

n.nU amigos si ustedes me lo permiten pagar mi daño los guiare, para poder salvar este mundo. Y seguir nuestras misiones- entonces se le acerco akemi y hablo

ehh.. hola.. no se si me conozcan, bueno yo soy akemi, y fui yo quien les llame y los saque como digamos de su trabajo .n.nU solo quiero pedirles la oportunidad de salvar este mundo, guardianes, en estos momentos el cielo como la tierra están siendo atacados, y los Ángeles hacen lo posible para que no traspasen la barrera y ataquen a nuestras familias.. por favor les pido que al igual como los Ángeles están luchando por todos nosotros, nosotros luchemos por ellos también, y por todos estos mundos. Yo que es mucho lo que les pido, pero hagamoslo

señorita akemi, no se preocupe, por eso estamos aca- dijo uno de los guardianes que se encontraba ahí-

muchas gracias- dijo akemi

bla,bla,bla, es hora que nos vallamos- dijo agata y los guardianes empezaron a desaparecer para ir al campo de batalla akemi, y neil hicieron lo mismo se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron juntos. Apareciendo en el centro de la ciudad encontrándose con los titanes de todas partes luchando, pero como la diferencias de poderes eran tremendas ya habían muchos derribados y casi los unico que quedaban era tobin y sus amigos.

Akemi al ver a Robin mal herido salio una lagrima, Robin por alguna razón se dio la vuelta y vio justo akemi con Neil tomados de la mano. Como se desconcentro un ataque directo fue a el. Al ver esto akemi salio corriendo para verlo, y al verla sola la atacaron. Neil quiso salir a su rescate pero arremetieron contra los guardianes.

Robin se paro y se encontraron akeme medio de la batahola y el caos que había por que los incubos llegaban cada vez mas era como hormigas cerca de algo dulce. Los ataques derrumbes explosiones iban y venian y ellos solo se miraban hasta que Robin reaccionó alzo su mano y le pego una bofetada Akemi

ERES UNA PUTA¡¡ a si que todo lo que dijiste era verdad- akemi lo miraban sin entenderlo

Aahhhhhhhhhh termine jejejejejeje bueno, bueno a razón de la hora y que me están pidiendo el compu. No respondo reviews en este capitulo.. bueno este capitulo habla mas de neil.. pero que muchos me habían planteado la inquietud de cómo era Neil antes de que se volviera malo, y ágata me dio la idea jiji gracias. Bien pues aquí les deje mas o menos como era.

Como ven ya es la batalla final, y este fic esta por terminar. Muchas gracias a quien me leen ahora ya tendré mas tiempo ok para subir con mas regularidad

Arigatu

Sayonara


	19. muere Akemi

Muere akemi

Ella miro sin entender, puso su mano en su cara y le miro, miro la cara de decepción del chico, y sintió pena (se sintió el estallido como de una bomba).

Robin(cerro los ojos y se saco valor no se de donde), vete de aquí este no es tu lugar, si alguien tendrá que morir por salvar este mundo seremos nosotros.

Ja, y crees que te creo-

CUIDADO¡¡- Grito akemi al ver que escombros gigantescos se dirigían a ellos esquivándolos afortunadamente los dos- entendiste este no es lugar para ti, por el bien tuyo de los demás vete-dijo preocupada

Es mi deber proteger a esta ciudad, jure protegerla aun así fuera con mi vida, y eso lo haré aunque muera

ESO MENTIRA . , (mientras akemi se defendía de un incubo Robin estaba parado como si no le importase nada) star te quiere al igual que Raven y los chicos ellos nunca te dejarían solo, tu eres su líder, en esta ciudad todos te aprecian- liberando de del incubo al caerle encima una muralla

Pero que importa, si la persona que amo o ame, solo jugo con migo, creí que me miraba como una persona no como un héroe hizo igual que lo hicieron todas las demás- en eso cincos incubos rodearon a Robin que sumido en la pena, y en su miseria ese poder espiritual oscuro les atrajo, para devorar su alma. Akemi se libero de sus contrincantes y quiso buscar su llave, entre su blusa pero recordó habérsela entregado en una ocasión a Robin, entonces recordó la llave de Neil,

Libérate¡¡- y subió por un auto y salto hasta el centro del circulo donde estaba Robin- espada de luz- y hubo una gran explosión.. -mis poderes todavía funcionan.. Robin..robin, despierta (akemi lo movía y era como que no reacciona) ESCUCHAME IDIOTA SI QUIERES AYUDAR NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR A SI, MORIREMOS LOS DOS , MIRA A TUS AMIGOS TODAVIAN ESTAN LUCHANDO Y TU QUE HACES, TE HECHAS A MORIR, POR QUE UNA ESTUPIDA TE DEJO, VAMOS ESE NO ES EL ROBIN QUE CONOCI- de repente la sangre del la espalda de akemi empezó a brotar y el dolor se hizo presente, mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Robin fue atacada-

Que pasa niñita antes me hubieras matado de un solo ataque y hoy me dejaste vivo-

a..kemi- reaccionó al ver que callo de bruces al suelo y de la herida emergía una aura negra

no.. no te preocupes estoy bien, y tu como estas?- dijo dándole una sonrisa- y se dirigía de nuevo la bestia a atacarla esta vez robin fue quién transformo la llave de akemi en una espada y desintegro al incubo

Déjame ayudarte no podrás sola- dijo preocupada viendo la herida, mientras empezaba a botar sangre por la boca

Escúchame, si quieres ayudar la única forma es que te vallas, y con tigo los titanes- dijo

Eso no podrá ser aki- dijo chico bestia

Somos un equipo- dijo ciborg

Y donde este uno estaremos todos- dijo star

Y tu eres parte del equipo akemi, a si que no los pidas que nos vallamos –dijo raven

Chicos, dijo T..T, váyanse- dijo aquejada por dolores que no presenciaban los titanes

No, akemi esta vez no- dijo ágata

Que?, pero agata?-

Es verdad siempre estuve en contra que las misiones supieran nuestros secretos pero necesitamos la máxima ayuda posible, esta guerra esta fuera de nuestros alcances a dimensionarla, es el fin del mundo, necesitamos su ayuda como la de todos los elegidos.

Elegidos necesitamos su ayuda- dijo sadkiel con una reverencia al que se le unió agata

Los titanes quedaron algo confundidos, al los segundo contestaron

No necesitamos reverencias, esta es una batalla en común nos pertenece a todos nosotros, es un placer ayudarles-dijo raven

Por un mundo mejor, es lo que todos buscamos- dijo Ciborg

Cuenten con migo-chico bestia

Y con migo dijo star-

Bien titanes al ataque- dijo Robin decidido

Estaremos bien queridos amigos, no se preocupen somos los teens titans- dijo star dando ánimos

Espera eso es?- dijo akemi sin iris en su pupila

Que cosa?- dijo ágata, de fondo una gran explosión

Si los jóvenes titanes están luchando por que no las otras misiones, si cada uno posee cualidades especiales y saben luchar- dijo

Es arriesgado- dijo sadkiel

Una luz salio del cuerpo de akemi- amigos guardianes les ordeno que dejen su batalla en este mundo, y vallan con sus misiones, ellos al igual que nosotros están siendo atacados, ellos necesitan de ustedes, no es su deber protegernos si no proteger a quienes aman vallan- y empezaron a desaparecer un por uno los guardianes

AKEMI ESTAS LOCA?-

Agata es mi decisión si ellos tuvieran que morir que mueran por sus amigos, por sus misiones no por mi, yo no soy nada -

Pero, PERO-

Ágata es una orden- mientras desaparecían los guardianes, aparecían los Ángeles, se formaron tras akemi.- luchemos para salvar a los hijos predilectos, ataquen- y los Ángeles se fueron todos a luchar - levanto la mano y callo nuevamente suelo desmayada y robin la hizo descansar en sus piernas

AKEMI- robin desesperado

Sadkiel se le acerco y miro su espalda- QUE es esto?, o no? Le están robando sus poderes- Los empezaron a atacar de nuevo la devastación en la ciudad era inmensa por un tiempo creyeron haber ganado ya que los incubos habían desaprecio pero esta vez volvieron a atacar-

Ahhh¡¡, no los ganaran- dijo star lanzando sus ataques el doble de poderosos, los titanes atacaban con gran maestría, y sus poderes eran el doble de poderosos, Robin corrió con akemi en sus brazos y la oculto en un edifico y se quedo ahí, por unos minutos.

Por que lo haces si se que me amas, estas muriendo por mi culpa verdad- dijo con tristeza

Esta muriendo por que entrego su corazón su alma y sus poderes por eso esta muriendo dijo Neil

Y tu que haces acá?- pregunto Robin al verle que se le acercaba

Akemi (sollozó)- dijo a lo cual akemi reaccionó inmediatamente

Akemi¡¡ estas bien- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

No, sus poderes se desvanece, solo reaccionó por que estoy aquí-

Explícate-

Con akemi tenemos un laso espiritual, akemi ya era inestable en sus poderes, y solo usaron el anzuelo que la hace ser débil para robar sus poderes-

De repente un gran temblor se dejo sentir, al ver por la ventana vieron el cielo cayéndose a pedazos, y dejando a ver otros mundos que habían y estaban destruyendo, paro el terremoto y todos aquellos que luchaban en diferentes dimensiones y en jum city quedaron mirando el cielo, entonces de un momento para otro empezaron a atacar cuando neil y Robin ya no se podían defender y estaban a puntos de matarlo akemi, reacciono. Formo un escudo delante de ellos, en ella volvieron aparecer esas majestuosas alas, y se dio la vuelta hacia Robin y Neil.

Alzo su mano sobre ellos, ágata y sadkiel se posaron tras ella, elevándose en el aire- que sus poderes sean entregados, que la gracias caiga sobre los hijos predilectos- y los cuerpos de los chicos empezaron a brillar, y a elevarse, pero no solo ellos, si no el resto de los titanes. Sus cuerpos brillaron mientras eran elevados, una luz salia de sus ojos, y sus vestimentas cambiaron,

Solo hay uno sobre los humanos, uno sobre los mundos, príncipe del aire, agua, fuego y tierra, entreguen sus poderes. (star raven bb, y ciborg) Enemigo hoy solo es la oscuridad, preséntense quienes quieran luchar (con esto aparecieron todo los enemigos de los jóvenes titanes pero a esta ves a ayudar) la profecía dice, solo un líder habrá que nos lleve a la libertad, toma tu cargo y hazte presente (akemi que lo estaba en el cielo, dirigió un ataque a Robin de luz que fue disparado sin previo aviso). El ataque lo llevo varias calles mas atrás, cuando reaccionó Robin, estaba vestido con una armadura celestial celeste y ya sin su mascara, y el báculo de akemi ahora se había convertido en una espada que en la hoja de esta llevaba escrito con letras hebreas. La luz se forma por el amor, vive amando. La miro detenidamente y entendió a la perfección lo que decía aquella espada. Se percato que de su espalda salían las majestuosas alas de aquella vez, al mirar al cielo vio a sus camaradas vestidos de igual forma, solo que ellos no tenían alas, pero se notaban serenos levitando en el cielo. Se acerco a ellos, los cuales le recibieron con una sonrisa y luego se dispusieron a mirar akemi.

Solo tendrán un lapso de tiempo para poder ocupar sus poderes, guerreros celestiales, os pedimos que salven todos los mundos, nosotros seguiremos luchando por algo estamos aquí. Ya que el equilibrio se esta perdiendo utilizaremos lo negativo a nuestro favor, cortare las barreras para que puedan traspasar a los distintos mundos, le encomendamos esta misión- dijo dando la vuelta a sadkiel y ágata- queridos amigos ustedes ya saben los que nos toca, ustedes son los guardianes con mas poderes de todos y también necesitan su ayuda, vallan yo me quedare aquí. (sadkiel agacho la cabeza) no te sientas mal, por haber tomado la decisión de amar y perder tus poderes, aun eres un guardián, sigues teniendo esos poderes, es mas bello amar, yo… creo que mi corazón esta dividido en dos(volvió a dar la vuelta) váyanse ya- alzo el báculo al cielo, junto con su cara- mis poderes se desvanecen, al igual que mi vida, pero si ellos viven yo seré feliz, Tobías tu me advertiste y no hice caso, pero sabes hoy, ya que mis poderes se lo están llevando otros, entregare parte para que vivas y hagas feliz a ágata, si no vivo por favor, cuida de ella, y dile a sadkiel que se muy feliz. perdona a neil, fue por culpa mía q este así, sabes casi es cómico, quizás ni muera y me estoy despidiendo, pero siento que algo esta mal. a los titanes dile que fueron muy amables con migo, les deseo lo mejor, a pesar de todo dile a star que es una chica encantadora y me disculpe, dile a raven que muestre su sonrisa una vez mas que se ve hermosa sonriendo. Y ciborg que no podré ser la madrina de sus hijos. Pero es un detalle, tobi. Que seas feliz- en eso Tobías salio del coma. La energía salio lanzada y corto todo los cellos entre los mundos. Y los titanes se dirigieron a por los distintos mundo a luchar, lo mismo hacia ágata y sadkiel que dirigían a aquellos que iban por tierra luchando.

Los titanes se movían con maestría con los nuevos poderes otorgados, star manejaba el viento, chico bestia la tierra, Ciborg el agua y raven el fuego. Combinaban sus poderes para hacer un solo ataque masivo y destruir completamente la amenaza de un mundo. La orden fue dada por Robin, y bastante acertada, por que todos los guardines y misiones iban llevando a los incubos al centro y los encerraban y ahí apareciera los titanes como Ángeles. Dando toda su furia contra ellos, y desintegrándolos en un suave nueve blanca. La batalla estaba siendo ganada. Al poder traspasar de mundo a mundo. Los guardines se movían de dimensión en dimensión libremente. Pudiendo ser más que los incubos

A Robin solo le bastaba mover su espada para desintegra a una legión completa- Jure proteger a este ciudad, y lo haré, quiero que sobrevivan, y sean felices..

Pero solo hasta ahora entiendo que no estoy solo en este mundo- dijo star con el mismo pensamiento

Si no que hay muchos mas personas que están con migo Y nunca me había dado cuenta –dijo chico bestia

Es por eso que los boy a proteger, a todos no solo a jum city si no a todos, por que hoy entendí que no quiero perder a esa persona que amo- dijo raven

Y todos amamos a alguien, sin importar de la forma que sea y yo quiero –dijo ciborg

Que el amor perdure para siempre y traspase las barreras- dijeron al unísono uniendo sus poderes y entregándoselos a Robin quien los sostuvo en su espada

Por que la luz se hace amor vive amando AHHH¡- y lanzo un ataque mucho mas fuertes que los de akemi, destruyendo todo a su paso (los guerrero de la luz era cubiertos por escudos ) en todo las dimensiones dejando una luz segadora. Los titanes habían ocupado todo su poder, estos desvanecieron y ellos cayeron desmayados. Ágata se dio cuenta de esto y los hizo descender delicadamente. Reaccionaron al poco tiempo

Que paso?- pregunto star

Nada, solo ganamos una batalla muchas gracias- dijo ágata muy amigable ante star, quienes estaban ahí vociferaban el gran triunfo sobre la maldad

Robin se paro y corrió rápidamente a el lugar se encontraba akemi, y se encontró con una conversación que sostenía con Neil

Por que me otorgaste poderes si no los ibas a usar akemi- dijo algo enojado

Neil, solo es algo que tenia que hacer- dio una sonrisa y trato de caminar pero herida y falta de poderes y hicieron casi ceder al piso pero neil la alcanzo a retener

Quien te robo el corazón, quien es el dueño de que tu estés perdiendo tus poderes, quien se atrevió a robar lo que me pertenecía – dijo mirando a los ojos akemi

No se quien el dueño, solo se que me robo el corazón, no es culpa de el lo que me esta sucediendo. Yo decidí seguir mi destino y lo haré, es por eso mejor quitar este sentimiento de mi- dijo su aspecto era muy pálido, y la herida no se veía muy bien

Déjame tener tu corazón de nuevo akemi, perdóname, se que te hice sufrir, pero fue por ti que volví fue por ti que hoy estoy aquí, mi amor- akemi se le ruborizaron un poco las mejillas dentro de su palidez mientras Neil se acercaba muy decidido a darle un beso y apareció Robin.

Decide akemi, a quién le pertenece tu corazón. -Dijo apretando los puños

Entonces el corazón de akemi, sintió una revolución tremenda a sentir esa voz, al tener a neil en frente, lo que activo el la herida una especie de energía que le elevo cayendo donde festejaban el triunfo sin previo aviso. Logrando herir a la gran parte y de pasada encerrarlo en un campo de fuerza

Que diablos pasa sadkiel- golpeando el campo de fuerza ágata

AKEMI¡¡¡ que sucede, mi niña -

Lo siento me esta controlando, sácalo, SACALO DE MIII¡¡¡ AHHHH- Robin al sentir los gritos de akemi se acerco a ella, al tocarla. Se produjo una reacción que hizo saliera otra vez la energía pero esta vez tomando forma de un humano, akemi esta vez perdía sangre sin poder controlarla

Entonces aquel hombre sin cara abrió sus manos y los dos chicos salieron disparados contra la muralla, juntos sus manos y se fue uno contra otro.

QUE..que.es lo..que. qui…eres- dijo akemi levantándose

Tu, tu me quitaste mi gloria ahora yo te quitare lo que mas quieres en esta vida-

A que te refieres- alzo a los chicos al aire. Y atrajo akemi consigo y los puso en el aire para que todos aquellos que los vieron como sus salvadores vieran su muerte

Tendrás que elegir akemi, tus poderes o la quien amas-

Lucifer, a caso no entiendes mis poderes ya no están, miras este mundo, mi..ra, las dimensiones-

Eres una idiota- vino y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en su estomago y entrego dos lazos que salían de los cuerpos de los chicos

Entonces, sufrirás, sufrirás como nadie, vamos, akemi no te crees superior, siempre diosito te tuvo entre sus predilectos, y te dio un puesto que yo quería, pero eso es pasado. Ahora tendrás que elegir entre las dos personas que mas amas y solo podrás elegir a uno- akemi abrió sus ojos y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar

No, NO PUEDOOOOO- entonces esta vez lanzo un ataque directo akemi

Si no elegís te haré elegir no soportaras los ataques manteniendo los lazos espirituales de los dos HAZLO- y volvió a golpear akemi

Mientras los chicos miraban en su encierro y por cada golpe que sufría akemi, una lagrima brotaba de aquellos ojos impunes, que nada podían hacer

Akemi, no lo soportara muco tiempo mas- dijo raven abrazando a sadkiel

DECIDETE- gritaba, un nuevo golpe mas, ya en este mundo la paliza que le habían dado era impresiónate y sin poderse defender estaba punto de la muerte pero sostenía aun la vida de los dos chicos

Bien entonces yo terminare con la vida de los dos-

ESPERA, ya tome mi decisión-

Pues bien cual es a quien dejaras caer-

A ninguno de los dos, sabes tu (hablaba con dificulta) golpees solo me hicieron pensar y descubrí que no puedo dejar morir a ninguno de los dos, por..que como tu dijiste amo a los dos mas que a mi vida. Pero de dife..rente forma a uno lo amo como mi compañero protector de toda la vida, mi primer amor, y mi amigo. Pero al otro lo amo con mi corazón, lo amo por la persona que es y por que me robo el corazón. es por eso que moriré yo, pero sin ates hace un ultimo esfuerzo- y nuevamente su cuerpo empezó a brillar pero este brillo venia de su corazón de su pureza- el campo se disolvió, y sus alas se abrieron para llamar a la luz, la energía de todos aquellos que estaban ahí se reunió en las manos de akemi, que sin soltar los lazos se concentro- por que la luz se hace por el amor vive amanDOOO- y salio disparado un gran ataque

NOO¡¡NOOOO¡- y se empezó a desintegrar, nexo a esto los mundos se empezaron a unir en uno solo, y el sol empezaba a salir era hermoso como todo se reconstruía con el poder de akemi los presentes se maravillaban al ver lo que sucedía.

Los lazos espirituales que retenían a los chicos a la vida volvieron a su lugar. Y con esto empezó a decaer el brillo de akemi. Mientras ellos volvían al razonamiento

Que tristeza haberme dado cuenta tan tarde, que era a ti a quién amaba, como no me di cuenta antes (iban cayendo por los aire), si el día que te vi. en esa revista me sonroje como una tonta, lo siento, mi amor lo siento por no habértelo dicho, mi corazón esta dejando de latir, estoy muriendo, sin embargo a pesar de todo el dolor que sufrí, agradezco haber pasado todo esto por que te conocí. Te amo Robin te amo Did Grason- y se dejo caer sin destino solo unas lagrimas se vieron, pero unas suaves manos le retejieron abrazándola muy fuerte y posándola en sus brazos, era Robin.

Akemi akemi T..T, despierta, por favor- dijo sollozando

Ro..bin- dijo saliendo sangre de su boca

Todo.. todo va estar bien, mi amor - cayendo las lagrimas sin control

Perdóname, ro..bin..por ha..cer..te sufrir perdóname- posando su mano en su cara

Todo estará bien, no pidas perdón no te despidas-

Perdóname dime que me ..per..donas-

Si, si lo haré. Pero tienes que mejorarte mi amor T..T recuerdas que tenemos una cita pendiente me la debes, no me puedes dejar plantado- tratando que la chica se recuperara entonces miro que la sangre empezaba fluir nuevamente y llego neil a su lado

Neil, mi protector no llo..res, esta..re bien, cuida de todos.. los guardia..nes-

Akemi T..T-

Lo siento.. neil, pe..ro mi corazón lo tiene o..tro-

Entiendo mi niña-esto le rompió el corazón

Robin.. mi corazón lo tiene Did Grazon es a el a quien amo, lo siento- dando una pequeña sonrisa

Esto entre todo su dolor le dio una sonrisa- yo amo akemi de Grason- le beso ella levanto su mano y la puso en la cara de Robin- con aquel beso su mano callo al piso, y su corazón dejo de latir-

Akemi. Noo, por favor T..T AKE..MI¡¡- grito llorando- POR QUE ¿, POR QUE ME QUITAS? ELLA TIENE DERECHO A VIVIR, SE SACRIFICO POR TODOS POR QUE? AKEMI ME DEJES MI AMOR NO ME DEJES- sollozaba el chico mientras su cuerpo iba desapareciendo lentamente

En ese momento el cuerpo de akemi se empezó a desvanecer entre mis brazos, recuerdo perfectamente ver a Tobías que la atraía hasta en el cielo. Sacrificó su vida por las personas que amaba en este mundo. No le importo perder su vida, por amarme, no entendía el por que de su muerte. De manera brusca entendí que no solo era mi guardián sino el equilibrio y los lazos entre mundo y mundo. Tenía todas esas responsabilidades con el universo, y le era indebido amar, tenia que amar a todos sacrificarse por todos, pero no podía entregar su corazón. Tanto me amaba que no me culpo por ser la causa de su debilidad.

Aun puedo sentir su cuerpo candido en mi cama, por las noches sueño con el día que la conocí. Con sus torpezas con sus miedos, y la primera ves que le toco enfrentarse a un enemigo. Son recuerdos llenos de dulzura para mí pero es aquella dulzura que ennegrece el alma, es aquella dulzura que te pide saborearla de nuevo y no logras encontrarla otra vez.

Desde ese día mi vida cambio, todo se volvió negro a pesar de la felicidad, de este nuevo mundo que se formo, donde todos éramos iguales. El cambio fue brusco para todos pero nos fuimos acostumbrándonos. Aun a si nadie olvido lo sucedido menos yo. Mi vida se volvió la noche eterna, nada era alegría mi luto era la continua oscuridad de mi vida desde aquel día. Convertí Nightwing deje a Robin fuera de combate mi pelo crece al igual que mi luto, el chico correcto se fue ese que estaba siempre bien peinado y correcto.

Los chicos estaban tas preocupados por mi que mandaron a llamar a batman, el trato de darme ánimos, pero entendía mi dolor y lo único que me dijo después de un largo silencio fue "ese dolor nunca lo olvidaras, pero ya no vive, ella decidió darte su vida, se feliz y ella lo hará donde este" entonces entendí algo muy importante la luz se hace por amor vive amando. Yo viviré amándola, y por eso seré feliz conservando todo lo de akemi sus recuerdos. Soy un idiota no puedo ser feliz si ella no esta (esta vez llorando) no puedo, por que te fuiste akemi (salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la que usaba akemi hace unos meses atrás, todavía se podía sentir su candidez en ella) NO PUEDO no puedo seguir si no estas(se tumbo en la cama) quiero ser fuerte como antes pero ya no puedo (se quito la mascara) todo lo me quitaste, me quitaste todas esas llaves de esas puertas que me hacían fuerte. Me dejaste indefenso, akemi eres una tonta. Me quitaste todo¡¡ y aun a si te amo cada día más.

Conservo tu llave y conservo tus enseñanzas pero ya no las ocupo no hay necesidad te llevaste con tigo toda la maldad invisible a los ojos comunes, te amo akemi te amo, te amo no canso de decirlo a cada chica que me acerque a buscar algo mas que una amistad, los titanes me entienden ellos también sienten el vació que dejaste pero para honrarte quizás, raven sonríe mas, y disfrutan lo que mas pueden su día como si fuera el ultimo. Star ella, en este último tiempo se acerco nuevamente con aqualad. Esperemos que todo salga bien.- al moverse callo algo a suelo con pereza se movió para ver que era. Sus asombro fue grande lo que callo de entre las cosas fue el cuaderno que le había pasado poco antes de morir. Lo tomo y sintió su olor nuevamente lo abrio a ver que deciaon las paginas y leyo la primera pagina

No se por que hago esto, es bastante raro pero, hey tu si el que lee, esto lo hice por ti, es por que eres muy especial para mi y te entregue todos mis secretos por que te amo. Bueno lo seguro es que aun no te conozco pero quiero que solo sepas lo especial que eras para mi antes de conocerte - con esto Robin dio una pequeña sonrisa y paso a la segunda pagina

Ahhhhh¡¡¡ grito es mi pensamientos por dos cosas uno es la rabia, que tengo mi madre ni siquiera se acordó de mi cumpleaños creo que no es rabia es pena.

Y lo segundo es que compre lo que mas quería los comic, y ahí vi. al chico maravilla jijiji es raro llamarlo a si (Robin le dio risa lo que leyó). Bueno es Robin y sabes por alguna razón mi corazón se acelero muy rápido tanto que hasta yo me asombre, ya que como puedo sentir algo por alguien que a lo mejor no existe.- con esto cambio de pagina unas cuantas mas aya

Y leyó una parte que estaba enmarcadas entre colores- ahhh conocí a Robin si existe, ahhh y lo tuve tan cerca que pude sentir su cuerpo en plenito un su rico aroma. Wuaaa me estoy comportando como una boba.- volvió a cambiar de pagina esta vez se fue casi al final

Creo que lo amo, ese persistente delirio si era verdad, se ido desvaneciendo, y creo que todo sentimiento de amor hacia Neil se ha esfumado de mi. Es por eso que he decidido entregarle mi virginidad a el. Será por que yo lo quiero y deseo que el me tenga y me ame, será el mejor regalo que podré darle por que mi amor hacia el esta prohibido. Pero aun a si siento que este sentimiento permanecerá mas a ya de que me valla de su lado y crea que solo jugué con el (las lagrimas de aquellos ojos cristalinos empezaron a caer nuevamente)

Robin se que algún día leerás esto y me lograras entender, espero que algún día pueda volverte a ver muy feliz, por que de la forma que estoy escapando de este sentimiento no me hará feliz a mi.. siento que me estas enamorando y eso es un riesgo para la sociedad celestial aun a si lo que paso entre nosotros fue lo mas hermoso

Adios Robin

Tu guardiana enamorada

Entre su llanto se sintió la alarma de emergencia. Limpio sus ojos y miro la habitación- es hora de irme mi amor- puso su mascara y salio pronto a su deber- Nightwing es hora de trabajar y se monto en su moto y se fue por la carretera perdiéndose su figura

OoOoOoOoO

Hola queridos amigos, este fue el capitulo mas difícil que me toco hacer y este fic esta llegando a su final, todavía estoy pensando el final, si dejar akemi muerte o darle una segunda oportunidad, espero que les aya gustado. Y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me leen es este fic tan fuera de lo común. Gracias santo Pegaso, 123 Elisa Grason, Bestyraven. Misa hayase dark, freak100 morgana, y todos los que por alguna razón siempre se me olvidan XD es no recuerdos todos los nombres pero no por eso son menos apreciados por mi ok?

Y por supuesto no olvidar a mi queridísima amiga ágata black, porque con ella comente el final de fic espero que sea de tu agrado.

Ya me despido no se olviden de dejar sus reviews en el botón izquierdo de su pantalla y me dicen que opinan ok por para mi fue bastante triste este capitulo, y por las peticiones que me hicieron lo subí a si que es como un regalo de navidad de mi para ustedes. Luego nos leemos

Reviews plis


	20. el final un comienzo

El fin trae un comienzo

Titanes necesito hablar con ustedes –acercándose a la sala muy serio mientras sus amigos miraban un poco desconcertados ya que desde hace algún tiempo no habían grandes crímenes o algún villano nuevo. Solo había sucedido lo que ellos llamaban crímenes comunes (asaltos robos, secuestros)

Que pasa Robin?- pregunto raven sentándose en el sillón saliendo de aquellos brazos acogedores olvidando la nueva identidad de Robin

Si, viejo, que es esa cara de seriedad, mas de lo acostumbrada diría que te ves, mas pesado de lo común-

Gracias por tu aporte chico bestia- --U

De nada- dijo muy iluso

Te sientes bien robin- dijo star con su típica ternura

Si muy bien star-

Entonces?- interrumpió ciborg

Titanes e tomado una decisión… muy importante que afectara a todos ustedes, y a quienes viven con nosotros (terra, sadkiel), titanes yo.. tengo que irme, necesito un tiempo para pensar, me voy de la torre por un tiempo

QUE?- dijeron todos asombrados

Nos estas tomando el pelo verdad?- dijo terra (ya entenderán lo que paso con terra y sadkiel por que se encuentran ahí)

No, en realidad, no.. es una medida que ido pensando desde a se algún tiempo y creo que el tiempo por que estamos pasando nos da una seguridad para separarnos… bueno al menos yo, necesito un tiempo para mi reencontrarme con migo mismo

NO LO ACEPTO¡¡ (las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos) que planeas alejarte de todos por que todavía no la puedes olvidar-

Star déjalo, es la mejor decisión que aya tomado- dijo raven serena

Pero que estas diciendo, como crees…-estaba diciendo

Es verdad, necesita su tiempo, (estirándose) además ya volverá. No creo que quiera que tenga el titulo de líder por mucho tiempo

Hey y que hay de mi a caso no puede ser el líder- dijo chico bestia un gran silencio mas silencio

NO¡¡¡- al unísono

No saben de mi inteligencia- dijo chico bestia algo sentido

Cuando tengas mas experiencia quizás eso va depender de ciborg o quien este al mando-dijo tomando las cosas de el sillón

Espero que vuelva pronto viejo- dijo chico bestia

Ai (significa "si" akemi como fanática del anime usaba palabras japonesas y como robin pasaba gran tiempo de su día con ella las había terminado usando), volveré cuando me encuentre lo que ando buscando.. bueno hasta pronto-dije no me gustaban las despedidas a si que lo hice lo mas rápido posible no me despedí de nadie con un abrazo solo dije hasta luego. Mientras mis amigos me miraban tratando de entender, nadie me siguió mientras salía por el pasillo. Pero sentía las palabras de star que trataba de convencerlos que no me dejaran ir. Ellos me entendieron me dejaron partir, a los pocos segundos la voz de tristeza de star seso y se sintió la calma reinante de la torre nuevamente por esos días. En realidad no se que le dijeron, pero antes de partir la vi mientras me miraba por la ventana con su cara llena de rabia pero ni eso me detuvo

Pare en el lugar mas aislado cerca de una playa, si quería alejarme de todo primero tenia que cambiar mi imagen no podía ir como Nightwing. Mire hacia el mar mientras la brisa me hacia sentir relajado. debía cambiar mi imagen para que nadie me reconociera. Pero como hacerlo no tenia nada no había llevado ropa, comida nada, estaba en una carretera lejos de todo solo con dinero y mi moto que no me eran de ayuda en ese momento. Me senté defraudado de mi mismo como podía salir sin preparar nada, es que como podía ser tan despistado e inconsecuente y tirarme al mundo solo con lo que llevaba puesto. Yo mismo me hago recordar a cierta persona ¬¬. Me senté en una roca y mi cabeza callo pesadamente entre mis piernas. De mi pecho salio el resplandor de aquel collar que llevaba casi como amuleto sin ser utilizado… entonces se me ocurrió la genial idea, lo había visto mi mente se abrió a un nuevo pensamiento. Gracias a mis recuerdos en aquellos que akemi usaba esto que para cualquier cosa por que no yo, ella podía hacer cosas impresionantes como las mas básicas, quizás yo también pueda… "libérate, a quien resguarda tus poderes" (ahí el báculo abriéndose) pensándolo bien es raro que aun funcione, si la dueña ya no esta con nosotros, y mis poderes son muy básicos era que.. no, es improbable. Bien hagámoslo… transformación parcial- espero unos segundos tratando de esperar un cambio pero nada- rayos¡¡¡ aun no tengo el poder suficiente tendré que decir todo el conjuro… poderes resguardados reuníos aquí. Mil alas, mil sueños, una idea una ilusión, poder celestial trasformación parcial. arte celestial 32- una luz le cubrió y al salir de ella aprecio un Robin con gafas de sol el pelo corto como solía tenerlo tiempo atrás y vestido de negro con una camisa con una letra china en costado izquierdo y unos pantalones con bolsillos a los costados, como todo un chico normal que ya tenia 18 años y pronto tendría los 19. ya mas conforme con su nueva apariencia alejándose de su aspecto de héroe siguió su camino. Estuvo aproximadamente dos semanas tomando la carretera que se le viniera en gana sin pensar donde lo llevaría solo se detenía a dormir ya comer. Pero como pronto se acercaba la navidad pensó en detenerse en algún lugar para comunicarse con sus amigos era la primera navidad que no pasarían juntos, y quizás por remordimiento se detendría a llamarlos, ya que dejo todo lo que pudiera significar ser encontrado. Cuando iba en un carretera sombría en la noche su mirada se fue atraída a una ciudad que nunca había visto se veía acogedora. Había recorrido el mundo en misiones y esta nunca la había visto. Seguramente se están perdiendo las fronteras entre mundos por eso están apareciendo nuevas ciudades. Bien entonces no me hará mal conocerla- y se dirigió hacia ese mundo desconocido.

Marche hasta llegar aun lugar lleno de casas hermosas y una playa maravillosa. En el centro de ella tiendas por doquier donde se podía conseguir de todo, pero la diferencia era una ciudad apacible sin autos atochados o bullicio por todos lados, era un ciudad a mi apreciación ideal para vivir. Claro esta que como todas las ciudades no estaba exenta de los ladrones gente mala, a lo cual los ciudadanos hacían cierta referencia, eran aquellos que viven en el sector este de la ciudad, no era gente que necesitara robar para vivir, si no la codicia los llevaba a cometer algún delito.

En fin era apreciable la ciudad por lo cual me quede a dormir esa noche ahí en una pequeña residencial muy acogedora y con los implementos básicos para mi que soy un baño y una cama. Con eso me di por convencido y me fui a la cama a dormir placidamente

En la mañana me levante pague la residencial y me fui del lugar, quería conocer la tal zona este, estaba bastante lejos .. tras un día nublado preferí de ir en autobús como en los viejos tiempos recordar mi niñes. Era muy apacible caminar por ahí, entonces mis recuerdos esos que tanto quería olvidar se hicieron presentes en mi, este sentimiento perdura.

AYUDAA¡¡¡, ME ESTAN ROBANDO- gritaba una mujer desesperada, al escuchar sus gritos este corrió detrás de los delincuentes, mientras la mujer hacia lo mismo pero sin poder alcanzarlos, corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, lo sufriente para alcanzar su ritmo y acercárseles. Doblaron la calle, y se encontraba una mujer de espalda, a la cual los ladrones le gritaban que se corriera, ella no hizo caso y uno de ellos saco una cuchilla. Esta se dio la vuelta sin mayor aviso, y le quito la cuchilla, el ladrón impresionado, lanzo un golpe, esta lo esquivo, y antes que se pudieran dar cuenta tenía a los tipos tirados en el suelo, y se sentó sobre uno. Mientras robin miraba impresionado, entonces decido acercarse porque no le veía la cara

No seas a si, yo te hecho nada, no seas una mala persona- dijo con una sonrisa el ladrón perplejo le respondió

Que no eres un policía o que?- dijo perplejo

Nande (que en japonés ) un policía yo? (jajajaja) no para nada, solo bueno yo no te había hecho nada y tu me ibas a atacar, - se paro rápidamente- gomenasai (lo siento) dijo apenada- mientras los policías lo tomaban y se lo llevaban.

Robin se acercaba entre la muchedumbre a saludar a la heroína, quien ya se iba-

ESPERA¡¡¡ - la chica se quedo parada helada

Muchas, gracias por detenerlos-

No es nada- y empezó a caminar, quería puro salir de ahí

Oye, espera por favor, seria mucho pedirte que me mostraras tu cara cuando te hablo, por lo menos tu nombre-

Mi nombre…- ella se dio la vuelta casi robotizada, si mirarle a los ojos.- no me sigas haciendo pregunta por favor, déjame tranquila-. Y salio corriendo robin detrás de ella

Espera, espera,- mientras la seguía aun edificio de apartamentos, ella subió en el ascensor y el subió por las escaleras

_**Por que la sigo, diablos, parezco psicópata, pero hay algo, algo que me hace, recordar esa forma de pelear**- _entro rápidamente a un apartamento, mientras yo Corrí tras ella, no alcanza a llegar antes que cerrara la puerta, empecé a golpear fuertemente la puerta, entonces ella puso el equipo de audio a todo volumen, entonces lo comprendí al escuchar esa canción a caso, podría ser ella, que este vivía¡¡¡¡

Compréndelo

Te quiero tanto que

Mucho te haré sufrir

Me puedo confundir

Mi alma nació

Cuando te acercaste al frió de mi corazón

Esa canción, esa canción, estaba escrita en la ultima pagina de su diario, se que es de ella, ahora que lo recuerdo, es la misma canción que se escuchaba cuando estaba haciendo el amor con ella

AKEMI¡¡¡, ABRE LA PUERTA-

Al otro lado de la puerta

Por que?, por que?, que estas buscando- se levanto y abrió la puerta impulsivamente

QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?- grito con rabia en sus ojos

Entonces robin no pudo decir nada, quedo pasmado- DIME QUE QUIERES DE MI?- dijo en una mezcla de rabia y pena que no lograba entender

Solo pude sentir, mis manos arrastrándolo hacia mi con toda mi fuerza, entre mis brazos, y mi boca invadiendo sus delicados labios sabor a frutilla, mis lagrimas caer en sus mejillas, y el golpe de la puerta tras mió, gracias a mi pie. La bese, la bese, sin pensar en sus emociones, sin pensar en que alguien los mirara, solo deseaba amarla como antes, sin miedos absurdos de los dos, solo quería tenerla de todas las formas posibles, agradeciendo que su existencia todavía estaba en este mundo.

DIME QUE QUIERES DE MI?- fue todo lo que dije y el chico, quedo pasmando ante mi, pero que le pasa, pensé y solo sentí sus brazos atraerme a el, y luego mi boca invadida, fue entonces que…-su mente se fue en blanco, sus ojos se cerraron y solo se escuchaba su corazón que dio un golpe muy fuerte sobre ella, golpeándola, entregándole una sensación oculta, que no entendía, cuando su corazón golpeo con mas fuerza ya estaba vencida en sus brazos, y un aura recorriéndolos, su corazón se abrió y esta empezaba liberando millones de cosas guardadas que con un grito de alguien volvieron a su lugar

Que estas haciendo? No debes recordar - le dijeron alejándola de ese intruso y corriendo a su habitación, Robin tras ella.. pero no logro alcanzarla

Ella tomo el teléfono rápidamente..- hola estas hablando al móvil de NEIL, DEJA TU MENSAJE – Neil, donde te metes, hay un tipo en mi casa, que dice que me conoce, es mas me beso, y yo no se que hacer me encerré en la pieza ven por favor..

Akemi, abre la puerta. Amor dime que te pasa por que no me quieres ver?- decía golpeando la puerta

_Pero que le pasa a este tipo su amor yo?, pero si no lo recuerdo- _vete de mi casa si no quieres que llame a la policía- se apago la luz y se corto la señal de los teléfonos

Crees que podrás hacer mucho con esta lluvia sin luz, ni teléfono, akemi, vamos no seas tonta. Por que no quieres verme si planeas seguir encerrada voy derribo la puerta.- dijo buscando explicación

Atrévete y veras que te pasa-_ es mas no se ni por que estoy encerrada aquí es mi habitación. Te sacare yo misma- _dijo tratando de ser fuerte

Entonces sintió las patada en la puerta, se paro de la cama la puerta iba ser arrojada por los aires ya y ella se paro muy decidida al ver entra a Robin, lanzo un patada que fue al abdomen del chico y lo dejo botado en el piso. Rápidamente se sentó sobres las articulaciones de los codos para que no se pueda mover y pregunto- Quien eres?,

Akemi, pero que te pasa es acaso que no me recuerdas?-

No, en mi vida te había visto-

No puede ser¡¡¡-

Lo que no puede ser es que irrumpas en mi casa a si- Robin logro sacar sus brazos y se abrazo fuertemente a ella-

Por que, por que explícame por que te quisiste olvidar de mi, de nuestros sueños, por que vuelves y no me dejas amarte, akemi yo te amo, por favor, por favor recuerda, recuerda amor mió, no te vuelvas alejar de mi.

_Que recuerde. Recordar que- _de repente mi amuleto su llave su báculo, empezó a brillar a tomar contacto con ella. Haciendo que su energía volviera a Salir tan blanca como antes. Su cuerpo inocente, empezaba a resurgir.

No quiero¡¡, por que?- su cuerpo fue elevado del piso, y aparecieron sus alas, pero no me preocupe hasta cuando de sus ojos vi. caer lagrimas, que era lo que estaba recordando que le hacia tanto daño, me quise acercar pero no me lo permitía solo veía sus lagrimas.

Callo pesadamente al piso Robin la tomo delicadamente y la dejo descansar en el sillón, pero ella no despertó hasta otro día. Cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos por la luz de la ventana. Vio a Robin quien descansaba en el sillón de enfrente, entonces un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza con una imagen los dos en una cama desnudos acariciándose. eso la hizo ponerse roja, y levantarse de un salto.

Robin, tu eres, el de los jóvenes titanes, el elegido el centro. La guerra.- hablaba como desesperada ágata Tobías donde están- entonces callo cuando Robin la volvió abrazar

Prometo que recordaras todo pero será de a poco, no te forzare a nada, aquí estoy tu amigo para apoyarte- con el dolor de mi alma me dije su amigo, verla ayer como quedo después de todo lo que recordó no quería que le volviera a suceder recordaría pero con calma sin hacerla sufrir

Robin.. -se abrazo fuertemente a el- por que por que estoy aquí, yo había muerto, por que?- me siento tan confundida no se por que pero no me dejes de abrazar, abrázame con todas tus fuerzas-

Mi niña, hermosa, gracias por ser mi guardián, y por protegerme, gracias por estar aquí-

Sabes tengo recuerdo tan vagos y tan confusos con tigo, pero me ayudara a saber que es lo que pasa con tigo verdad?

Si lo haremos juntos- desde ese tiempo ha pasado una semana en que akemi se despiertas todas las noches exaltadas por sus recuerdos, quizás los mas horribles vienen en la noche por lo cual, se nos ha hecho costumbre hablar en la oscuridad en el sillón, y despertar apoyado en sus brazos o ella en los míos. Eran momentos muy agradables con ella, me moría de ganas de besarla. Pero no podía obligarla no sabia que sentía su corazón y solo recordaba cosas muy difusas, y no creo que me diga si recuerda algo cuando éramos uno solo, por ahora solo me conformaba con lo que me podía entregar.

Sabes Robin, lo que mas me llama la atención es que no ha venido Neil, donde se abra metido estará en una misión y no me aviso-

Por que siempre recuerda a ese inútil fue mi pensamiento ¬¬- no lo se quizás tenga problemas, pero que por que te sonrojas

Akemi te puedo hacer una pregunta-

Si claro- mientras preparaba la comida

Soy yo o a ti te pasa algo con Neil?- dije ofuscado, rabioso y muy celoso

n.nU (roja como tomate) por que crees, lo conozco a se mucho, y muchos recuerdos me llevan a el, no se por que ni nada pero, por alguna razón ciento que tuve algo con el, es mas en mis recuerdos veo que nos besamos, por eso no se siento un gran cariño por el- impulsivamente me levante y me fue en busca de ella para atraerla a mis brazos- o.O que te pasa?- dijo sintiendo las manos de robin en su cuerpo

Es a caso que te vas a pasar hablando de el?, es acaso que ya no sientes nada por mi?- la mire fijamente a los ojos, puede notar el rubor en sus mejillas, el verla tan indefensa y sumisa a mi me hacia desearla mas. sentirla tan frágil ante mi lograba un deseo incontrolable.- Por que?, porque?, solo lo recuerdas a el y no las cosas que yo pase con tigo.- le dije tome su cara y delicadamente me fue acercando a sus labios. Quería librarse de mi por lo cual, la arrinconé contra la muralla, y presione sus labios carmesí, ella me evadía pero yo la incitaba a que abriera su boca delicadamente para saborear sus placeres. Esos labios tímidos llenos de pasión que solo me entregaba ella, besar sus labios era el recuerdo de lo prohibido y oculto, nuestro amor fue así y no permitiría ahora que ya podía salir a la luz me la quitara un estupido que ella recuerda antes que a mi. Aunque se rehusó termino aceptando mi beso, y por primera vez en la semana pude sentir a la chica que me enamoro resurgir a sentir mis manos bajo mi polera

Robin, mi Robin mi misión- dijo alejándome de la muralla para llevarme hasta el sillón, sentí su energía su alma resurgir, sentí a la verdadera akemi cada vez mas cerca, sentí que su corazón volvía profesarme su amor- caímos al sillón besándonos.. entonces ella me miro.-Tonto.. no conseguirás nada robándome besos misión- rió y salio corriendo y yo tras de ella a la azotea pare cuando la vi subida en la reja de protección con los brazos extendidos- akemi que haces?-

Demuéstrame a que creerle por que estoy muy confundía me dijo con una sonrisa

Pues tengo la forma de entregarte todos tus recuerdos escritos por ti misma. Recuerdas esto?- mostrándole un diario

Mi.. mi-

Si, tu diario, pero para que lo consigas esto tiene un precio-

Cual?- pregunto logrando que se bajara de la reja

Que creas, que creas en mi, te lo pido tal como una vez me lo pediste tu-

Que tengo que hacer?- dijo algo molesta

Pues nada mas fácil, sálvame de morir, cayendo por el edificio-

A solo eso.. QUE¡¡¡¡ estas loco?-

No, se que lo puedes hacer-

Robin, estas loco además tu tiene tus armas a si que con un gancho se puedes bajar de lo mas bien- tiro el gancho y le sonrió, y se dejo caer

ROBIN¡¡- grito desespera sin mirar nada, salto la reja y se fue detrás de el, su mano busco la del, lo logro abrazarle- No puedo, no puedo vamos a morir-

CONCENTRATE CREE EN MI- cerraron los ojos, si akemi no lograba su cometido robin, podría hacer que los dos llegaran a salvo a bajo pero no era lo que el esperaba, el deseaba que recordara sus poderes, que recobrara todo sus ser

ESCUDO- grito y quedaron Levitando cerca del suelo

Bien, no era lo que esperaba pero, creo que esto esta bien felicidades dijo con una sonrisa pero la cara que mostraba la chica hizo preocuparle

NUNCA MAS HAGA ESO, si no tengo la totalidad de mis poderes dijo- sollozando- podrías haberte hecho daño, BAKA, aun que tengas poderes no quiere decir que sepas todo- limpiando lagrimas de sus ojos

Lo siento, no fue mi intención, hacerte llorar, pero vez lo que has conseguido creíste en mi, y recordaste tus poderes, vez lo que hemos logrado- dijo abrazándola y dando vueltas con ella mientras levitaban- además has logrado conseguir tu cuaderno toma-

Gracias- dijo

Y sabes que mas –

Que?- me acabo de dar cuenta que tuviste miedo que me pasara algo, eso quiere decir que me quiere

¬///¬, no fue, eso solo que me preocupe, eres mi amigo solo por eso.

Jajaja, si claro como no, corriste tras mió sin importar que no recordabas nada de tu conjuros y no teniendo báculo, admítelo, tu corazón te esta diciendo que me quieres

No, no es verdad, yo , yo te…

Tu me?¿- inquirió el

Yo no se, argg estoy muy confundida no se que siento.-

¬¬, aunque no lo sepas, lograre que me ames -

Ja, tan seguro estas?-

Claro, y sabes por que, por que veo en tus ojos, el mismo sentir, que sentía yo cuando tu te me acercabas y me ponías en aprietos, no lo podrás ocultar por que lo aprendí de ti, tu sabias leer mis ojos, y ocultar tus emociones, y antes que uses esos recursos contra mi yo los usare contra ti, y en este momento puedo decir, que tu cuerpo se siente atrapado lleno de adrenalina y confuso, igual como cuando te arrincone contra la muralla, recuerdas… recuerdas, como podías sentir mi cuerpo plenamente (akemi rojo y robin acercándose y olvidan de que están levitando en el aire), y mi aroma, nuestros rostros tan juntos, solo a un paso de un beso, mis manos sobre las tuyas, podías ver tras mi mascara. Mi rabia, se convirtió en pasión, esta misma que hoy te estoy confesando este amor al igual, que meses atrás.. recuerdas verdad?- mientras miraba sus ojos-

Solo, digo una cosa, es mejor que salgamos de este escudo, no pensaras que estaremos todo el dia aquí-

NO, akemi no lo hagas que piensas dejarlos caer

Oh como lo adivinaste- dijo con una risa

Akemi no te atrevas-

Bye bye- y empezaron a caer nuevamente, pero akemi caía muy feliz, mientras robin veía los autos por debajo.

_Quiero volar, quiero que el vuele junto a mi-vuelo¡¡¡ _sus alas aparecieron- y le tomo de la mano, vuela, creo en ti, Robin- nadie los podía ver pero era feliz, en ese momento viéndola feliz a ella, regresamos a la azotea. Y volvió a la normalidad, tomo el diario y me pido que le diera un día para ordenar las ideas y leer lo que había escrito. Se encerró en su habitación, y no podía molestarle. Entonces como ella desea un tiempo a solas, y mañana era noche buena , me decidí a preparar todo para la celebración, si ella recordaba y su corazón le permitía, su amor seria nuevamente para mi y seria el mejor regalo de navidad. Mientras hacia las compras me detuve a llamar a mis amigos, y decirle que todo estaba bien. Me alegre de que ellos estuvieran bien, y les dije que quizás volvería pronto con un gran noticia. Todos estaban muy alegres en la torre. Eso me hacia feliz.

Volví a la casa y me encontré con una discusión, quizás para mi mala suerte. Quien estaba ahí era Neil, y quizás para aumentarle mas los encontré a casi de darse un beso, ella, solo agacho su cabeza y volví a su habitación sin decir nada. Las miradas cruzadas entre neil y yo fueron absoluta rivalidad. Entonces me senté y pedí las explicaciones correspondientes.

Que dices a tu favor?- dije muy pesadamente

Nada, yo no la oculte menos le mentí a nadie, solo le di el espacio que me pidió, que la dejara ser-

Dejarla ser es acaso mantenerla alejada de quienes quiere?-

Eres idiota o te haces, crees que akemi tiene familia en este mundo, valga idiota, su mundo esta en la sociedad celestial, donde tendría todas las cosas importantes que merece, pero ella se decidió…decidió quedarse con los humanos, prefirió que ser una mas que volver al lugar que merece entre las predilectas, solo le di lo que quiso

No estoy entendiendo?

Para que ella estuviera aquí, hay un consto. Ese costo es olvidar todo. El que recuerde, la volverá hacer un soldado de dios, o sea el peso del mundo nuevamente sobre ella, no crees que mas injusto estas siendo tu?, volverá a ser la guardiana de los lazos, solo por que querías tenerla para ti, por tu culpa. Recordara su estancia en el infierno. La muerte de su familia adoptiva, mi traición y todo, por que no la dejaste ser libre… solo por que el deseo de tenerla fue mucho para ti.. el amar no es solo tener a quien quieres a tu lado Robin, es que la persona este bien y sea feliz, aunque no este a tu lado, si dices amarla por que le haces esto.- silencio incomodo

en cambio yo la amo, deje que creyera en su nueva vida y no la obligue a volver, la amo tanto que la oculte de todos, para que fuera libre, incluso de mi, por que tenerla cerca de mi era un deseo insaciable de besarla, pero aun a si me contuve y tu de buenas a primeras por tu deseo ególatra la atraes de nuevo a su deber- entonces sentí el peso de sus palabras sobre mi, me sentí, un mal nacido nunca vi las cosas desde ese punto, mi dulce akemi, la mas bella, seria obligada a su retomar su deber por mi culpa, si sigo con esto no puedo decir que la amo, que recuerde seria…. Seria obligarla. Por algo no quiso recordar.. Por algo se alejo de mi, ahora veo todo con mas claridad, Neil es quién verdaderamente la ama, el solo ve y la deja ser… yo en cambio solo soy un triste mal nacido que quiere que todo gire a su alrededor.

Neil te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo cayendo las lagrimas de sus ojos

Dime que quieres?-

Cuídala… cuida de akemi, hazla feliz por mi, yo ya no quiero obligarla a nada. Entrégale esto (la llave) Me voy adios

Espera- pero antes que dijera algo había cerrado la puerta

Robin- Dijo saliendo de su habitación a los 5 minutos después

Se ha ido- entonces salio para ir a su encuentro

Por que?-

Déjame pasar-

Recordaste verdad?-

No pero mi corazón me dice que este con el. No se si es por el recuerdo, o por que me enamore de el nuevamente.. solo…. Se que le necesito

_Eh perdido nuevamente- _entonces ve por el corre, y tomo esto lo dejo el-

Gracias Neil- corrí… corrí tras de el, no sabia como se podía mover tan rápido no lo entendía, pero le seguí por todas las calles, sintiendo mi corazón agitado, solo dejándome guiar por lo que me decía el. Necesito decirle que lo amo, que siempre lo ame, ahora lo recuerdo, lo ame antes que lo conociera, y lo amo ahora, y lo amare aun así si volviera a morir. No podía creerlo no lograba encontrarlo. Me estaba rindiendo cuando le divise su moto alejándose por la carretera estaba partiendo en la moto no le alcanzaría… por que.. por que me dejas sola

ROBIN TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO, NO ME DEJES- el grito salio de mi corazón pero la moto siguió su camino aunque grite todo lo que pude, me dejo.. me dejo por mi culpa.- Las lagrimas afloraron en sus ojos esmeraldas.- baka, no te culpes, de nada, si estoy aquí es por ti, por eso volví, por nada mas, tu eres quien me tiene en este mundo, y te perdí, perdí a la persona que mas amo en el universo.

TU nunca me perderás, siempre me has tenido akemi- Esa voz, pero como si lo vi yéndose me levante mi mirada del suelo y me estaba sonriendo- Robin- y me lance a sus brazos- Te amo, misión, te amo mas que a nada, y asumiré cualquier castigo ante quien sea, ya no me importa nada, solo tu, solo que tu seas feliz-

Tonta, no pueden castigarte, si te enamoras de un camarada- levanto su mirada asombrada

Ahora ambos seremos guardianes- le dije sonriendo y la llave de ella se separo en dos- ahora nada los impide ser felices, ni este mundo ni el otro, la luz es amor vive amando, yo viviré amándote

Discúlpame por meterte en tanto líos-

Baka, deja de disculparte, el que yo sea un guardián ahora es por decisión mía, pero recuerda este será un secreto entre los dos, debes creer en mi aunque nadie mas lo vea o sepa- sonreí en verdad esta intrusa en mi torre, vino a robar, robo mi corazón pero ella salio mas afectada por que yo robe, si también robe.. robe su corazón sus secretos y sus miedos y fuimos uno.

Akemi-dije alejándome de ella- Esto… sabes, bueno tú me gustas mucho, quieres ser mi novia

Sabes, yo siento lo mismo, si..si quiero ser tu novia- era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por eso la abrace como nunca la bese, robe sus labios carmesí, saboree su boca y masajeaba su lengua y deseaba mas, quería tenerla por completo. La lleve a un hotel donde hicimos el amor como si fuera nuestra primeras vez, la desvestí cual si fueras un regalo con la misma sorpresa que te puede causar tener eso que tanto esperas, abrazándola con alegría bese cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndola mía, quería tenerla por completo. ella, esta vez no se ocultaba a mi, y sabia que disfrutaba tanto como yo. Me besaba con ternura, mis manos, mi cuello mi frente. Reposaba en su pecho, antes de ser uno solo, delicadamente abrió sus piernas, para dejarme pasar, esta vez no lo hacemos por pasión, si no por amor, era ternura, así que cuando me adentre en ella, lo hacia con delicadeza fijándome en cada detalle, por que la amo, y solo desea estar con ella por eso era la mezcla perfecta de amor y pasión.

La abatía con ternura, aunque fuera cada vez mas rápido, la estaba amando nuevamente podía ver sus ojos, mirándome en la noche, como ella lograba ver mis ojos, el vaivén de caderas era delicioso, quería tenerla por siempre. Quería sentirme dentro de Akemi por siempre, quería ser uno con ella por la eternidad, quería sentir la suavidad de sus pechos en mis manos, por los siglos, quería tener su corazón para siempre.

Era a si como me sentía mientras recibía sus caricias. Descansábamos después de hacer el amor, ella se levanto una sonrisa y fue al baño, y abrió la ducha me tomo de la mano y fui con ella, dejamos caer el agua en nuestros cuerpos, abrazados. Ella solo necesitaba sentirme estar segura, solo pedía ser abrazada mientras el agua removía todos esos sellos de los recuerdos. A si sin darnos cuentas estábamos acostados en la cama mirando el atardecer

Robin, hoy será noche buena, quiero ver a los chicocos vamos a jun city, vamos-

Pero la distancia es mucha no alcanzaremos a llegar-

Quieres ponerme a prueba-

No, entonces vamos los luego-

Si por que tienes mucho que aprender, camarada necesitas mucho entrenamiento para alcanzarme- dijo burlesca

Si, pero con tigo como maestra aprenderé muy pronto.- Besándole la frente

A propósito (seria) como conseguiste tus poderes-

Fue un regalo de Neil. (silencio) el me dijo que estuvo investigando, y que si yo decidía asumir parte de tus poderes, nadie los podría separar

Entonces, fue el- dijo algo apenada

No te sientas, triste Neil solo quería tu felicidad-

Si lo se, pero es que el a sido mi amigo de toda la vida-

Pues dijo que no te dejaría sola, pero que ya no necesitabas de sus cuidados que para ello estaba yo, pero no dejaría de verte-

Lo entiendo, necesita un tiempo… (silencio). Esta bien vamos a la torre – se vistieron y se tomaron de la manos- estas listo?

Siempre-

Ja repite con migo-

Poderes resguardados por di, preséntate ante mi, y danos tu poder, portal¡¡- y aparecieron el entrada de la torre. Akemi iba corriendo a la entrada

Espera no va entrar en esa facha-

Que tiene ¬¬-

Transformación parcial- dijo robin cambiando sus atuendos mas acordes a la ocasión ella vestida con un lindo vestido azul, de mangas largas

Aprendes rápido- dijo risueña viéndose

Pues claro- a si entramos, y la sorpresa de los titanes fue inmensa estaban todos reunidos en la sala titanes y guardianes y viendo a akemi, la alegría se hizo presente. Agata fue la primera en abrazarle y agradecerle de que Tobías estuviera bien, así se abrazaron y compartieron toda la noche.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, para todos chico bestia y terra estaban juntos, ágata con Tobías, raven con zadkiel, y la dulce star retomando la relación con aqualad, todos éramos felices.

A la mañana siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, claro con la resaca obvia de un día de fiesta, pero akemi me levanto temprano, era día de entrenamiento y no había excusa.

A si pasaron los días, y mi amor crecía, al igual que mi secreto como guardián, ya que a veces no podía controlar bien los poderes y lograba que se cayera toda una estantería sin previo aviso y asustara todos.

Todo había cambiado el chico maravilla se había ido y el chico de las sombras apareció cada uno de los titanes empezó hacer su vida. Pero seguíamos siendo amigos, y yo me la pasaba corriendo de lugar en lugar luchando con los villanos de mi ciudad y los que no percibían los ojos humanos.

Robin, no están llamando-

Bien, e terminado de escribir este diario, hoy se lo entregare a akemi, para que sepa mi vida tal como ella me la mostró con sus palabras.

Con esta ultimas palabras akemi quiero decirte que te amo cada días mas, y estaré junto a ti hasta que tu lo desees, por que te amo y te amare y si lees esto

Deseo que me dijeras que si

Akemi quieres casarte con migo?

Pues, no seria mejor que me lo preguntaras tu mismo- dijo leyendo tras el-

o//O ajeje, no deberías leer, algo que no te incube-

Lo siento, soy muy curiosa.. pero ya es hora de irnos- me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a la azotea

y nos paramos en la reja de protección- listo me dijo con una sonrisa-

Listo le dije- y nos lanzamos en caída libre- VUELO¡¡ grite y nuestras alas aparecieron como de la nada. Después de caer nos elevamos por los aires abrazados. Entonces de frente al sol nos quedamos en silencio

Esta batalla no a acabado Robin. Tendremos que seguir peleando contra Satanás-

Pues, la diferencia la hacen quienes creen no?-

Yo creo en ti tú en mí, y seguiremos buscando elegidos, para terminar con esta guerra-

Se abrazo de mi y me beso con su delicadeza y ternura que me mataba y me doblegaba a ella-

Entonces juntos terminares con esto

Juntos por la eternidad, akemi- y nos elevamos al cielo en busca de la misión

Fin

Ha esta ciudad

Doy gracias por ser cómplice

De nuestro encuentro

T…T QUERIDOS amigos ha terminado mi primer fic… espero que aya sido de su agrado se que me e demorado mucho en terminar este capitulo, pero estaba de vacaciones, problemas y bla, bla, bla pero creo que se merecen una oportunidad esos dos, ustedes lo creen?

Nadie sabe lo que va suceder un futuro, pero por el momento han decidid quedarse juntos y compartir un secreto tan grande como que Robin deicidio ser un guardián para poder estar con ella.

Bien gracias a mis lectores s aquí esta el fin de este fic, para ustedes muchas gracias a todos

Hasta el próximo fic.

Pd: prometo leer todos los fic que no pude leer por casi dos meses


End file.
